


Lessons Learned

by CooperS33



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 103,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperS33/pseuds/CooperS33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Emma Swan of the Plymouth Harbor University girls soccer team has it all figured out.  All she has to do is stick to the seven year plan.  It's her senior year, she's on a full scholarship, has a part time job, a single dorm room and a rockin GPA.  All she has to do is focus on the endgame.  But since when has Emma Swan ever been able to maintain focus?  She begins to question if everything she's working for will really be worth it if her happiness isn't a part of the plan.  Then Regina Mills comes along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I can't find a beta if my life depended on it apparently. I kinda screw with the adoption/guardian/foster kid process here - I know it's not in the realm of accuracy, so please don't crucify me for it - I'm playing fast and loose with the rules as I see fit.
> 
> Please read, review, comment, etc, etc - it would mean the world to me. This is a lot of fun to write, and I generally know where I'm going with it and have about 15-20 chapters written up so far. That being said, there will be no hard and fast rule on chapter length as I am a little stuck at the moment and my muse is being stubborn. Hope you all enjoy!

As she pulled up in front of the dorms and turned off her car, Emma Swan took a deep and cleansing breath. She looked up at the ten story building and smiled, “Three down, one to go.” She mumbled to herself and smiled.

Outside the car, the entire campus was buzzing with the first small wave of students moving in, parents hugging and crying, siblings sitting around looking bored and volunteers directing most of the human traffic to each different dorm building that sat on the quad.

It was a beautiful summer morning in August, just five days shy of the beginning of her senior semester and Emma couldn't be more pleased with her current arrangements. After suffering through a five girl suite freshman year and a triple during her sophomore and junior stint, she was now a senior and thanks to her full scholarship and team captain status, she had been able to snag a single room in one of the newest buildings on campus. Well, that and she knew the student housing director personally – but that was something she wasn't about to share with anyone. She more than earned the single having led her team to the playoffs her first three years – with this being a small university on the Maine coast that practically no one ever heard of, Emma had almost single handedly put them on the map as far as collegiate sports went.

While excelling at her sport and academics was paramount in her seven year plan, she was also a solo captain this year. That coupled with her GPA, all of her hard work was starting to pay off in spades. She'd even been able to sign up and make her choice in not only living arrangements but classes as well back in April before her junior exams even began, ensuring that she not only got the single, but the floor, room and class times she wanted. Taking the top floor and last room down a long hallway past the elevator ensured that she would not only be isolated from most of the noisy floor, but also had a quick exit via the stairwell two steps from her room.

“Swan!”

Emma simultaneously sighed and turned to her left while pulling her sunglasses down to peer over them. She knew that voice could only belong to, “Killian. What are you doing here so early?” She grinned easily and nodded her head in acknowledgment as he approached her with two duffel bags in each of his hands and a large ruck sack on his back. He dropped the bags on the sidewalk and followed her around the rear of her car. “Only _athletes_ move in today.” She smirked at him and unlocked her trunk to begin emptying its contents.

“You wound me, Swan,” Killian grabbed his chest and flopped against the trunk, effectively blocking Emma's attempt at grabbing the first box. “I am an athlete, love. You hurt me by suggesting otherwise.”

She smacked him playfully and they both started to grab boxes and bags from her car, “Yeah, if you say so, Killian.”

The Irishman excused himself and ran off to grab a cart from the vestibule inside the building. Loading his bags and Emma's boxes and bags on the large four wheeled cart saved them both a few trips back down to retrieve their belongings. “If we could swing over there and get the rest of my belongings, love, I'll be glad to help you get settled in.”

“Ahh, you just want to check out my room.” She nudged him playfully in the shoulder.

“I'll admit I was a bit surprised you not only got your of choice building, you snagged a single as well.” He replied as they waited for the elevator to come back and pick them up. “I won't tattle, love. Who'd you shag to pull this off?” he winked at her.

She swatted him and huffed, “Shut up. I'm the captain this year and I have a full athletic scholarship thank you very much. Plus with my GPA being what it is, it wasn't hard to convince the director of student housing to let me get my choice.” She shrugged. The elevator dinged for the tenth floor after they rode up in silence. They made their way down the west wing to the last door on the right. “I don't do people in my space. Makes me twitchy.”

“Aye, the proof being that little kerfuffle before end of term your back in May?” he questioned knowingly.

“Hey, I warned her.” Emma rummaged through her messenger bag for the key to her dorm she picked up last week. “No one touches my shit without express permission. And besides, how was I supposed to know it would come out so - bright?”

“Swan, you put Kool aid powder in her shampoo bottle.” He pushed the cart into Emma's room behind her. “She's never gonna live down the nickname Red, plus the fact that the loo looked like a poorly cleaned up murder scene. I think some of the walls are still stai--” Killian stopped suddenly as he entered the room, “Well I'll be damned.”

The dorm was open plan with furniture already occupying the space. Two large windows were on the wall opposite the door they just walked in with a wooden desk, three level bookshelf and an office type chair directly under them. There was also a forty inch flat screen TV to the right and a coffee table with sofa in front of it. To the left was a tiny kitchenette complete with a half sized refrigerator, microwave, coffee pot, sink, dish rack and two cupboards across the top of the wall. An island separated the kitchen from the living space with two stools accompanying it. Across the room to the right were about a dozen or so open wooden steps that led in a slight curve up to what looked like an open loft with a railing across the top. Under the steps was an open door. Killian walked into it and pulled the string connected to the light above. It was a walk in closet complete with built in shelves and drawers.

“Yeah, well, she shouldn't have touched my stuff, ate my food and downloaded porn on my laptop. It cost me over three hundred bucks to get it fixed.” Emma peeled off her red leather jacket and tossed it on the bar stool near the small island counter separating the kitchenette from the living quarters. “Besides, she apologized and I hung out with her this summer and we became friends. She got me a job at her grandmother's diner and I was able to put away a decent amount of money. Which means that I won't have to pick up nearly as many shifts at the coffee shop this semester. Ruby and I are cool now.” She turned around with a box off the cart and scrunched her eyebrows, “Uh, Killian?” She looked around confused.

“In here.” He poked his head out.

She walked over with the box and grinned at him, “Come out of the closet, Killian.”

“Ha ha, very funny, Swan.” He took the box from her and placed it on the floor.

She walked over and placed two more boxes on the coffee table then dragged a large suitcase over to the door where her friend still stood. “Come on, man. No one likes a closed mind. I have a few friends from The Alliance who would lose their shit if I set them up with you.” She waggled her eyebrows. “It's a shame to let a pretty face like that go to waste.”

“Ugh, no thanks, love. I've loved the ladies since I was a wee boy on me pappy’s knee.” He placed the box in the closet and walked over to the couch flopping down on it. He bounced up and down a little bit seeming satisfied with its comfort and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. “And my pretty face is not wasted, Swan. The ladies like it well enough. I even know of a fellow senior who would argue with you and say that I am ruggedly handsome.” He winked and put both his hands behind his head, settling in.

“See, that's just one more thing we have in common. I love the ladies too.” She opened her suitcase and began to put her clothing away.

“You know, for all your talk of the ladies, I've never seen you with one. I find that curious.” He winked. “I find that it also gives me hope.”

“Allow me to kill that hope before it has a chance to grow – like fungus.” She called out from the closet. “I've had plenty of dates, but that's not what I'm here for. One slip and I could lose my scholarship.” Emma emerged from the closet and swatted his feet off of her coffee table. “Besides, with working at the coffee shop, practices, games, class, and studying for said classes?” She shrugged her shoulders and put her hands up in the air. “I'll be lucky if I can schedule a few hours’ sleep per _week_.”

Killian got up from the couch and walked over to the cart. “Well, I'll leave you to it then, love. I still have to settle in and find out what git I'll be boarding with this year. My room is 603. Run down and give me a yell later, will ya? We should go get our ID cards. I hear there's sloppy Joe's in the caff tonight for dinner.”  
  
“Always thinking with your stomach, just like a man. I can't do dinner with you but I will walk down to student services for my ID in about an hour. I just want to set some of this stuff up first.” She finished hanging the last of her clothing and headed out to the main room to finish off the last four boxes she'd brought with her.

“And what's so important that you cannot dine with me this evening, Swan?” Killian pushed the cart out of her room and turned around, still grinning.

“I need to check in with coach at the field house for the first team meeting at noon. Then I need to put all my crap away so I have my weekend free. The bonfire is tomorrow night and it’s the last weekend of freedom before classes start.”

“Bonfire, aye?”

“Yup, happens every year to welcome the fresh meat, err freshmen.” She smirked and punched him in the shoulder lightly. “The boys’ teams do it too. See, you'd know that if you were really an athlete.”  
  
“Again, I'm hurt, Swan. What makes you think what I do is any different than what you do?”

She scoffed. “Please. Let's not argue _again_ about how unfair it is you get all the perks and have to put in none of the work.”

He put his hand out and gave her a little fist bump. “One hour, Swan. Don't make me wait.” And took off down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

With not a hair out of place nor a wrinkle in sight on her gray above-the-knee pencil skirt, Regina Mills strode into the administration building. A Coach bag slung over her shoulder and the handle gripped by perfectly manicured nails, her four inch Prada heels clicked, clicked, clicked across the marble surface. The guard heard her coming before he ever saw her. Quickly, he grabbed the handle of the door and opened it for her as she marched up to him. “Good Morning, Miss Mills.” He gave her an awkward smile. Suddenly his face contorted into an awful expression and he pulled back, holding his breath a moment, only to let out a giant sneeze into his sleeve.

“Yes, I suppose for some of us, Mr. Clark.” She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Sorry about that.” He grinned sheepishly and sniffled, wiping the back of his hand across his face in a sweeping motion. “The Doctor is expecting you.”

She looked him up and down disgustedly. “Yes, of course he is.” She straightened her shoulders and walked through the door.

The secretary looked up and smiled. “Regina. So good to see you again.” She walked from behind her desk and took the raven haired woman’s hands in hers giving them a warm squeeze. “It’s wonderful you’re going to be Dr. Hopper’s assistant again this year. He always has nothing but wonderful things to say about you.”

“Thank you, Ms. Smalls. It’s a pleasure as always to see you.” She greeted the tiny five foot woman with a nod of her head.

“Oh, Regina come on. Do we have to go through the formalities? Call me Leena for goodness sake. I’ve been with Archie since you came in here as a freshman. He’s been your student adviser for five years now.”

"Yes, well, it’s always advisable to practice politeness, dear. My choice of career practically demands it.”

“You also need to form relationships that will be held outside the political arena, Reg.” The woman grinned placing a hand on her hip. “After girls’ night twice a month this summer and that last minute trip to Niagara with Tina and Kat, I thought you’d consider me a friend by now. It’s only been three weeks since we last saw each other.”

Regina narrowed her eyes at the small woman. “I abhor that nickname, Leena. Honestly, I could wring Tina’s neck for even creating it. Then Kat's’ and yours’ for insisting upon its continual use.” She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. “I mean _honestly_.”

She chuckled. “There’s my girl.” She winked and gave Regina a proper hug. She rubbed her biceps in a friendly gesture and smiled. “Archie is waiting for you. He cleared his afternoon so you could get into the student files he has on hand. He’d like you to give them a once over, get a feel for them and maybe pick a few who may need extra tutoring based on their majors and GPA.”

“I swear sometimes that man’s methods equate to throwing a dart at a wall and hoping for the best.” She shook her head. “How am I to pick and choose who will pass or fail right now? The start of the semester is still two weeks away.”

“Ahh, but there is a method to my madness, Regina.” A strawberry-blonde thin man with wire rimmed glasses appeared in the doorway. “You have to learn how to read your opponent when entering the political arena. Sometimes, the only information available are public records. You should be able to read a college transcript and get an understanding for someone’s strengths and weaknesses based on what little information is provided.” He grinned easily as he cleaned his glasses on a handkerchief. “Even if it’s only from their first two years of college.”

Regina nodded. “Good morning, Dr. Hopper.” She extended her hand to shake his. “You, also realize classes don’t begin for two weeks? I feel as though I’m in your lecture hall already.”

Yes, well. Everything has something we can learn from, doesn’t it?” He moved aside and gestured to his office. “Right this way.”

Dr. Hopper settled in behind his desk and booted up his laptop. After going through a few drawers, he pulled out a stack of manila folders and placed them in front of the dark haired woman. “These are the records for the students attending my lectures. I’ve decided to take more time for my practice, so there will only be two lectures this semester, three times a week.” Regina reached her hand out to take the top one but the good Doctor placed his hand on top of hers halting her movements. “Ah, ah, ah. First we talk.” He peered at her over his glasses. “From the bit of conversation I overheard, I take it you had a nice summer?"

Regina smirked and pulled her hand back. “It’s impolite to eaves drop, Doctor.”

“Archie, Regina. Outside of lecture, please call me Archie.”

“Archie,” She nodded. You were eaves dropping.”

“Yes well, be that as it may, I’m pleased with what I _inadvertently_ overheard. I know you’re roommates with Tina, but for some reason the name Kat doesn’t ring a bell."

“Kathryn Midas. She has been my dear friend since freshman year of high school. Tina also, though she is two years younger than us. We all managed to stay together through college. Tina is a senior this year and also Captain of the volleyball team.”

“Yes, yes I recall that. She took my lecture last fall. And your mother? How is she?”

Regina’s smile turned downward slightly, “The same, as always.”

“Ah, so busy, distant and buried elbow deep in some campaign or another then? I don’t know how she’s done it all these years to tell you the truth. Running campaigns for some of the most difficult candidates out there and more often than not winning them by a large margin. It must be exhausting. She’s thinking about retirement this year perhaps? ”

“My mother works very hard and is very good at what she does, Dr. Hopper. To suggest otherwise would be—“

“Come now, Regina. You know it’s not like that at all.” He got up and went to the far side of the room where a hotplate sat and a kettle was coming to a boil. “Besides, since your parents separated a year ago I would imagine that some of the stressors which led to your father’s declining health have been addressed by now?”

She smirked at him again as she approached his side. She accepted the cup of tea he offered and looked at him above the rim. “I’m not quite sure, Doctor. You tell me.” She sipped her tea and eyeballed him knowingly. “You played golf with him last weekend.”

“Ah, you caught me.” He chuckled slightly. “You’ll have to forgive me, Regina. Your father and I have been friends for years as you well know. You have been number one on his mind at all times. I simply wanted to check in and see how _you’re_ doing with the changes. No harm done, yes?”

“No, no harm Archie. And I appreciate your concern and your dedicated friendship to my father. After his heart attack six months ago, I was completely beside myself.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The heart attack had come as an initial surprise to Regina. Her father was an avid golfer, traveling all around the country and parts of the world in order to play a few rounds on some of the most famous golf courses available. Coupled with his love of horseback riding and running a stable of prized horses that belonged to Maine’s most notable celebrities and politicians, the man always looked completely invincible to Regina and much younger than his fifty seven years. What wasn’t a surprise, however, was the fact that he’d had the heart attack in the middle of an argument with her mother, Cora. “He hasn’t seen nor spoken to Mother since he was released from the hospital two weeks after he was admitted. I love my mother dearly, Archie but dare I say it’s done him a world of good to be nowhere near her during his recovery.” She shrugged in resignation.

“Yes, well, Cora is a brilliant manager of people. You would think with all the experience she has transforming them and molding them so much so that the public winds up absolutely adoring them despite somewhat shady past dealings, she would have taken a bit of that home with her and applied it to her personal life.” He frowned and turned to her. “I’m sorry Regina, it’s the psychologist in me talking. You know I respect your mother. It’s just that the older she’s gotten, the more fierce and cut throat her methods. While effective, it has not won her any friends.” Archie smiled at her and cleared his throat. “Which is why I promised your father I’d keep an eye on you. And why I’m so pleased you’ve made good friends during your time at University. Never underestimate the power of a good solid relationship, Regina. Behind every famous, or even infamous player in the political field, there is an inner circle of trusted advisers that is impenetrable. Healthy and stable relationships in your private life will always lead to sound business relationships in your public one.”

“Always a lesson in something, hmm?” She smiled.

“Always. Let’s get to it then, shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Shit!”

A loud clatter rang out through the linoleum covered hallway and various bits of pens, pencils, make-up, shoes, hair bands and cans scattered about. Ground zero for all the random crap in the universe was suddenly splayed out before leather thigh high boots attached to a tall thin frame.

“Oh, fuck me.” She raked her fingers through dark brown hair and sighed. “Just great.” Kneeling down, she began to collect her personal belongings from within a ten foot radius of where the paper bag broke.

“Do you need some help?” A sweet accented voice asked from behind.

“No, I've got it. That'll teach me to pack my crap in paper bags.” She reached for a few pencils and lipstick containers while still speaking, “Granny warned me though. She said _just_ before I left, 'Ruby Lucas, you're gonna scatter that crap you carry all over the damn floo—” She stopped mimicking Granny mid-sentence when she looked behind to see whom she'd been speaking to.

The auburn haired girl with fierce blue eyes facing her blushed and giggled, “Hi, Ruby Lucas.” She said softly and held out a petite hand, “I'm Belle French.”

“I, uhh” Ruby blinked and stared at the blue eyed beauty in front of her. Looking between the girls face and her hand she blinked a few times. Then once more for good measure. She scrambled to her feet effectively dropping everything _again,_ rubbed her hand on her skinny jeans then offered it to the tiny one before her, “Hi.”

Belle batted her eyelashes and smiled shyly. “I live two doors down. I was just going to get the rest of my things when I saw the little accident you had. I hope you're okay? Nothing broken I hope?”

“I, uh,” Ruby swallowed audibly and shook her head slowly. “Nope.” She grinned as a slight blush crept up her neck and began swinging her arms back and forth, clapping every time they came in front of her.

“Well, if you need anything, you'll let me know, yeah?” She smiled again and floated off toward the main lobby. After about ten feet or so she turned and walked backwards slowly, offering another smile to the stunned girl and pointing to her right. “Room 402.” She wiggled her fingers in a wave then turned around again, slipping around the corner and out of sight.

. . . . . . . .

“Oww!!” Ruby was struck with a small object to the back of her head. “What the?” She turned around and huffed. “Emma, hey.”

“Wow, Rubs, That was an eloquent exchange if I ever saw one. Think you could give me some tips?”

“Don't, Em.” Ruby crossed her arms in front of her in feigned annoyance.

Emma put her hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay I won't harass you for your socially awkward talent but seriously, Ruby. You think she's single? That is a five foot two bomb of hotness waiting to go off. You know what they say about the quiet ones, right? And that accent?” Emma whistled and shook her head, laughing.

“Yeah, right. Like you’d do anything about it, Swan. It’s way too likely you’ll run into her on campus sometime and from what I saw this summer, you should hold a class on a hundred and one ways to leave a girl, not how to _get_ one. What are you doing here anyway?” Ruby grabbed a hairband off her wrist and pulled her hair back crouching down to gather her belongings. “I thought you were a VIP?”

“I am.” Emma winked then bent down and began helping. “And I’m offended, Red. I just so happen to be very selective about who I date. Not my fault no one meets my high expectations. Anyway, I wanted to see if you were going to the bonfire tomorrow night, aaaand maybe wanted to walk to get our ID's and go to the field house with me nowish?”

“High expectations?” Ruby scoffed. “Let me stop you right there because my bullshit meter is about to break. We had this talk, you can’t fool me, Em. You’ve got attachment issues; you found everything wrong with anyone I set you up with this summer. And before you even say it, I know I’m not one to talk – but you bring a whole new meaning to the word picky.”

“Alright, Dr. Phil, I get the point.” Emma laughed and followed her friend into her dorm room to drop of the remainder of her things from the hallway. “You coming or not?”

“Nope and nope. Got my ID yesterday when I picked up my keys and my team meeting is gonna be at the bonfire right before we kick off all the activities. Tina and I are getting together with the other vets beforehand to do maybe a little barbecue, a little sun, some pre-gaming with copious amounts of alcohol.” She waggled her eyebrows. “You in?”

“Sure, yeah I’m in. Wait. Tina? You mean Tina  _Belamy_ ?” Emma’s eyes went wide. “Crap.  _That_ might be a tiny problem.”

“Seriously, Em?” Ruby smacked her in the arm. “Shit, she’s captain this year. Am I gonna get nailed with extra laps during practice or something for being friends with you? Tell me now so I know what to expect. What’d you do to her?”

“Nothing! Nothing I swear. Just – someone at The Alliance thought we’d be compatible and we exchanged numbers. It was during exams and we talked on text for a while but, you know how I am. Anything that interferes with studying or sports is off limits. End of story.”

“You’re supposed to be able to make a few poor decisions in college and get away with it.”

Emma pointed to herself. “Athletic scholarship kid, Rubs. Anything that’s not a book or a ball _is_ a poor decision. This is it. It was such a godsend that I stayed with you and you got me the job at Granny’s this summer because I still have to pay for my own books and crap. Anyway, I don’t think this thing with Tina will be an issue. I mean it shouldn’t be, right? It was only a few days’ worth of texting, _very_ light flirting. No big.” She shrugged and headed toward the door.

“I sure hope this isn’t going to be a problem.” Ruby smirked. “You’re a heart breaker, Swan.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little bit of Emma's backstory for you :)

After waiting in line _forever_ to get her ID, Emma made her way down to the student lounge where they had a hole in the wall the college like to pass of as a grocery store. She picked up a few personal items as well as enough food for the week ahead. All in all, the day had passed by rather uneventfully and for that she was grateful. Swiping her ID to pay for the groceries she’d just bought, Emma made her way back to her dorm room where copious amounts of unpacking awaited her for the evening.

Settling the box of groceries down on the counter, she set to work on her favorite task every semester. She had a habit of stringing white Christmas lights everywhere she went. In the last group home she’d been in, she shared a room with two other girls – sisters – who’d had the lights strung up in their room. Living in the city of Boston proper, the large buildings and light pollution made it very difficult to see the stars at night, so the sisters strung the Christmas lights up in different patterns on the ceiling and along the walls making their own constellations up as they went. Every few months the patterns would change and they even created their own names for their very own star clusters. It was one of the more pleasant and humane group homes Emma had been in where the staff members actually fed the children three meals a day, they were all assigned chores and expected to attend school and do homework. At fourteen years old, Emma finally had a place she felt almost comfortable in. She finally slept in a warm bed in the same group home or with the same foster family for more than six weeks.

Then it all went to hell in the blink of an eye.

Before all of this, before becoming a soccer star and a straight A student with aspirations of joining the Boston Police Department, Emma Swan was a too skinny foster kid who slipped through the cracks of the system one too many times. The final slip was the one that changed her path in life forever in both good and bad ways.

She met an older foster boy who aged out of the system, but still stopped by the group home he lived in for visits. He always came bearing gifts for the younger kids and Emma was immediately taken by his affable personality and his boyish grin. Armed with only his charm and wit, he convinced her to sneak out of the group home to spend the night with him. He had acquired a fake ID for her and they hit every bar on the main strip twice. By three am, they were stumbling into his pay per day crappy motel room trying not to wake the neighbors. When she woke up early that next afternoon, she was decidedly naked and completely fuzzy on the previous night’s events.

She gathered her clothing in shame and took off to the closest and safest place she could think of; her foster brother Augusts house. After several hours of ranting about how bad things could have turned out for her, August comforted her as she cried. While fuzzy, Emma knew for certain that things had gotten out of hand and she most definitely had sex with him, only to have him disappear on her in the middle of the night. She experienced her first broken heart and never heard from Neal again.

Not until a letter arrived six weeks later with a return address listed at the State of Massachusetts Correctional Facility in Lowell. He was caught fencing stolen jewelry when he went to pick it up at a locker in the bus terminal. It had all been a setup from his partner who got no time for turning him in. Neal spent most of the letter apologizing and swearing that he was a good guy. Due to the amount of money the jewelry was worth, they threw the book at him and locked him up for the next seven to ten years. Included in the letter as an apology, was the title to a 1968 yellow Volkswagen beetle, the keys, and an address to a parking garage that was paid up to store the Bug for the next three years.

Two weeks later, Emma discovered she was pregnant. She ran away from the group home immediately and mostly slept in the Bug at the parking garage. During the day she panhandled for money and did a little dumpster diving when she was really desperate. Then August came through for her again. He’d been able to track her down through several of his contacts and found her one night as she slept in the Bug. Immediately, he brought her back to his apartment for a warm meal and a hot shower. She stayed there for over four months. They argued almost daily about what she was going to do when the baby arrived. She could barely take care of herself, how did she expect to take care of a brand new infant? She was fifteen years old, had no solid education to speak of, no job and no prospects.

One afternoon, a knock came at the door. Thinking nothing of it, Emma answered and was immediately surrounded by Child Protective Services. August was standing against the wall just outside in the hallway with his head slung low. He’d turned her in.

Now placed in a group home for pregnant minors, Emma quickly began focusing on the things that she and August fought about. Her education, her lack of money, lack of any skill that would be profitable in the long run that would support both herself and an infant.

That infant was now in the present day, three weeks away from his sixth birthday.

That infant had almost slipped through her fingers and into the Massachusetts foster system had it not been for August and his connection with Miss Blue. Blue was able to use her own connections and get Emma a particular social worker who would give Emma the chance of a lifetime. She was allowed to take an advanced placement test for high school. Emma studied every day and night for a month before the test. It was graded immediately and to her surprised she not only passed, but did so well she was allowed home schooling until the baby was born, then a late start that October. Her social worker also worked her magic in getting Emma's case prioritized for re-placement. That meant when the right foster family was vetted, her son would be placed with them temporarily until she was deemed fit by the state to resume her parental duties. She had a way to get him back. _That_ was when the seven year plan was created.

After all the Christmas lights were strung up to Emma’s satisfaction, she dug through to the bottom of the box and pulled out a silver lock box with three dials across the front. Twisting the dials to the combination she knew by heart, she opened the lid gently and peered inside.

These were her most prized possessions. Everything in this box was what truly mattered. Pushing aside a few of her old report cards, jacket letters she received from high school, her high school diploma, and acceptance letter to Plymouth Harbor University, she finally came across what she was really looking for.

First, she pulled out two sonograms. One from her sixth month and one from her eighth.

Next, came the hospital birth certificate, a little wrinkled and worn out on the edges with tiny footprints stamped at the bottom.

Last, came the pictures.

Emma sat up in a hospital bed with a blanket over her legs and matted hair pressed against her forehead. In her arms was a tiny five and a half pound infant swaddled in blue with a white cap pulled down on his bald head. His tiny little arm jutted out from the blankets and held tight to her index finger. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks tear streaked, but the smile on her face was undeniable. It was the smile of someone completely and hopelessly in love.

Emma swiped at the tears now running down her cheeks. “I’m comin, kid. Just hang in there a little bit longer.” She touched the picture reverently.

Four other pictures remained, one marking each year of the little boy’s life so far. They were no doubt taken in a group home as Emma immediately recognized the institution green painted on the walls as well as the state issued wooden crib the boy was sat in. As each picture arrived the same time every year, Emma tried herself to fill in the gaps of what he looked like the other three hundred sixty four days. She knew from her own experience that these pictures were standard for CPS. They were the pictures usually attached to a file given to the social worker who then showed it to perspective adoptive or foster parents.

There was only three weeks left now until she would receive a new, updated picture. Before the semester started, she thought enough to change her address with child services, making sure that the picture or anything related to her son arrived in her PO Box at the dorm instead of August’s apartment in Boston. He was unable to get the last picture to her until a month after it arrived and she didn’t want to wait any longer than she already had to.

She placed all the items back in the lock box one by one and smiled when she came across her Y membership card. That was really when it all started for her, where her life began. Thanks to all the years she'd spent in the foster system, Emma was well acquainted with the YMWCA and everything they had to offer. She found her niche was soccer. When she finally did get into high school in sophomore year, she immediately tried out and won a spot as a top offender on the team. As time went on, she was essential in winning more and more games, bringing her team to the playoffs and winning the championship her senior year. It was the first time the high school won a championship in over fifteen years. At that particular game, Miss Blue was in the stands with a very important recruiter for Plymouth Harbor University. Emma was offered an athletic scholarship as long as her GPA remained above a 3.5 average. Her graduation gift from Blue was the first picture of her son she had ever seen, besides his newborn picture they allowed August to snap with his camera phone as she spent two hours holding him in her arms until CPS whisked him away.

Emma rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. It was way past any decent hour to get food in the cafeteria and as she allowed her eyes to sweep across the room, she decided she was satisfied with the results so far. Walking into her closet, she changed into a tank top and boxers, then headed up the stairs for her very first night of many in her brand new single occupancy dorm room. Climbing onto the bed, she didn’t even bother with pulling the sheet up. It had been very warm the past few nights in Maine and tonight was no exception. Grinning about the possibilities that lay ahead, and all her senior year would have to offer her, Emma had nothing to complain about as she drifted off quickly, visions of a tiny little brown haired boy chasing the edges of her dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh, _well_ ,” The petite bikini clad curly blonde haired girl peered over her sunglasses at the two people walking past her blanket toward the barbecue pit that had been dug out in the sand. Her eyes trailed both of them intently as they greeted several other girls who were already handing out solo cups. “This could be a problem.”

Two other bodies rose simultaneously from next to her. One, in a skimpy black two piece the tied up at the nape of her neck. Pulling the cups up slightly, she frowned. “What’s that now, Tina?” Kathryn peered over her own sunglasses from the opposite end of the blanket and tried to follow her friend’s line of sight. “What’s going to be a problem? Do I need to kick some ass?”

Dressed in linen shorts that reached her knees and a short sleeved button up to match, Regina shook her head in amusement. “Oh, please, like you’d willingly break a sweat over fisticuffs.”

Kathryn elbowed her, “Fisticuffs? Are you sixty years old all of a sudden? And I have no problem sweating, Reg. I was on the volleyball team all four years, remember?” She smirked, “Besides, there are plenty of other worthwhile causes to sweat over now a days."

“We have no interest in the sordid details of your trysts with Frederick, Kat.” Regina made a face and placed her hand lightly on the other blonde’s arm, “What is it, Tina?”

“ _Emma Swan_.” The girls’ lips took a downward turn and she jerked her head toward the direction of where Emma and Ruby were standing. “The blonde with Ruby. A mutual friend thought we were a match last semester. We exchanged numbers. Texted for a few days. Nothing much came of it.” She shrugged.

“I don’t see the problem.” Kathryn scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

“ _Look_ at her. _That’s_ the problem.”

Emma was wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts and from the looks of them, she’d made them herself from a pair of light wash skinny jeans. Her skin was already glistening in the sun, amplified by the sunblock she’d applied after quickly parking her precious Bug in the parking lot of the Harbor. Her calf and thigh muscles were clearly defined. She had her hair in a messy high ponytail and tendrils of golden locks too short to fit into the elastic framed her face perfectly. Her eyes were hidden by a pair of blackout ray bans. She was sipping her drink when someone must have said something funny, and she doubled over in laughter. When she composed herself, she handed her drink to Ruby and unbuttoned the short sleeved button up she was wearing. Stuffing it into the duffle bag at her feet, she also peeled off a thin white tank top revealing a one piece forest green bathing suit tied at the neck.

“My, my my.” Kathryn openly gawked. “Tina, honey _I’m_ straight and I think I may have just ruined my bikini bottoms.”

“So crass.” Regina scolded but did nothing to tear her eyes away from the girl standing about forty yards in front of them. She nodded at something the tall brown haired girl said and smiled. Taking another sip from her cup, she turned slightly until she was facing their blanket head on. Regina couldn’t tell if she was looking over at them or not because she still had the sunglasses on. A small smirk formed on her lips and she turned back to her friend again saying something. Her friend turned and looked at their blanket, turned back and nodded.

“Oh my god, Ruby Lucas do not come over here.” Tina whispered mostly to herself. Then she grabbed Kathryn’s wrist tightly. “They’re gonna come over here!”

“My god, woman get a hold of yourself. It’s not like you banged her and gave her the clap. So it didn’t work out. What’s the problem?” Kathryn sounded exasperated.

“I don’t do well in person with women, Kat. You know that. I get completely tongue tied and have no idea what to say. Why do you think all of my conversations with her were on text? Don’t get me wrong, I got over it and I’m dating someone now but still, damn. I mean, seriously? Look. At. Her”

And that is what all three of them did as Ruby and Emma approached their blanket. “Good afternoon, ladies.” Ruby smiled easily. “Beautiful day, isn’t it? Hey, Tina, I brought my net if you want to get a friendly game up later. Us,” She hip checked Emma slightly. “Versus them. What do you say?”

“Oh it’s our sport, honey.” Kathryn grinned and eye-balled Emma up and down. “Of course we’re going to wipe the beach with their sorry asses.”

“Hey now,” Emma placed her hands on her hips. “I believe we have to be properly introduced first before being threatened with an ass wiping.”

“I’m sorry.” Ruby placed her hand lightly on Emma’s shoulder. “Emma Swan, this is Kathryn Midas. Kat graduated last semester and is doing her master’s program this year.” She pointed to the woman in the middle. She moved her finger slightly right to Regina and jabbed it in the air at her. “This is Regina Mills. She’s a second year master’s program student and was our teams statistician, and of course you know Tina Belamy, our fearless captain with a killer spike.” Ruby smiled.

Emma nodded her head at everyone. “Hi. Nice to meet you all.” She held out her hand. “And nice to see you again, Tina.”

“Uh yeah.” Tina took the hand offered her and shook it before pulling back quickly. “How's it goin, Em?”

“Emma?”

Emma scrunched her eyebrows and looked over to Regina. “Yes?”

“Emma Swan?”

“Uh, yeah. Well, at least that’s what they told me.” She grinned but narrowed her eyes in confusion by this sudden game of what’s my name again.

“You are taking Doctor Hopper’s Sociology 325 lecture on Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons, correct?” Regina cocked her head to the side and continued to study the blonde.

Emma walked over to Regina and squatted down right in front of her so they were eye level. She pushed her sunglasses up so they perched on top of her head, “Yes. How do you know that? Are you a mind reader, Regina Mills?? Or maybe I’ve acquired a stalker?”

Kathryn snorted. “Hardly. Regina is Bug’s TA.”

“Bug?” Emma looked over at Kathryn now.

“Doctor Hopper. When he lectures about something that really interests him, his eyes tend to bug out of his head because he gets so excited.”

Emma looked over to Regina again and put her hand out. “Well, it’s nice to meet my TA then. Looks like we’ll be spending the semester together.”

Regina smiled and took the hand offered to her but continued to stare at the blonde. _Her eyes. Her eyes were, what? Green? Brown? Were there specks of gold in there? It’s like a whole galaxy took up residence in Emma Swans eyes._ She suddenly felt a jab to her side. “Ow, why on earth would you do that Kathryn?” She looked at her friend with fire in her own eyes.

Kathryn coughed slightly and motioned with her head at Emma, “Give the girl her hand back, Reg.”

Regina looked down and suddenly realized she was still holding the blonde’s hand, she pulled away quickly. “Oh, yes, well.”

Emma grinned easily and stood up. “That’s okay. I’m not actually allowed to use my hands in my sport so I’ve honed skills through out other parts of my body.” She winked at Regina.

Kathryn and Tina clearly blushed. Regina giggled. G _iggled._ Kathryn and Tina looked at her as if she’d sprouted a second head.

“I’m offended, Red.” Emma smacked Ruby’s arm in annoyance. “You’d know how good I am if you made it to any one of my games, former-roommate-o-mine.”

“We weren’t exactly besties last year if you remember correctly.” Ruby narrowed her eyes at the nickname.

“Wait.” Kathryn piped up and looked between Emma and Ruby. She narrowed her eyes at Emma and pointed at her. “It was you! You’re the reason her hair was bright red last year!!” She slapped her thigh and laughed, shaking her head. “You two didn’t wind up killing each other after that _and_ actually became friends? My god, when Rubs ran out onto the court last year for our playoff game I swear the entire gymnasium gave off a collective gasp.”

“SWAN!!”

All five girls turned their heads toward the docks where the male voice was heard.

“Killian.” Emma smirked at him as he waved her over and she sighed. “Speaking of stalkers. Excuse me for a moment while I go beat a man to death.” She ran off toward him.

“Oh my GOD how does _she_ know Hook!?” Tina looked behind her again as Emma approached the black haired boy. “Someone kill me now, please.”

“Hold the freakin phone.” Kathryn piped up again. “The Hook you’ve been seeing the past couple of weeks?”

Tina placed her head in her hands and nodded. “Yep. One in the same and as requested, kill me now.”

“Oh, honey. That’s some pickle you got yourself into there.” She looked over at Emma and Killian still talking and smiled. “Though I wouldn’t exactly be complaining if I found myself between those two, if you know what I mean.” She waggled her eyebrows.

“Are you trying to be as crude as possible today, Kathryn? Trying to set some sort of record are we?” Regina rolled her eyes at her friend.

Ruby cleared her throat ignoring Kat’s antics and looked at the distressed blonde, “Look Tina. Emma’s cool. It’s not weird at all. She was totally fine with hanging out with you today. And from what I understand nothing really happened between you guys. Right?”

Tina shook her head, “No, no it didn’t.” She shrugged and took another quick look over toward the docks. “She’s just so – ugh, _you_ know, Ruby. She’s a package, that’s for sure. And I’ve been dating Hook for about three weeks now and it’s all so new and now to see they know each other? I guess I’m just more embarrassed than anything. I sort of over did it with the text messages when she stopped texting me back.” She pointed to her head with her index finger and pretended to pull an invisible trigger with her thumb. “Mind blown. Seriously.”

Ruby snorted, “If you think Em is a ‘package’ then you really don’t know her well. She’s got flaws just like the rest of us, T. Emma is a tough egg to crack. She doesn’t allow herself to get attached or close to anyone, so try not to take it too personally. Hell, I feel like I won the friggin lottery cuz I got to spend the summer with her.”

Ruby grinned remembering her summer waitressing with the blonde and going out for early morning runs to stay in shape. It was on those runs that they were able to talk and get to know each other better. The more they ran, the more Ruby was able to get her to talk. It was fortunate that Ruby's grandmother needed more help than usual over the summer at the diner in her home town. Emma had no inclination to go all the way back to Boston and the sleepy little hamlet Ruby grew up in was just two hours away from the University, as opposed to over four hours from Boston. She felt extremely fortunate to have found a solid friend in Emma. “We worked at my Granny’s diner and both saved up money for this semester. She’s here on a full athletic scholarship and is all like, super intense and shit about her grades and maintaining her GPA. Honestly, I don’t know how she does it. Especially with being Captain this year.” Ruby smiled and looked off in the distance.

“As far as I know, Killian and I are her only friends her at the U. When I roomed with her in the triple the past two years, she kept to herself mostly. You could find Emma in one of five places: In class, with her team, at The Alliance office, at the library or the Cafe for work. That’s it. That’s all she does is those five things.”

Regina sat back and absorbed the information Ruby was providing about the blonde. The blonde she had suddenly, _stupidly_ , most definitely _inadvertently_ and _not_ in a cute way _at all_ held hands with just ten minutes ago. What the hell was wrong with her? She didn’t date women. She wasn’t interested in Emma Swan. Emma Swan who Regina had apparently misjudged by only reading half her student file. Regina had been under the impression that she was another dumb jock on a free ride through school just to be able to say she went. Emma Swan apparently had a brain under those beautiful long golden locks of hers and she was using it. Emma Swan with the galaxy that swirled in her eyes

Regina glanced behind a few times and watched Emma speak with Killian. She was telling herself that she was just looking because her best friend was dating this guy. She wanted to make sure no funny business happened and that her friend didn’t get hurt by his apparent interest in the blonde. Killian was squatting down and leaning over the railing grinning at her. After a few moments she swatted him in the hand when he reached out for her. Regina narrowed her eyes at that. What the hell did he think he was doing practically groping her? Emma pointed back to where all the girls were still chatting at the blanket and he nodded his head.

“Reg!” Kathryn screeched.

“What!” The raven haired girl jumped as she was shaken from her thoughts. She blushed a little bit knowing she’d been caught. “What is it Kathryn? And would you knock it off with that infernal nickname already.”

“I said, do you want to help set up the net so we can get a few matches in.” Kathryn pulled her sunglasses down and looked at Regina over the top of them as if she could read her thoughts.

“What sport does Miss Swan play?” Regina ignored Kathryn completely and looked over to Ruby. No. She wasn’t interested _at all_.

Emma caught the last bit of conversation as she jogged up behind Regina and squatted down behind her. “Soccer.” She spoke loudly and suddenly into Regina’s ear.

Regina was apparently easy to startle today and was destined to resemble a Mexican jumping bean. Or rather, a Latina one. “Miss Swan, you’re a child. _Honestly_.” She got up off the blanket suddenly and stalked over to where the coolers were. Regina needed a drink. Quickly.

“Oops?” Emma looked over at Kathryn and Tina. “I didn’t mean to make her all frazzled and I’m sorry if I did something wrong. Is she gonna be mad all day now? At me? Maybe I should go apologize.” She turned taking five steps or so away from the group and watched the annoyed woman stalk away.

Tina laughed shaking her head then called out to the blonde. “She’ll get over it, Emma.”

Ruby and Tina gave each other looks when Emma didn’t stop looking off in the distance at what Regina was doing, slowly edging toward where the bonfire was set up.

Kathryn took a sip of her water bottle and quietly remarked, “Hopefully she’ll get over herself soon, too.”

Ruby’s eyes blew wide open and she choked on the sip of beverage she was in the middle of. “No.” _No._

Kathryn just grinned at her like the cat that ate the canary. “I think so.”

“Kat, she’s not –“Tina suddenly caught up to the conversation.

“There was a frat party back in our senior year that says otherwise.” Kathryn grinned mischievously. “Even though you were too young to attend that party, Tina dear, you would have heard all about it had you not passed out drunk that last night we spent in Niagara. Regina and I had a wonderful time recounting our escapades.”

“I'll be damned.” Tina shook her head. “How did I not even know that?”

“It'll never happen.” Ruby squatted down, whispering to the other two girls on the blanket. “Her junk is locked down tighter than Fort Knox. I set her up with no less than five people this summer. Five! It was two dates and done. It will _never_ happen, Kat. Believe me, I know.”

“Know what, love?” Killian flopped himself down next to Tina and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Hello, Milady. How are you this fine afternoon?”

“I’m fine.” She grinned and leaned into him a little bit. “Girl talk, Hook. Nothing you should concern yourself with. I didn’t know you knew, Emma?” Tina asked and all of a sudden three pairs of eyes bored down on him.

He shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. “Her mate was on the team, though he's older than most. Twenty six I believe. Graduated last year, late start to college and all that. I’ve known Swan since freshman orientation. Why?”

“Mate? Speak English, Hook. I swear you Brits confound the hell out of me sometimes.” Kathryn smirked.

“Hey! What do you have against us Brits?” Tina folded her arms across her chest faking offense. “Besides, Killian is Irish. _I’m_ British thank you very much for the distinction. Our accents are completely different. Learn your geography, Kat.”

“Anyway.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “Killian?”

“Oh, yeah, August Booth his name was. They drove up together every fall.” He shrugged.

“Really? I spent almost three months with her this summer and never once did she mention a relative, or August.” Ruby scratched her head in confusion. “The most I could get out of her is that she’s from Boston and has no family worth talking about. Weird shit.” Ruby turned her attention back to the black haired boy. “Oh, and _your_ team, Killian? _Seriously?_ ” Ruby smirked. She knew he and Emma had this argument constantly and felt the sudden need to call him out on it.

“Aye, I guess you know as much as I do, love. She's a mystery, that one.” He shrugged. “What exactly are you insinuating, _Red_? Don’t’ tell me Swan has swayed you to her way of thinking.” He arched an eyebrow at her.

Ruby shook her head at him and smiled. “Killian. It’s only _your_ team if you get out on the field or court and work up a sweat, be in some danger of breaking, spraining or concussing something, high five your teammate for a goal or point or—“

“What team is it that you’re on?” Kathryn looked at him suspiciously.

“He’s not on a team! He’s the freaking mascot, Kat. He runs around at the basketball games in that stupid Pirate suit!!”

“Hey! I’ll have you know, love, it takes a lot of stamina to go four quarters in that giant spongy head and all that pirate gear.” He huffed. “I nearly passed out last year at the spring finals I was so dehydrated. They called the medics and all. Was _thisclose_ to being taken to hospital. I do more than just run around. My years of training in gymnastics paid off and earned me that spot!”

Ohhh, Hook!” Kathryn snorted. “I get it!”

That earned a collective eye roll from the group.

Ruby stood up suddenly and turned around, “Well, would you look at that.”

They all looked up and watched as Emma kicked a ball around with her other team mates right in front of Regina. Every few kicks like clockwork, Emma would look over to see what the beautiful TA was doing.

Regina stood off to the side with a few other girls, chatting, but every so often she'd glance over to where Emma was.

Kathryn smiled and sing songed. “Told you so.”


	6. Chapter 6

Emma and seven of her team mates all stood in a large circle doing drills with the soccer ball. She bounced it twice on her knee, allowed it to slide down the front of her body and then kicked it to a team mate on the other side of the circle. Often, several of the first string players would get together on the quad and kick the ball around. You could never have too much practice time in, especially when your graduation day depended on it. Working out on the beach increased the level of difficulty in keeping the ball off the ground and in the air but difficulty is what Emma strived toward. If it wasn't hard to do, it wasn't worth doing at all.

At twenty two years old, for all intents and purposes, Emma Swan seemed like the typical put-together straight A college student to anyone who encountered her. She was ridiculously in shape, sometimes running ten miles before the sun even came up, was dedicated to her studies and worked a part time job at the student lounge where she was a barista in the student managed Cafe. This was a persona she worked on tirelessly the past six years. She perfected her ability to blend into a crowd and be a part of something without having to actually give away parts of herself in the process. She got her good grades from working tirelessly nights and weekends starting back when she was thrust into the Massachusetts public school system for the eighth time. No one at Plymouth Harbor University knew who she _really_ was. No one in her life now had any idea of meager beginnings she clawed her way out of. No one knew and no one would know, and that's the way Emma Swan planned on keeping it. The seven year plan was all that mattered.

Emma prided herself on her ability to remain cool and collected. She often times came off as aloof and disinterested in anything that didn't have to do with a book or a ball. Often times she hid behind humor and harmless flirting – that way she would never have to get into anything more personal about herself. No, the seven year plan was all that mattered. She possessed this innate ability to get along with almost everyone at any time in any situation, therefore ingratiating herself to most of the staff at the University and earning the coveted Captain spot on her soccer team. Being friendly with members of the staff is how she got her choice of class schedule and the single dorm on the tenth floor. The student housing coordinator was also her soccer coach, Miss Blue. At the end of every semester the past three years, Emma worked tirelessly with Miss Blue in organizing and scheduling the one on one housing meetings therefore freeing up much of the woman's time and making her life holding down two jobs at the University that much easier.

Emma could eat, breathe and sleep soccer. Sometimes, she would wake herself up in the middle of the night because she kicked the wall too hard while in her dreams she was kicking a ball into the goal. She didn't need to concentrate much at all during drills as they all came second nature to her. She spent many off hours teaching her younger teammates how to do a perfect step-over, precise cuts, basic drag and scissor, pull backs and zig-zags.

She was in the middle of doing a few drills with the girls while engrossed in thought and the ball went sailing off into the water. Regina scoffed.

“Did you just laugh at me, Regina?” Emma put her hands on her hips and tried to catch her breath as she walked over to where the TA was standing.

“No, of course not, Miss Swan. In order for me to laugh, you would have had to do something funny. That overshot was pathetic.” She smirked.

“Oh so you're not only a volleyball expert, you're an expert on soccer too?”

“I'm an expert at very many things.” Regina reached into the cooler and handed Emma a bottle of water.

“Thanks.” She drank down the entire bottle and squeezed it before tossing it into the can a few feet away. “And that was a very evasive answer. High marks with trying to distract me though.”

“Oh, if I was trying to distract you, Miss Swan, believe me you would know it.”

“Really?”

Regina quirked an eyebrow at the blonde and took two steps closer to her. Her tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lip as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Looking up at Emma through thick eyelashes, she leaned in and dropped her voice an octave. “Make no mistake, Miss Swan, you have no idea what I’m capable of.”

It all happened so fast.

If you asked anyone watching to describe _exactly_ what happened afterward, you would probably get several different answers. Some would say a sudden wind gust grabbed the ball and sent it spiraling out of control. Others would say it was on purpose and the girl kicking it back had a crush on Emma since freshman year and was aiming directly for Regina's as if a target were painted in the middle of her forehead. Another set of people would say it was just a case of wrong place wrong time and very fast reflexes on the part of a particular blonde...

“HEADS!”

Emma spun around quickly and shoved Regina to the right out of the way at the last second before the soccer ball smashed her directly in the face. Instead, it made full contact with the left side of Emma's face and she went down like a sack of bricks dropped from a ten story building.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nice here. It was both warm and cool and extremely comfortable at the same time. It felt like she was floating on air, but Emma knew she was on a beach. She was on the beach for a bonfire and barbecue with all the girls’ teams from PHU and the sun was just warm enough but not stifling and the breeze was perfect and she could feel a slight mist from the water on her face. She took a deep breath and allowed the scent of the ocean to fill her lungs, then pushed it out again. The breeze was so nice, it felt almost as if her hair was being stroked rhythmically back and forth, back and forth...

Emma opened her eyes slowly and tried to blink only to be met with an awful stinging sensation to the left side of her head. As she tried to get up, she found herself pushed down by a set of strong hands.

“Em, don't move.”

“Ruby?” The blonde blinked again and tried to pull everything into focus which was much harder than she thought it would be. Focusing was one of the basic motor functions one acquired in the first year of life and somehow, Emma had lost all ability to do so.

“You got hit pretty hard. Does it hurt?”

“Hit? What hurts? Ow, my face.” She reached up to touch where the throbbing was only to have her hand pulled down again.

“Don't touch it. That's gonna leave a pretty wicked mark.”

“The ball. Regina? Is she okay?” Emma tried to get up again only to be pulled down a second time. She finally looked over to where the offending hand came from and it was attached to Regina. Regina who currently had Emma's head in her lap and a damp cloth full of ice pressed to the side of her face.

“I'm fine, I assure you. Though as hard as you pushed me I could have twisted my ankle.” She smirked and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Emma's face again.

“Seriously? You're complaining about how I saved your life??” She narrowed her eyes at Regina and huffed.

“I am not complaining at all. Just merely stating a fact, Miss Swan.”

“You feel okay, Em?” Ruby cut off the rest of their banter. “You gave us all a scare. We almost collectively shit our pants when we saw that ball hit you.” She leaned over and checked under the makeshift ice pack and sucked in her breath when she saw what it looked like.

“I'm fine, Rubs. No big.”

“Um, way big, Em. You were out. You're lucky the sand broke your fall. It could have been a lot worse if you were on turf, you know that, right?” Ruby dumped the ice out from the cloth, rinsed it in the water and added more ice returning it to her friends face.

“How long?”

Ruby looked at her watch. “About a minute.”

“One and a half to be exact. Had it been any longer I would have had someone call the paramedics to take a look at you.” Regina replied.

Emma scoffed. “I'll be alright, Regina, Ruby knows what she’s doing. This isn't the first time I've been concussed, minor or otherwise.”

“Well if you’re done playing a big damn hero, I think you should go rest back at the dorm for a while.” Ruby suggested. “In my opinion as the team’s only member that has EMT and first aid training, you don’t have a concussion, but that doesn’t mean that your face won’t look like Scarlett slapped you for not giving a damn.” She grinned. “You may have a headache in about an hour so take three aspirin. The bonfire starts after dark. If you go rest now for a few hours, you may feel up to coming back.”

Emma could be stupidly stubborn at times. But she could also be level headed and honest with herself when it came to sports injuries. She’d played long enough and been hurt enough times to know Ruby wasn’t treating her with kid gloves. She heaved an especially long sigh. “Fine.”

“Fine? Really?!” Ruby placed her hand across the blonde’s forehead. “Did you get a fever with that slam dunk too? You’re going?”

“Yes, I’m going.” Emma sat up slowly. She squinted her eyes and blew her cheeks out like a blow fish to test the elasticity of her now red face. Yeah, definitely gonna have a headache. She reached up for the hand Ruby offered and stood up from the sand. “Let’s go.”

“Uh, Em.” Ruby looked around. “I kinda have to stick around for the team meeting. Remember?”

Emma sighed again. She knew she was in no condition to drive the Bug back to the dorms. Even though it was a short ten minutes away, she wouldn’t trust herself enough to not put herself or anyone else in danger. Now what?

“I’ll drive.”

They both looked down at Regina sitting in the sand. She looked up and glared. “What? It’s the least I could do, Miss Swan.” She stood up and put one of her hands out. “The keys to your vehicle, please?”

Emma put her finger up indicating to Regina to hold on one moment, she leaned into Ruby and whispered dramatically, “Ruby, it’s my Bug. My _Bug_!”

Ruby rolled her eyes giving a tight grin to Regina, then placed a hand on her friends shoulder. “Emma, listen. It’s fine. Regina may act like she’s sixty years old and has a stick up her ass most times, but deep down she’s a good person. She just doesn’t have decent people skills so she comes off as insulting with a giant side helping of some stupid superiority complex. Know how flirting is your defense mechanism? Hers is hurling insults. You two were practically made for each other. Your precious Bug will be in good hands.”

“I do not use flirting as a defense mechanism.” Emma was clearly insulted.

“ _That’s_ what you took away from the conversation?” Ruby seriously considered shaking sense into her blonde friend sometimes. Violently.

“You both know I’m standing right here and can hear everything, correct?” Regina huffed. “In about thirty seconds I am going to rescind my offer as I have better things to do than waste my time with children who cannot make up their mind between ham or eggs.”

Ruby gave Emma a look as if to say, _see what I mean?_

Scanning the now thinning crowd and still not comfortable with an almost stranger driving her car, Emma really had no choice but to concede at this point. Her almost habitual solitude didn’t offer her any other friends to call and drive her back to the dorm. She looked over and saw that Tina was long gone, probably snuck off with Killian, and Kathryn was standing a few feet away from Ruby watching the entire exchange with almost comical interest.

Finally, Emma reached down into her duffle bag for her keys and handed them to Regina who smirked in victory. Ruby handed her a real ice pack from her own duffle bag. “Three aspirin. Twenty on, twenty off for two hours.” She leaned off to the side from Emma and looked at Regina. “And make sure she doesn't lay down.”

Knowing when to wave the white flag of defeat, Emma said nothing as she put her button up shirt back on, grabbed her duffle bag and led Regina to the harbor parking lot.

Kathryn waited until they went up the steps to the boardwalk. “So. Who do you think will crack first?”

Ruby looked over to her skeptically, not quite ready to concede. “Neither. They’re both fucking clueless and socially inept.”

“Oh, so _now_ you agree with me, hmm?” Kathryn gave her a Cheshire cat grin of victory.

“We’ll see.” The tall brunette shrugged. Lost in thought for a few moments, she then turned to Kathryn with a serious expression on her face. “Em can’t get hurt. She’s my friend, Kat. I know stuff, and seeing as I’m one of _two_ friends she’s made in the three years she’s been here? That says something more about her than it does about me. If this starts to go south…”

Kathryn placed her hand on Ruby’s arm and shook her head. “It won’t, but it’ll never happen if we don’t help it along a little. Do you think it a coincidence Tina and I are the only friends in Regina life?”


	8. Chapter 8

Ten minutes.

Ten long, agonizing, grueling heart wrenching minutes, four short stops, three times the tires screeched and Emma lost count of how many times Regina ground the gears of the Bug. She got out of the passenger seat slamming the door, clearly _beyond_ annoyed. “You know, you could have warned me that you didn’t know how to drive stick!” She huffed and grabbed the keys out of Regina’s hands.

“I know how to drive a manual transmission thank you very much, and honestly that last time was not my fault, you raised your voice and startled me, therefore I switched gears a bit too late!” Regina folded her arms across her chest. “You truly are a horrid passenger.”

“And you’re an awful driver.” Emma started walking toward the double door entrance of her dorm with Regina right on her heels. “I swear, Regina, you’re never getting behind the wheel of my Bug again.” She stomped through the lobby and jammed the elevator button. Thankfully it arrived within seconds and Emma stomped onto the car. She turned around and jammed her finger into the ten button.

“What makes you think I would ever want to drive that metal coffin on wheels again?” Regina rolled her eyes at the shocked mouth-agape expression that washed across Emma’s face. “Did that death trap even pass State inspection, Miss Swan?”

The elevator dinged and Emma took a sharp left as soon as the doors opened. She dropped her duffle bag to the ground in front of her door and routed around it for her keys. “Yes, as a matter of fact it passed with flying colors last month. It’s completely safe, has a new set of tires and had a tune up last week. There’s nothing wrong with my car! It’s the driver that’s the problem!” She shoved her key into the lock on her door and swung it open. Not even bothering to pick up her duffle bag she kicked it into the room and winced when bare toes connected with a full bag.

Emma stalked to the right and kicked her flip flops off into the closet. She walked four paces away and flopped down on the couch unceremoniously. Leaning back, she put her feet up on the coffee table, one arm on the arm rest and the other still holding the ice pack to her head. “Oww damnit.” She whispered and closed her eyes.

Regina watched the temper tantrum with a small amount of amusement, though she was still a little perturbed herself. While it was true that she probably should have told the blonde that it had been over three years since she’d driven stick shift, it in no way excused Emma’s childlike behavior.

She took a few moments to look around at the dorm room, deciding that maybe the soccer player needed time to regroup and get a hold of herself. The first thing she noticed was that Emma had strung white Christmas lights across all four walls, two windows and up the banister that led to the loft where the bed was. From her vantage point, Regina could also see a string of lights around the head and foot board of the bed as well as across the length of the vaulted ceiling. Several boxes laid still half unpacked on the floor. A laptop occupied the center of the desk and an iPod was docked into a long cylinder speaker. Half the bookshelves were filled with standard college texts, and the other half had gigantic containers of protein mix and whey powder as well as over a dozen vitamin supplement bottles. There were dried goods on the granite island; soup cans, boxes of cereal, pop tarts and dried pasta laid out haphazardly all over the counter and a lone red leather jacket covered one of the bar stools.

 _This is not how I pictured senior year at all_ , Emma mused to herself. While move in day had gone smooth, this afternoon proved to be a mini disaster. Emma felt like she never should have gotten out of bed this morning _at all_. Not only had she been slammed in the face with a soccer ball, something completely embarrassing for the Captain, she'd learned from Killian that August was on campus looking for her. She was grateful in that moment she didn't mention she was able to get the single she wanted and he was probably half way across campus looking in her old dorm room for her. They had a huge fight right after finals and in the heat of the argument she decided last minute not to go back to Boston and ride his couch till school started up again.

It was almost too good to be true when Ruby offered her a job at the diner back in her hometown, complete with room and board at cost. It was the first time that she had a room to call her own. Something she didn't have to share with older jackasses who didn't know what personal space or private property meant or younger needy children looking for a loving substitute for their missing mothers. Ruby would never know how grateful she was for that small piece of solitude over the summer.

Now she was sitting in her brand new half-unpacked dorm room with Regina, of all people, hovering at her door. While the first hour or so of their interactions were pleasant enough, the raven haired woman turned out to be an annoying, much too proper, over confident, sassy, proud and flirtatious package of contradictions. Not to mention on top of that she was one of the most attractive women Emma had ever met. It was completely infuriating.

She'd been so lost in thought, Emma barely registered the other woman's sudden appearance next to her on the couch. “Hey.” Emma glanced over to her suspiciously.

“Hey.” Regina responded curtly.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Emma put the ice pack down on the coffee table and started to get up. She was stopped again by Regina's hand. Emma turned immediately and glared at her.

“Miss Swan, I am here for a reason. Please sit back and let me help you. As I stated earlier, it's the least I can do.” There was no malice or bite in her words and this alone made the acerbic response Emma had ready on her lips quickly slip into the back of her throat. When Regina was sure there would be no protest she continued. “I see you just moved in. So if you could point me to where you keep the aspirin we could make this as painless as possible.”

Emma wasn't sure if she was referring to her head or the situation. “I don't have aspirin. I don't want that mass produced drug company chemical crap in my system.”

“That defeats the purpose of me being here, doesn't it, Miss Swan? Perhaps the school commissary has some travel packets available. I'll go see –“

“No, that's fine, Regina.” She leaned back on the couch and pointed to the bookshelf. “Top shelf next to the bottle of milk thistle. Grab the bottle of pycnogenol. There's water and Gatorade in the fridge if you don't mind getting that too.”

Regina opened her mouth to argue but for whatever reason, decided against it. She got up and found the bottle of pills easily enough then went to the refrigerator to retrieve a bottle of water and a bottle of Gatorade since the Captain didn't specify which one she wanted. Slowly she wandered back to the couch while reading the label of the pill bottle. “This says here it is a supplement, Miss Swan. While I'm sure you may know what you're doing, this will hardly stave off a headache.”

“It will.” Emma took the bottle from her, pulled two pills out and threw them down her throat. She took the bottle of Gatorade from the still standing woman's hands and gulped down half the bottle. “It's a natural anti-inflammatory. It's just pine bark extract in solid form. I haven't taken it all summer since there was no chance I would injure or bruise myself off season.” She rolled her eyes and smiled at the irony. So much for being injury free the next month before soccer started. “It releases over a long period of time, which is why it's a daily supplement. I hadn't planned on starting my regimen until next month but it seems now is as good a time as any.” She shrugged and took a smaller sip of the Gatorade. “I'll be fine, Regina. You don't have to stay and watch me like a toddler regardless of what Ruby said.”

Ignoring Emma completely, Regina took the pill bottle and returned it to its proper place on the bookshelf. She took a few moments to glance over the other dozen or so bottles lining the shelf. “There is a rather impressive arsenal of natural supplements here, Miss Swan. One would believe you to be a chemistry major.”

“Then one would be wrong. I'm a criminology major with a minor in behavioral sciences.”

“I suppose that explains the need for Dr. Hopper's class. I saw in your file that you were one of the first to register. That was very wise considering his classes are almost always booked completely full with a wait list for drops.”

“And what else did you see in my student file, Regina?” Emma narrowed her eyes at the short haired woman currently perusing her bookshelf as if browsing the stacks in Barnes and Noble. She got up slowly and placed the ice pack in the freezer. “You seemed to know an awful lot about me even before I met you.” She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back on the granite island.

Regina cleared her throat. It was becoming increasingly obvious that Emma Swan had a suspicious streak running through her a mile long as well as defensiveness that could rival her own. “I am his Teaching Assistant. It is required that I read through each student's file before classes begin in order to assess the potential need for extra tutoring and plan my schedule accordingly. Yours was the last file I was reading when Kathryn and Tina arrived to pick me up. It's quite the coincidence we met today, I assure you.”

Logically, Emma knew exactly what was contained in the student files handed over to TA's. She'd done enough organizing and delivering of those files while helping Blue out in her office. Plus, her superpower told her that Regina was telling the absolute truth. Still, it put her teeth on edge feeling like her privacy was invaded by this enigmatic woman before they'd even laid eyes on each other. “Mmm.” Emma hummed out as a response.

“You should be resting.”

“I can take care of myself, Regina.” Emma pushed off the counter and returned to the couch. She fluffed up a stray pillow and began to lay down when again Regina's hand was on her shoulder. She turned and glared, “Seriously? You seem to have a problem keeping your hands to yourself today.”

“Miss Swan, while I have no doubt that you are fully capable of taking care of yourself, Miss Lucas did tell you to remain upright. Did she not? Or are you trying to speed up the process of the pulsating in your head that's bound to come on the minute blood begins to rush toward it?”

Emma opened her mouth, then shut it again. This happened a few times as she sat there gaping like a fish at the now smirking woman above her. She moved her feet back to the coffee table and adjusted herself in the middle of the couch, laying her head against the back of it and closing her eyes. “You're infuriating.”

“You're unnecessarily defensive, overly suspicious and quite infuriating also. I suppose we all have our burdens to carry.”

Emma looked over at her. A tiny crack of a smile had formed on Regina's lips and she tucked some stray hair behind her ear. Emma spent an extra moment locked to the curve of her jawline where the brunette's hand had just dropped from before catching herself and clearing her throat. “What's your major?” She moved her head back to facing forward.

“I graduated two years ago with a double major in political science and economics. I'll have my masters this spring.”

Emma scoffed. “Figures.”

“Pardon?”

Emma turned her head again to look at her, “Poly-Sci major. I totally should have called that one.”

“How so?”

“You're demanding, controlling, well-spoken and know how to manipulate someone into doing things your way. You pick your battles according to how insulting, or rather, inaccurate you find my comments and so far the only thing I haven't done that you wanted me to do was take aspirin. But I think you deferred on that based not on my knowledge of the pine bark extract, but because you read it yourself on the side of the bottle.” Emma shrugged. “Can't argue with facts. That about cover it, Your Majesty?”

“What on earth is that supposed to mean?” Regina arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her and sat down.

Emma grinned. “Aristotle referred to politics as the queen of the sciences. The way you act and carry yourself, with the poise and grace of a Queen, one would think you have royal blood running through your veins.”

Regina grinned shyly and blinked at the blonde, before her gaze dropped to her own hands in her lap. This Emma Swan person was a riddle and an enigma wrapped up tight in defensiveness and suspicion, but a few times, when she dropped her guard and just _was_ , Regina found herself drawn to her. She couldn't help it and if she were being completely honest with herself, she didn't want to deny it either. Emma Swan had piqued her interest in varying degrees – and about a great many things. “I am impressed, Miss Swan. Aristotle?”

Emma shrugged it off. “I read a lot.”

“Mmm.” Regina nodded and grinned. “Why criminology and behavioral sciences? That's quite the course load you've taken on willingly. I can't imagine you having much free time.”

“Many reasons. None I care to get into right now.” Emma looked away again but also grinned, showing no signs of putting up the walls she'd thrown in front of the raven haired woman all day. No, this was just remembering. Those damn eyes of Regina's were boring into her, trying to pull out every secret, every unspoken word she ever needed to say and Emma was finding it very difficult to resist. “I wanted to be a police officer or a social worker when I was growing up. I couldn't decide between the two for the longest time but then,” Emma trailed off lost in thought. She was remembering a different time, a different place – that made her choose between the two. “Then I chose, and never looked back. The way I look at it, you deal with the public more often than not as an officer. It's not all just bear claws and paperwork. So behavioral sciences became my minor to help me out with that.” She turned back to face Regina, uncertainty registering on her face but for some reason, she decided to just say fuck it and plowed forward. “I'm great in a crowd and can be the life of the party, but one on one? Not so much.” She shrugged, resigned to her own shortcomings and owning them. “I get very –“

“Defensive? Suspicious? Superior?”

“Prickly. Ruby calls it prickly.” Emma sighed and looked forward again.

“That's very – kind of her.” Regina smirked.

“Hey!” Emma swatted her on the arm. “I'm not that bad. As a matter of fact I've improved over the past few years.”

“If that's the case, I would have loathed you had we met previous to this interaction, Miss Swan.”

“And now?”

“Now?”

“How do you feel now?” Emma rolled her eyes at herself and immediately took it back, “Never mind, I meant - I don't know what I meant. Ugh.” She internally slapped herself. _What the hell? How do you feel about me? Really? Where the fuck did that come from, Swan? Seven year plan, focus on the seven year plan – not this beautiful amber eyed, infuriating woman sitting much too close to you and..._

“I feel like your twenty minutes are up and it's time to put that ice pack back on your head.” Regina got up and made her way to the freezer on the other side of the room. That little exchange had certainly come out of nowhere and she was glad for the excuse of walking away a moment and gathering her thoughts. There were so many things about the blonde that had intrigued her – but just as many set her on edge and off of her usually composed and put together persona that she presented to the world at large. Emma Swan made her entire universe tilt slightly to the left and increasingly she was becoming less and less sure of herself, unable to find her footing when navigating the waters of those stormy green eyes. “Here.” She handed the ice pack to the blonde who gratefully took it. “Any headache as of yet?”

“Not so much, no. The pills helped, and the Gatorade. I think I was a little dehydrated too. It was unseasonably hot today at the pier, especially for Maine.”

“Not something you're used to I take it?”

“You would think but, I am actually. I kinda grew up in Boston, the heat on the harbor could melt an ice queen in July. Also, snow and cold weather aren't foreign concepts. I just always hated the cold weather as a kid so much that I think I created my own internal heating system.” Emma laughed at the other girl's inquisitive look. “I'm like a furnace. All. The. Time. Seriously, my core temperature is always four or five degrees above normal and I'm always hot. I don't think I've ever owned a quilt for my bed or something thicker than my leather jackets in the winter.”

“You mean that awful, beat up garish red thing over on the bar stool?”

“Again, hey! I'll have you know that's real leather, Your Majesty. It's my pride and joy and I am insulted you find it garish. That jacket is as important to me as my Bug is. Which you've already insulted numerous times. That's two strikes for you.”

Regina smiled and tilted her head to the left coyly. “And what, pray tell, happens when I get three strikes, Miss Swan?”

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Both girls jumped at the sudden pounding of the door.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

“Emma!!! Open the damn door!!!”

“Shit, he found me.” Emma lept to her feet and ran to open the door, tripping on a box and almost face planting against the wall. She ripped it open to find a very angry, very large man on the other side holding a motorcycle helmet under his arm. “Goddamnit, August, save the pieces will ya?” She stood with both arms out on the sides of the door jam, blocking his entrance. “What do you want?”

“What do I want? Damn it, Em, almost three months! You iced me out for three months this time. Where the hell have you been staying all summer? You really need to get over yourself and realize I only do the things I do because I care about you.”

“That wasn't you caring, August, that was you interfering in something that has nothing to do with you! You have no boundaries, no sense in that big fat brain of yours to know when you're pushing too hard! You're pushing for something that I don't want! Something that I'm not ready for!!”

“And when the hell are you gonna be ready, tell me that. I find this,” He pulled a wrinkled envelope out of his worn leather jacket and waived it in front of her face. “Stuffed under the rug between the wall of my entertainment center. And, no, I didn't open it because I already know what it is! You got this almost six months ago, Em. What the hell are you waiting for? What the hell are you thinking?” He looked over to her hand where she was gripping the ice pack with white knuckles then took a moment to really look at her. His eyes narrowed. “And what the hell happened to your face? Jesus, Emmy.” he reached out to touch her cheek but she turned her head and took a few steps back avoiding his hand. “Oh, it's gonna be like that, huh?”

She swatted him away almost losing her footing in the process then immediately blushed. “Knock it off, I'm fine and don't call me that!” She folded her arms across her chest and full on pouted.

“Ahem.” Regina stood off to the right next to the couch and cleared her throat. “Perhaps it's best I take this opportunity to go.”

Emma turned around with regret painted across her face. “Regina, shit I'm sorry.” She raked her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. “You drove the Bug here so you don't have your car.”

“You let someone drive the Bug?” August looked at her with wide eyes dancing between the blonde and the brunette he hadn't noticed in the room till she made herself known.

“It's quite alright, Miss Swan. Kathryn is more than willing to come pick me up. I text messaged her just now.” She walked over to where they were standing. “You obviously have some things to – resolve here with your _friend_.” The last word was said with a downturn of her mouth, looking him up and down, as if sizing up an opponent.

“Hi, August Booth, and you are?” He reached down to grab her hand before she could think to pull away.

“Regina Mills.” She smiled tightly, the future politician in her suddenly making an appearance. “A pleasure, Mr. Booth.”

“Yeah, I'm sure. And you know Emma from?” He tilted his head in curiosity and bore into her with is piercing blue eyes, his grip remaining firm on her hand.

“I'm sure Miss Swan will fill you in on everything she feels you need to know.” Taking her hand back quickly, Regina made her way for the door then turned to Emma. “Good day, Miss Swan. I hope you feel better.”

“Regina, wait.” Emma took two steps toward her but was stopped when the brunette raised her hand.

“Kathryn should be here by now. I must be going as she is doing me a favor and I do not want to keep her waiting.” With that she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Emma followed close behind and rested her forehead on the now closed door then groaned, suddenly reminded of the welt on her face. “Ouch.” She closed her eyes and sighed, not quite sure if the interaction Regina witnessed or her face pained her more. Truth be told, she really didn’t want Regina to go. Had August not barged in the way he did, she felt like they could have talked for hours.

It had been a very long time since Emma felt challenged by someone, felt she needed to back up everything she said with proof. Most people she interacted with on a daily basis knew her as a big deal soccer player and treated her with a certain level of respect that she’d no doubt earned over the years, but had somehow become accustomed to. Working for Blue, she’d gotten to know most, if not all of the University staff and had an easy rapport with all of them. If she missed a test or was late for class it had been mostly overlooked because of the relationships she’d built. Because of who she was, Emma got over easy with most people on campus. She’d skated by if not outright broke a lot of the rules with certain professors, but somehow managed to have it all overlooked because of her likability.

But Regina had truly made her work _hard_ during their interaction. Regina didn’t let anything get past her. She felt herself drawn to the woman, wanting to know more. Wanting to talk with her, banter with her, challenge her back and, “Damn it. August don’t move. I’ll be right back.” The split second decision had Emma throwing the door open and sprinting down the hallway toward the elevator. “Regina, wait!” She reached out and grabbed the woman’s wrist just as she was about to get on the elevator.

Regina bristled from the sudden stop and gripped her cellphone tighter in her hand. She almost dropped it from the shock of being pulled off the elevator. “”Miss Swan, was there something else?”

“Look, Regina, I—” Peering into amber colored orbs and a stunned face, Emma cleared her throat and tried to catch her brain up to what she actually wanted to say. Going after her had been a split second decision and the Captain hadn’t actually thought about what words would come out of her mouth after she caught up. All she knew in that moment was she didn’t want things to end the way they did. Damn August.

“Yes?” Regina arched her eyebrow and waited patiently.

“I’m sorry. August, he tends to be – passionate, about things that are really none of his damn business. I should have handled that better. I could have handled that _a lot_ better actually and remembered you were in the room. You shouldn’t have had to see all that.” She shrugged sheepishly. “It was bad form and I’m kinda embarrassed you saw me lose my shit on him.”

Regina smiled in understanding. “You should do well to remember not two hours ago you were tearing into me like that. Your temper seems to know no bounds, Miss Swan.”

“And I’m sorry for that too. Shit, you must think I’m this head case crazy person with a short fuse and a long list of issues.”

“Not at all. We all have our bad days, Miss Swan. It’s quite alright.”

“It’s really not though.” Emma raked her hand through her hair and sighed. “I am grateful for what you did. Driving me back and keeping me company. I know you probably had better things to do than babysit a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.”

“Oh, so you admit to your juvenile behavior? You know, they say the first step in recovery is to admit you have a problem.” Regina smirked.

Emma blushed from embarrassment and bowed her head slightly. “Yeah.” She looked over to see her hand was still attached to Regina’s wrist. She slid her hand down and dislodged the cellphone from her grasp.

“What are you doing?”

Emma slid it open quickly, punched the screen a few times then slide the device closed. “I’m taking Ruby’s advice.”

“Miss Lucas advised you to steal my phone and go through it without my permission?”

Emma shook her head and smiled. Handing the phone back to her she replied, “Ruby and Killian are my only friends here at the U. The only thing I’ve been really good at the past three years besides soccer is _not_ being friends with people.” She dropped her head shyly again. “I think it’s time that maybe I stop doing that. Even though I tried to rip your head off all afternoon, you stayed.”

Regina nodded. “Yes, despite your abhorrent behavior, I did manage to not smother you with a pillow.”

“Sassy.” Emma’s grin widened. “So you have my number now.”

“I have your number now.”

“You should, um, use it. Sometime. In the future.” Emma blushed.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. “I’ll take that into consideration, Miss Swan.” Regina stepped in, turned around and pressed the button for the lobby.

The blonde reached out to the two doors as they closed and held them open in front of her. “Emma.”

Regina’s smile reached up and touched the sides of her eyes. She nodded. “Emma.”

Satisfied, Emma allowed the doors to close. She put the forgotten ice pack back on her head and headed back to her dorm room. Entering and closing the door behind her, she found a very bemused August leaning against the kitchen island. She glared at him. “Don't.” She walked back to the couch, sat down and kicked her feet up again.

August placed his jacket on a free bar stool. With a slight smirk and a much calmer attitude, he strode up to where Emma was sitting. He slide her feet from the coffee table and replaced them with himself so he was sitting directly in front of her, elbows leaning on his knees with his hands folded under his chin. He was a patient man. He could wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina slipped into the leather covered seat of Kathryn's BMW 3 series.  She secured her seat belt and placed her bag on her lap, closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool glass of the window.  The air conditioner felt divine and after the events of the past two hours or so she needed a moment to gather herself and process it all.

“That bad, huh, Reg?” Kathryn chanced a look over at her friend before pulling out toward the campus exit.

She glared at the driver.  Apparently she wasn't going to be afforded much time to process before being prodded for information.  “I'm not sure.” Regina shrugged.  “They were certainly arguing over something he felt was extremely important.  He was acting like a jealous boyfriend if you ask me.”

“I didn't but go on.” Kathryn smirked.

“Oh, hush Kat.  You know what I mean.  He was very abrasive and intrusive.  He was all but screaming at her about 'what she was going to do' and 'why she wasn’t ready for it'.  She told him she may never be ready, then he tried to reach out and touch her--.”

“What? With you in the room?” Kathryn's voice increased slightly.

“Not like that.  He tried to touch her head and she practically skittered away from him like a wounded animal.” She paused a moment thinking back on the interaction. “He didn't even know I was there until he forced his way in.  She stood in front of the door, blocking his entrance.  I think she was trying to get rid of him quite frankly.  She certainly wasn't happy when he started banging on it like a barbarian.”

“Emma doesn't strike me as the type to skitter, nor would I ever picture her as a wounded animal.” The blonde offered.  “This guy sure sounds like he had her rattled.” Kathryn chanced another glance at her passenger deep in thought.  “Sounds like she has you a little rattled as well.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Kathryn knew she had to tread these waters carefully.  One misstep and Regina Mills would have no problem grabbing her head, pushing her underwater and watching gleefully as she drowned.  “What do you think it means, Reg?”  Pulling into the harbor parking lot and putting the car in park, she turned to her friend and took her hand.  “Listen, right now you know much more about this Emma Swan than any of us do.  Except for Ruby and even with her, she let us know in no uncertain terms that their friendship is fairly new and very hard won.” She squeezed her friends’ hand, grounding her to the conversation.  “What are you thinking?”

“She's pig headed, defensive of every possible little misstep that would paint her in a bad light, and god forbid you suggest she can’t do something on her own.  It took nearly twenty minutes just to get her to take something for the pain.  Even then it was some natural supplement as she apparently has something against the evil drug companies and their chemicals – I don't even know!  She has a stubborn streak that is just – infuriating, and the cockiness, Kathryn, I have never met anyone who was so cocky and sure of themselves.”

“But,” Kathryn prodded.

“But,” Regina sighed.  What the hell was going on in her head today?  The minute Emma Swan stepped into her line of vision, everything else seemed to fade away.  She felt some sort of pull, some kind of longing to get to know her.  While she was talking, Regina found herself hanging on the girl's every word.  As soon as the defensiveness went away and Emma opened up just a little, Regina found herself wanting to know more, needing more.  Emma didn't even notice when Regina asked question after question.  The blonde seemed happy to answer on many counts, hesitant on some.  There was just something about her and Regina needed, longed for more. “I excused myself rather quickly when the argument became heated.  As I was getting on the elevator she ran after me and apologized.  She turned into a completely different person in those last five minutes.  Hardly the stubborn pig headed fool I spent most of the afternoon with.  She was shy and gracious.” Regina fiddled with her phone and smiled, remembering the blonde grabbing it and putting her phone number in it without her even asking.  “I don't know, Kathryn.”

“You obviously spoke with her the past almost two hours you've been holed up in her dorm room.”

“Yes, we talked.”  Regina rolled her eyes.  “After she was satisfied that there wasn't some grand plan in place to pull information out of her, or that I had information about her that I shouldn't have been privy to.  She talked quite a lot actually.  She's extremely witty and self-assured.  She grew up in Boston and wants to be a police officer.  I didn't get the full story on that though.”

“You like her.”

“I –” Regina hesitated and blushed.  She dropped her head slightly and squeezed her friend's hand back. “I think I do.” She whispered quietly and nodded.

“Thank god.” Kathryn laughed. “I was worried it would take you forever to get there, Reg, but you did it, and it took a lot less time than either Ruby or I thought it would.”

“What!?  Kathryn Midas if you made one of your famous wagers on this I swear –”

“Regina, relax.  It's not like that at all.”  She motioned for her friend to get out and they both stepped out of the car and joined each other at the front of it.  They walked slowly up the steps to the boardwalk and took a seat at one of the benches along the way.  “I know you.  You don't like it one bit, but I know you, Regina Mills.  You've been ready to move on for quite some time.  It's just taken the right kind of person for you to realize it.”  She looked at her friend with hesitation.  The next sentence could blow their entire conversation to hell, but she figured the reward could outweigh the immediate cost.  “Regina, I never thought you'd recover after Daniel, but –”

“Kathryn don't you dare!” She shook her head violently and stood up to leave.

Kathryn grabbed her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks.  “No, you need to hear this, like it or not.”  She placed both hands on her forearms and waited until chocolate eyes met blue.  “He died, Regina.  He's dead.  He has been since the end of our senior year and no amount of your tears or guilt or locking yourself in your room could ever bring him back.”  She reached over and wiped a stray tear from her friends face and smiled.  “But do you know what I saw today?  I saw just a little bit of the old Regina.  I saw my best friend poke her head out of her self-imposed mourning and look around to see if the coast was clear for her to come back out, _finally_.  I saw your real laughter and your shyness.  I saw that curiosity and need for another human being I never thought I'd see again.  I saw you flirting and you giggled and you enjoyed every second of it!  And it was good, it was _so_ good Regina.”

Regina inhaled sharply at her friends words.  It had been over six years since losing Daniel.  No one thought she'd recover from it.  No one thought she'd start college as planned in the fall but she did.  Somehow she found the will to scrape herself off of her bedroom floor and register for classes that August.  She did miss walking for high school graduation and getting to stand on stage to receive her diploma.  The pain and shock of his death four days previous and the funeral the day before were simply too much for her to bear.  Regina was the valedictorian that year but Kathryn took her place and read her speech instead.  The entire graduating class as well as the whole school mourned Daniel's death.  Everyone wore a grey ribbon on their graduation gowns in honor of him; but no one mourned harder or deeper than Regina.  They had been together since sixth grade and had their entire future planned out by sophomore year.  They even got early admission to Plymouth Harbor University together as Regina was number one in her class and Daniel had been number two.  Sometimes the best laid plans fell apart suddenly. Sometimes the best people are taken from us in the worst possible ways.

Regina chanced a smile to her best friend and nodded in affirmation.  “It felt good, Kat, to be that way again.” She whispered.

“Emma did that.” Kathryn whispered back.

“Yes, I suppose she did.”

Kathryn wrapped an arm around her friend and directed them to the beach. “Come on, let’s go get some alcohol in our system and show these soccer bitches what it's like to play a little beach volleyball, shall we?  I'll bet you ten bucks they win, though.  _My_ class was the last of the bad asses.”

Regina grinned.  “I’ll bet you twenty they lose.”

Kathryn stopped in her tracks and smirked. “What? Because Emma isn’t there?”

“Perhaps.” She shrugged.  “I gave her a hard time about that stray ball, but she is rather good, isn't she?”

“That she is.” Kathryn smiled and agreed.  Emma Swan was very good, in more ways than one apparently.  “You're on, Mills.”

. . . . . . . .

August had managed to stay in Emma’s dorm room with her the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening.  Though she tabled the discussion about the letter as she took possession of it and placed it in her lock box, she did allow for a few general catch up questions about her work and class schedule.

“So.”  He glanced over to the blonde quickly then looked back to the TV. “Regina Mills.”

“What about her?” Emma’s face remained unreadable.

“She was … nice.” He glanced at her again. “Well spoken.”

“Yup.”

“Hot.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Seriously, August.”

“Come on, Em.  You can’t just expect me to keep my mouth shut when I show up to your dorm room, your single no roommates in sight dorm room might I stress – have a smokin hot TA in here and expect me not to ask questions.”

She knitted her eyebrows and turned to him. “Wait.  How did you know she’s my TA?”

He turned on a thousand watt smile. “You just told me.”

For that he earned a hard smack across the arm. “Ow, okay, geez, Emmy.  I know she’s Bug’s TA.  And in true Regina Mills fashion, she had no idea who I was.  Just one peasant out of many I guess.”  He shrugged, not at all bothered by her inability to recognize him.  “I was in his lecture last year and believe me, she’s a hard ass.  Everyone knows she’s cold as ice.  There’s this look she gives, this ‘ _I will incinerate you where you stand_ ’ look – wait till she gives it to you.  You’ll swear your blood was replaced with ice water.” He snapped his fingers. “Like that!”

“Maybe everyone shouldn’t judge someone no one really knows that much about.” She shrugged.

“Do I detect protectiveness in your tone, Miss Swan?” August elbowed her gently in the ribs.  “Perhaps a tiny bit of interest?”

This apparently, was the night of a thousand eye rolls as Emma directed another his way.  “Just be a good big brother and give me your notes from last year.”

“Deflecting.” He sing songed.

“Not caring.” She sang right back.

“Seriously, Emma.  How did you wind up on her radar?”

Emma got up and went to the fridge.  She fished around for a yogurt, two string cheeses and another bottle of water.  She’d resigned herself earlier to the fact that she would probably have to answer some of August’s questions about Regina.  Not that she was completely looking forward to it, but she was a little anxious about their encounter today and needed someone to bounce her thoughts off of.  August always had a good head on his shoulders where friendships and inter personal relationships were concerned.  Annoyingly, he could hit the nail on the head with every person she ever dated or became friends with.  His uncanny ability to peg people’s intentions saved her from several heart aches when she stopped trusting her instincts after the Neal fiasco.

She flopped down on the couch and threw a string cheese at his head.  “She’s friends with Ruby.  And the whole volleyball team apparently.” Emma shrugged nonchalantly.  “She was their statistician.  We met today at the pre bonfire warm up.” Peeling the lid off of her yogurt, Emma licked the lid as she thought back on everything that had happened that day and continued.  “She’s infuriating.”

“Buuuuuut,” He hedged as he pulled another layer off the cheese stick and gently bumped into her shoulder with his.

Emma glared at him as she dipped her cheese stick into the yogurt and took a bite. “But, she was nice enough to drive me back here after I got knocked out on the beach.  She didn’t crash the Bug but I’ll be damned if she ever gets behind the wheel again.  The woman had no sense of timing on a clutch.  She’s snotty, acts like she’s better than everyone else and I’m pretty sure if this was eleventh century England, she’d be the queen of some awful kingdom in the middle of the forest yelling ‘Off with their heads!”

“That sounds more like Alice in Wonderland than knights of the round table, Ems.”

Emma glared and tucked her legs under her body turning to face him.  “I mean seriously man, who talks like that?  She acts like she went to etiquette school every day from birth.  And the Miss Swan thing?  Not to mention she has this other thing when she speaks.  You know? That thing where you can’t tell if someone is flirting with you or insulting you.  She’s … ugh!.” She chomped on another hunk of yogurt covered cheese.

August nodded his head and smiled at her.  “So you like her then?”

Emma shook her head.  “Seven year plan, August.”

“The seven year plan can be modified.  You can add, subtract, multiply and divide the seven year plan a hundred different ways, Em.  You’re right on track.”  He reached out and squeezed her hand.  “You’re so close to getting everything we outlined in the seven year plan."

“It’s a good plan.” She shifted to her resolve face.

August chuckled.  “It is a good plan, I don’t disagree.”  He turned fully to her and put the yogurt on the coffee table.  Taking both her hands in his, he smiled sadly.  “You’re allowed to be happy.  You’re allowed to add to the plan for the sake of fulfilling desires in other parts of your life.  All of this planning we did? All of the hard work you’ve put in?  It’s all for the future, Em.  You’re allowed to like someone and go on more than two dates with them.  You have to start trusting yourself again and leave all the loner bullshit behind.  And god help me for saying this but, you’re allowed to like Regina Mills.”

Emma took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “Yeah?”

He nodded. “Yeah.  Don’t let my good natured ribbing stop you, Emmy.  From what I do know about her, you could do a whole lot worse.  My super power hasn’t failed you yet, has it?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Your faith in my ability is astounding as usual.”  He grinned and stood up from the couch walking toward the kitchen.  Putting his jacket back on he grabbed his motorcycle helmet from the counter and smiled at her.  “I’m gonna head out.  I think I’ve harassed you enough for today.  I’m crashing at a buddy’s apartment in town for a few days if you want to get together for dinner before I head back to Boston."

She got up on her tippy toes and hugged him.  “Alright, Auggie.  Be safe.” She pulled back and smiled at the none too amused expression on his face. “What?  You can pull out the name you called me when I was ten in front of a complete stranger, but I can’t at least use my name for you in private?”

He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and playfully ruffled her hair.  “Behave.” Then slipped out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

A little after sundown, music wafted up from stereo speakers set up on a makeshift table.  Teens and twenty somethings danced around the large bonfire on the beach, many standing around mingling, and sharing tales of their summer vacation adventures.  A small group was still kicking a soccer ball around and after the best out of five beach volleyball games went surprisingly in favor to the girls’ soccer team 3 to 2, everyone was finishing up their hot dogs or hamburgers and enjoying one of the limited number of days left to a beautiful summer.

Regina sat on her beach blanket along with Kathryn observing everything happening around her.  She glanced over to the steps just one more time, hoping to see a certain blonde make her way down them.  She had no such luck in the past three hours. Fiddling with her phone hadn’t helped either.  Every few minutes she would press the bottom button to see what time it was.  As one hour ticked by, then two, she became restless and annoyed that the blonde was nowhere to be found.  Not that Emma had promised to come back to the bonfire, on the contrary they never spoke about it, but it didn’t stop Regina from hoping.

Rolling her eyes at her own indecision, she swiped the screen open and scrolled down to the contact.  After all, Emma had given her the number.  They hadn’t exchanged numbers and therefore Regina couldn’t expect her phone to light up at any moment with a new text out of the blue.

. . . . . . . .

Regina: How is your head, Miss Swan?

_Emma: As hard as ever, thanks._

R: I wish I could say I am surprised at your reply, but I truly am not.

_E: Damn. Then I’ll have to be much more clever in the future.  Keep you on your toes, Your Majesty. ;)_

R: Don’t hurt yourself thinking too hard.  If your past behavior is any indicator, you would do well in finding someone else to care for your future head wounds as I would pass the job up given the option.

_E: I thought I was a pretty stellar patient to be honest.  I’ve had much worse moments you haven't been witness to._

R: I have no fear your statement is one hundred per cent accurate.

_E: You really have a way with words, Regina.  Seriously, you find the prettiest way possible to insult someone.  It’s impressive._

R: If a few well-placed words is all it takes to impress you Miss Swan, I suggest you set the bar a bit higher in the future.

_E: See what I mean?  I can’t tell if that’s an insult or a thinly veiled barb._

R: I would place it somewhere between a snub and a slight, though no higher than a taunt.  I do have standards.

_E: Gasp!  Did you just make a funny, Regina? Really?!_

R: I suppose I do have my moments too.

_E: So if I were to become a better patient in the future, does that mean you would consider nursing me back to health?_

R: Your friend Mr. Booth seemed eager to assist you this afternoon.

_E: August? He’s an overprotective shithead._

R:  Still, he seemed quite bothered by your need for an ice pack. Though after giving it some thought, I do have a feeling he wasn't a bit shocked.

_E:  Let me tell you a story about August ..._

_E: He not only snuck me out of the house at two o'clock in the morning, he stole the car keys because he didn't even have his learners yet.  Then he drives me to the emergency room in a blinding snow storm because my temperature was at 103 degrees.  Completely unnecessary because one of my superpowers, as you know, is being a human furnace._

R: One of your super powers, really?  Do you have a secret identity too?  Perhaps your cape is at the cleaners?

_E: No cape!_

_R: …......_

_E: Seriously? You've never seen The Incredibles?_

R:  Apparently not if I didn't find your vague pop culture reference amusing.

_E:  I'm gonna stick a pin in that and store it away for later._

R: You do that, dear.

_E: Anyway when we get there, they didn’t believe him because apparently being out in the cold took it down enough to where it was just under 100.  The head nurse practically dragged him out by his ear and yelled at him for taking me out of bed for a little head cold.  I was eleven.  Served him right._

R:  He sounds like he cares about you a great deal.  You should count yourself lucky to have him in your life.

_E: I am very lucky to have him._

R: Yes, well.  That's very good to hear.  Everyone needs someone I suppose.  How long have you known each other?

_E: Regina..._

R: Yes?

_E: He's my brother, not my boyfriend.  But I do see how you could have confused the two with the way he acted today._

R: Oh, really?  Good. I mean, you two look nothing alike.  I never would have guessed you were related.

_E: That would be another of those stories I won't get into right now._

R: You’ve said that several times today.

_E:  Regina…_

R: I won’t pry, or at least I will try not to.  I can only hope to cash in on these vague promises of future conversations before my retirement age rolls around. :)

. . . . . . . .

A tiny auburn haired girl suddenly appeared in front of them, blocking the view of the bonfire.  Kathryn squinted then smiled.  “Well I’ll be damned.  Belle French!”  She hopped up from her place in the sand and gave the girl a quick hug.  “Glad to see you made it this year.”

“Kat, wonderful to see you.” A sweet Australian accent greeted the blonde.  “It took me all afternoon to move in.  I landed two days ago and the jet lag had been bloody awful on my body.  It’s nice to be back though.”

Kathryn nodded. “You remember, Regina, don’t you?”

“Yes of course.  Hello, Regina.”

“Miss French.  Pleasure to see you again. “The brunette stood up and offered her hand.  “I understand you’ll be taking my job as statistician this year.”

“Yes, I’m sure it’ll be fun.  It’s too bad you had to give it up.”

“My teaching assistant position does not permit it this year I’m afraid.  I’m sure the team will be in capable hands.  You’ll find my records for the past five years impeccable and of course if you have any questions feel free to contact me.”

“Heads!!”

Just as a stray volleyball came toward the three women, Ruby ran in from the left and volleyed it back mid-air before it hit Belle. “Jesus, watch what the hell you’re doing!” She yelled to her team mates. “I’m not interested in two possible concussions in one day.  Keep your eyes on the ball for god sakes!”

“Someone was hurt?” Belle asked.

Ruby whipped around to that familiar accent and blinked.  Twice.

“Emma Swan took a soccer ball to the head this afternoon saving Regina’s pretty face.” Katherine grinned and Regina threw her a glare.

“I’m not familiar with the name.”

“She’s the girls’ soccer captain this year.  Real bad ass on the field from what I understand.  Right Ruby?” Katherine turned her gaze to the brunette standing there catching flies.

“Uh, yeah.” She glanced down at her feet and scratched the back of her neck.

“Ruby Lucas.” Belle smiled in recognition. “You play on the volleyball team?”

Ruby nodded.

“Well I guess we _will_ be seeing more of each other then.  I’m taking over as statistician this year from Regina.”

Ruby nodded and gave her a thumbs up. “Cool.”

Kathryn and Regina smirked at each other then turned to Ruby at the same time.  Just as Kathryn cleared her throat and was about to aim the conversation toward the tall brunette, she suddenly realized she may be seconds away from getting double teamed by the evil dynamic duo in front of her.  Ruby quickly raised her hand and wiggled her fingers at the three girls as she backed away. “Bye.”  She turned and ran off toward the game in progress.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger closing her eyes. “That girl.” She chuckled. “Honestly.”

“Belle, I’ll have to give you a standing invitation to every gathering Regina and I will be hosting this semester at our apartment.” Kathryn smirked.  “You are honest to goodness Ruby Lucas repellent.  That poor girl couldn’t get a first grade sentence out of her mouth in front of you if we held a cue card in her face.”

“More than once we’ve had to shut the party down early because the neighbors complain about how loud it gets.  By loud I mean Ruby drunk on our balcony howling at the moon.” Regina laughed.

Belle looked at the two of them in confusion.  “She’s quite the odd duck, no?  Though I must admit, very easy on the eyes.”  She blushed then cleared her throat.  “I am two doors down from her and when I went to introduce myself as she was moving in she had much the same reaction.”  She shrugged then turned to the two women and whispered.  “There’s nothing wrong with her, is there? That I should be made aware of?”

Kathryn couldn’t contain her laughter and doubled over slapping her hands on her thighs.

Regina snickered and shook her head.  “Ruby’s only problem is her inability to form a coherent structured thought in your presence, Miss French.” Regina jabbed lightly.  “She seems quite taken with you.”

Belle blushed. “Yes, well.  She is quite— tall and—“

“Easy on the eyes?” Kathryn finished for her.

Belle only nodded and blushed again.  In the distance she could see Ruby on one side of the net volleying the ball back and forth with a few other girls.  “I’m going to—” She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder to where the game was going on.

“Go on.” Kathryn shooed her away with both hands.  “Go make googley eyes at Red.  She’s one of the best on the team this year, dear, so please don’t do too good of a job distracting her.  Like we said, there’s already been one injury today.  We don’t need two.”

Regina nodded her approval as the tiny auburn haired girl as she turned to head where the action was.  “Oh, Miss French?  You may find it interesting that Ruby arrived with Emma today.”

Belle flushed with understanding.  “And Emma never came back?”

Regina shook her head in the negative and smiled when Belle turned on her heel and made her way toward her target with a more confident stride in her steps.

Feeling a slight buzz in her pocket, she suddenly remembered she was in the middle of a conversation with Emma. Frustrated, she swiped her phone open quickly.  She'd been silent for over twenty minutes while talking to Belle and Kathryn.

. . . . . . . .

_E: I was born in Maine but spent a lot of time in Arizona and Minnesota before I moved to Boston.  I remember small bits and pieces from Minnesota (cheese mostly), but nothing from Arizona._

\- 2 minutes later -

 _E: Okay.  What I'm trying to do here, is give you stories you didn't ask for.  That way when the stories you_ do _ask for come up again, I might be better prepared to tell them._

\- 6 minutes later -

_E: I stuck a yellow crayon up my nose when I was four.  The toddler supervisor had to pull it out with tweezers.  It took four other grown ass women to hold me down.  I was a fighter.  Still am._

\- 4 minutes later -

 _E: I've had this one recurring dream about soccer since high school.  I know you're surprised I dream about soccer, right? Anyway, I never get to see the ending because I wake myself up in the middle of a crucial moment.  Turns out I kick in my sleep and kicked a hole in the wall._  

\- 2 minutes later -

_E: I've lost every dorm deposit I made since freshman year due to my dreamscape soccer match.  Thank god I sleep on the couch at August's._

Emma laid on her stomach across her bed in the loft.  All of her lights were plugged in, casting a warm even glow throughout the room.  She poked at the home button on her phone again.  The time and date appeared against the wallpaper of a selfie she and August took on his bike. She was in her red jacket and he was in his black one.  Both with aviator sunglasses and black helmets on.  As the backlight began to disappear from the screen, Regina's name popped up.  She answered it on the second ring.

“Regina.”

“Miss Swan, do allow me to apologize.  I spent the last half hour speaking with a few friends and completely lost track of time.  I meant to come back to our conversation much quicker than I did.”

“Well it's nice to know you weren't ignoring me because of something that was said.”

“No, that was not the case. Honestly.”

“It's because you were too busy being rude.” Emma smirked and hoped the other woman caught on to the playfulness in her tone.  So far, Emma had seen the flustered Regina, the no nonsense Regina and a tiny hint of the dark humor Regina.  Given a choice in this moment, she was leaning towards flustered with a little bit of haughty disbelief thrown in for good measure.  It meant she had her on the run with a slight upper hand.  Plus there was _so_ much material to work with.

“Miss Swan, if you think for _one_ moment,” Regina paused.  She had heard a tiny gasp as she began speaking and knew the blonde was right where she wanted her.  Two could play at that game.  She decided to wait another five seconds for effect.

“Regina wait –”

“That I would fall for your juvenile baiting technique, you most certainly have a deep ocean of knowledge to swim in if you hope to at least keep up with me.”

Emma's eyes went wide.  Apparently Smart Ass Regina had decided to make an appearance.  She pulled the phone away from her ear, starring at it as if it'd suddenly grown arms and given her face a hug.  She returned after a moment and couldn't help but reply.  “Touché.”

“Indeed.” A light chuckle emitted from between Regina's lips and she blushed at the fact she even chuckled in the first place.

“Regina?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.  For calling I mean.”

“Of course.  I really did get caught up in talking with Kathryn and Miss French for quite some time.”

“Wait, are you still at the bonfire?”

“Yes, it's just winding down now.  Everyone is packing up to leave.  Why?”

Emma was briefly taken aback.  Regina was with her friends at the bonfire and had, instead of participating, spent the last almost 40 minutes in texting and was now on the phone with her.  She smiled at the thoughtfulness of the simple gesture and felt a tiny warm spot in the center of her chest despite her best attempt at ignoring it.  She was so screwed.   “Nothing. Um, I'm gonna go tuck now, it's been a long day.”

“What on earth is 'tuck'?”

Emma blew a quick puff of air out her nose and smiled.  “You know? Like, tucking in, or getting tucked in?  I had this one foster mom who used to say 'It's tuck time, kids' when we all had to get ready for bed.”  As her brain suddenly caught up to what her mouth was saying, Emma slapped herself in the forehead with her free hand and squeezed her eyes tight.  She just let slip a major piece of information about herself that no one even remotely in her small hemisphere of friends knew.  She'd gotten too comfortable much too quickly and let her guard down.  She held her breath, waiting for the other woman to respond.

“I'd never heard such a phrase until now.  It is quite adorable.  Thank you for explaining.”  Regina tried to keep her voice as calm and even as possible.  She held her free hand against her heart hoping to magically calm the thumping organ down to more of a waltz, less a techno rave.  “We're just packing up our belongings, then Kathryn and I will be headed to our apartment for the rest of the evening.  I must be going as well.  I know you'll try hard not to be too terribly disappointed.”

Emma laughed both lightly and in relief.  After a few cleansing breaths, she softly responded.  “Hey, do you think you could do me a favor?”

“I'm listening.”

“Text me when you get in.  I want to know your home safe tonight.”

Regina's heart practically melted right there in the middle of the parking lot. “Of course if you'd like.” Her voice trailed off breathlessly at the end.  Emma Swan was going to well and truly ruin her from the inside out.

“I'd like.”  Emma whispered back.  She was starting to feel the effects of the day and could barely keep her eyes open.  “Thanks, Regina.  Drive safe and sleep well.”

“Good night Emma.”

. . . . . . . .

Belle French was not used to getting her way very often.  At least in relation to the span of her life up to this point.  Growing up in Australia as the only daughter of florists, she spent half of her free time helping out at the shop and the other half doing homework and studying.

She started with sweeping up clippings from the floor while her parents wove different leaves and flowers together, sculpting them into beautiful bouquets for sale.  She eventually learned how to run the cash register and on slow days, her father would teach her how to make bouquets on demand for delivery that same day and table arrangements.

This left very little time for extracurricular activities or hanging out with friends from school.  Each year she would beg her parents to join an after school club or sport, and every year they would say they needed her help in the shop more than she needed a social life.

During her junior year of high school she applied to eight different universities in America.  Plymouth Harbor University was the first acceptance letter she received with a full academic scholarship attached.  Twenty four hours before she left, she informed her parents of the move.

At seventeen years old, she experienced true freedom for the first time as she stepped off the plane and into Logan National Airport.  She'd finally gotten her way and took control of every aspect of her life.

At twenty years old, she returned to her homeland for the first time in three years for summer break.  She spent the time reconnecting with her parents, mending their still fragile relationship and even helping out in the shop a few days a week.  Although her father at first had made it very clear he would never forgive her for abandoning the family, she was able to make small steps with them starting with phone calls on holidays.  She worked hard to fix things with her parents and finally after a summer at home, things were going her way again.

As she stared off into the distance at a particular brunette gathering her belongings into a backpack, she smiled slightly.  If she was able break away from her parents and go to college in America, surely she could get Ruby Lucas to do more than grunt like a caveman.  It couldn’t be that hard.  Could it?

Belle sat on the only set of steps leading to the docks and waited patiently for Ruby to walk away from Regina and Kathryn.  It didn't take long before she turned with a strange expression on her face and began walking toward the stairs.

Upon her initial glance at the walkway, Ruby didn’t notice the girl sitting there.  She'd had a good day bonding with her team and reconnecting with people she didn't see all summer.  She quietly hummed a little tune to herself and looked up two feet from the steps.  Then froze.

“Really?” Belle got up and walked confidently toward her.  “Is this how it's going to be every time we run into each other? Hmm?  You're going to give me your world champion mime impression?”

Ruby let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and chuckled. “No."

Belle folded her arms across her chest and arched both eyebrows at her.

A slight flush crept up Ruby's neck and settled firmly in her cheeks when she realized what the annoyed but amused woman standing before her was expecting.  Screwing up all the courage she could find in five seconds, Ruby put her hand out.  “Hi.  My name is Ruby Lucas.  I noticed yesterday that we live two doors down from each other.  Please try to forgive my social ineptitude and monosyllabic grunts.  I swear my maladroitness falls away with time.”

Belle smiled sweetly and chuckled herself.  She unfolded her arms and took Ruby's hand in her own.  “Belle French.  It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ruby Lucas.”  She blushed and peered down to where their hands were still joined.

Looking up again at the dark haired brunette, she gave her hand a little squeeze.  “Regina tells me your ride never came back.”

“Oh? Is that what Regina tells you now?”  She chanced a quick look over to where her friends still stood with their backs turned.  She'd deal with them later.

“Can I offer you a lift?  It's not like your destination is out of my way or anything.”

Ruby finally found the nerve to squeeze her hand back.  “I'd like that.”

Belle motioned toward the steps with a slight head jerk. “Shall we?”

Ruby smiled and nodded.  She couldn't help it when her feet moved without her permission as the shorter woman gave her hand a little tug up the steps and toward the parking lot.

Regina and Kathryn turned around as soon as they heard two sets of feet hit the wooden planks.  “Finally!” Kathryn declared dramatically.  “Let's head home, Reg.  All this playing cupid bullshit has got me aching to take these clothes off and reward myself with a nice glass of red wine.”

Kathryn you're awful.”

“Hey, it's a thankless job but someone has to do it!” She laughed and wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder as they made their way to the parking lot tired but satisfied with the end result of a much unexpected day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still open to anyone willing to beta my chapters. Also, I'm pretty open to suggestions, what you'd like to see..and also discussing speculation. You can grab me on Tumblr for anything at coopers33. 
> 
> I've decided to get rid of chapter headings. Honestly, it's a pain in the ass and difficult to sum up each chapter in a few short words. So, that's really the only changes that have happened. Ok, so, on to the next adventure!  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Next!” Emma called out without looking up. Lunch rush was petering out and she was finishing up a frozen mocha latte for the last student customer. All in all it had been a busy two weeks with her classes, figuring out assignments, picking up text books and last minute supplies. This was her third shift this week at the student run coffee house, The Beanery, and so far things had been going very smoothly.

In a half hour she’d be off work for the rest of the weekend and have just enough time to eat lunch then make her Sociology lecture with Doctor Hopper at two o’clock. While she’d attended all four of her twice a week classes yesterday, this was her only scheduled class for Monday, Wednesday and Friday. She wanted to keep her schedule light as far as working at The Beanery and was able to snag a four hour shift three days a week.

Which left zero free time or chances of running into a certain raven haired woman she was in the middle of texting with. She and Regina continued to sporadically text back and forth but they hadn't seen each other outside of Dr. Hopper's lecture hall three days a week. The lecture lasted two hours and Regina always left ten minutes early. Her office hours were twice a week; on the same days Emma had an extended practice until eight o'clock at night.

. . . . . . . .

_E: She hasn't said a word, but I also haven't had time to say more than hi and bye to her these past two weeks. I'll have to find her later and harass her about it :)_

R: You will do no such thing, Miss Swan. I didn't provide this information so you could use it against her.

_E: It's too good an opportunity to pass up, Your Majesty. And besides, I won't let her know you told me. I actually walked into their first interaction. Ruby looked completely dumbstruck. It was hilarious._

R: Yes, well, Miss Lucas need not work very hard to achieve that particular look. I would appreciate your discretion.

. . . . . . . .

“Gimme an Americano, double shot, two sweet and lows.”

Emma looked up from her phone and was met with a wolfish grin. “Rubs! I was just thinking about you. What brings you to this fine establishment?”

“I’m between classes right now. Had an hour or so to kill and thought I’d try to catch up with you. You never made it back to the bonfire and we don’t have any classes together. You've just been a blur lately. Just makin sure you’re still alive.”

Emma smiled easily, “Yeah, sorry about that. I had a lot to organize in my dorm and figured I’d take advantage. Then the next day I had to be here for training, then the field house for the start of practice for the season then classes started.” Emma shrugged as she handed the lanky brunette her drink. “Same old, same old for me. Always on the move.”

“You have some catch up time?”

Emma looked at the clock on the wall and shrugged. “Gimme about fifteen minutes then I’m gonna clock out. Meet me on the quad and snag a good table. Sound good?”

Ruby nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

There was the sudden click! click! click! of heels on linoleum and a group of students in the center of the room parted like the red sea. Almost all heads turned toward the sound and from the group a male voice yelled out, “Iceberg ahead!”

Black five inch stiletto heel encased feet stopped. Dark pantyhose wrapped perfectly sculpted calves. A tight black almost mini skirt rose three inches above the knee and a form fitting white short sleeve button down covered ample breasts. The top three buttons were undone showing off cleavage for miles and a red camisole peeked out from under it. Painted red lips turned down in disgust and a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in annoyance. “Mr. Anders, you would do well to dedicate as much time to your studies as you do your pathetic quips. Perhaps then I would not have to suffer your presence in Dr. Hoppers’ lecture for the second time. Hmm?”

The sounds of _ooohh's, aahhhh's_ and a very loud _burn!_ rose up from the crowd.

Ruby dropped her head, shook it and snickered.

Emma’s mouth slightly fell open and her head twisted to the left, all senses misfiring at once.

With not another backward glance, Regina strode up to the register and smiled. “Miss Swan, I’ll have a chai tea latte if you wouldn’t mind.”

Emma blinked: then suddenly her eyes bugged out of her head and she yelled, “Oww!! Son of a—” The cup she was holding under the espresso machine with cleaner in it over filled and ran hot scalding water down her right hand. She quickly retrieved it and turned to the sink to run cold water over it.

Ruby snorted and tried to hide behind her hair and one hand, laughing at her friend’s misfortune. Emma glared in her general direction and it only made the brunette’s inability to hold it together worse.

“Are you quite alright? You look a little dumbstruck.” Regina lifted an eyebrow at her and smirked.

Emma side-eyed the woman currently watching every move she made. “Fine, Regina.” She sighed, “Nothing that hasn’t happened before.”

“Perhaps your supervisor should re-train you on proper use of the equipment. I’m fairly certain that’s not supposed to happen.” One side of her mouth quirked up as she continued to lightly jab at Emma's expense.

“Ha ha.” The blonde rolled her eyes as she removed her hand from the stream of water and moved on to make Regina’s drink. She placed the cup on the counter and snatched the money from her hand. “I am the supervisor.”

“Oh my, then I do hope you subscribe to the teaching philosophy of do as I say and not as I do.”

The wet cloth in Emma's hand hit the floor with an audible squish as her jaw dropped open. Regina was in rare form today with the quippyness and sass. She bent down to grab it and when she came back up, the brunette was gone. Emma knitted her eyebrows together and frowned.

“ _Miss Swan_.” Ruby mocked in a high pitched voice.

With her third eye roll of the day, Emma glared at Ruby who put her hands up in mock surrender.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Emma held up the twenty dollar bill between herself and the volleyball player.

“I think that’s your tip, Em. She gets to you. Doesn't she?” She grinned.

Emma pointed to the door. “Out! Get out of here before I throw something at your head. Hard.”

Ruby snickered and began to slowly walk away backwards. “Fifteen minutes. You promised.” Turning around with a final grin, she pushed her way out the double doors toward the round cement tables set up in the quad.

. . . . . . . .

It was a beautiful almost fall day and the Plymouth Harbor University campus was in full swing with classes and extra-curricular activities going on in every building. Many students took advantage of the remainder of the warm day and were out full force on the quad.

Ruby found a table easily enough and after bussing it herself, she sat down on one of the chairs and slipped her sunglasses down onto her face. If the first two weeks of classes and other activities were any indication of how the rest of her senior year would go, Ruby was going to have no complaints what so ever.

“Wow. You look like the cat that ate the canary.” Emma slid into the chair next to the brunette with a lunch tray. There was a large pasta salad & mixed vegetables, a banana, an apple, and an extra-large glass of thick green liquid. She shoveled a giant scoop of pasta into her mouth. “So who put that look on your face?”

“Oh, you mean the same look that was on your face when Regina walked through the door?” Ruby jabbed. As Emma was about to protest, Ruby put up her hand. “Don't even try to deny it, Swan. You're just going to embarrass yourself.”

“You're deflecting by trying to make me uncomfortable. It isn't gonna work, so spill.”

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the blonde but gave in quite easily. “I might have been spending time with a certain someone.”

“Mmm?” Emma hummed around the food on her fork. “Aaaand?”

“Bell French. The teams’ new statistician? Turns out she’s friends with Kathryn and by default Regina.”

Emma grinned wickedly. “The five foot two bomb of hotness you went non-verbal over?” That comment earned the blonde a swift smack in the arm. “I guess that answers my question. So how’d it happen?”

“I'll make you a deal, Ems. It's very simple. You tell me what's going on with you and Regina, then I'll tell you what's going on with Belle.” Ruby folded her arms over the top of the table and placed her chin on them, grinning.

“Nothing is going on with Regina.” The blonde shrugged and bit into her apple. “Your turn.”

“Em, you may have this freaky inner lie detector thing going for you, but you're also a horrible liar.”

“I'm not lying.” she took another bite of her apple and happily munched away.

“Oh yeah? There's no way you knew the 'bomb of hotness' was also Belle based on what I said. Only Regina or Kathryn knew she was taking Regina's place this year with the team.” Ruby grabbed the piece of fruit from her friends hand and took a big bite out of it herself. She grinned around the apple quite satisfied. “You barely said two words to Kathryn at the beach, but you did spend over two and a half hours with Miss Mills. In your single. By yourself. With no one else arou--”

“Ok, ok I get it!” Emma finally raised her hands in surrender. “Fine. She's my TA, and of course I see her three times a week in lecture but that's it. We have completely opposite schedules. All we've done is text back and forth and today is the first time I've seen her since the bonfire. Happy?”

“Depends. Are you?”

“No. I'm miserable.” Emma collapsed dramatically across her side of the table. “The minute I came close to any sort of conclusion about _possibly_ getting to know her better, classes started up, and practice, and work.” She ran a hand through her hair roughly. “And this is the perfect example of why I don't get involved. There's no time.”

“You gotta make time, Em. Come on, this is your senior year. We graduate in May. You've had an almost perfect GPA the entire time you've been here, you worked your ass off this summer making extra money and you're the damn Captain of the soccer team. You obviously know her schedule. There's not one day you have free time that you'll know where she is?”

“Well yeah, I mean neither of us is scheduled twenty four hours a day, though it does feel like that sometimes. But what good does an hour here or there do?”

“If you like her as much as I suspect you do, then you'll get creative.”

“That's the thing. I don't know yet and neither of us has had the time to find out aside from some text messages and nods of hello before class. It's hopeless. I should just stick to the plan.” Emma got up and emptied her tray into the trash. She shoved the tray on top of the can and sighed. While she did give Ruby a hard time at first about talking, it felt good being able to verbalize what was going on in her head regarding Regina. They had been texting more frequently in the past few days and she was getting more and more invested in their exchanges. She turned around and flopped down next to the brunette with an exaggerated pout.

“You need to shove that plan somewhere the sun don't shine or make a new one. Who's to say your big seven year plan can't be changed or fixed? And if this plan is so wonderful and perfect then why are you so unhappy? Didn't your happiness factor in when you were drawing up this thing? Look I get you're gonna keep being all mysterious about the details of this plan, but from what I've heard so far it's pretty flawed if you being happy isn't written in there somewhere.”

“August said the same thing.” Emma replied distractedly. She noticed the confused look on her friends face and sighed. She may not have had a lot of friends, but Ruby was proving to be one of her closest. And close friends shared things with each other. Knowing the way her schedule was, there wasn't going to be another opportunity to talk with Ruby for some time. She took a deep breath and forged ahead. “My brother, August is my brother. My foster brother actually. I grew up an orphan in the system and August was already at the foster home I was sent to when I was nine. We got separated twice from three different group homes, my fault of course, because I was a smart mouth kid with a chip the size of Rhode Island on my shoulder. He was in the last foster home I went to until he aged out and I got sent to a group home alone. My life going to shit before I turned fifteen had nothing to do with August, it was my choices that put me there. But he stuck by me, got me out of a bunch of jams and I love him – in a sibling way where he annoys the shit out of me and says and does stuff I wanna punch him for. He's not my blood brother, I don't even know if I have any living family, but he's the closest thing _to_ family I've ever had and the person who's known me the longest besides my case worker. The next person after them that's known me the longest? That'd be you. And because of that, I figured it was time you knew some stuff, besides the Regina stuff I mean.” A burst of air escaped her lungs. It felt good to finally tell someone a little bit about herself, and Ruby was of course her first choice. She took a sip from a bottle of water and waited.

Ruby sat up slowly in a haze. She wasn't quite sure how to react to the word vomit that just spewed out of her friend’s mouth at an alarming rate. “Emma, geez. I had no idea. I--”

“No one does, Ruby. It's ok. I've never told anyone about how I grew up. I left all of that in Boston the minute I graduated high school. I told Regina once that I had a foster mom, but that was a complete mind hiccup on my part. I didn't mean to say it, it just tumbled out of my mouth. Kinda like it did this time too actually.” She laughed a bit and it broke the tension. “But, I've thought about telling you for a while. All summer actually. You were really cool about not pushing for details when you asked me stuff and I appreciate it. But now?” She shrugged and smiled at her friend. “I just thought that maybe it was time to, you know, share. Invest. Change the plan a little maybe?”

“The plan includes me?” Ruby grinned goofily.

“Yes, Rubs.” Emma reached out and squeezed her friend’s hand. “Friends know things about each other, and you're my friend. Six years ago during my sophomore year of high school when I sat down and wrote out what my goals should be, none of that included friendships or even relationships. It didn't include anything that didn't have to do with my big endgame. Spending the summer with you, meeting Regina – it was all completely unplanned … my getting involved with people … romantic or platonic or whatever and the last few weeks have made me re-think this solo gig I have going on. August and I got to talk about this same topic a few weeks ago and he's right. And you're right. Happiness for myself was never in the plan but plans can change.”

“Just when I thought I had you figured out, Swan, you go and flip the script on me.”

“What do you mean?”

Ruby threw her arm across the blonde's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. “You just told me one of your biggest secrets and I feel honored, please don't get me wrong, that's just, wow – something I need to process and we'll continue our chat over a few beers so don't think you're getting away with just making some big declaration – but I was looking forward to hearing about how you got into Regina's pants.”

Emma shoved her friend away and snickered. “You're so crass.”

Ruby's eyes bugged out. “Now you're talking like her too? You forget, Em, I've known Regina for three years and if she's had any influence over your vocabulary, that means you've been talking to her a lot more than you're letting on.”

“So what's that about anyway? I mean-” Emma looked around and dropped her voice a little bit. “She doesn't strike me as the type, you know? To like women. Did you see that power suit and red lipstick today? She's like HBIC.”

“Well I don't know of any women she's dated if that's what you're asking. I heard about a frat party from Kathryn where things got wild. It was four frat brothers and ten girls, Kathryn and Regina being two of them of course, so you can guess how it went based on the odds. Regina is a lot like you, she's a private person. I do know for a fact that she was with the same guy from middle school through high school. They broke up here and there, but from what I got out of Kathryn they always got back together.” Ruby shrugged. “If you want to know anything else, you'll just have to ask her when you figure out how to get creative and spend some face time with her.”

“Crap.” Emma looked at her watch. “Speaking of Regina, I'm gonna be late for Dr. Hopper's lecture. I'll be right back.” She ran into the cafe behind the counter and through the swinging door to grab her backpack out of a locker in the employee break room. Quickly ripping her work polo shirt off and shoving it into the locker, she pulled on a black v neck t-shirt, grabbed her red leather jacket off the hook and slammed the locker shut. As she made her way out the double doors toward the table she left her friend at she stopped short at the sight before her.

Ruby was sitting a few feet away from the table on a long bench. Her body was turned to the side with one foot tucked under her leg. One of her arms was stretched out the length of the bench while the other was lightly touching the petite hand it was currently holding. She was rubbing lazy circles across the skin with her thumb and grinning at whatever story the other girl was currently in the middle of.

Emma smiled. Belle French's head tipped back lightly in laughter about something Ruby said and her entire face lit up. Ruby was also grinning ear to ear chuckling. Emma slowed her pace considerably, not wanting to interrupt, but wanting to let Ruby know she was headed to class and would catch up with her later.

Ruby saw her friend creeping over and waved. “Emma, come here.” She waited until the blonde arrived and they stood up together. “Em, this is Belle.”

Emma extended her hand and smiled. “Nice to finally meet you, Belle. I've heard a little bit about you.”

“Well, all good I hope.” She gave a playful side-eye to Ruby then returned her gaze to the blonde. “I've heard a great deal about you as well. It's wonderful to finally meet the famous Emma Swan.”

“Famous huh?” She hip checked Ruby playfully. “You talking me up, Rubes?”

“Actually, no. I've heard plenty about you from Regina.” Belle smirked at Emma's fish out of water impression. “I had dinner with her and Kathryn at their apartment last night. You've made quite an impression on the indomitable Regina Mills.”

Emma blushed outright. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't hide the flush that crept up her neck and crawled across her cheeks.

“I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual. Right, Em?” Ruby snickered as her friend blushed even more.

“On that note, I have a lecture to get to.” She nodded to Ruby and Belle before she took off across the quad.

“Hey Swan!?” Ruby yelled out. She waited for her to stop and turn around. “Get creative!”

Emma waved at them both and turned the corner.


	12. Chapter 12

Mary-Margaret Nolan (nee Blanchard) was what you would call a lucky woman: now. She had been a grammar school teacher for the past five years in the Massachusetts public school system, had a devoted husband of fifteen years that ran the local animal shelter while taking evening courses to finish his degree in law enforcement. Having experienced what some may call a fairy tale childhood, the opposite was true for her teen years. They were riddled with angst and tears and trauma; trauma she was unable to overcome until she and her first love, David were able to break free of their parents hold and get married three months after Mary-Margaret's eighteenth birthday. It took three months after Mary-Margaret became a legal adult because that's how long it took David to find her. Her parents had whisked her away under the cover of night to her father's business associates private boarding school half way across the country when she was just fourteen years old.

Mary-Margaret Nolan, for all of the blessings she'd been given in the past fifteen years, had always felt like something was missing. There was a hole in her heart that not even her husband David could fill as much as he tried. She loved the children she taught year in and year out, and they all shed tears when they left her classroom in June to move up to their next grade. Some would say that she was simply made for motherhood, but it was not to be. Not in the traditional sense anyway.

“Henry!” She called out to the auburn haired little boy skipping along ten feet in front of her chasing a butterfly down the block. “Please slow down and wait for us.” She looked behind her. “David, grab him please. He's getting too far off.”

  
David looked up from the back of his pickup truck and smiled as the boy jumped from side to side on the sidewalk, avoiding the cracks. “He's fine, Snow.”

“He is not fine, David, he could wander off and have no idea where he is.” She put the boxes down on the sidewalk in front of a small front porch and walked over to the little boy. “Henry, please, you cannot wander away. I understand that this is all new and exciting to you, but you have to stay where I can see you.”

  
“OK, Snow.” the little boy swiped his own hair out of his eyes and gave her an award winning smile, “Do I get my own room? Can I have a pet now that we moved? If I catch that butterfly, can I keep it??!” He asked with wide-eyed wonder.

She turned around and shot her husband a disapproving look, “David, now you have him calling me that. Honestly.”

“It's adorable.” He put his own boxes down and wrapped one arm around his tiny pixie-haired wife who rolled her eyes at him. “He loves his bedtime fairy tale stories and that's his favorite one. Do you remember how much trouble he had saying Mary-Margaret when we first got him?” David reached out and gave his hair a little tussle. “We were so lucky to get him when we did... I just wish--”

“No, David.” The dark haired woman pulled away and shook her head. She had a resolved expression on her face. “No. We became foster parents to give children their best chance. Henry's best chance is to get his mother back. We're not his parents. We never will be. I don't want that. I love him, I truly do, but I don't deserve – we don’t deserve –“

“Hey, hey,” David wrapped her up in his arms quickly. He knew how self-deprecating his wife could get and didn't want that to happen on such a happy occasion as today. “I know, Snow. I know. I do have to admit, seeing Alexandria's mother Ashley pick her up and hug her when they were reunited? That made it all worth it. Sure I miss Alex, we both do, but she belongs with her mom, I know that. And Henry belongs with his mother also. Sometimes, I just can't help to wish that things were different.” He shrugged and held onto her tighter.

“We have a daughter, David.” She whispered.

“I know.” He nodded sadly. “Somewhere.”

Mary-Margaret and David Nolan were what the Massachusetts state child welfare board considered, transitional foster parents. They were matched up with a child, aged anywhere from newborn to teenager, that  _always_ had more than a good chance of being reunited with one or both birth parents. It was extremely difficult to get certified and most who passed the rigorous background checks and personality tests didn't last very long at it because it was too taxing emotionally to know they'd always have to give up the child they had chosen to give a home to. To take in a child for however long and always know that that child would eventually go back to one or both birth parents was a very difficult roller coaster ride emotionally and the revolving door of applicants kept the child welfare division more than busy.

Mary-Margaret and David had been foster parents for over six years now, they were in the system the longest which also allowed them certain liberties when it came to where the children were raised. In this case, they were allowed to not only keep Henry, who started in the foster system as a newborn in Massachusetts, but they were able to move to Maine with him to a smaller and safer town. All they had to do was interview with Henry's case worker, allow a walk through of their new home and be subjected to a few surprise home visits. If all went well in the first three months, Henry's case would be transferred to the Maine child services division along with their foster parent license permanently. All in all, it was ideal as the town they'd chosen to move to was safer than anyplace else they'd looked at. It had one grammar school, one middle school and one high school. Most adults who worked for and around the city grew up there which led to many generations in town as well as town traditions and strong family values.

Storybrooke was going to be a new beginning for all of them.

Henry was taken from his birth mother rather than given up willingly due to some drug problem or domestic abuse issue. From what David and Mary-Margaret were told, his birth mother had been a foster child herself all her life and gave birth to him before her fifteenth birthday. Being a foster child and underage, the system didn't give her any choice but to give him up whether she liked it or not. Feeling as if the story hit much too close to home, that's all Mary-Margaret and David had to hear before applying to be Henry's temporary foster parents. They were approved within a week and took Henry home a week before his fourth birthday. Up until then, Henry's entire tiny life had existed in a group home, relegated to a large room with four cribs in it, in a house that held no less than a dozen children at a time. During the holidays it could be upwards of fourteen with some of the older children bunking out in the infant room on sleeping bags. Henry would be turning six years old in September, barely squeaking past the Maine cut off for first grade students. Tiny for his age, the boy was brilliant and already reading and speaking well above his peers. He tested at almost a genius level and was to be placed in first grade at Storybrooke Elementary.

Right before the school year ended, The Nolan's had gotten approval to move out of state and take Henry with them. Mary-Margaret applied to be a teacher to many tiny towns along the Maine coast, thinking that a fresh start for her and her husband as well as Henry was just what they all needed. The job offer came suddenly in the beginning of July, and by the second week of August, only one week before she was to start her new job as a third grade teacher, The Nolan's and Henry moved into the sleepy little town and into a pre furnished ranch home only four blocks from the school Mary-Margaret would be teaching at.

“I have that interview tomorrow at the Sheriff's office.” David remarked casually.

Mary-Margaret nodded her head. “And I meet with the principal next week. I hope we're doing the right thing, David. We've uprooted our entire life to come to a place we know nothing of. I hope Henry adjusts well.”

“He'll be fine. Once school starts he'll be in first grade, he'll be doing homework every night and we'll all get into a nice little routine. I saw on the community board that they have boy scouts offered. Can you imagine me taking him on camping trips? Helping him earn his badges?” David smiled. It was good to have a boy around to pass things along to. He and his wife had agreed to switch the gender of the child they would foster so they could both get the opportunity to enrich a child's life. Alex had been given to Ashley just four months before Henry arrived. It was perfect timing. Regardless of how long it would last, David looked forward to doing 'man' things with the five almost six year old, just as Mary-Margaret had enjoyed Alex's company with Barbie dolls and princess tea parties.

“School pictures are taken on the second week. We have to remember to send one to child services. I can't believe it's already been a year since the last one. I think he's grown a full two inches since then. I'm sure his parents, whoever they are, will be looking forward to an updated picture.”

“Are we gonna do a picture for my mom again?” Henry had apparently been paying attention to their little exchange and wanted to be included.

Mary-Margaret bent down and cupped his cheek. “Yes, sweetheart. You start school in two weeks. And two weeks after that will be your big boy first grade pictures and your birthday. We'll put them in an envelope and you can lick the stamp - “

“And the postman can give them to mommy!!” He finished her sentence for her.

They made no lies up for Henry to swallow when it came to his birth parents and his role in their little family. Along with a child psychologists' help weekly, they were very open about his unique situation and that his mother wanted very much to be a part of his life and see him every day, but she had to go and get ready for the day when Henry was able to live with her full time. In the meantime, David and Mary-Margaret were going to be his guardians – guardian angels was what Henry decided to call them – meant to keep him safe and happy until he was reunited with his birth mother.

“Snow, do you think if I write my mom a letter that maybe you could give it to her? Could you make sure she gets it so I can tell her how excited I am to meet her and live with her?” Henry batted his eyelashes and tilted his head to the side.

Mary-Margaret's heart melted and she knelt down beside him. “I'm sure that would be perfectly okay, Henry. I have a special book I keep for your mommy with all of your important events in it. If we're not allowed to mail it with the picture, I'm sure we could find room in the book to put the letter so when we meet your mommy she'll see the book and be able to read all about the things you've done.” She wrapped the boy up in a big hug and David squatted down to join.

David stood up first and collected the boxes he'd put down near the porch. “Let's get these boxes into the house and maybe take a lunch break.”

“Sounds good. I saw a little diner back on Main Street when we first drove in. Granny's I think it's called?”

“Grilled cheese!” Henry jumped up and down excitedly. “Let’s go!” And pumped his little fist in the air.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma flew up two flights of stairs as fast as her feet would take her. After finding a parking spot half way across campus, she sprinted the entire way across the lot and into the building that held Dr. Hopper's lecture hall. It was arranged much in the way a Shakespeare theater was. There were twenty rows of chairs ascending from a round stage in the middle of the room and wrapping all around. It often reminded Emma of a tiny little baseball stadium.

As she made her final approach to the double doors she skidded to a stop, overshooting them by five feet. She grabbed both handles roughly and pulled with all her might.

The doors didn’t budge.

“No, no, no!!” She whispered in exasperation and swiped some stray hair out of her eyes. “Crapity crap crap crap! I'm so dead.” She paced back and forth between the other three sets of doors leading to the lecture hall and came upon a piece of paper taped to one of the windows.

. . . . . . . .

_Students,_

_Due to unforeseen circumstances, Dr. Hopper's lecture is canceled for today. Miss Mills will have extended open office hours until 6:00 p.m. this evening in 45 minute time blocks. Please sign up for an appointment on the whiteboard outside her office. Lecture for Sociology 325 will resume normally at 2:00 p.m. Monday afternoon._

_Have a wonderful weekend._

. . . . . . . .

Emma slid down the wall of double doors and breathed a sigh of relief. Opening up her backpack, she grabbed a bottle of water and attempted to catch her breath. While she was in terrific shape, the sheer terror of being late to Hopper's lecture kicked her adrenaline into high gear and a very thin sheen of sweat gathered on her forehead.

After ten minutes of peace and quiet, a few very interesting thoughts occurred to her. This was her last class of the day. It was Friday, which meant no practice until 9am tomorrow. All of her course work was done for the week and there were no tests in the following week to study for. She suddenly had a whole block of free time.

Smiling to herself, she got up and made her way back out of the building and through the parking lot to her bug. She felt a wave of creativity coming on suddenly and decided to ride it out wherever it decided to take her.

. . . . . . . .

“A little to the left, uhh, yeah, right there.”

“Move your finger over to the right a little-- that's it.”

“Wait, I have it. Oh, yes I feel it now.”

“Oooh careful. I'm sensitive there.”

“Oh, really?” Belle leaned back against the bed and grinned. “Well had you not moved so quickly, I wouldn't have gotten my bracelet stuck in your mane of unruly hair, Miss Lucas.”

Ruby, sitting Indian style in front of her on the floor against the bed, turned her head to the right and smiled. “Yes well, had you asked for your water I would have just handed it to you, Miss French.”

“You were concentrating on the movie. I would have felt bad disturbing you.” Belle placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Her index finger flitting lightly across the bottom of her jawline.

Ruby reached up and over with her left hand, entwining their digits slightly. “It would have been fine. You can bother me any time you want. I mean,” The tall brunette flushed slightly. “Not that you're a bother. I mean, it's not like you bug me or anything.” She rolled her eyes at herself as the other woman began to chuckle lightly. “So totally not what I wanted to say.”

  
Belle continued to grin at her and leaned forward slightly. “Ruby, it's fine. Really.” She squeezed the brunette's hand and winked. “Besides, I much prefer your adorable babble to the deer in headlights look I received the first few times we met.”  
  
Ruby blushed again. “I'm a literature major. I've read all the classics three or four times over. I've pulled Shakespeare apart since high school and can recite at least twenty sonnets from memory. I belong to a reading club here at the U and right now we're reading Dante and discussing the circles of hell as applied to real world issues, social constructs and political motivation. For fun.” She turned slightly more to the right and regarded the woman sitting just above her. Detangling their fingers, she reached up and tucked a few stray hairs behind a delicate ear. “But the minute I laid eyes on you, it was like smart Ruby left the building. All the words I _know_ fit together suddenly got sucked out of my brain.”

Belle sighed deeply and an unmistakable blush crept up her neck and settled firmly in her cheeks. “Oh, Ruby.” She took the hand that was currently stroking her cheek and brought it to her lips. She looked directly into light brown eyes as she kissed the knuckles she brought to her mouth.

“Belle, I--” Suddenly her mouth was desert dry. The things this woman could do to her with just a look.

While they'd been spending some time together, the only thing that had transpired between the two were hesitant touches and welcomed caressing of hands. Ruby's heart practically pounded out of her chest three days ago as they held hands the whole time while watching a movie at the student union. Belle couldn't contain her own pounding heart when Ruby escorted her back to their dorms hand in hand.

Tonight, they'd been an hour deep into a movie in Ruby's dorm when Belle found the courage to massage the shoulders of the brunette sitting in front of her. Ruby had just gotten back from the showers and a three hour practice when they ran into each other in the hall. Movie night happened much like it had the other four times over the past two weeks – completely unplanned and spontaneous.

“What?” Belle whispered.

Twisting all the way around now and kneeling directly in front of her, Ruby reached over and wrapped her fingers around Belle's right bicep, tugging it slightly, “I want to--”

“Hmm?” She looked up at the woman in front of her from beneath hooded eyes.

Slowly, Ruby traced the delicate bicep up and across slim shoulders. She reached up and around the back of her neck. She tangled her fingers in thick dark brown hair, gently scritching the back of her head. “May I--” She licked her lips and swallowed.

Belle's lips parted slightly, and a tongue ran across the bottom of her lip slowly. “Please.” Came the barely audible reply.

Ruby tilted her head to the left and closed the distance between them slowly. It was a gentle brush of lips that lasted a few short seconds but for both it was as if all the clocks stopped and time stood still. Just as she was pulling back, Ruby felt the brush of soft skin across her own neck and up her face, as fingers settled across her cheek and the pad of a thumb stroked next to her mouth gently. A small but unmistakable pull brought their lips together again, this time firmer, longer, sweeter.

“God, Belle.” Ruby whispered between closed mouth kisses.

One, two, three more firmly placed kisses later, the blue eyed girl pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. “Wow.” She breathed out.

Ruby chuckled, placing another chaste kiss on full lips. “Now you're just showing off. Plucking the words straight from my brain.”

A full scale smile graced Belle's lips now as her other hand reached up so both were cupping Ruby's face. “I'd like to see if I can pluck a few more words out of that brain of yours, Ruby Lucas. If I may?” A tiny nod of approval was all she needed in order to descend upon waiting lips once more.

. . . . . . . .

“David.” The pixie-haired woman called out from the living room.  _This couldn't be right. How could it have taken so long?_ “David are you in here?” She made her way from the living room, through the tiny hallway that connected to the kitchen.

Her husband was in front of the sink, finishing up the dinner dishes as Henry did his homework quietly at the kitchen table. Soft music was playing through a radio on the kitchen counter.

“David!”

  
Startled, he turned around suddenly. “Mary Margaret, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you.” He grinned sheepishly and lowered the volume.

“Look at this.” She handed the already ripped open envelope and letter to him. “What is the meaning of this?”

The sandy haired man scanned the letter and frowned. Reaching his hand out without looking, it landed on Henry's shoulder “Hey buddy, Snow and I have some things to talk about. You'll be ok doing homework by yourself for a little bit?”

Green brown eyes looked up and he smiled. “Sure. I just have a few more vocabulary words to write out. Then I'm all done. We're still watching The Avengers tonight, right?”

David smiled. “Of course. We'll be right in the living room. Come in when you're all done, I'll check over your homework then we can start the movie.”

  
“Great, thanks David.”  
  
He gave another little squeeze to the boys shoulder before following his worried wife into the living room. Taking in every sentence of the letter this time, his brows furrowed slightly. “This can't be right.”

“I know.” Mary-Margaret wrung her hands in front of her. “We have to call the case worker. Why did it take so long?!” She began to pace back and forth. “We provided those waivers the second we were able to and our daughter,  _our daughter David_ , should have gotten the information the minute she turned eighteen.” She stopped and turned to him while running her hand through short black hair. “ _Only now_ they're confirming the requests went out? That's cruel, David. I mean I understand there's red tape involved in the system but honestly! It's not like we had any control in giving her up! They are just now getting around to telling her, 'oh, by the way, your parents want to meet you'? I mean really! There has to be someone we can call to get to the bottom of this. We've waited much too long David. What if she thinks we don't want her? What if she thinks we just threw her away?!”

He gathered his frantic wife up in a firm hug. Placing his chin on top of her head, he rubbed his hands all across her back in an effort to calm her down. Truth be told, he was fuming too. They'd submitted their request the day each of them turned eighteen after they'd gotten married. They knew it would take many more years before their daughter came of age and was allowed to know the truth of her parentage. “I'll call. Don't worry, honey. We'll get to the bottom of this.”

“I want my daughter, David.” Mary-Margaret whispered into his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost all hope in keeping chapter lengths within a manageable margin. That being said, here is an extra long chapter for you! yay!!!

Emma Swan was feeling quite proud of herself. The little plan she worked out in her head the past two hours was pretty creative if she did say so herself.

Her first order of business was to go to the basement of the psychology building. After walking around what seemed to be a maze of hallways, she located Regina's office. Making certain that the door was closed and she was in the middle of an appointment, she scampered to the whiteboard quickly and scanned the list of names and times. “Perfect!” She whispered to herself as she filled her initials for the last appointment slot.

Walking off to her Bug, she couldn't help but ponder what the past few months had done to her. It had done her a world of good to spend the summer with Ruby, finally giving in a little and allowing someone into her little world. While she did regret freezing August out for so long, it did allow her to find her footing in the world.

She'd made friends in high school, sure, but those friends were well aware of her orphaned ward of the state status. Even though she excelled at soccer and kept her grades well above satisfactory, she always noticed the looks she'd receive from the other students and their parents. The looks of admiration mixed with pity for little orphan Emma.

Striding up to the back door of the cafe, she thanked whatever gods were out there silently that she had remembered to bring the keys with her to the supply room. After digging around for supplies and putting them all in two cardboard boxes, she remembered to lock up and took off to her dorm room to change. She had about two hours until her 'appointment' with the TA and she didn't want to smell like coffee grounds and grease when she arrived.

Walking into the elevator, instead of pressing the number ten button, she pushed number four, a brilliant thought coming to mind. It had been Ruby's idea to get creative after all and she knew exactly how the lanky brunette could help.

Shifting the two boxes to one side, she rapped her knuckles roughly just below the numbers 406 and waited. After a few moments she knocked a little harder and called out, “Rubes! Open the damn door, I need your help!”

Muffled curses and shuffling came from behind the door. A moment later, Emma heard it open and she walked right through without waiting. She couldn't see a damn thing above the boxes and they were starting to get heavy. “Finally!” She bent down to place the boxes on the floor, stood up and froze.

“Swan, what the hell!??”

Ruby was perched on the edge of her bed in just a sports bra, mid bend grabbing her shorts which had been clearly absent before her arrival. Turning to her left, Emma then saw Belle standing next to the door, holding her pajama shirt closed. It was clearly unbuttoned.

“Crap. I'm sorry guys.” Emma blushed. “Next time you could put a tie on the door or send a text or –“

Ruby glared. “Clearly that was the next step.” She folded her arms across her chest after pulling on a plain white t-shirt.

Emma shifted her gaze to Belle again. The girl's hair was all askew and there was no hiding the blush settled firmly in her cheeks.

“Regina.” Emma blurted out. The least she could do was get to her point quickly after interrupting her friend's unplanned romantic evening.

“What?” Ruby ran a frustrated hand through her tousled hair.

“Sorry, uh. Well, you said to get creative and Hoppers lecture is canceled. Regina has office hours till seven and before I could chicken out I went and signed up for the last slot on her schedule. You said to get creative so I did but I need some help or I won't get it all done in time and I'm so sorry I interrupted your unplanned sexy time but this is really important and not something I usually do and you have to help because if you don't then I'm just gonna back the hell out of this hair brained idea and--”

“Whoa stop!” Ruby threw both of her hands up in the air and smiled. “While I normally appreciate your ability to speak without the pesky need for breath, tell me what you need. And what is this?” Ruby approached the two boxes at Belle's feet and opened them up.

“Supplies I um, procured from the cafe.” Emma bent down and began sifting through the top box. “I wanted to make her dinner. So I got all the stuff from the cafe for that grilled chicken pasta salad everyone went bonkers for at your Granny's diner. Who knew a college university had money in the budget for goat cheese and raspberry vinaigrette? Anyway, I can't remember how to make it so I grabbed everything I could remember. I was hoping you'd come up to my room and throw it together for me? I have all the ingredients and so far the only thing I've used my kitchen for is to boil water.” Emma gave Ruby a wide eyed puppy dog look of askance.

“Of course we'll help you, Emma.” Belle walked over and squatted down next to the two girls. “I think it's wonderful you're making an effort to do something nice for Regina. She's been putting in a lot of extra hours with Dr. Hopper lately with many late nights. His private practice has been keeping him quite busy and he's been relying on her much more this year than any other.”

“Yeah, Em. We'll help you out. No problem.” Ruby grabbed one box and stood up.

Emma closed up the other box and stood with her friend. “Are you sure? I mean, you could just write the recipe down for me and I could wing it? I feel awful interrupting you guys. Honest. I'm so sorry.”

“If this is what it takes to get you to seal the deal with Regina then I'm all for it.” Ruby moved toward the door and the other two followed. After locking up her room, the three of them headed over to the elevator. “Wait till you see Em's room, Belle.” Ruby wiggled her eyebrows. “It's a waste of a love nest if you ask me.”  
  
Emma elbowed her friend playfully. “Yeah well, hopefully these boxes are the first step to changing my waste of space, huh?”

Shifting the box over, Emma unlocked her door and the three of them walked in.

Belle stood back and looked around, shocked. “You have a single loft? Seriously? I had to put my name on a list year thirteen to even have a remote chance at getting one of these. Instead of a triple, they graced me with a double this year.”

Ruby knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. “I'm sorry, the year what now?”

Belle smirked and slapped her lightly in the arm. “Year thirteen. Or to you bloody Seppos, it's known as freshman year of college.”

Ruby chuckled and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. “Sorry. Still getting used to the Brit speak.”

“And I'm Australian not British!” Belle folded her arms across her chest in mock annoyance. “I'm not gonna have a blue over it with you. No drama. You'll sus it out on your own at some point.”

Emma grinned at both of them. “It helps to know people.” She plunked her box down on the granite counter. And swept one hand across the room. “Make yourself comfortable ladies. Everything you need is in the cabinets. I need to go wash the grease out of my hair and make myself semi presentable.” 

. . . . . . . .

Emma walked back into her dorm room a half hour later, freshly showered and suddenly terrified out of her mind. The more she thought on what she was about to do, the more she started to talk herself out of it. What the hell did she think she was doing anyway? It was very presumptuous of her to think that Regina would even be receptive to having dinner with her, let alone a surprise dinner Emma didn't even bother asking her about.

She stood back and observed Ruby and Belle perched on her sofa in front of the TV watching some old black and white movie. Ruby was laying back against the arm of the sofa and Belle was snuggled into her. Ruby's long hair trailed down one of Belle's shoulders and she was wrapping strands of it in her fingers lightly.

She wanted that. She wanted someone to watch TV with. She wanted someone to hang out with, to talk to, to be comfortable with. She'd had the beginnings of that with Neal. Stolen snuggles and secret kissing behind the back of the woman who ran the group home. But it wasn't consistent and it certainly wasn't healthy the way they got together. Emma frowned a bit at the memories. Who was she kidding? She wasn't relationship material for anyone, let alone the incredibly smart, sassy and sexy Regina Mills. Maybe it wasn't too late to back out. All she had to do was go back to Regina's office and scratch her name off the list

“No.” Ruby called out, startling Emma from her thoughts. She disengaged herself from the blue eyed girl and stood.

“What?” Emma looked at her puzzled. She walked to her closet and placed all of her shower supplies on the shelf.

“I know you, Swan. You're thinking of backing out.”

Emma shrugged. “I don't know. I mean, ugh.” She threw her towel in the hamper and grabbed her black thigh high boots. “I am kind of springing this on her. I mean, what if she has plans after office hours? We've talked, but I don't know what she does on her free time. Hell, for all I know she could be dating someone and planning to meet them after.” She flopped down on the couch Ruby just vacated next to Belle.

“Emma, really.” Belle reached out and touched her arm lightly. “I refuse to break Regina's confidence so I won't tell you what we've discussed, but I can tell you this is a good thing you're doing. It's very romantic if you ask me.”

“What if it's too romantic?” She shoved her second boot on and stood up. “What if it's too much? I've never done anything like this before. It could be too much too soon and I'll scare her off before I even get the chance to get to know her properly, and what about--”

“Stop!” Ruby yelled out. “Just stop. You did this over the summer too, Em, and while I was pretty hesitant to push you then, I'm not now. Especially since we had that talk this afternoon. Now you're stuck with me meddling in your life. Look, you're afraid, I get that. You've got this whole solo thing going on for most of your life and you're used to it. Knowing you, it's made you happy so far and I know that's not faked. But you seem to not get that you could be happier, it could get better. You just have to take that chance.” Ruby moved from the couch to the little kitchenette. She produced a fair sized cooler from behind the counter and handed it to her friend. “And since I just saved your ass and made a bangin dinner for you and your girl, you'll happily let Belle and I finish watching the movie here & surf the channels for the next three hours. Right?”

“She's not my girl.” Emma smirked. Taking the cooler from her friend, she swung her messenger back across her shoulders and grabbed her keys. “You've got two hours. Don't forget to lock up and stay off of my bed. I just changed the sheets.”

Ruby tossed her arm across the blonde's shoulders and escorted her to the door. “Two and a half, we'll lock up and dibs on a few beers I spotted in your fridge and chips in your cabinet.”

Emma nodded. “Deal.” She took a deep breath and smiled. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck, Emma. Just be yourself and have fun. It'll all be fine.” Belle gave her a tiny sideways hug walking her the rest of the way to the door. “If you'd hurry up with this situation and stop being so indecisive then maybe we can all hang out together sometime? This is a wonderful room you have.”

Emma nodded and walked out of her dorm room in the direction of her Bug.

. . . . . . . .

Regina Mills was having a day. Not just an off day or a strange day, she was having what was quickly becoming a bad day. She shuffled the next paper from her inbox to the blotter in front of her and sighed. Not only had Dr. Hopper canceled the lecture, he requested that she put in extended office hours for anyone that required extra help. For as popular as his lecture had become over the years at the University, Regina knew from the minute his request was voiced that she wouldn't be able to get out of her windowless basement office until well after 7pm, on a Friday night no less.

Extended office hours also meant that she had no idea who or what to expect walking through her door. Normally, she had standing appointments with the same students and she could plan her days accordingly. With open hours on an off day, she never knew what was coming next. It was unnerving to the woman who'd all but planned the next twenty years of her life out by her sophomore year of high school.

That didn't work out too well either, she thought to herself. Best laid plans and all that. Chewing on the top of her red pen, she distractedly graded yet one more paper in a sea of a dozen or so. It was a good thing Dr. Hopper kept his syllabus basically the same year after year, otherwise correcting papers and grading them would require many more hours than she had available in a day.

Tossing the pen down in frustration, she rubbed both of her eyes with her fingers and sighed. She felt a headache coming on from the third grade handwriting she was being subjected to and the middle school sentence structure in every paper she came across. _Idiots_.

Finally, she pushed her chair back and stood. Fifteen minutes had passed already since her last appointment, which meant that her next one was five minutes late. _Idiots who cannot tell time apparently_.

Opening her office door, she turned to glance at the whiteboard to see who she was going to give a stern talking to about wasting her time.

“Hi.”

Regina turned around and blinked. Emma stood about four feet away with her hands behind her back. She had on a pair of dark wash blue jeans & black boots that came up to her thighs. Her ever present red leather jacket was zipped up half way and an emerald green button up shirt was visible with the top three buttons undone. Her hair cascaded down across both of her shoulders in soft curls reaching almost down to her elbows. Regina imagined it also flowed down her back, almost reaching the bottom of the jacket she was wearing. “Miss Swan.” She replied in confusion. She looked to the whiteboard again and pointed to it. “ES. This is you? My next appointment?”

She shrugged and took two steps forward, “Well, I know that there are three people in lecture with the same initials as me, but I _distinctly_ remember putting that there myself this afternoon. So yeah.” She smiled tentatively.

“I see.” Regina cleared her throat and gestured to the door. “Would you care to come in?”

Emma nodded and followed the woman into the small office.

There were inspirational posters framed on all four walls. The walls themselves were a light institution green, which made Emma cringe a bit as it reminded her of the countless group homes she'd been made to stay in. A fair sized wooden desk was against the far wall and two single chairs sat in front of it. Along the right wall was a table that held a coffee pot on one side and a mini fridge on the other. The final wall held a small end table and two bookcases filled with books and papers. Three tall filing cabinets took up the space behind the wooden desk.

On Regina's desk, Emma could see one picture frame on each corner of it. As the raven haired woman had her back turned, Emma scooted into a free chair and snuck the cooler down by her feet.

Regina sat down at her chair and pulled herself in. “I must say you caught me by surprise, Miss Swan. In the three weeks since classes started, not once have you asked for tutoring.”

Emma smiled shyly and suddenly found a spot on the carpet very interesting. “Well, about that: I have a confession to make.”

Regina tilted her head. “And what, pray tell, might that be?”

Emma bent down to open the cooler and looked up at Regina while doing so. “I'm not here for tutoring exactly.”

“And what, exactly, is it you are here for?”

Emma looked at the desk and an idea struck her. She stood up and grabbed the entire blotter with all of the papers on it and quickly placed it on the floor next to her. This gave her an almost completely empty desk to work with. Based on the shocked expression that crossed Regina's face, she knew she'd better act and explain quickly before the woman's famous temper made itself known.

“After reading the note left on the lecture hall doors,” Emma reached into the cooler and produced two Tupperware containers. She opened one and placed it in front of the still shocked woman. “I realized that you'd be working a lot later than you usually do on a Friday.” Another dip into the cooler produced a pint of apple juice, two plastic cups and utensils from Emma's personal stash at the dorm. “I know you've said you keep yourself on a pretty tight schedule with your own classes and TAing for Bug. Seeing the back to back appointments you had scheduled when I came down here this afternoon just kinda sealed your fate.”

Regina smirked as she took the utensils from the blonde. “And what part does fate play into this little stunt of yours?”

Emma opened her own Tupperware container and poured both of them a tall glass of juice. She took a moment to place the napkin on her lap and scoot in closer to the desk. “I suddenly had a whole bunch of free time and realized that you didn't so, fate said that you were meant to have dinner with me tonight, and before you object, I saw your schedule, Regina. You didn't order food at the cafe, so I know you probably haven't eaten since at least noon.”

Regina looked down at the large container of food before her. Emma Swan had spent a good part of the afternoon planning, scheming and apparently cooking for her. This was quite unexpected and she was at a total loss, for once, as to what she should say.

“It's not poisoned, I promise.” Emma took a forkful of salad and shoved it in her mouth. “See?”

Regina looked up at the blonde. She delicately stabbed a piece of chicken and brought it to her lips. After chewing a few moments she smiled. “It is rather good.”

“I can't take all the credit. Ruby helped. This is one of the menu items at the diner I worked at with her over the summer. The locals went crazy for it.”  
  
“Oh, so Miss Lucas made me dinner? I'll have to find a way to personally thank her for the kindness.” Regina smirked and took a larger portion of food onto her fork.

“Well I couldn't come here smelling like grease and coffee grounds, so while I showered, Belle and Ruby got everything ready at my place.”

“Belle French?”

Emma nodded and took a sip of her juice. “Yes, well, I interrupted them by accident this afternoon.” She blushed and Regina could only imagine the implications. “So in exchange for helping me and my barging in at a bad time, I let them hang at my dorm room for a few hours. They both have roommates that were due back and wanted some alone time.”

“That was very kind of you.” Regina took a sip of her juice, too. As Emma continued to chat about her two friends, working at the cafe and a few upcoming soccer matches she was excited about, Regina couldn't help but have her mind wander off to how different her evening turned out from what she'd originally planned. She was going to finish grading all the papers by hopefully 7pm, then set off to hers and Kathryn's apartment for a nice hot soak in the tub and maybe some light reading with a glass or three of wine.

She'd been filling her evenings more and more with time in the office since Kathryn and Frederick had become closer. She'd walked in on them once in the middle of the living room and it wasn't something she looked forward to experiencing again anytime in the near or far future. In that respect, she could certainly sympathize with the blonde.

“Regina?”

“Hmm?”

“Is everything alright?” Emma took her now empty Tupperware and placed it back in the cooler. “You didn't eat much and you seem like you're miles away.”

The raven haired woman shook her head and sighed. “I'm sorry, Emma. I have been quite exhausted lately keeping these hours. Truth be told I've done it to myself. Kathryn moved into Tina’s room at the apartment recently as Tina preferred a single this year on campus. Kathryn and Frederick are getting quite serious and they've been spending a great deal of time at our apartment.” She put the lid on her own Tupperware and sat back. “Much of my free time has been spent between these four walls trying to avoid the very situation you must have walked into yourself this evening.”

The blonde flushed noticeably and smiled to herself. Regina had used her first name for only the second time ever since they met and it suddenly did very odd things to her stomach. It suddenly did very odd things to her entire body and she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for those types of feelings.

Emma looked at the woman in front of her and noticed suddenly how worn out she looked. Most of her make-up had disappeared and her signature red lipstick had been wiped off completely at some point while they were eating. Her earrings were missing from her lobes and the front of her blouse was slightly wrinkled. “I'm sorry.” She began putting everything back into the cooler. “I came here tonight on a whim. I didn't ask if you had plans or anything. You look really tired and I should just let you go home and relax.”

“No, that's not what I meant at all.” Regina stood up quickly and walked around the desk, reaching out for her forearm and grabbing it loosely.

Emma froze.

“I simply do not know what to say.” As the blonde turned back around, Regina allowed a faint smile to cross her lips and she looked down shyly. “No one has ever done something like this before. For me. It was incredibly thoughtful and for once, I find myself at a complete loss for words regarding the gesture.”

“Really?” Emma responded, shocked.

Regina nodded and allowed her hand to travel downward, linking her index finger with the one attached to the blonde. “Yes, really. If you could not tell already from our text messages the past few weeks, Miss Swan, I do not like my routine interrupted nor do I suffer fools who throw me off of my schedule. But I must say, this _whim_ of yours was quite the pleasant surprise.”

Emma relaxed and chuckled slightly. “If that was a 'thank you', then you're welcome.”

“Thank you, Emma.” She chanced a look up and was met by shining forest green orbs intently starring at her.

Emma bent down and placed the cooler on the floor without breaking her gaze from the chocolate brown eyes watching her closely. She rose up slowly and took one smaller step toward the woman standing before her, their index fingers still linked.

Regina's breath caught suddenly as she noticed the movement and froze. She didn't know what to do, it was all happening so fast. Should she move too and close the distance between them? Should she just stand there and see what was going to happen? She took a quick look at the door, momentarily wondering if she could make a break for it but just as quickly allowed the thought to pass.

She'd thought about this moment more than once, more than a dozen times if she were forced to tell the truth on the matter. Emma Swan had captured a part of her. Not her heart, not quite – but since the moment they met on the beach, she felt her interest was more than just a passing thing. In the weeks of random text messages that followed, Regina found herself quite taken with the woman but simply had no idea on how to go about letting her know. Apparently such a situation was suddenly presenting itself.

Emma swallowed away the fear that was trying to beat down the courage she found in the last two minutes while standing in the middle of Regina's office. She looked tired, there were bags starting to show beneath her eyes from the wear of the day. Her clothes were slightly wrinkled, there was not a trace of lipstick on her cupids-bow lips and a few hairs were out of place. She looked like the most beautiful girl in the world.

With her free hand, Emma reached up slowly and tucked a few of those stray hairs behind the woman's ear. She noticed an audible intake of breath as she did so and watched as Regina's eyes closed slowly and felt her lean into the touch.

“I find myself rather glad you came.” Regina whispered.

Emma hummed in agreeance as she allowed her thumb to barely brush across the woman's cheek. “Me too. I should give in to my whims more often.”

Regina slowly opened her eyes. She disentangled their index fingers and boldly moved the blonde's hand to her own waist while grasping lightly to her bicep. “And what other whims do you have swirling around in that head of yours, Miss Swan, which you would like to give in to?”

“I'm not sure I want to tell you that.” Emma grinned mischievously and stepped even closer. “But instead of saving the conversation for a later date the way I always do, perhaps I should just show you.” Her free hand went up to a soft cheek and her thumb stroked the underside of a plump lip, now cupping her face lightly…

“Reggie?!”

Both women sprang apart as a resounding knock came at the door. “Regina, are you in there?” The door burst open and Kathryn came traipsing through it. “You ready to go? It's been a hell of a day.”

Regina glared. Hands perched on her hips, Regina glared so intently with laser like precision at her best friend that Emma could do nothing but chuckle at the insanity of the situation. Today was apparently the day to get caught red handed in compromising positions.

“Oops?” Kathryn had the decency to blush, quickly realizing what she'd possibly walked into. Her best friend was certainly going to have her head on a platter for dinner this evening. “I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?” The woman asked coyly.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger and sighed. “No, I suppose not, Kathryn. You have impeccable timing as per usual.” She snarked back.  
  
“It's ok, really.” As she grabbed the cooler from the floor, the blonde turned to Regina and genuinely smiled. “Some other time.” She strode across the office and turned to Kathryn. “I was just leaving anyway. Regina's had a long day and I was gonna head back to the dorms. Get home safe, both of you.”

“Miss Swan?” Regina called out, a slight waiver to her voice signaled that she hadn’t quite recovered from their encounter fully yet. “I hope you know I plan on holding you to that.” It was quick and breathy and she could not believe the incredibly bold words that just jumped out of her mouth.

Emma blushed. “I'd expect nothing less, Your Majesty.” With that, she clicked the door closed behind her.

Just as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the Lobby button, Emma flopped back against the wall. She'd almost kissed her. She almost kissed Regina. It was exciting and terrifying and insane and – god – what the hell was she thinking? Running a hand through her hair in frustration, she escaped the building, scampered across the empty parking lot and settled into her Bug.

It wasn't like Regina seemed opposed to the idea. She did move her hand to her waist after all. That wasn't the sign of someone who was hesitant to take things a step further. But Emma still had her doubts and reservations niggling the back of her mind. All other relationships, if you can call them that, after Neal involved wooing a woman or dressing up for a guy with the sole goal in mind of getting some and getting gone. She didn't date people. It was maybe three dates at the most and if she didn't get results, or get an itch scratched, it was time to move on. Never in her life had she gone to such lengths to spend time with someone. Her whole afternoon was dedicated to trying to get to spend just one hour in the TA's presence. Over three hours of planning for one hour of result. Emma had to wonder if it was all worth it.

Remembering the silken hair under her fingers and the soft skin that leaned into her touch, she smiled and decided that yes, yes it was.

. . . . . . . .

“Regina, would you please slow down.” Kathryn practically tripped running up the hallway to their apartment after her. “I never understood how you can move so fast in those damn heels, my word!”

“I have a splitting headache, Kathryn. I cannot get into this with you now.” She jammed her key into the door and stomped through the tiny hallway connected to the living room. She placed her keys in her purse and hung her coat up on one of the hooks next to the kitchen. “As I stated before, there is nothing to discuss. Nothing happened.” She hung her scarf up over her coat and turned back down the hallway to the first door on the right just as Kathryn was catching her breath at the front door. “Your less than graceful appearance saw to that.” With a huff she walked through her bedroom door and slammed it shut.

Standing outside her door, Kathryn tried so hard not to laugh outright. “Oh come on, Reg. Just think about what you have to look forward to next time you see her.”

The door opened with a whoosh, taking the dark blonde by surprise. Regina glared. “That’s just it, Kat. I don’t know what I have to look forward to because, as I’ve stated a hundred times now, nothing happened between us. Now if you’ll excuse me I really do have a splitting headache.” She went to slam the door again but was stopped by Kathryn’s foot.

With a sorry expression on her face, Kathryn reached out to pat her friend on the arm and smiled. “Regina, all kidding aside now. It’s only 8:30 at night. It’s not like you’re teenagers with a curfew. If you want to see the girl then make it happen.” The raven haired woman huffed and folded her arms across her chest and Kathryn took it as a sign to continue. “Look, I am sincerely sorry that I interrupted your surprise dinner with the Swan girl. Really I am. But you can’t be mad at me for coming to pick you up on time and having things cut short the first time you’ve seen her in over three weeks. I told you when her practices were, I asked Ruby for a copy of her game schedule and you have access to all of her class times through the college servers. Tina found out her café hours and even Killian pitched in and told you what days she goes running! Not seeing her and only volleying back and forth on text messaging was your choice, Reggie.”

Regina sighed and looked down at her skirt, picking at an invisible piece of lint. “Of all the times you’ve picked me up on a Friday, you choose today to be on time down to almost the minute.” She groused.

Kathryn did her best to hold in a chuckle. She rubbed her friends arm, trying to soothe her. “I know, Reg.”

“I still find myself quite annoyed with you, Kathryn.” Regina smirked.

“Oh, honey I know. I inadvertently clam jammed you and I didn’t mean to.” She batted her eyelashes hoping humor was the way back into her best friend’s graces.

“Clam—what?” Regina narrowed her eyes a moment then it hit her. “Kathryn! I can’t even begin to—” She stopped suddenly and began to laugh herself. “Honestly, Kat. What am I to do with you?”

She shrugged. “Not sure, but you love me even if you want to throw me in a dungeon and tie me to a torture rack most days. So how about you pop two aspirin, change out of that power suit into something more accessible and see what Emma is up to? We _both_ know she doesn’t have practice until 9am tomorrow.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little advancement in Emma & Regina's budding relationship. Then we take a little trip back in time to where some of it all began . . .

It was not until the beginning of October, that Emma and Regina crossed paths again socially. Emma was finishing up another latte, when Regina walked up quickly but in no rush to interrupt the blonde remembering how she’d startled the last time and burnt her hand. It took Emma a good two minutes to look up, and when she did, she was all smiles. “Regina.” It came out much more breathy than she wanted it to. “I don’t off for another hour. I was going to reply to your text then.”

“It’s fine. I wanted to give you this before I forget.” She smiled shyly and opened her purse, seeming to rummage through it looking for something important. “Kathryn and I are having a get together next Saturday night.” Finally she landed on a folded up piece of paper and handed it over to the blonde. “Here is our address. I know you have a game but, I hope you can make it afterward?”

“Um, sure. Wait, you know when I have a game? _Next_ week?” She smirked a little as a slight blush crept up the older woman’s cheeks.

“Yes, well,” Regina nodded and cleared her throat. “Ruby and Tina have a game also, and I know from experience how these things tend to overlap. I hope you won’t be too tired to attend?”

Emma scanned the piece of paper. “Yeah, I can do that. I mean, I know where this is, it's about five miles off campus, right?”

Regina nodded in confirmation. “You can park anywhere in front if you can find a spot.”

“I’ll be there.” She winked.

Regina blushed again, turned on her heel and took off toward the quad, a self-satisfied grin forming on her lips.

Emma scanned over the address again noticing Regina’s thick fancy script curling around the edges of the letters and numbers. Regina could have texted this information to her at any time, but she chose to stop by the café and hand it to her personally. This made Emma’s stomach do a little flip-flop in response. She knew Regina had a master’s class clear across campus in twenty minutes and she was the last person Emma ever expected to see when she’d looked up. She closed her eyes and touched her lips with the piece of paper lightly. A short inhale told her that the paper actually smelled like Regina and that increased her smiled just a little bit more.

“Oh, love. You have it bad, don’t you?”

Emma startled and opened her eyes quickly to find a smarmy grin on a certain Irishman’s face. She felt so heady and light from the quick encounter with the gorgeous TA, she knew denying it would be an impossibility. Especially since she’d been caught sniffing the piece of paper currently clutched in her fingers. She shoved it into her back pocket and smiled. “Killian. Paying customers only at the counter, so unless you’re gonna order something—” She shrugged.

“Hell, Swan. I’ll have an earl gray and an update on your lady love.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

“The tea I can do. As for a lady love,” She batted her eyelashes and placed her index finger next to her mouth. “I don’t recall mentioning a lady love to you, or anyone else for that matter.”

“Fine, play coy with me, Captain, just remember one thing?” He leaned in closer and whispered. “Regina and Kathryn’s parties are legendary and I’ve been to every one of them the past two years. If you want the insider scoop, you’ll come looking for old Killian soon enough.”  
  
Emma placed his tea on the counter and folded her arms across her chest. “Yeah, or I can just ask Ruby, who’s also gone to everyone one of their parties the past _four_ years since they were all on the volleyball team together.”  
  
Snatching two one dollar bills out of his wallet, Killian side eyed her a moment before sliding them in front of the blonde. As she went to pick them up, he pressed them tighter to the counter. “What’s a bloke gotta do to get a little insider scoop, aye?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Nothing is going on. Believe me, if it was I’d be shouting it from the rooftops.” She grabbed the money and rang up his drink. “We both have almost every minute of our days set aside for classes or work or in my case, practice and matches.” She shrugged, giving up on the pretense of giving him a hard time. “If I go to this party, it’s only going to be the second time I’ve seen her socially.”  
  
“Well, if it makes you feel any better, Tina is the same way.” He shrugged, sliding the lid off of his tea carefully and taking a small sip. “Her being Captain and all that, I wouldn’t get to see her if I didn’t make the effort to drive her back to her dorm every night.” He grinned.

“Someone’s got it bad.” Emma elbowed her friend and was met with a scowl as his tea almost sloshed over the side and burnt his hand. “Sorry. But seriously, you and Tina? Good for you guys. You both deserve someone.”  
  
He nodded in appreciation. “Aye, as do you, Swan. Step up your game already. The lass is already taken by your wit and charm, can’t take that many more steps to get her into your—“

“Killian!” Emma gritted out in warning.

He raised his hands up in surrender, “Fine, fine. I will refrain from a more, ah, colorful description of sorts.” He gave her his best thousand watt smile.

“You’re lucky you’re devilishly handsome or I’d box your ears so hard you wouldn’t be able to hear for a week.”

. . . . . . . .

The fact that Regina had come clear across campus to invite her to a party was at the forefront of Emma's mind for the rest of her shift. It seemed as though things were progressing with the beautiful woman. Progress was a wonderful thing when it came to any burgeoning relationship but it was also  _ annoyingly _ slow.

After a short talk with Ruby about dinner that night, Emma found the raven haired beauty on her mind even more than she had been in the first place if that were at all possible. Regina Mills had taken up a good portion of Emma's brain suddenly in the past few days. It was as if she'd crept in without Emma even noticing and took up permanent residence. Emma decided rather quickly that Regina being a permanent fixture on her mind and in her life might not be such a bad thing after all.

An hour later after her shift, Emma found herself sprinting toward the Political Sciences building clear across campus. She'd even left all of her belongings in the locker at work except for her red leather jacket, not wanting to be bogged down by her messenger bag stuffed with twenty pounds of books. No, Emma Swan was on a mission and she refused to be deterred. Suddenly grateful for her's and Ruby's Sunday morning runs, she found herself with five minutes to spare and was able to catch her breath before Regina's latest class let out.

She had just enough time to calm her racing heart and check herself out in the reflection of the glass window. When she turned around, she saw Regina push through the double doors with Kathryn at her side. They stopped walking about twenty feet away, completely engrossed in conversation.

Emma scooted around the corner of the building and pulled out her phone.

. . . . . . . .

“I was wondering why you made it into class by the skin of your teeth, Regina, you're _never_ late. Good for you.” Kathryn praised her friend.

“Oh stop, Kat. All I did was invite her to the party. I had already resolved myself to doing so last week.”  
  
“Yes, but you did it in person. I was wondering if you were ever going to get around to seeing her again after I not so smoothly interrupted that kiss.” Kathryn nudge her friend playfully with her shoulder.

“There was no kiss.” Regina blushed. “Thanks to you.”  
  
Before Kathryn could respond, Regina's phone went off.

_E: Hey, are you busy?_

“Is that her?” Kathryn sidled up next to her friend and peeked over her shoulder.

“Maybe.” Regina smirked and held the phone closer to herself while trying to nudge her friend away. Her's and Emma's text messages had taken on a more flirtatious tone in the past week since they'd shared dinner. The last thing she needed was to give her friend more ammunition to endlessly needle her with.

R: I just finished class five minutes ago. I have tutoring scheduled for this afternoon and was about to head to my office.

_E: Oh, I see. Sounds like a fun filled itinerary to me. I'm almost jealous._

R: Yes well, tutoring the idiots failing Hopper's lecture is truly nothing to be jealous of. Was there something you needed?

_E: Hey, I just so happen to be one of those idiots in Bug's lecture too you know._

R: Yes, but you do not require my assistance in actually passing the class.

_E: Oh, so you think I'm a smart idiot then? Isn't that a paradox?_

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes.

R: Emma, you know what I meant.

Kathryn chortled next to her flustered friend. “Oh, she's a real smart ass, isn't she? I like her more and more every day.”

Regina rolled her eyes again and was about to give quite the sassy comeback when her phone dinged.

_E: So I was hoping you could do me a favor?_

R: And what might that be? I do have to get to the office quite soon.

_E: You could tell Kathryn to stop reading our text messages over your shoulder for one._

Both Regina's and Kathryn's heads shot up and looked around. They both spotted the blonde leaning against the building snickering to herself.

“Yes, I am a real smart ass.” Emma yelled out to Kathryn as she walked toward them with her thumbs hooked into the back pockets of her jeans.

Kathryn smirked at the approaching blonde. “Emma, so nice to see you again. Regina and I were just talking about you. Weren't we?” She turned to eyeball Regina who had gone suddenly mute in the last thirty seconds then turned back to the blonde Captain. “We both hope you'll be able to make the party after your match.”

Emma smiled easily. “Oh, I'll be there. Wild horses couldn't keep me away.” She then turned to the still stunned woman. “The second part of my favor was that I was hoping you'd allow me to walk you to your office.”

Regina stood silently staring at her for a few moments. There were a million thoughts running through her mind but for the life of her she couldn't grab on to one coherent thought.

“I have lunch plans with Frederick in a half hour so this is where I will gracefully exit stage right.” Kathryn turned to her friend. “I'll see you back at the apartment tonight, Regina?”

Regina managed to nod.

Kathryn snickered but refrained from poking fun at her friend any further. She knew she was still in the doghouse and was silently hoping that making up a fake lunch date with her boyfriend would get her back into her best friend's good graces. “Well, you two kids have fun.” She wiggled her fingers at them and headed off toward the parking lot.

. . . . . . . .

Emma turned to face Regina who had still failed to even acknowledge her presence. The silent staring contest went on for another minute and as that minute approached two, Emma was suddenly second and third guessing her plan. “Listen, I don't have to walk you to your office.” She folded her arms across her chest and took a small step backwards, trying to physically protect herself from what could be a rough emotional blow to her ego. As it was, her confidence had already dwindled down to practically nothing. “I just thought –”

“No, Emma. _No_.” Regina finally came to her senses and reached out, placing her hand on Emma's forearm squeezing it. She shook her head and laughed at herself. She took a step forward erasing the distance the blonde had suddenly placed between them and ducked her head shyly. “You simply caught me off guard. Again.”

“I seem to do that kind of a lot.” Emma mumbled and glanced down, suddenly finding her feet very interesting. While her defensive posture relaxed a little bit, her arms hadn't unfolded yet. She shook her head at no one in particular. “I'm sorry. I should let you get on with your day.”  
  
Regina sighed. She really didn't mean to be quiet for such a long time. Truthfully, it excited her to see the blonde walk up to her and Kathryn after they'd gotten out of class. Their text messages had become a daily occurrence and she hadn't been surprised at all when Emma messaged her not five minutes after walking out of the lecture hall.

Regina had found herself drifting off during the almost two hour lecture and now suddenly the subject of her daydreaming was standing in the flesh right in front of her. To say it was jarring was an understatement.

Resolving to undo the damage her stupefied state had caused, Regina placed her bag on the ground. Slowly, she pried Emma's arms away from where they were currently wound around herself. Interlocking their hands together, Regina leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “If you're going to say you're sorry, Emma, for wanting to see me, you'll find me apologizing just as much, if not more.”

“Yeah?” Emma whispered and leaned her cheek against the one mere inches next to her own.

“Yes.” Regina nodded and nuzzled a little bit tighter into the blonde's shoulder. She took a deep breath and decided right then and there that the scent of Emma Swan was something she would not get tired of experiencing anytime in the near future.

The shrill ringing of a phone had them both jump apart suddenly. It was Regina's and if she could make it burst into a ball of flame right in her hand she would have done so in an instant. “Yes?”

Emma stepped away to give her some privacy. The sudden emotional turn in the last five minutes was making he head spin and she tried her best to sweep her confidence up from where it was laying on the sidewalk beneath her feet. She took Regina's reaction to seeing her as a bad one; like she'd been an unwelcome sight. But the bold kiss and whispered admission had Emma's own feelings back on the rails in record time. She noticed Regina had finished her call and approached her. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, better than fine actually. My father is in town and would like to have dinner with me this evening.” Regina smiled easily and picked her bag back up off the ground. “He had a heart attack in the early spring of this year and I worry for him.”  
  
Emma took Regina's bag from her hands and swung it onto her shoulder. She slipped her hand into the TA's easily and began the trek toward the Psychology building where her basement office was located. “I'm sorry. He's fine now though, right?”

“Quite well actually.” Regina smiled and reached her free hand across herself and settled it onto the blonde's bicep. “He has always been an avid golfer and equestrian so it wasn't too much of an argument when the doctors told him to exercise after he'd been released from the hospital.”

“An equestrian, huh?” Emma nodded as an almost forgotten memory pushed its way forward from her subconscious. She smiled to herself as it washed over her.

“Something funny, Miss Swan?” Regina side eyed her but her voice was light and playful.

“Smelly beasts.” Emma chuckled. “So your dad is a horse guy, huh? That's actually kind of neat.”  
  
“They're majestic creatures thank you very much.” Regina lifted her chin in fake annoyance. “Daddy has been a more than adequate rider all his life. He taught me and still gives lessons at our stables in Boston.”

“Stables in Boston?” Emma turned to her. “You say that like you have more than one stable. Like there's a few scattered around the eastern seaboard.”  
  
Regina shrugged. “He did but he sold off the rest quite recently after his heart attack. The stables in Boston were his first and they mean a great deal to him.”  
  
“There's still so much left to learn about you, isn't there?” Emma slowed to a stop just outside the doors to Regina's building. “Well, here's where you get off.”  
  
Regina raised her eyebrow and smirked as color rose quickly to the blonde's cheeks.

“Wait! I mean, ugh!” Emma dropped her head and blushed profusely.

“I would imagine there are several topics of conversation about yourself left to explore as well.” Before she lost her nerve, Regina leaned in placing one hand on Emma's shoulder and kissed her cheek again and whispered in her ear. “It may not have seemed like it at first, but surprising me today was quite welcomed I can assure you.”  
  
Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's petite waist and smiled into her silken hair. “Good, I'm glad. You kind of had me lose my swagger there for a minute.”  
  
Regina laughed. “Well, rest assured your 'swagger' is still intact.” She pulled away and took her bag from Emma's shoulder. “Thank you again for walking me here, Emma. We'll talk later?”

Emma nodded with a stupid grin plastered on her face and she walked backwards away from her. “Count on it.”

. . . . . . . .

((Almost eight years ago - Boston, Massachusetts.))

Emma was annoyed. No, wait. She was  _ beyond _ annoyed. She was fast approaching angry and resentful and exasperated.

“Emmy, relax.” August rubbed his hand up and down her bicep. “This'll be good for you. It'll give you a chance to get out of the city and breathe some fresh air for a change.”  
  
Emma side eyed him hard. “If I want fresh air, I’ll just take a walk down by the St. Charles. I don't see the point in this.”  
  
August produced the brochure from the inside pocket of his leather jacket and handed it to her. “It's called equine therapy.”  
  
“I'm gonna have a horse for a therapist now? I'll lay down on a bale of hay while he munches on it and tell him all my worries?” She made a sour face and shoved the brochure into his chest. “Thanks but no thanks.”  
  
“Em, you have to give it a chance. Listen, I know better than anyone you don't like to be looked at as this inner city problem kid. You're tough and can take care of yourself and don't need anyone. I get it. At the very least look at this as a free day trip outta the group home and away from Miss Spencer for the day. Please?”

“How's that coming by the way? Breaking me out of this hell hole.”  
  
August was visiting Emma at her most recent group home. He was placed in a different one not two miles from where she was living now and would visit her every free moment he got. At almost eighteen years old, he acted and looked much older and more responsible than anyone gave him credit for. He'd met Emma when she was nine and he was thirteen in her fifth group home, his second, and he took to her immediately. As the years passed and Emma's tenancy to run increased tenfold, he vowed to always follow her and try to keep her on the right path.

Emma's most recent social worker placed her in this particular group home after she'd been caught stealing Apollo bars from the corner bodega. Her move also got her separated from August as he'd been the one tasked to look after her since they'd formed a bond and moved throughout the system together. They both knew it was a punishment, being separated, but hoped they could convince August's social worker to either place him in this group home with her or move her over to his. The move would at the very least keep her from shimmying out the window and down a drain pipe every chance she got.

Secretly, he planned on applying to be her foster parent the day he turned eighteen in a few months, but with the system functioning the way it was – slow and torturous – he knew it was a long shot at best. At least she hadn't run away from this one in the month she'd been living there, but he knew it was only a matter of time. “I'm working on it, Emmy. You know how long these things take.”

“Miss Swan?” The door to the bedroom opened and a stiff backed gray haired woman appeared. “The van will be leaving in five minutes. I suggest you say your goodbyes and gather your belongings for the trip.”  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. “Yes Miss Spencer.”  
  
Grabbing a hand me down black windbreaker, Emma followed August out of the room and down the stairs. In the common area, children ranging from six to ten years old sat playing with well-worn toys while a soap opera played on the black and white tv in the background.

Bounding down the steps and across the walkway, Emma turned back to August and sighed. “You gonna be good without me for a day?”

He wrapped his arms around her and grinned. “Don't worry about me little sis. I'll be just fine. I'm a real boy, remember? Just have fun. It's not gonna be as bad as you think, and I'll be right here when you get back.”  
  
“Promise?” She mumbled into his worn leather jacket.

“Really truly cross my heart.” He pulled away and lightly shoved her to the open side door of the van.

August watched as the side door slid closed and the van pulled away, making a left onto the main thoroughfare toward the highway.

“Lemme guess. Girlfriend taking a 'troubled inner city kid' trip and didn't want to leave you behind?”

August turned and saw a scruffy looking guy halfway up the walk observing him. His clothing looked two sizes too big and he was in desperate need of a haircut. “What's it to you?”

He gave August a little smirk. “It's nothing to me, man. I'm just here to visit Miss Spencer. I aged out a few months ago.”  
  
August nodded and put his hand out. “August Booth. That was my sister. Just making sure she actually made it into the van today.”  
  
“A runner, huh? I know the type.” He nodded, shoving one hand into his bulky jacket and rubbed the back of his neck with the other. Glancing up from under dark brown hair and kicking at the walkway with his boot, he reached out finally and shook the hand offered to him. “Neal Cassidy.

. . . . . . . .

Emma stood off to the side away from the group of nine other kids she'd arrived with. A tall man wearing leather chaps over his jeans, a cowboy hat and a blue flannel shirt was demonstrating to the group how to approach the horses and not get kicked in the face. He held a piece of carrot flat in his palm and the horse reached for it with its giant slobbery lips, leaving a trail of gooey saliva in its place.

“Ugh, gross.” Emma had her hands shoved in the pockets of her windbreaker and her nose covered by the collar of her t-shirt. The smell of the stables had reached the windows of the van about a mile before she was able to spot the wooden structure. It was musty and disgusting and smelled like shit, making her stomach roil in protest from the moment she opened the door and stepped down onto the dirt road. The farther she could get herself and the small contents of her stomach away from the gigantic animals, the better.

A chuckle came from behind her. “Don't worry, you get used to the smell eventually.”  
  
Emma turned around. As soon as she spotted him, she rolled her eyes. She spent too much time in too many homes to not be able to spot a guy about to perv on her.

The tall gray haired man approached slowly, almost as if he was giving her a chance to walk away if she should choose to.

Emma didn't run from pervs, she stood up to them. Maybe even punched them in the face or gave them a well-placed knee to the groin if she had to. Most times, she had to; which is how she wound up in a group home instead of a foster family. She straightened up and dropped the collar from her nose, giving the guy the once over.

“It's okay, little one. I don't bite.” He smiled sweetly as he came up next to her and faced the demonstration.

“Unlike those smelly beasts.” She jutted her chin toward the ring and muttered under her breath.

The man chuckled again. “Oh, they don't bite either to be honest. Most bites occur because the rider makes a mistake, not because the horse is wild or unruly. Kind of like people, you just have to learn how to approach them. You have to figure out what works for them, not you. Every horse is different.”

Emma spared a glance in his direction. “I don't much like horses, or people in general.”  
  
“Have you ever even met a horse?” He questioned.

She shrugged. “Only the ones under a cop that just got done chasing me down.”

He nodded almost knowingly. “I see. Well, you've had nothing but bad experiences with them then. I can see why you'd be afraid.”  
  
“I'm not afraid of anything.” She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. The nerve of this old pervert.

He laughed again. “Oh, I have no doubt about that.” He reached into his pocket and produced a ziplock bag full of apple slices. Without giving her a second look, he turned around and walked ten feet behind them to one of the stalls. He unlatched the gate and stepped into the space, reaching his hand out slowly to pet the horse between his eyes. The horse gave an approving grunt and nuzzled more closely to his hand.

Emma watched the exchange silently. Slowly, she unfolded her arms and walked toward the stall. Suddenly, she found herself leaning against the open gate, watching them both intently.

“Would you like to try?” He asked without turning around. Now he had a large brush attached to his hand with a leather strap. He ran the brush back and forth over the length of the horse's body, the animal still giving off grunts and snorts.

She shrugged then rolled her eyes, realizing he couldn't see her. “I guess. As long as he's not gonna eat me or anything.”

“He's much more interested in getting brushed than he is in eating you for a snack. Horses aren't carnivores, they're vegetarians.” He turned around while removing the brush from his hand and held it out to her. “Come.”

Emma hesitated a moment then took a step toward him. Placing the brush on her hand the way she'd seen him do, she reached over slowly and swiped it once gently down the horse’s side. He gave out a little snort and she jumped back.

The man chucked again. “It's okay. That means he liked it.”

Emma side eyed the old man again, but returned the brush to where she’d left off. “I'd hate to see what he does if he doesn't like something.”

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Emma continued to brush the horse back and forth, noting that his eyes fluttered a little bit on each pass. He whinnied a few times with each stroke, but she didn't jump back this time. Tentatively, she reached over with her right hand and scratched his mane. The horse turned his head slightly and nuzzled into her hand, which earned him a genuine smile from Emma.

“Look at that. I think he likes you.”

“Yeah, I guess he's not so bad.” Emma ran the brush down the front quarter of the horses legs which earned her a full head nuzzle in return. She giggled.

“Seems to me like you both know what the other one needs.”  
  
“Yeah? What’s that?”

“A little patience and understanding.” He moved around to the front of the horse and Emma followed him. Taking a few apple slices out of the bag, he placed them in Emma's hand and guided her toward his mouth. “Palm flat, let him come to you.”  
  
The horse munched happily on the slices of apple and neighed in approval.

“So tell me, little one. Perhaps I've been able to change your mind about the 'smelly beasts'? Hmm?” He nudged her playfully.

“Emma.” She grinned as he handed her a few more slices of apple. “And yeah, I guess he does have a few redeeming qualities.”  
  
Placing the bag of apples on a shelf in the stall, he turned back to her and put his hand out. “You can call me Henry, Emma. It's a pleasure to meet you, formally of course.”  
  
She shook his hand, deciding that he wasn't much of a pervert after all and felt a little ashamed for thinking it in the first place. He reminded her of the man she dreamed about when she was much younger. The man who would tuck her in at night, would sit at a small table and have a tea party with her and the stuffed animals he'd bought her. He was like the man who would place a Band-Aid on every scrape or cut she inflicted on her knobby little knees. It had been many years since she dreamed of a father she knew didn't really exist except for in her dreams.

Henry noted the sudden change in her demeanor. “What is it, little one?”

She grinned at the moniker he continued to use even after learning her name. “Nothing.” Deciding that her true thoughts were much too personal to reveal, she settled on the scene before her. “This isn't exactly what I'd expected when I got here. It's just weird, ya know? Like, I had this picture in my head and this doesn't match the picture at all. The pamphlet made it sound like I'd be finding my inner Buddha or whatever.”

He nodded. “Well, sometimes you can't judge something from words on a page or the pictures you conjure up in your mind. Some things, some people even, have to be given the chance to show you how good they can be.” Pulling two apples from a basket just outside the stall, he handed one to her and bit into his own.

Emma snorted. “Yeah, if the idiots in the system followed that philosophy I wouldn't be here.”  
  
“They give you a hard time, huh?”

She shrugged. “I guess more like I give them a hard time. I've been in the system all my life. My file is like three inches thick. Psychologist reports, group supervisor summaries. Blah, blah, blah. It all adds up to the same thing either way – 'Unadoptable' and 'has a sever lack of discipline with no regard for adults or authority'. And that's okay. I get it, I'm a pain in the ass, I know.” She shrugged. “It was just hard to see it on paper for myself I guess and it's not like I've done anything to not live up to what they already expect of me. Which isn't much in the first place.”

“What do you want to be when you grow up, Emma? Have you given any thought to that?”

“I suppose. I mean, I'm a system kid and I hate the way they treat me. They treat me like I'm not good enough, like I don't know how to think for myself or I'm just dumb. Like I'm a delinquent and won't ever be anything but that.” She moved to the front of the horse and grabbed a few more slices of fruit from the bag as she bite down into her own apple. “Hey, this is really good.” She smiled at him. “So I was thinking about being either a Social Worker or a Police Officer. I'm not sure I can get into the academy or college with my juvy record but I think that gets, like sealed up or something when I turn eighteen – which is still a few years off. If I was a Social Worker I'd take on all the kids that everyone else gave up on. I'd look for all the kids who were just like me.”

“These are honey crisp apples straight from my personal orchard.” He took another healthy bite of the apple and detangled some of the hair on the horse's mane, patting him in appreciation. “And if you were a Police Officer?”

Emma shrugged. “I guess I'd be busting kids just like me and sending them into the system.”  
  
“Or you'd be making a difference in their lives.” He had been saddling up the horse as they talked and now grabbed the reins and led him out of the stall, trusting that she would follow close behind. Henry swung open a large wooden gate about fifty yards from the barn and led them to the middle of a pasture. “Follow my train of thought for a moment and humor an old man. If you were an officer and you caught a girl or boy stealing food instead of say video games, what would you think?”

“I'd think they were hungry.” Emma responded immediately. She knew the feeling and the inclination all too well. The only difference being she'd been able to get away with it more often than she'd gotten caught.

“And what would you do? Would you throw that child into juvenile detention just because they were hungry? Is wanting to eat suddenly a crime?”

“Of course it's not. What's your point?” She narrowed her eyes at him, the conversation suddenly hitting much too close to home.

“Come. I'll help you up.” He looked at the horse, then to her and chuckled at the look of sheer terror that crossed her face. “You've trusted me thus far. Please do me the courtesy of continuing to do so. Like I said before, humor an old man.”  
  
She hesitated just a moment and surprised even herself when she strode up to the horse, placed her right foot in the stirrup and hopped on effortlessly.

Henry looked up at her, clearly surprised and shook his head in amusement. He led the horse around the pasture for a few minutes before he continued. “My point was, you could make a real difference in a child's life, Emma. You strike me as a very bright young girl. You have good instincts and I have a feeling that people, adults, tend to underestimate your understanding of the world.” He stopped at a post in the middle of the pasture and wrapped the rein around it once. “Now, stay here just a few moments. Honey won't wander off or do anything to hurt you. I'll be right back.”  
  
“Honey?” Emma laughed. “But it's a boy!” She reached forward and ruffled his mane a little and received an approving neigh in return. “You poor thing. Now who would give you a sissy name like that?”

Henry laughed out loud. “My daughter named him. She named all of the horses here, but took a shine to him especially. So she named him after the apples in our orchard. Her reasoning being they were her two favorite things – horses and honey crisp apples. She threw a right and proper fit when her mother and I suggested a manlier name for such a steed. It suits him though, he is one of the sweetest animals we have here at the stables. Now, I'll be right back.” He jogged off toward the barn before Emma could protest.

One of the group home supervisors that had accompanied everyone to the stables marched through the pasture and right up to Emma. “Miss Swan. It's not bad enough that you were caught stealing candy from a store last month, now you're trying to steal a horse? Do you fancy yourself an outlaw in the Wild West?”  
  
Emma startled, which made the horse kick his front legs and puff angry air out of his nostrils. He could sense her tension and that made him tense as well. “I'm not stealing I swear!” She petted his mane in an attempt to calm him down. “Henry put me up here.”

“A thief and a liar of course!” The woman strode up to the side of the animal and grabbed the rein off of the post it was attached to. “I swear if you're going to make up stories, you should at least not include innocent people in your lies.” She tugged on the rein and the horse reared up in defense, sending Emma sailing through the air off the saddle and onto the ground.

Henry galloped into the ring on his own horse and quickly dismounted. He took the reins from the woman and wrapped them around the post again calming Honey with a few whispers and pats. He then turned to the woman who was bending over next to Emma trying to pull her into a standing position by the collar of her jacket. “You would do well to unhand that little girl if you know what's good for you, Madame.”

“I am so sorry for this scene Miss Swan has caused.” She pulled Emma to a standing position and grabbed a fist full of her jacket. “This little delinquent apparently doesn't have any appreciation for the opportunity afforded her today.”  
  
Henry marched over toward a very shaken Emma and placed his strong hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright? Did you get hurt anywhere?”

Emma could do nothing but shake her head. She'd been humiliated in front of Henry by one of her group home supervisors and couldn't even look him in the eye. She fought back tears as he fussed over her, making her move her arms and flex her fingers to make sure nothing was truly wrong. She sniffled. “M'fine.” She finally mumbled back.

Satisfied with his inspection, Henry turned to the woman and glared. “Miss Swan was doing as I'd instructed. I put her on the horse and asked her to wait for me until I returned.”  
  
“That's kind of you, but you don't have to cover for her.”

Henry continued to glare. “Did you not understand what I just said? Must I break it down into smaller, more manageable sentences for you then?” He put his arm around Emma's shoulder and gave her a little squeeze and at the same time moved her away from the grip the woman had on her. “I've been personally teaching Emma about handling and care of the horses since your group arrived here. This young woman is practically a natural. Which is no surprise given that she is incredibly attuned to her surroundings and intelligent beyond her years. All you've accomplished just now is to embarrass her unnecessarily and make terrible assumptions about her character based on who you  _ think _ she is, not who she  _ really _ is. That's not the point of this program. To tear down someone's self-worth is certainly  _ not _ the lesson I want taught in  _ my _ equine therapy program at  _ my _ stables.”

Emma looked up at him suddenly. “Your stables?”

The supervisor was equally as shocked. “Your program?” She opened her mouth to respond, but quickly changed her mind. Suddenly taking an interest in the dirt at her feet she mumbled. “I suppose I misread the situation. I do apologize.”  
  
“I suppose you did.” Henry answered. “I believe you owe Miss Swan an apology as well.”

Glaring at him but not daring to say anything in protest, she turned to Emma with bright red cheeks, sufficiently chastised. “I am sorry I thought the worst of you, Emma.”  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. “Happens all the time.”  
  
With one last glare, the woman walked through the gates and back toward the barn as fast as she could without breaking out into a full tilt run.

Emma turned to Henry in awe. “That's never happened before. One of the supervisors apologizing to me. I can't believe it.”  
  
He kept his arm around her and led her back to Honey who seemed to be taking in the entire scene with little interest. His own horse was about ten feet away grazing by the fence. He helped her up to the saddle and led them over to his own horse. After mounting, he reached into one of his saddle bags and handed her a folded up red leather jacket. “Here, put this on. It’s going to get quite windy when we ride and that light windbreaker isn’t going to help you at all.”

She tried to protest but she could tell he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. The cold snap held on throughout the winter and into the beginning of spring where they found themselves now. If she were forced to admit it, the weather was still a little bitter out, even for the self-proclaimed human furnace.

Henry handed her part of the reins with a squeeze of her hand in his own. “You have to speak up, Emma when you know you're right. You can't back down when you know you've done nothing wrong. Don’t ever let anyone take your voice away.”

Emma smirked at him as she zipped up the jacket Henry had handed her. What he didn't know was that she spoke up more often than not, right or wrong, and it was her mouth that landed her in trouble – or as the current case may be, (along with getting caught stealing an Apollo bar) a more strict group home for 'incorrigible' orphans. The kind of orphans that were sent on trips like this to equine therapy, survival camp or even worse, enlisted into a military school where they'd be officially signed up to a branch of the military under a judge’s order.

Holding his own reins and part of hers, he led them farther out from the pasture and onto a well-worn dirt trail at a slow trot side by side. They both remained in compatible silence for the majority of the ride, Henry pointing out several other paths along the trail they were currently taking. “So, back to the point I was trying to make before we were so rudely interrupted.” He winked at her and she snorted, offering him one of the most genuine smiles she could muster up.

“My brother was a police officer. A truancy officer actually, with the Boston police department. After hours, he volunteered at the big brother program they ran at the Y in his neighborhood. The same kids he busted during the day, he spent nights with, playing basketball with the boys and doing crafts with the girls. He wanted to make a difference in their lives. He tried to change the course they'd been put on either by bad influences or through not knowing any better themselves because there were no adults around to put them on the right path. Many were like yourself, kids that many adults had given up on or assumed the worst about without taking the time to know them personally. A lot of adults are short sighted and lazy, Emma. They'd rather memorize words on a page and draw conclusions instead of taking the time to assess a situation personally.”

Emma looked over at him. “Your brother, is he still a cop?”

“No, he's retired now. He is eight years older than me so if you think I'm an old man, you'd think him ancient.” Henry chuckled. ”As a matter of fact, just last year he attended the college graduation of one of the many kids he mentored over the years.” Henry pulled both horses to a stop in front of a stream, gladly allowing both a refreshing drink of water. “Medical school graduation.”  
  
“Wow, no kidding?” Emma patted Honey's neck absentmindedly. She was lost in thought about everything that had occurred over the course of the day. Nothing in this day had turned out exactly how she expected it to and it startled her and sent her deep into thought about he own choices over the years, all the adults she'd run into that had given up on her without a second glance. Everyone in the system that had read her file and made assumptions about her.

“It wasn't a cake walk, don't get me wrong. For as many kids he was able to keep out of the system, just as many couldn't seem to find the path he tried to cut for them, but the point is he tried. He made a difference for many children and teens before it was too late.”  
  
“Before they went into the system for good you mean. Before there was no way of getting out until they aged out.” Emma asked thoughtfully. She continued rubbing Honey's neck then looked over to him shyly. “I'm gonna be fourteen in October. I've been in three high schools already and the end of my freshman year is still two months away. I know I'm in the system for good. There's no way anyone is gonna adopt someone like me. I'm too old and prickly.” She laughed. “I guess my point is, thank you for being nice. Most adults, they're only ever nice to orphans my age if they feel sorry for them, like 'oh look at the poor little orphan girl that no one wants', or are trying to do a good deed – like they're balancing the scales or whatever. When I was younger I ate it up. I looked at every adult that walked through the doors as someone who could take me away from there, give me a home. I stopped thinking like that a long time ago.” She smiled as she looked over to him. “But you're kinda different, aren't you? I have a feeling you don't feel sorry for me at all.”  
  
He simply smiled back at her and shrugged his shoulders.

“Henry?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Do you think it's too late for _me_?” She asked in a small voice.

Henry looked at her for a long time. He studied the expression on her face, thought back to the entire day he'd spent with her. Thought about how her spirit and stubbornness reminded him of his own daughter in so many ways. “I think you can do anything you set your mind to, Emma. This morning you hadn't touched a horse in your entire life. Now look at you. You've been riding one for the past few hours. You just have to believe in yourself. You have to believe in your own goodness and abilities to rise above, even when it seems like no one else is going to. It's simply a matter of ham or eggs.”

Emma snorted. “Ham or what?”

He chuckled a bit and gave his horse a hearty pat. They'd wandered away from the water at this point and both horses were grazing in a tiny pasture next to each other. “It may sound like a silly question but it's really not. Ham or eggs?”

Emma shook her head, smiling. “Uh, I don't know. Both?”

Henry smiled. “Well, I don't think I'll be letting you in on a big secret when I say that pigs and chickens are used for food – mainly for a delicious breakfast. As a matter of fact, the stables I own are connected to a fair size farm where everything is fed and grown organically and we provide to many of the local soup kitchens in Boston. You have to think about many choices you will make in life like this; the pig sacrifices himself. He's committed to the cause. The chicken puts eggs on the plate, she's involved. You have many decisions to make in this lifetime, Emma, and you need to decide if you are going to be committed or just involved. Ham or eggs?”  
  
She nodded in understanding. “So your brother was a police officer, huh?”

He nodded as he turned his horse around to begin the trek back toward the stables. “My brother was committed most of all to helping children, but when he took that oath, he promised to protect and serve  _ everyone _ to the best of his ability.”

“Your brother is a ham.” Emma grinned, finally catching on to what Henry was trying to say.

“He certainly is, in more ways than one.” He grinned over at her when she pulled up beside him, now able to hold both reins in her hands and handle the horse as if it were second nature to her and she'd been doing it her whole life. “So tell me. Did you have a good day, Emma? Do you think perhaps my silly little idea of equine therapy holds any merit in the long run?”

She smiled at him as well as to herself. “I think I'm gonna remember this day for the rest of my life, Henry. And you.”

. . . . . . . .

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we learn some more things about Emma and Regina's past. Elsa, Lily and Tamara make a brief appearance and we learn some more about Neal and Emma's relationship and get to witness the consequences there of. Ruby is the love guru and our girls make a little more progress in their budding relationship.
> 
> Baby Henry makes his appearance in this one so buckle up cupcakes, there be some angst ahead!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tiny little gremlins who run the Board of Slow Update Complaints inform me that you guys are actually enjoying my little foray into OUAT fic and as a consequence, more chapters are being demanded with threats of rioting and general unease if these demands are not met. (I am specifically side-eyeing anotherouatwriter, HadesVampire and xoDollyDeexo - so this update is for you guys!!) 
> 
> I've almost caught up to myself in posting/writing recently seeing as I just got a promotion to Manager at work. So, I've been working and training 11 hours a day for the past 3 weeks and then passing out afterwards from exhaustion. The only reprieve I've had is my every Wednesday trip to TGIFridays after work to make eyes at the cute bartender I've been crushing on for a year - who is most likely painfully straight. (I'm actually too socially inept to do anything but make eyes at her - le sigh)
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the update. I actually made it on time this week so yay for me!!!
> 
> Oh and bitching about how long it's taking for them to get together. As my Emma would say, "Seriously?!"
> 
> You did read how this was a slow-burn fic in the tags, right guys???!  
> 

Picnic?”

That earned an eye roll. “Really? It's October. In Maine.”

“At least you wouldn't have to worry about ants.” She smirked. “Dinner and a movie? Museum? Netflix and chill?”

A pillow went sailing and landed firmly on the side of a brunette head.

“Ow! What the hell, Em?”

The blonde rolled her eyes and heaved herself off the couch. After rummaging around in the refrigerator, she returned with two bottles of beer and a bag of chips from the cabinet. “Does Regina really strike you as a 'Netflix and chill' type of person, Ruby? Maybe we can go down to the Student Union afterwards and play some video games to cap off the night.”

Ruby quirked an eyebrow at her. “Uh, Em, you do know that Netflix and chill doesn't literally mean Netflix and chill, right? I swear you live under a rock sometimes.”

They'd been hanging out in Emma's dorm room on a fairly early Sunday afternoon. Both Emma and Ruby had agreed that they needed to put an effort into spending more time together. An early Sunday morning run and breakfast afterwards was the perfect solution. Now it was inching just past noon and for the past hour Emma was trying to come up with another plan to get to see Regina again.

Emma let out a frustrated grunt. “This is never gonna work.”

Ruby picked up the pillow she was assaulted with and whacked it against Emma's head. “You're really gonna quit? After how well dinner went last week? She's obviously into you too, Em. You can't give up now.”

Emma rolled her eyes, mostly at herself, and flopped back on the couch clutching the pillow to her chest. “I know. And I know you're getting tired of me saying 'it's not gonna work' and that 'neither one of us has time' and how 'I can't believe someone like Regina would be into someone like me'. I'm getting kinda tired of hearing myself say it, to be honest.”

Ruby knitted her eyebrows at her friend and sighed. Emma's insecurities about not being good enough were truthfully the root of the entire problem. “What makes you say that?”

“Which part?”

“That you're not good enough for someone like Regina. Who or what do you think is good enough for her?”

“Certainly not someone like me.” Emma shrugged. “I'm a system kid, Ruby. I mean, ugh.” She scrubbed her hands over her face in frustration. “I aged out of the system for a reason.”

Ruby reached her hand out for Emma's tentatively. They didn't do this often, touching, comforting, and Ruby wasn't sure if the gesture would be welcomed or not but she decided to risk it at seeing the uncertainty written all over her best friends face. Emma allowed the contact, seemingly grateful to have an anchor to hold onto for the moment.

“It's because I never was.” Emma whispered. At seeing the confused look on Ruby's face, she screwed up her courage and continued. “Good enough I mean. My parents, whoever they are, abandoned me on the side of the road when I was a newborn somewhere in the middle of Maine. I wasn't even worth enough of their time to get dropped off at a firehouse or a hospital.”  
“Emma –”

“Then, let's see – I was sent to this couple in Arizona at a few days old. I lived with them until I was three. They were finalizing the adoption papers when the woman found out she was pregnant. They couldn't afford two kids and bio trumps all so I went back into the system. I barely remember any of it and only know this because I snuck into the files in the fifth group home I was sent to. That's how August and I got so close. He caught me before the home supervisor did and kept it a secret.” Emma wiped frustrated tears from the corners of her eyes. None of this had ever been said out loud before and as torturous as it was to get out, she felt like it was time.

Ruby squeezed her hand in solidarity. “I had no idea, Em. That had to be rough for you. But you had August, right? That's something.”

Emma wiped her eyes again and gave her friend a defeated smile. “I was born in Maine but lived in Arizona, Minnesota and finished my tour of the system in Massachusetts. I was in four foster homes and five group homes before I ever met August.”  
“How old were you when you met?”

“Nine.”

Ruby couldn't hide her shock at that. “Nine? Emma that's –”

Emma stood up and tossed the pillow on the couch hard. “That's pathetic, is what it is, Ruby. I was difficult and I admit, I could have made it easier on myself but I didn't. If someone screwed with me I fought back. If a foster sibling took something that was mine, I made a stink about it. If the bio kid of a foster family got handsy, he got a broken nose for it. I was never good enough for any of them. I never met the expectations of any of the foster families who took me home with them to 'try me out'. You'd think a scrawny underweight blonde girl with big doe eyes would get scooped up pretty quick outta the system. I was apparently the exception.”

Emma was pacing now. Her hands were flying back and forth with every new sentence that she spoke. Her voice was tight and angry but her eyes were hurt and soft. “I was never good enough, Ruby. Never. Not for anyone. And for a long time I stopped trying to be. For a long time I met everyone's expectations of 'That Swan Girl' and I skipped school, drank, ran with the wrong kids, snuck out of group homes and ran away every time someone took their eyes off of me and wasn't paying attention. I ran away a lot. But then suddenly –”

Ruby knew her friend well enough to know this was something that had weighed on her mind and on her soul for quite some time – all of her life maybe – and she felt both blessed and anguished as more and more of Emma's history came pouring out of her. “Emma I –”

Emma put her hand up to stop Ruby's train of thought. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and vaulted up the steps to the loft. After some rummaging around, she brought a metal box down with her and plopped it on the coffee table. She sat there a few moments staring at it with her hands steepled in front of her and her breathing a bit jagged. After coming to some sort of silent agreement with herself, she swirled the combination into the three dials on the front and slid the latch to the left. The box made an audible click and the lid hung open an inch or so.

Emma took a few moments to get her breathing under control then turned to Ruby. Taking both of her friends hands in her own she squeezed them for just a moment then looked up into big brown eyes. “I trust you, Ruby. You're my best friend and I would trust you with my life.” She smiled at the giant grin on her friends face and continued. “And now I'm going to trust you with someone else's.”

Without preamble, Emma opened the lid of the box and pulled out a well-worn picture. “This is my son, Henry.”

Ruby gasped as her one hand went to the photo and the other to her mouth. She blinked back a few tears then looked down at the picture of Emma in the hospital bed holding a tiny infant. “Oh my god. Emma.” She whispered and looked between her friend and the picture in her hand.

“Yeah, I know.” Emma sighed.

“You look so young, Emma, you were just a kid!” Ruby looked up quickly with a remorseful expression on her face, hoping she hadn't offended her. “I mean. Crap, I'm sorry. I always say the wrong thing. Ugh.”

Emma patted her friend’s thigh and smiled. “It's ok, Rubs. You're right. I was two weeks away from turning sixteen when I had him.”

Ruby looked up to her again in shock. “But that means –”

Emma nodded. “Yup. He'll be six next week.” She reached into the box again and handed the remaining four pictures to her friend in chronological order.

“He has your lopsided smile. And your eyes! He's gonna be a heart breaker when he gets older.” Ruby couldn't help but giggle.

Emma relaxed a bit and laughed along as well. “Yeah, poor kid has to look like me for the rest of his life.”

“What does this mean, Em? You have pictures of your kid. Was it some sort of open adoption and the parents send them to you or - does his dad have him?”

“No. Not at all. I get a new picture every year around his birthday. He was taken away from me because I was underage and a delinquent in the eyes of the system, but we were put into the Guardian Angels program by my social worker. He's been with the same foster family for two years now. As for the  _sperm donor_  - “ She shrugged as she took the pictures back from Ruby and started going through them. August was the only person she'd ever talked about Neal with and it felt very strange talking about this at all.

Emma sighed. “When I met him, I was very confused about my sexuality, I didn't trust any adults, and I was in lock down at this real strict group home because I'd gotten caught stealing from a bodega. Neal aged out of it a month before I got there so when we met he impressed me by teaching me how to sneak out without getting caught. We spent our time stealing cars and going for joy rides. He even got me a believable fake ID so we could get into clubs and bought me clothes and expensive make up so I could look the part. To be honest, he wasn't all that bright so it wasn't hard to convince him I was a few months from aging out myself.”

Ruby winced. “Em, seriously? That's statutory rape in every state!”

Emma nodded. “I know, but I was part of the problem too. I'm smart enough to know Neal wasn't entirely to blame.. I lied to him about my age and he had no one to tell him otherwise. It kind of was entrapment.  August promised he wouldn't turn Neal in but that didn't stop him from beating the shit out of him when he found out. He broke Neal's arm in two places.”

Emma handed her sonogram pictures to Ruby. “Henry is proof it only takes one time. Needless to say, that was my first and last experience with a guy. About two weeks after I found out Neal went to prison for fencing stolen goods, I found out I was pregnant. August was  _so_  mad about everything – I've never seen him that mad about anything since and it took a long time to get his trust back. That year and a half of my life was an absolute clusterfuck of poor decisions and teenage rebellion.”

Emma continued to stare at last years picture of her son. “As for the pictures and the program we're in - it means I can get him back.”

Ruby gasped. “Oh! Oh my god!  _Henry's_  the seven year plan!”

Emma's grin widened. “Ding, ding! Getting my kid back is the seven year plan.”

“It all makes sense now. No wonder you push yourself so hard."

Emma nodded. “Yeah, it's all for this little guy right here.” She rubbed her thumb gently across the most recent picture of Henry from last year. “I'm not a mom, not yet, but I think I can be. Every move I've made after they took him out of my arms has been to try and be good enough to be his mom. I've been trying to earn that title, that right, every day since.”

“This is why you're so conflicted over Regina, isn't it?”

“You mean aside from the fact that I'll be twenty-three two weeks after my kid turns six? Yeah, that's a part of it.” Emma placed the pictures back into the box and closed the lid. “If anyone I get involved with doesn't like the fact that I have a kid or it makes them second guess being with me, then they're not worth my time. Regina Mills included. My kid and I are a package deal. What bothers me about Regina is related to how I feel about Henry. It's how I've felt most of my life.”

“You think you're not good enough to be called Henry's mom. So that means you're not good enough to be Regina's girlfriend?”

“How can I be either? Or even both? I don't know anything about having a kid, just like I don't know anything about having a girlfriend. Regina exudes class and gracefulness. Some of those outfits she wears cost more than I made at Granny's all summer! How am I gonna treat her right when I'm barely living on Ramen noodles and left overs from the cafe? She's all caviar and champagne while I'm over here with my string cheese and Gatorade.”

“Well that's a load of bullshit.” Ruby folded her arms across her chest and glared at her shocked friend. “You're good enough, Emma. You're more than good enough for Regina Mills or anyone else you want to give the time of day to. You're good enough for your son too. Don't you know what you are?”

“Tell me oh wise one.” Emma mocked.

“Fine, I will. You, you're everything Em. You have an almost perfect GPA and will probably snag the valedictorian slot for graduation in May. You're the Captain of the soccer team pulling off the first perfect season they've seen in eight years. You're managing both of those things  _and_  working part time at the cafe. You also worked your ass off right next to me this summer and managed to run circles around me too! I've been working at Granny's forever and when I got tired, you picked up my slack and did twice the work that I did.

"And in case you didn't notice, you have a classy drop dead gorgeous smart as hell woman practically eating out of the palm of your hand for  _none_  of those reasons! She likes you because you're you, Em. Because of what's in here.” Ruby placed her palm against Emma's heart. “Because you're a good person. You're smart and funny and when you care about someone you do it with every piece of you. Regina's just catching onto that, but I've known it for a long time. You're kinda my big damn hero, Emma Swan.”

Emma looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to catch the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. “Ruby. I don't know what to say.”

Ruby grinned and pulled her friend into a hug. “Shit, Em. If I didn't love you like a sister, I'd be trying to get into your pants.  _That's_  how awesome you are.”

Emma snickered and hugged her tighter. “I think Belle would have something to say about that.”

“Yeah well, let's not tell her then, it'll be our little secret.” Ruby pulled back and smiled. “Seriously, Em. No more of this not good enough bullshit. I don't surround myself with shitty people, and you're my best friend. I won't stand for anyone thinking that my best friend isn't good enough. Okay?”

Emma nodded. “Okay.”

. . . . . . . .

Music floated from the stereo system from the living room. It was just loud enough to enjoy, and soft enough to hear the din of all the conversations currently going on in the fair sized apartment Regina and Kathryn shared. Trays of appetizers, bowls of assorted chips and various finger foods were laid out on the dining room table. Across the top kitchen bar was was an impressive collection of liquor and wine bottles. Just below the bar were three coolers full of beer and water floating in ice.

“Nice turn out for our first shindig, wouldn't you say?” Kathryn sidled up to Regina who was currently standing at the doors of the balcony staring out into the darkness.

“Hmm? Yes, quite.” Regina smiled then took a small sip of her second glass of red wine.

“Ruby and Belle just arrived hand in hand. Should have put money on it when I had the chance.” Kathryn continued to look at the profile of her friend who, she knew, was completely lost in thought.

“That's nice.” Regina remarked absentmindedly.

“Killian and Tina are having hot hetero sex in your bedroom. I told them it would be fine with you.”

“Yes, of course.” Regina blinked and turned her gaze to her friend. “Wait, what?!”

“There you are!” Kathryn put her arm around her friend's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. “You're a million miles away, Regina. What's going on?”

Regina glared at her friend. “That's not funny, Kathryn.”

“Listen, if the game didn't go into overtime, it ended at 7:30. By the time she celebrates a little with her team mates because we both know they won, showers, changes and gets into her deathtrap, Emma should be here by 9:00. It's 8:15, Regina. Don't worry, she'll show.”  
“And what makes you think –” The disproving smirk on her best friend's face had Regina stop trying to make excuses immediately. She knew she was caught thinking about a certain blonde again.

Between being Dr. Hopper's TA three days a week, tutoring and her own classes to get through, she and Emma had a phone only friendship (relationship?) aside from the surprise dinner and walk to her office. Just the thought of it made the butterflies in her stomach wake up and flutter. It was such a sweet and selfless gesture Emma made, all just to make her feel less stressed at the end of a hectic day. And that almost kiss? That almost kiss in her office was all she could think about. They'd been so close and she was sure she hadn't misread the signals the blonde was giving off. That was what had made her so bold in putting her arms around Emma's waist. That's what made her swallow her fear and kiss the beautiful blonde on the cheek a few days ago.

Regina had mulled over for days after that dinner trying to figure out how best to invite the blonde to hers and Kathryn's usual get together. Should she write a note and slip it under her room door? Should she mention it casually in one of the hundreds of text messages they exchanged daily? Finally she decided to approach her at work with the time, date and address written out on a piece of paper. It gave the invitation a personal touch and also gave her an excuse to see Emma again.

“You're nervous.” Kathryn stated plainly.

Regina took another long sip of her wine and drained it. “I am.” She stepped out onto the balcony and placed her now empty glass on the table. “What am I doing, Kathryn?” She shook her head and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Butterflies? More like bats.

“Do you remember what you said to convince me to go to Frederick's football game to try and get him back?”

“Can't say that I do.”

“You told me that if he was worth the effort, I'd do it. You told me that if I wanted it bad enough, I'd do anything in my power to get it. So that's what I did. I went to that game and I waited for him. I put myself on the line and told him exactly what I wanted, and he said no. So then I showed up after his practices, after his classes, in the student union and when I knew he was at the gym for weight training. I left care packages at his mailbox and slipped little love notes under his door. I made the effort and it paid off. I got him back.”

“Yes, I remember. You two were insufferable afterwards. Did you know I was staying at the office so late in order to avoid walking in on your reunion?” Regina smirked.

“Ah yes, we reunited in every room of this apartment. Twice!” Kathryn snorted at the shocked expression on her friends face. “Oh, every room but yours, no worries. But seriously, Regina. You're making an effort and apparently so is she. Ruby gave me her side of the story about that dinner I interrupted. It took that girl almost three hours to get everything ready and get up the courage to actually make it to your office. You're both putting the time in when you can. There's no question she likes you, Regina, so you can stop right now if that's what you're worrying your pretty little head over.”

“No, it's not that, Kathryn. It's –” Regina sighed and placed both of her hands on the railing in front of her.

“Regina?” Kathryn rubbed her friends back lightly. She was getting very worried. It wasn't often that Regina caught a sudden case of the blues. This sullen demeanor was not like her at all.

Regina looked off into the distance. “Daniel was perfect. He was the perfect gentleman. So smart and funny and kind. Everyone adored him; even Mother and that's saying quite a lot. He was Class President, an excellent rider, King of the prom and on the National Honor Society. He received a full scholarship to Princeton but turned it down so he could go to Plymouth Harbor with me.” She smiled a little and wiped a tear from her cheek. “Do you realize if he were here, he'd be taking his bar exam next fall? We would have been married the following spring, right after he joined his father's firm.” She turned to face Kathryn and her friend took both of her hands in her own. “I had it all, Kat. I had a fairy tale life planned out. We were going to live happily ever after, my prince and I.”

“Regina, honey. Where did all of this come from?”

Regina shrugged. “I don't know. It's a little bit of everything I suppose. Emma is the first person I've truly been interested in since Daniel. I've been on dates here and there just to appease Mother, but nothing serious. I was always fine with dating whomever she dangled in front of me, mostly because I knew nothing would ever come of it. I've had my own little indiscretions as well that even you are unaware of.”

“And?”

“And Daniel's birthday is next Saturday.” She smiled sadly. “I didn't even realize it until I looked at my appointment book today and saw the date was circled. Then I had to sit there for five minutes wracking my brain trying to figure out why the date was circled in the first place.”

Kathryn gave her friend a sympathetic smile. She wrapped her arms around her for a much needed hug and whispered in her ear. “That's the thing about love, Regina. Your heart always has room for more without taking away the love that was already there in the first place.”

Regina pulled away and frowned. “I forgot about him, Kathryn. I feel just awful.”

Her friend shrugged. “Forgetting about him while living your life doesn't mean you love him any less, Regina. So you forgot about him for a little bit. So what? He also had a habit of forgetting your birthday if you remember correctly.”

Regina smiled genuinely at last. “That he did.”

“All of this? Being interested in Emma, getting your masters, planning for a future without Daniel? It means you're healing. You're moving on and making room for someone else in your heart. Now I'm not saying that this Swan girl is The One and that you'll live happily ever after. I know it's much too soon for declarations like that.

“What I am saying is that sometimes, forgetting for a little bit can be good. It can be cathartic. There was a time when you would lock yourself in your room for three days when his birthday came around. It was even worse when the anniversary of his death came up. We were in New York this year for his anniversary. Remember? We took a moment, toasted him, remembered him and smiled. Then we went on with our lives. Life goes on, Regina. Your heart is ready, I think that maybe your brain is having a little bit of trouble accepting that fact.”

“Ladies! What's good this evening?” Ruby strolled out onto the balcony with Belle tucked snugly under her arm. The smile fell away from her face as soon as she saw Regina. “Oh god, what happened?” Ruby reached out for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I'm alright, Ruby.” She smiled and squeezed back. “Just a few things on my mind is all. Nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure? Is there anything we can do?” Belle stepped up beside her.

Regina wiped under her eyes trying to get rid of the last of her tears. “I'm fine, really. While I appreciate the concern from the three of you, it's not anything that merits further discussion. Especially during our first gathering of the year.”

“Belle, I'll trust you to keep this one on a short leash?” Kathryn poked Ruby in the ribs. “She had our party shut down early last year when she got stupid drunk and came out here howling at the moon.”

Belle's eyes went wide as did her smile. “Oh did you now?”

“Yes, well, not one of my finer moments I'll admit.” Ruby grinned through Kathryn's ribbing, knowing she was trying to take the spotlight off of Regina’s mood for the moment. Just then her cell phone chimed. “Hey, it's Em.” Ruby pulled her cell phone out and scanned the text message. Quickly, her wolfish grin morphed into a worried frown.

“What is it, Ruby?” Regina asked.

“Oh, um, nothing. They won but Emma's gonna be a little late getting here. Probably another half hour or so.” She shrugged and slipped her cell phone back into her pocket.

“Well, I suppose Regina and I should make our rounds then. Refill all the snacks and get rid of the empties before the second wave arrives. Pizza should be here in about an hour or so.” Kathryn put her arm out for her friend and they both went back into the apartment.

Belle watched them leave then turned to Ruby. “That wasn't a nothing face, Ruby. What's going on?”

Ruby looked behind her to make sure Regina was out of ear shot. “Emma got hurt. Again. The goalkeeper got red carded for going after her. Emma finished off the game, but she's a little banged up. She told me not to tell Regina. She doesn't want her to worry.”

“How banged up?”

“She had to go to the campus urgent care for two stitches above her eyebrow from a cleat to the face.” Ruby rolled her eyes. If she had a dollar for every time Emma got hurt the past three years she'd be able to pay for her text books for grad school. “She said she has a few scratches on her neck and her ribs are sore. I know her, though. She wouldn't have needed stitches if she'd sat out the rest of the game. She probably got up and kept playing after the game medics asked her how many fingers they were holding up. Idiots.”

“Don't you think you should warn her? I know what Emma said, but we don't know what's going on with Regina. She was already upset about something before we got here. I'd hate to see this sprung on her when Emma walks through the door with a bandaged head.”

Ruby leaned in and kissed her on the forehead lightly. “Yeah, you're probably right.”  
Belle smiled cheekily before she lifted herself up on her toes to bring their lips together. “Of course I am.”

. . . . .

Ruby and Belle made their way through the crowd and filled Kathryn in on what was going on. While they all wanted to respect Emma's wishes in not worrying Regina, Kathryn knew this was something she'd be better off being warned of ahead of time, especially after their discussion about Daniel. The four of them gathered in Regina's bedroom and huddled around the laptop on her desk.

“The school website does live updates right after all the games. I'm sure the article will be up any minute now.” Kathryn remarked casually yet kept her eye on Regina for any signs of distress.

“How could she be so careless?”  _And there it was._  Regina stood behind Ruby with her arms folded across her chest. She was clearly upset when they informed her of Emma's injuries but when each of them tried to text the blonde for an update, none received a reply.

“It's not carelessness, Regina. It's part of the game. It's a risk you take when you go out on the field.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“I just don't understand how she continues to get injured at every turn. She told me about her sophomore year when she broke her leg during the last match of the season and had to spend all of Christmas break on her brother's couch. Then also how she required stitches on her other leg last season when she was cleated during the playoffs. Just this summer she was knocked out on the beach. Honestly, she needs to find a less dangerous hobby. Perhaps she can take up knitting.”

The three of them rolled their eyes collectively.

Ruby turned around and smiled. “It's her passion, Regina. You know that. And just for the record? The only thing that's ever interested her as much as soccer and law enforcement is you.” Ruby's grin widened when the blush crawled up her friend's face and firmly settled in her cheeks. “Listen, if you're gonna get involved with Em, you have to get used to this kind of stuff. She's gonna be a cop you know. That entails a lot more than rescuing cats out of trees and tracking down lost dogs in the park.”

“Oh, god, I didn't even think of that!” Regina turned to Kathryn in a panic.

“See what you did there?” Kathryn smacked Ruby in the back of her head. “We were telling her this so she  _wouldn't_  panic, Ruby. Way to drive the point home.”

Ruby looked appropriately chastised but also held her ground. “Look, I'm sorry okay, but it is what it is. Swan has already done two intern tours with local law enforcement and she'll be doing her third tour this winter break. She does ride alongs and stake outs and has even chased down some bad guys. She's proud of what she does and I'm proud of her. It comes with the territory.”

“Ruby!” Kathryn knew Ruby was being truthful, but right now was not the time to hit Regina with this all at once.

“Look, the article is up.” Belle took over the mouse and killed any further discussion on Emma's tendency to get injured.

. . . . . . . .

_**PIRATES SLAY DRAGONS 2-0** _

_The Plymouth Harbor Lady Pirates Soccer Team beat the North East Region leading Augusta Dragons 2-0 on Saturday at the Pirates Soccer Field on the PHU campus and pushed themselves into first place in the region._

_In the first half, Augusta repeatedly absorbed pressure and waited patiently for a counterattack. Its No. 1 goalkeeper, Senior Merida DunBrach, had been suspended after catching a red card in group play, but Senior Captain Lily Paige, her backup, was not intimidated by the moment._

_She parried three chances by the Lady Pirates in the first 28 minutes, repelling blasts by Juniors Elsa Arendell and Tamara Anderson. Paige then tipped a header by Arendell over the crossbar._

_But this was not the outcome Paige had imagined._ _Two minutes into the second half, she charged to the top of the penalty area and blindsided Senior Captain Emma Swan, midfielder, taking her down to the turf hard while she was sprinting to receive a pass from Anderson._

_The referee flashed a red card for intent to harm and all of a sudden Paige was gone. She appeared stunned as she headed to the showers. Game play was halted as Swan was checked on the field by medics. After a few tense moments and a nod, Swan was assisted up by her team mates and walked off the stunning side swipe she suffered from Paige._

_Intent on retribution, Captain Emma Swan scored the first goal for the PHU squad at the 62 minute mark. The Dragons then pushed the ball even harder into the Pirates half of the field, but Swan scored again on a counter attack from an assist by fellow mid fielder Arendell at the 74 minute mark that sealed the victory for the Plymouth Harbor Lady Pirates._

_PHU’s Pirates are now in first place in the region with a 5-2-0 record for the NEAWCS Region._

_he next match between Edmonds and Waterville at Waterville’s home field at Noon next Saturday is a crucial game for both teams. The winner will go against the unstoppable Lady Pirates in the playoffs._

. . . . . . . .

“I knew it!” Ruby slammed her hand down on the desk and shook her head. “She got right back on the field. Ugh. And why am I not surprised that friggin Paige was involved?”

“Who?” Regina asked.

“Lily Paige. They went to high school together. When Emma transferred into the school her sophomore year they were tight but then Emma beat her fair and square for captain their senior year. Lily started a rumor to try and get her thrown off the team. It didn't work. They both wound up with athletic scholarships to separate schools but Lily almost lost hers. Thanks to Emma speaking on her behalf in front of the scholarship board she didn't. Emma came here and Lily went to Augusta University. Lily's been a thorn in Emma's ass ever since.”

Cheering erupted from inside the apartment which could only mean one thing. Emma, Tamara and Elsa had arrived to the party. Apparently everyone else was keeping watch on the schools website also and knew the team remained undefeated.

“Swan!” Killian clapped her on the shoulder with a wide grin. “You single handedly pulled your little ladies into a stunning victory. Congratulations. I believe shots are in order.” He handed her and the other two girls a shot glass. “And what the bloody hell happened to your face?”

Emma downed the shot quickly and put it on the table. “Ugh, Hook I  _hate_  rum.” She grimaced. “And thanks, but it's a team sport.” She looked over at Tamara and Elsa and nodded. “We won together.” She motioned for them to join her and set up a second round of shots herself.

Elsa slid up next to Emma and put her arm around the slightly shorter blonde's shoulder. “You're just being modest now, Em. You took one for the team today.” She batted her eyelashes and looked at her with a mix of admiration and concern. “What's with you and Lily Paige anyway? It's like you have a target on your back anytime you step on the field with her.”

Emma passed out the shots and shrugged. “Long story. My crap with Lily reaches all the way back to high school. It's not worth getting into.” She raised her glass and clinked it with her teammates. “To the Lady Pirates  _team_ being undefeated!”

“Arrrr!” Everyone in the room raised their glasses in honor of the team.

Elsa ran her fingers through the back of Emma's hair and Emma rolled her eyes. She knew the junior had a harmless crush on her for quite a while now and was trying her best to ignore it. Acknowledging it could only lead to hurt feelings as Emma was definitely not interested and it could also cause a rift in the team dynamic.

“Your face, Swan.” Killian jutted his chin toward her. “What's that all about, love?”

“Yes, Swan. Do tell us what happened to your face.” Regina's sharp and no nonsense voice came from behind them and Emma quickly turned around.

“Regina, hey.” She ducked under Elsa's arm and walked towards her very annoyed looking friends. Kathryn, Belle, Ruby and Regina wore matching expressions and none of them were of the smiling variety. Emma narrowed her eyes at Ruby. “You told everyone ahead of time, didn't you?”

Elsa came up next to Emma and put her arm around her waist. “Emma's face turned into target practice for Augusta's goalie. She got red carded though and ejected from the game. Served her right.” Elsa smiled and gave Emma a squeeze, earning a wince from the blonde Captain. “Emma was amazing today and scored both goals. Completely unstoppable. You should have seen it!”

Regina narrowed her eyes at the very annoying blue eyed girl and stepped forward. Kathryn quickly caught her arm and pulled her back. “Uh, Regina, can I see you for a moment?”

Regina shook her friend off and raised an eyebrow at Elsa. “I don't believe we've met. You are?” Regina put her left hand out which gave Elsa no choice but to untangle herself from Emma.

“Elsa. Elsa Arendell. I'm a mid fielder with Em on the team.” She grinned as she took Regina's hand.

Regina shook her hand but didn't let go. “Pleasure to meet you, Miss Arendell. You look quite familiar though. Where have we met before?”

“Um, we haven't?” Elsa looked to Emma a little confused then back to Regina. She suddenly realized exactly who Regina was and visibly gulped. “Oh.”  _Oh._

Regina grinned at the reaction and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the now nervous girl. “Oh yes, now I remember. You were at the bonfire in August. You were one of the girls that Emma was kicking the ball around with, yes? As a matter of fact, you were the one who kicked it back to her when it landed in the water.”

Elsa dropped Regina's hand and narrowed her eyes at her. She wrapped her arms across her chest defensively and glared. “What exactly are you implying?”

“You wouldn't be getting defensive if you didn't know _exactly_ what I was talking about, Miss Arendell.” Regina stepped closer.

“Okay, okay. Now that we've all met each other and are caught up on recent events. Regina, how about we go get some air?” Emma grabbed the furious woman's hand and dragged her out to the balcony.

Kathryn glared at the shocked woman standing in front of her. “You knew exactly who she was, didn't you? That's why you were practically humping Emma's leg in the middle of our living room.”

“I didn't I swear!” Elsa's eyes went wide and she put her hands up. “I didn't realize they were together until just this very second.”

“That doesn't make what you did any better, Els.” Ruby chastised her. Ruby was fully aware of Elsa's little Emma obsession and while it had been harmless in the past, this could have turned into an all out brawl and damaged her friends burgeoning almost relationship. “Not cool.”

“Look, I didn't know they were together, I swear on my sister's life.” Elsa sighed and tugged on her side braid out of nervousness. “Ruby, you know no one has ever held Emma's attention for more than a week. How was I supposed to know Regina was the same person from the beach this summer?”

“That means you did do it on purpose! You kicked that ball right at Regina with the intention of hurting her.” Kathryn stepped forward but Ruby quickly boomeranged her back.

Ruby placed herself between a very irate Kathryn and a shocked looking Elsa. “Good game and all, Elsa, but you screwed up royally and this is Regina and Kathryn's apartment. It's really not a good idea for you to be here when Emma and Regina get back. Come on, I'll walk you out.”

. . . . .

Regina stood there for a few minutes trying to gain her composure and Emma allowed her the space she needed. The absolute nerve of that little twit climbing all over Emma had her in a tailspin. She was trying her best not to let her temper get the best of her, but with Daniel at the forefront of her mind then Emma getting hurt and playing anyway like a fool, the last straw was seeing that platinum haired floozy throwing herself at Emma's feet.

“Are you all right?” Emma tentatively asked after she noticed Regina had calmed down somewhat.

Regina took a deep breath in then let it out slowly. She was suddenly feeling the effects of the day all at once. “Shouldn't I be asking you that question, Miss Swan?” She tried to sound annoyed, she really did, but it came out as exasperated and defeated. She rolled her eyes at herself for a change.

Emma knitted her eyebrows together in concern. Regina looked off:  _Very_  off and out of sorts and it didn't sit well with Emma at all. She reached out and caught the TA's hand in her own and tugged the woman toward her slightly but was met with resistance. “Regina. This is about more than me getting hurt during the game or you getting annoyed at Elsa. What's going on?”

Regina shook her head and sighed. She took one step toward the concerned woman in front of her but refused to meet her eyes. “Let's just say this has not been one of my better days. I do apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have acted in such a juvenile manner with one of your teammates. I don't want to cause any unnecessary friction with people you rely on on the field. It could possibly lead to you getting injured again and –”

“Regina.” Emma breathed out. She reached over and wrapped her arms around the apologetic woman's shoulders. Regina quickly put her arms around Emma's waist and melted into her embrace. “It's okay.” She rubbed small circles on her back soothingly. “We all have those days. Whatever it is, it'll be okay. And I'm okay. I got two stitches and bruised ribs. It's nothing I haven't lived through before.”

“Oh, am I hurting you?” Regina tried to back away, but Emma was having none of it and held on tighter.

“Of course not.” She pulled her closer and smiled when she felt arms wrap around her waist again. “You're being much gentler than Elsa was.” Regina let out an undignified snort that caused the blonde to chuckle. “She is mostly harmless by the way.”

“She knocked you out on the beach.” Came the muffled response from somewhere in Emma's shirt collar.

“Correction, she tried to knock  _you_  out on the beach. I just happened to get in the way.”

“Yes, with your face.” Regina huffed again in annoyance but calmed down when Emma resumed rubbing circles on her back. “And you knew it was her this whole time? I just realized it myself when I saw her trying to climb you like a tree.”

Emma chuckled again. The sass was spewing from Regina at a steadier pace now. Emma hoped that meant she was feeling closer to herself than before she'd arrived with two teammates in tow. “I did. And I also know she's had a crush on me since I started training her when she was a freshman. It's nothing I can't handle.” Emma turned her head slightly and placed a kiss on Regina's temple, right next to her hairline. Leaving her lips against cool skin she whispered. “And it's not something I ever was or am currently interested in.”

Regina pulled back slightly and looked up the blonde in awe. “Really?”

Cupping Regina's cheek with her hand and brushing her thumb against the divot below her lip, Emma smiled. “Really truly cross my heart.”

Regina's eyes fluttered just as she saw Emma's face draw near. “And what exactly are you currently interested in?” She whispered.

“Pizza's here you two!” Ruby bounded out onto the balcony then stopped dead in her tracks.

They both grunted and turned their faces toward Ruby in unison giving her their best combined glare.

Ruby shook her head and guffawed loudly. “Crap. Sorry? But hey, this is payback Em from walking in on me and Belle!”

Emma made a move to grab her, but Ruby was faster and scampered inside.

Emma sighed as she lifted her arm up and waved her hand for Regina to join her. “Shall we?”

Regina gladly tucked herself in next to the blonde and they headed off inside.

. . . . .

(Six years ago))

“Em.”

“I know.”

“You can't ...”

“Damnit, August I know!” Emma wiped her forehead with the back of her long sleeve sweatshirt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, then a deep breath out. She repeated this several times until the pain subsided. Finally, she opened her eyes and glared at her brother. “See? All good. Now go! I gave you one job.”

“Touchy.” August smirked then knelt down next to her. Placing his hand on her leg, he gave her a little squeeze and smiled. “I'm proud of you, you know.”

Emma huffed. “Yeah? For which part? The part where I got pregnant at by a two bit felon who's serving eight to ten or the part where I'm giving my kid up?”

“You're not giving him up, you're giving him his best chance the minute he enters this world. You and I both know what it's like to live in the system. This isn't that. He's not going to have our life, Emma. Blue is gonna make sure of it. We have to trust her.” He reached out with his index finger and lifted her chin. “Hey, listen. From the moment Blue gave you the conditions for the Guardian Angel program, you've done nothing but break your ass to meet them. You stayed put, you made up your classes, you've stayed out of trouble and gone to counseling twice a week like clockwork and you've participated in group therapy.”

“But I can't keep him.”

“Yet. You can't keep him, yet. You screwed up, Em and now you're paying for it.”

She rolled her eyes. “ _This_ is your hope speech? Go find me a wheelchair and fill out the paperwork. It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'll be fine.”

“All I'm saying is that it'll work out. And I'm still sticking with the whole being proud of you thing. Underage teen mom or not.” He winked and set off in search of admissions to start the paperwork.

Emma closed her eyes and rubbed her belly. She'd gone into labor while she and August were out having breakfast. Her water broke in the middle of dunkin donuts and before she knew it, August has scooped her up, put her in the passenger seat of her Bug and set off for the hospital. It all happened so fast they didn't even have time to call Miss Blue and let her know what was going on.

“He's right, you know.”

Emma glared at the stranger sitting across from her in the waiting room. “Excuse me?”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it.” He shrugged. “I plan on going to law school. Well, after I graduate college, which I will start next fall.”

“You have the next eight years of your life planned out and you haven't even graduated high school yet?”

“Ten, but close enough.” He grinned. “Anyway, my father has his own law firm and while I interned there this summer, I worked with a few associates that do pro bono work for Boston Child Protective Services. I got to do research on several cases that were handed over to the Guardian Angel Program. Trust me, if you're in it, you'll get your kid back.”

Emma sat forward. “Yeah? It seemed too good to be true and when it seems too good, there's usually a catch.”

“That's kind of cynical for your age, isn't it?”

“Not when you've been a ward of the state since the day you were born.” Emma sat back suddenly and winced. “Uh oh. Here comes another one.”

“Alright, just breathe through it like before.” The boy was on his knees in front of her in a flash and grabbed her hand. She immediately squeezed it and he winced. “Save the pieces, kid. You've got some grip there. Just breathe. Think of something you love to take your mind off the pain. Think of a field full of flowers or a fluffy kitten. How about kittens running through a field full of flowers?”  
Emma squeezed his hand tighter. “I'm allergic. To both!” She took quick short breaths in and puffed them just as fast.

“When I'm in pain I think of riding.” He offered.

“I learned to ride last summer.” Emma opened her eyes and blinked at the pain still coursing though her.

“Tell me about your favorite part.”

“The grooming.” She winced again as another strong contraction hit her.

“Good, that's good. That's one of the best parts, getting to know your horse and bonding with him. Close your eyes and picture yourself brushing him. Up and down, just like your breathing in and out. For every brush stroke down breathe out, for every brush stroke up breathe in.”

Emma closed her eyes and remembered back to a year ago when she got to know Honey. She spent almost every Saturday at the Boston stables with him that summer. Then she'd allowed herself to get caught up in Neal. Sometimes she would groom and feed him apples from Henry's orchard for hours. There were several Saturdays that Henry wasn't able to show up, but she didn't mind. Bonding with Honey and spending time with him became a calming experience for her

“You're breathing a lot better now. I guess it worked?”

Emma opened her eyes and smiled. She didn't even realize the pain had subsided, she was so caught up in the good memory. “Yeah, I guess it did. Thanks.” Her eyes followed him as he stood then took the seat next to her. “Speaking of horses, you look as healthy as one. What are you doing here in waiting room hell?”

He smiled a little sadly, and looked down at his hands clasped in his lap. “Well, I know a few of your secrets. I suppose it's only fair I let you in on one or two of mine.” He turned to face her and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Secret number one: Today is my nineteenth birthday.”

“Well happy birthday to you, cha cha cha.”

He chuckled then pointed to her belly. “And to him or her pretty soon.”

She nodded. “Secret number two?”

“I got dizzy last night and emptied my stomach into the toilet till five this morning.” He shrugged it off like it was no big deal. “They did an MRI and a brain scan and I'm just waiting around for the results.”

“Eww, gross. Thanks for the visual, man.” Emma scrunched her nose up in disgust. “Hey, wait. A brain scan? I'm no doctor but isn't that a little over the top for puking and falling down?”

He nodded knowingly. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

“Does that lead into secret number three?” She nudged his arm and smiled.

“I have an inoperable brain tumor and it's probably gotten bigger.”

Emma smiled. “No way. Are you serious?” She continued to look at him and when the expression on his face didn't change, she suddenly sobered. “Oh my god, you are serious.”

He placed his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze. “It's alright, Emma. I've known for a while now so I'm not exactly shocked. I was thrown during a competition last year and hit my head pretty hard. They never would have found it otherwise. My parents don't know because I was eighteen at the time.”

“I don't know what to say.”

He shrugged again. “Me neither. Which is why no one knows, not my family, not even my girlfriend.” He looked down at his watch and frowned. “Speaking of my girlfriend, she's going to skin me alive if I'm late for our lunch date with her parents. I wish they'd hurry up with those results.”

“How are you so calm about this?” She shook her head in disbelief.

“How are you so calm about being fifteen and giving birth? It is what it is. Right? There's nothing either one of us can do to change the outcome. So we deal and we get through it. I have the next ten years of my life planned out and I don't even know if I'll make it to my next birthday. I can't dwell, and neither can you. We have to keep living. It's my senior year, I'm class president and a damn good rider if I do say so myself.” He nudged her playfully. “And just between you and me, my girlfriend is really hot.” He laughed out loud. “She'd kill me if she heard me say that though so, shh. No, I don't want to miss a moment of it. Do you?”

“No, I guess not.”

“What's going on, Emma? Is this guy bothering you?”

Emma looked up to find a very serious and unamused August. He was standing directly in front of her and glaring at the boy next to her.

“Pipe down, August, everything is fine.”

“The last time you told me to 'pipe down' about a boy you were talking to was nine months ago so forgive me for being a little suspicious.”

“It's alright, I get it.” He stood up and offered August his hand. “My name is Daniel. While you were checking in, Emma had another contraction and we kind of bonded over it while she broke my hand. My other hand.”

August took his hand and shook it, a small smile forming on his face. “Yeah, baby sis has quite a grip.”

“August!” Emma blushed and ran her hand through her hair in frustration. “Seriously?”

Daniel chuckled and looked down at her with a smile. As he was getting ready to say something else, a nurse cleared her throat behind him. He turned and frowned, seeming to hesitate between his current mood and the one he knew was coming. With a sigh, he turned back to Emma. “My results are in.”

“Oh, okay.” She placed both hands on the arms of the chair and hoisted herself up to stand. “I don't know what to say, Daniel. I hope you're gonna be okay. Thank you for talking with me. You really did help, you know.” She slid down into the wheelchair that August had arrived with. “When the kid starts acting up again I'll use your horse trick.”

He knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his. He placed a tiny kiss on her knuckles and smiled. “You take care of yourself, kid, and stick with that program.” He put his other hand out and placed it on her belly while moving a little closer to whisper. “And you. Don't give your mom too much trouble getting here, you hear me? Eat your vegetables. Be kind but not soft. Be brave but not stupid. Who knows? Maybe we'll get to meet someday.”

Neither of them noticed when August lifted his phone to take a picture of the tender moment.

Emma looked at Daniel, her cheeks suddenly wet with tears. “I'd like that.”

“Me too.” He stood up and nodded to August with a smile. “Take care of her.”

August smiled back and shook his hand. “I plan on it.”

Emma watched as Daniel followed the nurse down the hall and behind a curtain to meet with a doctor who was waiting with his test results.

It was the first and last time she'd ever see him.

. . . . . . . .

“He's kinda perfect. Isn't he?” Emma sat propped up in a standard issue hospital bed. She was holding her son, her  _son_ , who was currently an hour and a half old. Her labor lasted all of three hours, each contraction hitting her harder than the last – each time they came on she envisioned her summer at the stables and calmly brushing Honey and even riding him out on the trails, she envisioned that at the end of every side splitting pain, she'd finally be able to hold her kid. She peeked under the white cap covering his head and suddenly tiny little eyelids fluttered and peered up at her in wonder. “August, look. He has my eyes!”

“I see.” He reached out and ran the tip of his index finger along a chubby cheek. “Hey there little man. I'm your Uncle August. I can't wait to teach you about girls and how to ride a motorcycle.”

“Over my dead body my kid is getting on that donor cycle of yours.” Emma hugged him a little closer. “He hasn't even cried since he burped from his first bottle. Why hasn't he cried? Is there something wrong with him?”

August smiled down at her and placed his arm on her shoulder. “I think he likes you. He feels safe.”

A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye as she stared at him in wonder. She knew what was coming. Her time with this living, breathing miracle was limited. They were going to come soon and take him away. Blue was already out in the hallway on her cell phone making the arrangements. “August.” She whispered. “I don't know if I can.” In the entire time she was pregnant, Emma never imagined she'd feel like this. She never imagined that her heart could hold so much love for one single human being.

“I know, Emmy.”

“You're gonna have to take him.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and kissed the baby's forehead. Her face was blotchy and tear streaked, there were bags under her eyes and she was head over heels in love, but she knew what had to be done. “When they come to get him, you're gonna have to take him away from me. No matter what I say, no matter how hard it is, you're gonna have to take him away cause I don't think I can let him go.”

“Don't think about that right now. Just stay here, Emmy, stay in the moment with him.” He sniffled a little himself and tried to muster up a smile. “Hey, we never knew if you were having a girl or a boy. Did you think of a name for him yet? Blue said that's all up to you.”

Emma nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I have the perfect names for him.”

“So? Tell me then. What's my nephew's name?”

She sighed deeply then finally allowed her eyes to meet his. “I know I'm not ready to be a mom. In my head I know that. But my heart? My heart hurts so much right now I can't stand it. God, August, I turn fifteen in two weeks. How did this become my life? Anyway, I decided that I don't want him to have my last name, not yet. When I get him back, then I'll give him my name and we'll be a family.”

Emma looked down at the baby in her arms again. She ran her finger along his chin and his arm wiggled free from the light blue blanket he was swaddled in. His five tiny little fingers wrapped around her one. “Listen up kid, cause we don't have much time. First of all, you're two hours old so, happy birthday. Second, there's gonna be a lot of people that are gonna hold you and take care of you and dress you and teach you things. No matter how many people surround you, don't ever forget that you're mine. I'm not ready to take on the part yet, at least that's what everyone tells me, but technically I am your mom and you only get one, so don't you forget it. You're my son, and  _I'm_  your mom.”

She looked up and smiled at August as he watched her from the foot of the bed then looked down again at the little boy who seemed to be giving her all of his attention. “I want you to have a kind heart and be gentle with everyone you meet, and I want you to always be brave no matter what, Henry Daniels.”

August smiled sadly when he noticed Blue hovering by the doorway. Quickly, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of mother and son. Tucking it back into his pocket, he whispered. “Emmy.”

Emma looked up and saw Blue standing next to her. “I'm not ready.” She managed to choke out.

“You'll never be ready for something like this, dear.” Blue reached down to take Henry, but Emma held on tighter.

“Em.” August's voice was hoarse and tight. He slowly came up on the other side of her bed and sat on the edge facing her. He reached out, but again she held the bundle in her arms tighter. August looked up at Miss Blue with tears in his own eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to smile. “You know, I haven't had the chance to hold him yet.”

Emma's head snapped up and her eyes went wide with fear. “August.”

August reached his hand out and gently cradled the back of Henry's head in the palm of his hand then placed his other hand under his body. “Hey there buddy.” He whispered and kissed him on top of his head.

He got up and started walking around the bed toward the door.

A gut wrenching sob escaped Emma's lips and her arms shot out in front of her, reaching for her son. “Auggy,  _please_!”

“It's okay, Em. I promise it'll be okay.” His tears were flowing freely now. Quickly he changed direction, walked up next to the bed and bent down. “Give your son a kiss for good luck.”

Emma kissed his forehead and whimpered. “I love you, Henry.” Tears trailed down her cheeks and made tiny dark circles on the blanket where Henry's heart was beating strong.

August made his way to the doorway quickly just as Henry let out and ear piercing cry. “I promise you'll get back to your mom. Really truly cross my heart.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So. This is what 'Netflix and chill' means, hmm?”
> 
> “Quite possibly, yes.” A chuckle almost escaped her lips but she thought better of it, reminding herself of the position she currently found herself in. She was at quite the disadvantage, but not for long.
> 
> “So it is just some silly euphemism teenagers use to get a girl into one's bed then?” Straddling naked thighs, she tightened her grip on the wrists she currently held at her captive's sides and grinned like a predator would before pouncing.
> 
> She couldn't help it, she visibly gulped. Raking her eyes across the naked flesh of the full round breasts above her, she grinned back. “I hardly think anyone in their right mind would mistake you for a teenager.” Her tongue darted out and moistened dry lips. “Trust me.” She couldn't suppress the eye waggle that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to state that we raise the rating to M from here. With that being said, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> * * *

“David—” It came out as a tiny exasperated sigh.

With his lips pursed in a thin line, the man grabbed the back of his neck and rubbed hard. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, he turned to the woman behind him and opened his mouth. Then promptly shut it again.

“There’s nothing I can do. You know that.” She moved three paces forward and placed a soft hand on his forearm giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I’ve already overstepped, for years, on this issue David. If someone knew exactly what to look for, I’d be in terribly hot water.”  


He quirked his eyebrow. “How hot?”

She rolled her eyes. “Boiling.” She squeezed his arm again. “You must trust me. You and Mary Margaret know I have nothing but your best interest in mind.”

David sighed. “That’s where all of our problems started in the first place. Everyone suddenly had our best interest in mind back then.” He chanced a look out the office window to where his wife was sitting in the waiting room. She had a magazine in one hand and was running the fingers of her other hand through Henry’s hair as he flipped through a children's book.

“David you were fifteen, almost sixteen years old. You got a fourteen year old girl pregnant. You both packed your bags, stole her father’s car and took off when she was nine months pregnant! It’s still a wonder to this day how you both survived your parents’ finding everything out.”

“We almost didn’t, if you remember.” He remarked casually, though the memory was anything but. “I refused to tell the social worker or the police that they beat me, both of them, my father and hers.” His chin jutted out toward where his wife still sat, oblivious to the conversation being held not fifty feet away. “Her father locked her up in that boarding school after our daughter was born and I recovered for a week in the hospital. I didn't even get to hold her.”

“Yes, I remember.” She nodded sadly. “And you were right. Nothing you could have done or said would have changed the outcome.”

He turned to face her directly. He looked her up and down, coming to some sort of silent conclusion then folded his arms across his broad chest. “There’s more you’re not telling me, Aunt Blue. Don’t you think we’ve been kept in the dark about our daughter long enough? It’s been almost twenty-three years since she was stolen from us.”

'You know as well as I do she was not stolen.” She looked at him reproachfully over her glasses. “You were both underage and therefore deemed unfit by the state to decide for her well-being, so it fell on your parents.”

“It fell on _her_ parents.” David pointed to his wife. “I was just the father. I apparently had no rights at all where my daughter’s welfare was concerned.”

“Yes, and we’ve made great strides with paternal rights in the past decade or so. It is no longer decided by the mother alone if a child is to be given up to the system or placed for adoption. There is a case worker assigned immediately when a pregnant minor is involved so she is guaranteed rights as well. I saw to that.” She wrapped her arm around his waist and began walking him to the door.

“David, you know I have looked out for you ever since you were a little boy. I knew my brother George and his ways well enough to keep an eye on you from the moment you were under his roof. It was fate that brought your daughter’s case to me, I truly believe that. The moment I knew who she was I’ve kept one eye on her every move.” She turned to face him, placing both hands on his shoulders. “She’s safe. She’s so smart, and dare I say she’s even happy. But she has rights too and she’s not ready to exercise those rights no matter how ready you may think you are. She just received the letter and she needs time. As much as I love you both I cannot jeopardize my position with social services and give you her entire life story in a box with a big fluffy bow on top of it. I would lose my job straight away and perhaps even have criminal charges filed against me. That’s not fair to any other child out there that I can help. Henry is in a similar situation. If I weren’t here, who would help Henry?”

He scrubbed down his face with a calloused palm and sighed. “I know.” He leaned over and wrapped his big arms around her tiny waist, completely enveloping her in a hug. “We appreciate everything you’ve done for us, Aunt Blue. I know we come knocking on your door every few months asking for too much and I’m sorry for that. We just want to meet her already, you know? She should have gotten the letter much sooner than this. We just didn’t know what to do so we came straight away.”

“Yes well, be that as it may. This is as much as I’m allowed to say on the matter. You must bide your time and trust me. It will all work out for the best in the end.” She opened the door and smiled at his pixie haired wife. “Mary Margaret, so good to see you as always. How is Mister Henry doing today?”

The brown haired boy smiled broadly and suddenly dug into his back sack. After pulling out too many fruit roll up wrappers and a slinky, he pulled out two pieces of paper and an envelope with an even wider grin and got up to hand it to her personally. “Miss Blue! Here is the new picture for my folder, and for my mom.” He unfolded the papers and gently handed them to her as if they were made of gold. “And look! I drew a picture and I wrote a letter and I hope that it’s okay for you to give it to her? Please? So my mom, she knows I’m still here and even though I moved she can still come find me. Right? I mean, letters aren’t against the rules. Right?” He quirked his head to the side and frowned, only now halting on his own logic. Surely he could write a letter to his birth mother?

She took the papers and the picture from him. “Come with me a moment, won’t you Henry?” She led him into her office and sat down at her desk. From the bottom drawer, she took out a large stiff white envelope and placed the picture and pages inside. She handed the envelope to him and instructed. “Lick that shiny part right there.”

Doing as he was told he ran his tongue over the shiny surface, twice. He made a disgusted sound and a sour face. “Yuk, Miss Blue.”

“Now press the flap down and seal it up nice and tight.” She took the envelope and turned it over, handing him a pen. “Now, I want you to write in your best handwriting, FROM: HENRY.” Again he did as instructed and she squeezed his shoulder in praise. “That’s very good, Henry. I’d never take you for a first grader – this penmanship says at least second, maybe third to me.” She placed the white envelope into an even bigger brown one and sealed that herself.

He beamed with pride at Mary Margaret and David as they stood in the doorway watching him.

“Do you know what this means?” Miss Blue held the sealed envelope up in her hand before placing it on her desk and writing the name and box number of the recipient on it while Henry looked on. The she placed it in her briefcase and locked it tight. “This means that the very next person to put their hands on this envelope and open it will be your birth mother. I will personally see to it that she receives it right away.”

Henry suddenly lept the short distance between himself and Blue, practically knocking her over in the process. “Really? You mean it? That’s so cool. My mom is gonna touch something I touched after I touched it and she’ll know it was from me. Thank you so much, Miss Blue. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He squeezed even tighter.

“You’re quite welcome, Henry.” She glanced up at Mary Margaret and David. “Don’t you two worry, either. I’ve worked much too hard on both of these cases to have anything happen this close to the finish line. Just you wait and see, it’ll all work out for the absolute best.” She placed a kiss on top of his head and gave a good squeeze before letting him go. “Now go ahead the three of you. You have a two hour drive home to look forward to and this young man needs his rest to be ready and alert for school tomorrow. Yes?”

The three of them nodded and after hugs all around, gathered their jackets and slipped out the door.

. . . . . . . .

Henry Daniels was excited. Not only had he been able to see Miss Blue again, but he was given permission to give his birth mother a personal letter and a drawing. He’d even sealed the envelope himself and watched as Blue addressed it to her. _‘Emma Swan.’_ He wondered if that made him Henry Swan and decided very quickly that given the chance, that’s exactly what he would be. A Swan just like his mom.

Henry Daniels was observant. As he sat in his booster seat in the rear of David and Mary Margaret’s pick-up truck, he gazed out the window at all of the buildings they were passing and the students that were milling around the college campus. As they rolled to a stop at an intersection, he looked up and over and noticed the sign. _‘Plymouth Harbor University.’_ He mumbled the words over and over committing them to memory.

Henry Daniels was plotting. In his almost six year old genius mind, he began to connect the very large dots that were laid out in front of him like breadcrumbs. At the end of the trail of breadcrumbs would be his ultimate reward; getting to meet his birth mother. For as long as he could remember, even in the group home, every adult told him that yes, she wanted him back, yes, she loved him, yes, someday soon he would get to meet her.

Henry Daniels (maybe someday Swan) was grinning. _‘1007 Davis Hall.’_ He repeated those words to himself over and over as well. Soon, he had the whole thing settled in his brain. _Emma Swan, 1007 Davis Hall, Plymouth Harbor University.’_ It was almost as if he was in his own version of Finding Nemo. It was all very exciting and he couldn’t wait to get back to the house to write everything down.

“What’s that sweetheart?” Mary Margaret turned toward him in the back seat. “Did you say something?”

Henry quickly shook his head. “No, Snow.” He gave her a patented toothy smile. “Just reading.” He held up a comic book.

“Henry, we’re so proud of you. I received your progress report early on Friday from the front office. Your teacher says you’re reading three grade levels above average. That’s just so wonderful!” Mary Margaret tittered delightfully. “I left a copy with Miss Blue and I simply cannot wait to show your Social Worker when she comes for the home visit just before Thanksgiving. She will be absolutely delighted with your progress.”

“Thank you, Snow.” He grinned back at her and continued the little mantra in his head while absentmindedly flipping through the comic book pages. _‘Emma Swan, 1007 Davis Hall, Plymouth Harbor University.’_ It was a good thing this was an old one he’d read three or four times already. That way, he could answer any questions either David or Snow had about it. _‘Emma Swan, 1007 Davis Hall, Plymouth Harbor University.’_

Henry Daniels was scheming. With his birthday a few days away, he knew probably wouldn’t be able to get away with his plan before then. There was no reason he wasn’t going to try his hardest though. _‘Emma Swan, 1007 Davis Hall, Plymouth Harbor University.’_ This would require some time at the library on the internet and possibly googling a campus map or directory and then a bus route – he'd probably have to take the greyhound. He wasn’t scared though, he was excited. _‘Emma Swan, 1007 Davis Hall, Plymouth Harbor University.’_ In his mind, Operation Cygnet was a go and there wasn’t anything that was going to stop him from finding his mom and finally meeting her.

‘ _Emma Swan, 1007 Davis Hall, Plymouth Harbor University.’_

. . . . . . . .

“So. This is what 'Netflix and chill' means, hmm?”

“Quite possibly, yes.” A chuckle _almost_ escaped her lips but she thought better of it, reminding herself of the position she currently found herself in. She was at quite the disadvantage, but not for long.

“So it is just some silly euphemism teenagers use to get a girl into one's bed then?” Straddling naked thighs, she tightened her grip on the wrists she currently held at her captive's sides and grinned like a predator eyeing up her prey before pouncing.

She couldn't help it, she visibly gulped. Raking her eyes across the naked flesh of the full round breasts above her, she grinned back. “I hardly think anyone in their right mind would mistake you for a teenager.” Her tongue darted out and moistened dry lips. “Trust me.” She couldn't suppress the eye waggle that followed.

“Oh? But you _do_ think me naive, do you not?” She leaned down, ghosting the next words across awaiting lips. “After all, you felt it necessary to demonstrate, rather than explain.”

She shrugged in attempted nonchalance, but the lust in her eyes betrayed the action. Damn this woman and the things she could do to her with words alone. “I tend to subscribe to the _show_ rather than the _tell_ method.” She husked out before leaning up the scant millimeters left between them and captured full lips with her own. Bypassing any semblance of propriety or askance, she thrust her tongue deep and hard between full lips into a warm and welcoming mouth. Feeling the weight above her shift slightly, she took advantage of the distraction and wrapped her legs around a naked waist. With almost inhuman speed, she flipped their positions and pressed her hips down into an already hot wet center.

The audible _oof!_ followed by wide eyed surprise couldn't be hidden from the woman now above her even if she tried. Damn her, in all the _best_ ways. “I take it there is another lesson yet to be learned? Hmm?”

“Well, I didn't hear any complaints about my demonstration last night.” Shifting her hips slightly, she grinds down again, this time earning more friction and a deep breathy moan from the body below hers. “Not the first time, anyway.” She lifted her leg slightly up and over a bare thigh while peppering the elegant neck before her with feather light kisses. “Mmm, or the second.” Holding both wrists with one hand and lifting her hips slightly, _just_ enough, she can't help the moan that rises from her chest as her fingers glide across the wetness that's pooled between her own legs and the spread ones below. “Or even the third.” Both of them now spread wide open, she lowers herself to the body below hers and begins to rock back and forth at an agonizingly slow pace as their slick hot centers rub up against each other. The hands that find their way to to curve of her ass and the accompanying squeeze, then _pull,_ is all the motivation she needs to increase the speed.

With a guttural moan followed by a flurry of incoherent words, she follows her partner over the edge of a mind-blowing sweat slicked and very satisfying orgasm. “Or the fourth apparently.” She mumbles before nibbling on the ear she's nuzzled herself into for some much needed post coital snuggling. “Anyway, I've always been fond of even numbers.”

That earned her a halfhearted slap on the shoulder. “So smug, Ruby Lucas.”

“Mmm.” This time she finds it fairly safe to chuckle. “I aim to please, Miss French.”

Their usual movie night had taken a turn a few nights after Ruby and Emma had their long and telling conversation about Henry, Regina and the things Emma endured through out her childhood. Ruby was exhausted and drained both physically and emotionally, their conversation turning around and around in her head for days and nights on end.

Last night, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into the blue eyed beauty's arms to hide away from the harsh cruelty of the world. This of course was after it took Belle almost two hours to get her girlfriend to talk about what was bothering her the past few days. Their evening before that moment consisted of a lot of silence and a few snippy if not out right rude remarks. Things Belle had never before witnessed from Ruby's mouth directed toward her.

 _{{{“It's just.” Ruby sighed. “It's awful, Belle. The things Emma told me, what she went through in those group homes. And you know, you'd think that foster homes would be just a_ little _bit better but they're really fucking not.” She ran a frustrated hand through her hair and leaned against her desk. “In a group home it's survival of the fittest. Literally. If you're not up early you don't get fed, if you're not back from school fast enough, you don't even get to look at dinner and if you misbehave? Well ..”_

_Ruby shrugged both unwilling and unable to complete that particular thought. “And foster homes? Don't even get me started on that bullshit. More often than not all those people are looking for is a paycheck at the end of the month. It's even worse when they have bio kids. You're lucky if you get the scraps they didn't eat or the clothes they grew out of even if they're two sizes too big for you.”_

_Belle approached her cautiously. She'd never seen Ruby like this, so out of sorts and almost physically vibrating with pent up frustration. Ruby was always so level headed, so calm and jovial about everything. Now her mood struck the blue eyed brunette as introspective and angry. And just plain sad. “Ruby.” She took her girlfriend's hand in her own. “There's more to this, isn't there? It's not just about Emma.”_

_Ruby nodded and continued to study the floor intently. “Emma told me enough that I was able to fill in the blanks, but ...” She sniffed. “The reason I can fill in the blanks so well is because I was a foster kid too, Belle.” She whispered._

_Belle couldn't help her wide eyed surprise. “But your Granny ...”_

“ _Found me a year after I was put into the system. Do you know why? Because some idiot teenager doing their community service in the Children's Services Office getting paid minimum wage spelled my last name wrong.” She shrugged. Squeezing the hand that was currently stroking her own, Ruby continued in a strangled whisper. “My dad took off before they even found out if I was a boy or a girl. My mom was killed during a home invasion when I was thirteen. We didn't live in the best part of town.” She sniffled and wiped a traitorous tear away from her eye. She very rarely if ever cried these days. She swore when she was given a second chance at a good life living with Granny, she'd work her hardest to never be sad again. Not after being sad for so long and missing out on the very act of living after she'd lost her mother._

“ _Ruby, I'm so sorry you lost your mum.” Belle lifted her girlfriends chin up with some resistance, until she was able to look her in the eye. “Your strength, your ability to survive after all you've been through – you and Emma are quite the pair, aren't you?”_

_Ruby huffed but also gave her a half smile as well. “Yeah, a pair of broken orphans.”  
_

_Belle cupped her face in her hands and ran her thumbs across Ruby's cheeks to wipe away the traces of tears that continued to flow. “A pair of survivors you are.” She took another step forward and wrapped her arms around Ruby's shaking body. It took a few moments, but she chanced a small smile when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. “It seems to me in the interest of helping your friend deal with something quite heavy, you've managed to drudge up some of your own past in the process. Perhaps that got you thinking of things you'd felt were long gone and buried away for good.”  
_

_Ruby squeezed her eyes shut tight and nodded in agreement. “I thought I was past all of this 'woe is me' crap. The little orphan Ruby routine is not something I ever wanted you to have to witness, Belle. I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I should probably just go.”_

“ _Don't you dare.” Belle's sharp tone made Ruby's head snap back to look at her in surprise. “Don't you ever apologize for feeling something - for feeling_ anything _, even if it's an aching sadness. And don't you dare walk out on me either, Ruby Lucas. What the bloody hell am I here for if not to support you? If not to hold you whilst you cry?” She kissed her soundly. She poured everything she could muster up into this one single_ _kiss. She gave over her courage, her commitment, her desire for this woman who quite literally stumbled into her life all those months ago._

_“You are both so much more than broken orphans, Ruby. I happen to know Regina well enough to trust she'll be able to take care of Emma. That means it's up to me to take care of you.”  
_

_Ruby's smile was genuine and wide. It was the first true smile she was able to give the woman in front of her all day. “And how do you plan on doing that?”_

_Belle ran her fingers through flowing brown hair. She placed a chaste kiss on Ruby's cheek and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Don't you know by now, Ruby Lucas?”_

_Ruby tucked stray hairs behind Belle's ears and cupped her face gently. “Know what?” She whispered back._

“ _How hard I've fallen for you.” Belle kissed her, with much less chastity this time and a whole lot of promises she intended to keep. She took Ruby by the hand and led her over to the bed. “If you don't know by now how crazy I am about you, then you're most certainly about to find out.”  
_

_Ruby couldn't help the gush of air that escaped her lungs when the back of her knees came in contact with the edge of the bed and she found herself pushed back onto it. “Belle, are you sure?”_

_Belle lifted her legs and straddled Ruby's lap. “I'm sure.” She reached down and with one motion, ripped her top off and tossed it someplace behind her. “I've waited long enough,_ we've _waited long enough. So unless you have some other chivalrous excuse in mind as to why you continue to wait to ravish me, I suggest you get on with the ravishing.”_

_Ruby ran her hands up along slender arms, across bare shoulders and behind her girlfriend's neck. She was in awe of this beauty and struck dumb by the forwardness of her gesture, but not too dumbstruck that she'd forgotten how to follow instructions. “Yes, ma'am.” In one swift move, Ruby flipped them over and kissed her with all the tenderness and care she could muster from deep within herself. Then she laughed._

“ _What's so funny?” Belle sounded offended and annoyed. Here she was offering herself up to her girlfriend and right in the middle of making out, she decided that something was apparently much more interesting than her current state of undress._

_Before she got herself in trouble, Ruby kissed her again gently and smiled. “I'm reminded suddenly of mine and Emma's conversation from the other day about Netflix and chill.”_

“ _What in the world does that mean and why are you suddenly more interested in it than me?”_

“ _I'd rather show you than have to explain.”}}}_

Ruby laid on her side with her arm propping her head up as she drew lazy circles on the firm stomach next to her. “About last night? I have too, you know.”

Belle blinked and turned her head in question. “What's that?”

Rolling over so she was half laying on the petite body next to her, Ruby kissed her lips lightly, almost reverently then pulled back with glistening eyes. “Fallen for you.” She dipped her head down, suddenly shy as the words tumbled from her lips and finished off her thoughts in a whisper into the ear next to her. “The minute I laid eyes on you in that hallway, I was done for.” She lifted her head and hazel eyes locked with crystal blue ones now glassy and wide, just like her own. “I was struck stupid, literally, by your beauty and grace. Getting to know you these past few months, god Belle, you truly are exceptional. I'm so grateful you were persistent and took a chance on me.”

Belle wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and smiled. Laying there wrapped up tight in everything that was Ruby was the only place she wanted to be. Their talk didn't get too far last night because of other activities taking prescience, but after seeing the bare emotion on Ruby's face when she talked about being in the system she'd made up her mind.

Over the course of the past few weeks, they'd had a few heated make out sessions peppered with middle school level feeling each other up. Each time, it was Ruby who stopped them before anything got too far. “Ruby, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Why did you stop?”

“Round five so soon?” Ruby lifted her head and a wry smile played out on her face.

Belle smirked. “You know very well that's not what I meant.”

Ruby shrugged. “I don't know. I mean I do but, lots of reasons I guess? Does it really matter now?” She sat up a little bit. “Are you having regrets?”

Belle cupped her girlfriend's cheek. “Of course not. Ruby, never think for one moment I regret anything that has passed between us.” As Ruby's expression relaxed in relief, Belle continued. “I was just wondering why you waited so long. The _real_ reason.”

“Same reason Em can't seem to get her shit together when it comes to Regina.” Ruby ducked her head in slight embarrassment of her next admission. “I didn't feel worthy of you. I couldn't believe someone like you, who has so much going for her, could want _just_ me. It's still a little unbelievable and surreal for me, you know? Having you here not only over night, but in my bed, still here with me the next morning.”

“And you feel this way because your parents are gone? Because you were in the foster system until your Gran found you?”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I guess I - ugh.” She shook her head in frustration and rolled over to face the window. “This is hard to talk about, Belle.” She whispered. “This is the kind of stuff I worry once you know, you won't feel the same way about me as before.”

Over the passing months, Ruby and Belle had hours upon hours of conversation. They shared their favorite childhood stories, how they each became interested in what they were now majoring in, pets, books, music, food – you name it, they talked about it.

They'd talked about everything but the dark. They talked about only the good and easy, the light and carefree, dancing along the edges of serious and more heavy subjects. Ruby's admission the night before coupled with the vulnerability and trust she so willingly displayed caught Belle off guard and she could pinpoint almost exactly the moment it happened. She knew with a certainty she'd never had about _anything_ before, how she felt about this woman. In that moment, she resolved to never let another second go by where Ruby didn't know _exactly_ how she felt about her.

Belle shifted forward and pressed her chest against Ruby's back. She reached over and tugged her closer while dropping her head into the crook of a bare shoulder. “We don't have to talk about it now, but we should. I wish to know everything about you. I want to tell you more about myself and the things that I have been hesitant to share. There are many things in my past that are similar to your own experiences. It's why we get on so well.” She dropped a feather light kiss to the bare skin beneath her lips. “I never want you to feel unworthy, of anyone or anything. You are more than worthy of the love I feel for you, Ruby.”

Ruby turned her head slightly, wide eyed and scared and shocked and, “Belle.” She whispered out.

“I do.” Belle stated firmly before kissing her lips and pulling back slightly with glistening eyes. “I love you.”

A single tear slipped from Ruby's eye. “I love you too.”

. . . . . . .

Practice the following Friday had been a disaster on all levels for Emma. With a discussion from yesterday afternoon between her and Blue firmly in the forefront of her mind, Emma was distracted and angry. Practice had turned out to be a scrimmage game so they could prepare for the championship and she was looking forward to getting some of her aggression out. Her team was split up into two and they played against each other for a whole match. Well, at least Emma assumed they lasted an entire match because she'd been sent home before the first half was up. She got red flagged on an extremely aggressive maneuver and the coach sent her packing. Truth be told she was beyond embarrassed about it. She was the Captain after all and was supposed to set and example to the entire team. Instead, she landed her foot firmly into the calf of one of her teammates in trying to get a turn around and was promptly sent to the showers. Scrimmages were mostly laid back and she was lucky that they hadn't had their cleats on, otherwise the girl would have been seriously injured.

Emma wasn't ready to read the letter, nor was she anywhere near prepared to meet her so called birth parents, both of these weighed heavily on her mind all through the night and into today. That's really all these people did, give birth to her, wasn't it? Well, the birth mother at least. Who knows how involved in everything the birth father was, if he had known about her at all. That would be the kicker, wouldn't it? The fact that there could be a man out there walking around with half of her DNA who had no idea at all that she'd even existed.

Sitting down at her desk while carefully taking her contacts out, Emma eyeballed the lock-box on her coffee table. Before practice, she put the envelope with Henry's picture in there, hoping that her mood after practice would be better so she could fully enjoy it. He was turning six tomorrow and that was also weighing heavily on her mind. It had been six years since she'd held her baby boy in her arms and he was no longer a baby. He was now a full grown kid who walked and talked and could write his name and everything. She'd missed out on so much of his life at this point, all of his life, and Emma wondered not for the first time if it was even fair to him to have her fight to get him back. What if he was happy where he was? What if her career plans backfired and she wasn't able to get into the police academy? Who would watch him while she went to work or even when she had to pull overtime as a rookie? What if she got hurt in the line of duty? Where would that land Henry? Back in the foster system? Could they even take him back after she was awarded full custody of him?

She could certainly handle August's harassment about opening up the letter. What caught her off guard was the fact that Blue had gotten into the act as well. Never before had she interfered with any decisions Emma made regarding her future or choices she made.

_{{{Blue looked up from her stack of papers only to find a certain blonde at her door. “Emma?” She rose quickly and moved from her desk, approaching the door and looking up and down the hallway. “What are you doing here?”  
_

_The blonde smiled easily and adjusted the messenger bag, plopping it into an empty chair. “I haven’t been by this semester. Thought I’d pop in on you and see how it’s going. Maybe schedule some time now for mid-terms when you’re going to need help?” She paused a moment at the odd behavior her mentor was currently displaying. “Everything okay, Blue?” Emma moved to the door herself and followed the woman’s line of vision. “No one is bothering you are they? Do you need me to walk you to your car?”_

“ _Don’t be silly, Em. Everything is fine. I’m just finishing up the re-housing requests. Not everyone is as satisfied with their living arrangements as a certain Soccer Captain this year.”  
_

_Emma nodded. “Thank you again for that. I know you said you really didn’t do anything, but I appreciate it. The single is going to work out for me much better than I thought.”  
_

_“Oh, before I forget.” Blue opened her briefcase and pulled out the brown envelope. “I was going to put this in your mailbox, but now that you’re here you should take it.”  
_

_Emma reached out for the envelope and turned it over in her hands a few times. Scrunching her eyebrows up in question and ready to rip into it, she was instead stopped by Blue’s hands on hers._

“ _It’s the new picture.” She whispered. “And a small surprise to go along with it this time.” Winking, she removed the envelope from Emma’s hands and placed it in her messenger bag herself. “We could say it’s hot off the presses as I received it just today.”_

 _Emma’s wide eyed smile reached the corners of her eyes. “Really? Did you see him?”_  
She nodded. “I did. He’s wonderful. Adjusting to a new school, new friends – his guardians just received a progress report and his reading and comprehension are 3 levels above his grade. I must say though, I'm not surprised he's just as smart as you. Henry is very much okay.”  
“He’s okay.” Emma echoed, relieved.

“ _Now, Miss Swan, there is the matter of supervised visitation to think about. We’ve sealed up your juvenile records, you’ve been off probation for three years now and you graduate in the spring.” Blue sat down and folded her hands together on the desk smiling the entire time. “There’s nothing left in the way of you meeting him now. I scheduled a quick prep session with Dr. Hopper for you for this Saturday, then you can pick a date to finally see your son.”  
_

_Emma flopped down in the visitors chair in front of the desk, a strange and startled expression firmly planted on her face. “Really? So soon?”_

_Blue laughed lightly. “Soon? Emma you’ve waited three more years than most. I tried my best to expunge that ridiculous juvenile record and the problem your senior year with that Lily Paige, but there was only so much I could do. But yes, as soon as you’re ready we can start making arrangements. Now, as for the matter of your own family. Have you given any thought to that? I’m well aware you received notification of your birth parents whereabouts. Why are you waiting?”_

_Emma sat back and stared at her for a moment. The topic had changed so many times in the past ten minutes she was having a hard time keeping up. Her own family? Birth parents? “August is my family.” She frowned, running her hand through her hair out of nervousness, she rose from the chair and backed toward the door. “They threw me away, Miss Blue. Why would I want to know who they are?”_

“ _Emma, we’ve discussed this before. You know I can’t give you any details but things are not as they seem. Dear, if you open the letter and read it, I could tell you more but right now my hands are tied. The details of your surrender cannot be discussed openly until you decide it’s time. Everything remains sealed with the courts otherwise.”_

_The blonde shook her head fiercely. “No. The only good thing that came out of them is me. Now I have a kid and every move I make continues to lead me closer to Henry. I’ve worked so hard to get him back, Blue. This program, it isn’t new. I looked it up online when August first brought me to your office. Why didn’t they sign up for it? Why wasn’t I placed in the Guardian Angels program and told I was taking a picture for my mom or dad? Why didn’t I have supervised visitation scheduled with them? I know enough to know I was taken away from them, sure, just like Henry was from me. Wasn’t I worth enough to them to be better than who they were when the state took me away? They never once thought about improving themselves to even have the possibility of seeing me again? The answers are pretty clear to me on all counts.”_

_Emma shouldered her bag and headed for the door. Before closing it, she turned around. “They didn’t want to. They didn’t want me bad enough. No, Blue. I have no interest in those people and I’m not sure I ever will. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of homework to get through if I want to have any sort of social life this weekend, with people who actually care about me. Goodnight.”_

“ _Oh, Emma.” Blue took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes until she could see tiny little stars behind her eyelids. “If you only knew.”}}}_

Sliding her black framed glasses onto her nose, and disentangling her hair from it's ponytail, her mind drifted again to those people. The people who simply walked away and never looked back. The mere fact that they'd provided a contact letter really meant nothing at all. At least that's what she'd been trying to convince herself of the past few months since she'd received it. And she knew she was right, convinced herself of it the minute the letter appeared in August's mailbox last spring. The program Blue enrolled her and Henry in had been in place for decades. She'd had no choice but to give him up since she'd been a minor at the time, but with the help of Blue, she was able to keep tabs on him and work toward getting him back into her life. What the hell was her birth parents excuse for not doing the same thing? There was no excuse in Emma's eyes.

At just four days old, Emma was 'matched' with a couple in Arizona who were on a list to become foster parents. She spent the better part of three years with them. The details were fuzzy, but Emma did remember when she was sent to her first group home – first of many she'd be shipped off to in her life. The Swans had suddenly become pregnant after years of being told it would never happen. Living on a modest income, they had a choice to make. It was her or their unborn child. Of course they chose the pregnancy over the foster kid, so after they'd sat her down and explained why she was suddenly leaving the only home she'd ever known, Emma was shipped to a group home, then a week later to Minnesota. Four group homes and one year later, she was sent to Boston. The system in Minnesota was archaic at best and didn't have the resources to cater to a 'problem child' like Emma Swan.

Rummaging through her fridge, Emma pulled out a six pack of beer and flopped down on her couch. She cracked the first one open and took a long pull from it. Placing the bottle down on the table, she took out the envelope Miss Blue gave her and placed it on her left thigh. Taking the envelope with her birth parents information in it, she placed that on her right thigh.

“Einie, meenie, minie, mo.” She passed over each envelope with her finger as she said the words. Grabbing the bottle of beer again, she finished it off and cracked open another. It was certainly going to be a long night.

. . . . . . . .

A light tapping echoed through the room. A few moments later, the tapping came again, only this time a bit more urgent and much louder.

“Go away.” Emma groused from her current position spread out on the now opened futon in the middle of the room. The tapping came again and she opened one eye to glare at the clock. While not an ungodly hour, ten o'clock on a Friday night was certainly no time she'd ever had or expected visitors to her dorm room. Sitting up slowly, she stretched and padded over to the door. “Yeah, just gimme a minute, would you?”

She swung the door open quickly and blinked at the sight of a very irritated woman standing just on the other side.

“What exactly are you doing?”

“What am I doing?” Emma ran an annoyed hand through her knotted hair. “What are you doing here, Regina? Do you know what time it is?”

Brushing past the blonde, Regina walked into the dorm room, turned on her heel and glared. “I'm well aware of the time, Miss Swan.” Placing her purse down and shrugging off her jacket, she spotted Emma's cell phone on the kitchen island grabbed it and waved it in the air. “Had you checked your messages and missed calls, you would know that I as well as Ruby have been trying to get in touch with you for quite some time now.”

Emma swiped the phone from her hand and pressed the home screen, showing it to Regina. “It died.” She shrugged and sauntered over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Completely ignoring Regina, she then plugged the phone into its wire on her desk and flopped down on the futon again. “You didn't answer my first question.”

“I answered both of your questions.” The raven haired woman walked across the length of the room and sat down beside the blonde on the couch. “But now I have a few for you. What happened today? I've called and messaged you countless times and I've not heard one word from you. Ruby has been looking for you all over campus and you missed your shift this afternoon. What's going on?”

Emma slid her glasses onto her face and sighed. Truth be told, she had completely fallen off the radar since the conversation she had with Blue. She knew Ruby, Regina and even August had been trying to get in touch with her, but instead of answering her phone, she'd let it die sometime yesterday afternoon and never bothered to charge it, even going as far as to leave it in her room when she'd gone to practice.

She agonized all afternoon and well into the evening about opening one or both envelopes that currently sat on her coffee table. Both had been opened, but the contents of neither had been looked at. After a six pack of beer and a few shots of a well-hidden bottle of vodka, she'd passed out on the couch sometime before eight o'clock, but not before managing to flip it down into a double bed.

Emma watched as Regina's eyes wandered to the coffee table to both envelopes and sighed. “I made some bad decisions. Both in the past and the very recent present.” She rubbed her eyes under her glasses again and looked over at the now not so irate, but very concerned woman next to her. She gestured to the envelopes, too tired and possibly hung over to be evasive and get into an all-out fight with Regina. She liked her, that much was certain, but if more steps were going to be made on both of their parts, she at least owed her some honesty. “Those are a big part of the things I've done wrong.”

Rising from her seat, Emma went to the little kitchen and grabbed the bottle of vodka from under the sink and two shot glasses from the drain board. Moving the envelopes to the side, she placed everything on the coffee table, poured them each a shot and waited for Regina to pick hers up.

“You look as though you've had enough of that already.” Regina eyeballed her then noted the six empty bottles under the coffee table.

Emma rolled her eyes. “I'm fine. I can handle my liquor. What I can't handle is this conversation completely sober, which is what I am right now since I just woke up from an almost three hour nap. So humor me, Your Majesty, take a few shots with me and I'll tell you a story.” She placed the shot glass in Regina's hand.

With a nod, they both took the shot. Emma grabbed her remote and turned some music on low then poured two more. They sat there in somewhat compatible silence, each waiting for the other to say something.

Regina was at a complete loss for words. In the time they'd known each other, not once had she ever seen Emma act or look so vulnerable & timid as she was now. Something quite big must have happened for her entire personality to change in the course of two days. Recalling the first conversation they'd had on the phone, Regina looked over to the envelopes again. They seemed to be the source of whatever turmoil the blonde was currently experiencing and she decided to take the opening she saw while sharing a secret of her own.

“Those are from Child Protective Services. I recognize the seal and the address.” Regina placed the shot glass down and cleared her throat. “When I was younger, my mother traveled for work. She's a campaign manager and that often took her to where ever the candidates were trying to get votes. My mother of course, only dealt with men and women set on being senators or working for congress. I received the mail one afternoon. I must have been around eight or nine years old. The maid had the day off and my father was out at the stables breaking in a new colt.” She poured another shot for both of them, downing hers without waiting for the blonde to join in. “Of course I was curious, so I steamed the envelope open. I believe I will regret to this day ever doing such a thing. What is in those envelopes, Emma, that has you in such a state?”

“What was in yours?” She took the shot left for her and placed the empty glass on the table.

Regina sighed. “My mother gave a child up for adoption. It was three years before she married my father, so I know for a fact this wasn't his child. I have a secret sibling out in the world somewhere I know nothing about and I suspect my father to be in the dark about it as well.” She shrugged, having come to terms with the situation a long time ago, she felt it was not in her best interest to question her mother or let on to her father of her mother's choices. Becoming involved in her mother's affairs, business or otherwise, was always the last thing she ever wanted to do. As long as her father was blissfully unaware of a secret love child her mother had before she was even married, Regina would be sure to take the secret to her grave so as not to break her father's heart.

“I don't know what's in them.” Emma gulped down the rest of her water. She got two more bottles from the fridge and placed one in Regina's hands. “I'm too much of a coward to open them. Well, that's not entirely true. I know exactly what's in one of them at least, and today is not the day to open it. Tomorrow maybe.” She took the smaller of the two envelopes in her hands and rubbed the front with her thumbs. It was wrinkled and had a few coffee stains on it and the postmark was from April of that year. “I've lived in four states, five foster homes and nine group homes. When I worked with Ruby this summer, it was the first time I had a room and a bed I didn't have to share with someone. This room is the second.” She gave Regina a watery smile when she scooted closer and slipped her hand into her own.

“August? I met him in a group home when I was nine and he's been my brother ever since.” She placed the envelope on her lap and wiped her eyes from under her glasses then held the envelope in her free hand again. “That letter you saw? For your mom? They send those kinds of letters to kids who grew up in the system too. The birth parents have the option of signing a waiver of confidentiality. Whether you were adopted or not, after you become a legal adult, the state sends the birth parents' information to you if you've requested it.

“When I was sixteen, August filled out the information request and sent it in and didn't tell me what he did until the letter arrived. That's why I didn't talk to him all summer and lived with Ruby at her Grandmother's bed and breakfast. I was so mad at him. I decided a long time ago I didn't want to know who they were.” Emma smiled, but it wasn't out of happiness. It was out of bitterness and frustration. Bitter that August had gone behind her back with the request and frustrated that she still couldn't decide if she wanted to know who her birth parents were now that the information was literally in the palm of her hands.

“Your parents’ names are in that envelope?” Regina questioned quietly.

Emma nodded. “Yeah. Like, all of their information. Date of birth, address, age, the whole shebang. It came in the mail to August's apartment in April.”

“And you haven't opened it in all of this time? I don't understand why, Emma. Please don't take this the wrong way and it's probably none of my business, but don't you want to know? Don't you want to meet them and find out why they gave you up?”

Emma sighed. There was still so much more that Regina didn't know and she wasn't sure she wanted to get into the entire explanation of Henry and how complicated all of that was going to be. He was taken away from her, but she was given the opportunity to get him back and her bitterness surrounding her birth parents increased tenfold when she realized they never made the effort to do the same. “Those questions are a lot more loaded than you probably realize, Regina, and I'm not sure I'm ready to get into all of that. At least not right now.” She rose and walked over to the window, taking her glasses off and placing them on the desk next to her. It had apparently rained while she was napping and a heavy fog was rolling in.

She felt it rather than heard it. The air shifted slightly behind her, suddenly becoming thick with the intensity of the emotions surrounding the conversation of the evening. Emma refocused her eyes on her reflection in the window and noted that Regina stood close behind. “It kind of is, you know?”

“What ever do you mean?” Regina tilted her head and took another step closer. Now just an inch or two away, she returned Emma's gaze through the glass.

Emma grinned. “Your business.” Her thoughts were coming more freely now and she was saying whatever it was that immediately came to mind. Maybe it was the alcohol that loosened her lips, or maybe it was the mere presence of the woman behind her. It could have also been the fact that she was so very close to no longer wanting to be alone.

“I told Ruby all of this a while ago. She got a little bit more detail out of me than you managed, but if we're going to continue to get to know each other, you should know who I am. Who I _really_ am I mean.” She didn't want to be with just anyone, a body to keep her warm at night. Over the course of the time they'd spent together, Emma came to the conclusion that she wanted to be with Regina and each day, she was becoming more than okay with that.

“And just who would that be, Miss Swan?”

“An orphan who made it through the system.” Slowly, Emma leaned back the scant few inches that separated them and pressed her back into Regina's front. “Barely.” She reached back with both hands and took Regina's into her own, wrapping them around her middle and entangling the fingers of both their hands. She watched the emotions play out on the other woman's face through the glass; first of wide eyed surprise, then calm acceptance as her eyes closed and she placed her chin on Emma's shoulder, pressing their temples together lightly.

“I _really_ like you, Regina.” Emma whispered. “I look forward to our text messages and phone calls. More than I'd care to admit even to myself sometimes.” She laughed slightly, not quite believing the words passing her lips. “I'm sorry I've ignored you the past two days. It wasn't right at all, but I didn't want to burden you with my problems. I'm hard headed and stubborn and I still have some lessons to learn when it comes to letting good people in.”

Regina kissed her cheek lightly. “I am sorry this has brought you so much pain. You're a strong person, Emma, and whatever decision you make regarding that letter, just know that I will support you in any way I can. I must admit, I thought you were strong before, but knowing now what you've been through in your life, knowing how far you've come from where you started?” She squeezed the blonde slightly as a reassurance and smiled. “It truly makes me see you in a different light. You're so much more than just an orphan who made it through the system. I only wish I could do something to help you.”

“You're here.” Emma whispered almost imperceptibly and nuzzled her head more firmly against the other woman's temple. “That's enough.”

With a fearlessness she didn't think she possessed, Emma turn around fully so she was face to face with the woman who had been at the forefront of her mind since the moment they met on the beach. Chocolate colored eyes locked with emerald green and they smiled shyly at each other, both suddenly realizing the intimacy of the moment.

With surprisingly steady hands, Emma reached over and cupped Regina's cheeks lightly, running a thumb across the bottom of her lip in much the same way she had in her office all those weeks ago, then at the party. It was just now in the closeness of the moment she realized that Regina's face was scrubbed clean of make-up and her hair was brushed back; free from any product that may have held it in place. Regina was wearing a simple white button down shirt and black sweatpants. Her shoes had been kicked off at some point during their conversation and she stood just an inch or so under Emma in height. Emma had been taken by rumpled end-of-the-day Regina, intrigued by sassy Regina and delighted by smart-ass Regina, but this version of her? This version completely took her breath away.

Regina's smile gave way to a slight frown and a few insecurities began to push up and through the spell they both seemed to have fallen under in the past hour or so. “Are you certain you don't want to talk to Ruby about this? Or perhaps August? I suddenly feel as though I am ill equipped to help you in any meaningful way.”

Emma smiled and ran her fingers through thick black locks with one hand, the other still cupping her cheek lightly. “I'm sure. Trust me.”

“If you wish, I could call one of them or –”

Emma shook her head as a slight chuckle escaped her lips. “Regina.”

“Hmm?”

“Shh.” Emma licked her lips slightly as her eyes met worried dark chocolate ones.

“But –”

“I want _you_.” The double meaning wasn't lost, especially when Regina let out an audible gasp as Emma pressed their foreheads together. She leaned in even more, glancing down as their lips touched almost imperceptibly, her words breaking across them as she looked back up to dark brown eyes tracking her every move. “You're enough.” She whispered.

The tiny space disappeared as they leaned in at the same time and pressed their lips together gently. Emma's hand fell away from her cheek and nestled more firmly into the thick silkiness of dark hair sliding between her fingers. With both hands cupping the back of her head, she pulled back for just a second, then leaned in again, pressing their lips together confident that she wanted this – _all_ of this woman who had captivated her from the moment they met.

Regina's hands grazed up slowly along slim hips and across a surprisingly muscular back. Her hands splayed out, then grabbed onto the white tank top beneath her fingers: trying to ground herself in the moment, feeling as though she could at any instant, float away into oblivion. Emma Swan was kissing her and it was, every _second_ of it was – amazing – and quite possibly the most unexpected thing to ever happen in her entire universe.

She tasted like vodka and cherry chapstick and promises not yet made. She felt soft and warm; like safety and home. She smelled like clean linen and desire and hope.

Pulling back slightly with her eyes shut tight, Emma allowed them both a minute to catch a much needed breath or two and to be completely present in the moment. Her eyes fluttered open and a tiny grin graced her features when she saw Regina gazing at her from beneath hooded eyes. They stood there for several minutes, gazes locked, as their breathing became more steady and sure.

Clearing her throat and reaching out for the voice she was sure would betray her with a hitch, Regina managed to whisper. “That was –” true to form, her voice was low, raspy and yes, it really did make her feel like _that_.

“Yeah.” Emma nodded as her fingers continued to stroke through thick locks while she studied the beautifully flushed face taking up her entire field of vision. She noted to herself that Regina had a habit of doing that. Taking up space, invading her thoughts, her line of sight, her dreams – hell, she even managed to invade the Bug _and_ her dorm room. _Twice_. All probably without ever meaning to do such things. To say this woman was captivating truly didn't even _begin_ to scratch the surface.

“Once again, you've managed to render me utterly speechless.”

“Oh?” Emma leaned over the scant distance between them and pressed her lips softly to the ones in front of her begging to be caressed. To be kissed again, and again, and twice more for good measure. “How so?”

Regina's eyelids fluttered as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Emma Swan was well and truly going to be the death of her at any moment. “Emma, _please_ –” She breathed out much more needy than she'd planned. “Stop – stop _teasing_.”

She kissed her chastely again, then trailed tiny feather light kisses across her jaw, tugging at the earlobe in front of her gently with her teeth. “I'm not teasing.” Emma breathed out.

She dipped her head slightly, placing a few more kisses down a delicate neck, across a slim shoulder then retraced her steps up to Regina's earlobe again. “I'm savoring.”

Slowly, she kissed her way back across an exquisite jaw and landed on bare lips. “I'm indulging.”

A firmer kiss was placed on already swollen lips and they both inhaled sharply at the sudden warmth running rampant through their bodies all at once. Finally, Emma pulled back and smiled. “Did you notice anything?”'

“You mean aside from the fact that my heart is going to beat fully out of my chest at any moment?”

Emma chuckled and hung her arms lightly across Regina's shoulders, clasping her hands together behind mussed up raven hair. “No one is interrupting us, barging in, calling us for pizza or picking us up to go home.” She released her hands and brought one forward, tucking an errant hair behind Regina's ear. “There are no phones ringing, emails dinging or urgent text messages going off.”

“You kissed me.” Regina’s eyes went wide suddenly with understanding. She flushed in realization that she'd been so caught up in the kiss itself, she hadn't registered it was happening at all. There has only been tiny intimacies up until now. A kiss placed on a cheek, lips grazing a forehead and hands interlocking in reassurance and need. She brushed her palms back and forth lightly against the outside of Emma's biceps.  


“I kissed you.” Emma nodded and her grin widened even more if that was at all possible.

Regina turned them around suddenly and backed herself against the wall next to the window. “Kiss me again.” Her voice was warm and deep, filled with unspoken promises as she reached up and entangled her fingers in long blonde hair. And _oh yes_ , it really was as soft as she’d always imagined.

Emma pressed her hands against the wall at either side of Regina's head, pupils blown wide with need. “As you wish, Your Majesty.” She whispered before closing the distance between them once again.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, been a while. Real life getting in the way and all that. Thought I'd give ya'll a little Vday treat and wrap up the previous chapter with this one. Feedback is, as always, welcomed and enjoyed immensely.

_ Previously ... _

 

_ "You kissed me.”  Regina’s eyes went wide suddenly with understanding.  She flushed in realization that she'd been so caught up in the kiss itself, she hadn't registered it was happening at all.  There has only been tiny intimacies up until now.  A kiss placed on a cheek, lips grazing a forehead and hands interlocking in reassurance and need.  She brushed her palms back and forth lightly against the outside of Emma's biceps.  _ __   
_   
_ __ “I kissed you.” Emma nodded and her grin widened even more if that was at all possible.

_ Regina turned them around suddenly and backed herself against the wall next to the window.  “Kiss me again.”  Her voice was warm and deep, filled with unspoken promises as she reached up and entangled her fingers in long blonde hair.  And oh yes, it really was as soft as she’d always imagined. _

_ Emma pressed her hands against the wall at either side of Regina's head, pupils blown wide with need.  “As you wish, Your Majesty.”  She whispered before closing the distance between them once again. _

It was hard.  It was forceful.  Its meaning was crystal clear.

There was no trace of chastity contained in this kiss.  This kiss wasn't meant to be savored or teased or hinted at.

Emma’s tongue began to tease at Regina's already parted lips as she leaned in closer, melding their bodies together with her palms still flat against the wall. A small nip at her lower lip was all it took for Regina to grant first access.

Emma hands slid down the wall and grasped lightly at Regina's shoulders.  Continuing the path downward, she ghosted across the profile of her breasts, stopping to caress her thumbs across the hardened peaks straining the fabric.  The whimper from Regina told her she hadn't spent nearly enough time there but she continued down to the hem of Regina's shirt lifting the sides to better access skin that was much smoother than even her imagination could have fathomed.  Her fingers and palms dipped into the giving waistband around Regina's hips as her thumbs grazed lazily across a taunt abdomen.

Regina fisted blonde hair between her fingers even more tightly as a moan escaped from deep within her chest.  Emma Swan was suddenly everywhere all at once.  She was in each breath she took.  She was at the beginning and end of every sentence she tried to form in her brain.  Emma was at the tips of her fingers, she was the taste on her tongue; she was the goose flesh that crept its way across skin suddenly lit on fire.

Emma leaned in a little bit more in need of a little less space between them and her hips pressed against Regina's.  Firm and gentle and solid and right _there_ – and she can't help the sharp inhale she takes when Regina's tongue darts deeper into her mouth as her legs part just a tiny bit in what _could_ _be_ seen as a way of  bracing herself; but the hands that weave themselves even more thoroughly through golden locks, then _squeeze_ and _pull,_ is all the punctuation Emma needs at the end of _that_ question forming in her mind.  Through the fabric that separates them, Emma can feel the heat and wetness and ache between _both_ of their legs, then at first contact of her thigh with Regina's soaked core she whimpers a little as her eyes open and latch onto now blown out dark chocolate pupils.

Regina brakes the kiss suddenly and regards Emma with a sort of shy curiosity.  It's peppered with lust and demand and her heart feels laid open and bare.  Suddenly timid and more vulnerable than she'd allowed herself to be in  _ ever _ , she cups Emma's face between trembling hands then shakes her head, placing it lightly on Emma's chest just below her chin.  She reaches out the scant few inches between them and places a light kiss on her clavicle as she continues to stroke her thumbs across Emma's heated cheeks.  Her fingers trail down Emma's neck, across her collarbone, scratch along her shoulder blades and wrap around meeting in the middle, connecting them both at every heated point possible.  

Emma nuzzled her chin against Regina's temple, then leaned over to rub their cheeks together.  Turning her head slightly and pressing her own lips to the ones inches away from her, she doesn't beg for access, she doesn't tease and taunt;  Emma demands.  Emma  _ takes _ .  Emma invades and had they not been pressed to both the wall and each other so tightly - so  _ right _ , so thigh to leg to hip to breast to lips - Regina would have slid down and melted all over the dorm room floor.

They keep a steady rolling rhythm with their hips grinding together salaciously.  Panting and out of almost all breath, the room was cold but Emma is warmed twice all over; bold and tenacious and daring as her right hand slipped from Regina's waist, across the swell of her ass and settled at the back of her thigh.  Her fingers splay then knead gently into toned flesh and she lifts that leg just a little bit, just  _ so,  _ then pulls it forward …

Regina moans and it bounces off of every wall in the room, landing square and tight in the center of Emma's chest, then explodes, filling her up completely.

Emma's thigh presses into her  _ harder  _ and lifts _ up _ as Regina grinds  _ down –  _ then she breaks the kiss suddenly and rests her forehead against Regina's shoulder.  “Regina.”  She whimpers out in a strange concoction of regret and need and  _ almost there _ .  “We – we  _ should _ stop.”  She raked her teeth across Regina's pulse point and sucked sweat slicked skin into her mouth, then placed feather light kisses to assuage the now bruised flesh; Her actions in stark contrast to the words falling from her lips.  “We still have to talk more.”  Again she bites down, this time even  _ harder, _ then licks a line from neck to earlobe, leaving a trail of fire scorched skin in her wake.  “There's other things you need to – ”

“Em-ma.” Regina's heady whisper cut off the rest of Emma's weak protests between labored breaths and nips and _harder_ and sucking and _oh_ _gods_.  Her head bounced lightly against the wall as her voice gently breaks the name in half then shatters it like glass against Emma's heart, while her lips caress heated skin.  

Regina's head is reeling, her heart is beating fast and the heated slickness she feels between both of their legs is driving her three quarters of the way to insanity and half way into the bliss of  _ so _ close.  “I can't.  I  _ want _ you,  _ so _ badly I cannot even stand myself anymore.   I don't want to –”  She rolled her hips forward into Emma's thigh again and hooked her leg around, effectively trapping herself against the wall and flooding every one of her senses with  _ everything _ that is Emma Swan.  

Regina's hands begin to scrabble along the contours of Emma's collarbones and sliding through now knotted blonde tresses.  Grabbing fistfuls of hair, she kissed Emma hard and deep with tongue and intent as the next words fracture hard and sooth gently all at once.  “Don't you  _ dare _ stop.”

“Oh, thank god ...”  Emma husks out before claiming Regina's lips fiercely once again.

Regina runs her hand firmly down along Emma's side stopping momentarily to roll a nipple between her thumb and forefinger then slides beneath the flimsy tank top.  Making her way down around slowly to the small of her back and dipping  _ just _ below her waistband, nails digging in slightly above the swell of her toned ass, pulling her in closer.  “ _ Please _ .”

Regina's left hand sought out Emma's right as she entwined their fingers together and squeezed.  Slowly, she brought their enjoined hands inward and down past their stomachs into the space where their still rolling hips connect over and over and over again.  Regina dipped both hands down in between the space and pressed Emma's knuckles into her core and against her  _ need _ as her own knuckles began to dig into the soaked through fabric of Emma's pants.

“Em.” Regina whispered out before slamming their lips together in another heated desperate conquering kiss.  It's all lips sliding and teeth gnashing and tongues dueling and it's fucking glorious.

With a few more well timed jerk of hips in unison against joined hands, Regina and Emma suddenly come undone together, writhing against each other with eyes open wide, foreheads pressed together tightly and arms each holding the other up.

As both of their aftershocks began to subside, Emma brakes away slightly, placing a kiss just below Regina's earlobe.  “We … just ...”  Her words are rough and hoarse, tumbling out between gasps.

“Uh huh.” Regina managed to respond somewhere between focusing her eyes and taking gulps of much needed air.  ' _ Uh huh' _ , so eloquent; college graduate, indeed.   
  
“Did you?”  Emma raked her fingers through Regina's hair, gently cupping the back of her head as Regina's cheek pressed against her neck and she nuzzled deeper into soft skin.

“Yes.”  Regina leans up after a few blissful minutes and kisses Emma again.  She pulls back slightly and offers a shy smile as Emma presents her with one of her own.  

They are wrapped up tight together with hands stroking and fingers grazing at every inch of skin available, and some that's not.  Their eyes are locked and unable to leave each other for one moment.

And she should be embarrassed - She should have a million and one reasons why having an orgasm pressed hard against a dorm room wall by Emma Swan is the wrongest thing to ever happen to someone with an upbringing such as herself, even though she's well aware that the position she's in is one of her own doing – but she's not.

Before she gets a chance to panic, it all just fades away into oblivion as Emma's lips caress hers again in reassurance and acceptance, almost reading her runaway thoughts perfectly and responding with exactly what was needed while her body still vibrates with something she almost forgot existed;  Contentment.  “You?”

“God yes.”  Emma breathes out as her eyes flutter open and land on the window in front of her.  A steady rain is now tapping against the glass and wind is whipping through the trees below.  “Things sort of went sideways from where we started out.  Don't get me wrong, it's a good sideways, an  _ amazing _ sideways and upside down and,  _ wow _ , Regina, seriously,”  She chuckled slightly at the jumble of words escaping her brain unfiltered.  “but, are you okay?”

Regina pressed her lips against the worried frown that suddenly appeared on Emma's face.  “I'm  _ fine _ , Emma.  Better than … well, better than I have been in some time.”  She flushes at how perfectly giddy she feels.  Giddy and alive.  “It's been a  _ very _ long time since I've allowed myself to be so  -  _ willing _ \- with anyone.  Much longer than I care to discuss at the moment.” A chuckle escapes her still kiss-swollen lips and she outright blushes.  The things Emma Swan is capable of.  Regina plans on sticking around to unravel more of the mysteries surrounding this beautiful, kind and complicated blonde.

“Same here.”  Emma nods in agreement.  After a few more moments of gentle touches and ghosted kisses across still warmed flesh, Emma stops and locks her emerald eyes onto deep brown ones she finds studying her intently.  “You'll stay with me tonight?”  It's an almost whisper from Emma's lips and she suddenly looks down, squeezing her eyes closed, all too aware of exactly how naked those five tiny words make her feel.

Those words crawl their way into Regina's chest and wrap around her heart.  The vulnerability in them is shattering and a chill settles in her spine as perfect clarity begins to flood her entire body.

This wasn't the smart ass independent Captain of the Soccer team asking, nor the brilliant straight 'A' full-scholarship workaholic posing a question.

This also wasn't the infuriatingly stubborn woman Regina met months ago that she wanted to half strangle one moment and half kiss her face off the next in the middle of this very room. 

_ No _ .

This was the shipped-off to nine,  _ nine! _ group homes orphan asking.

This was no-attachments, no-relationships, no-obligations-to- _ anyone- _ but-herself Emma asking.

This was Emma Swan stripped bare, walls down and it killed Regina a tiny bit deep down inside that Emma even had to voice the question out loud after the hours of shared intimacy they'd just experienced.

Regina tilted Emma's head up and stroked her bottom lip with her thumb.  “I wouldn't wish to be anywhere else tonight but in your arms.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had some questions about "the morning after", so - here it is!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small trigger warning for some dub-con in this chapter. It's not overt, but implied - if you wanna skip it, don't read the first few italicized paragraphs.

_{{{“Where the hell are you?”  Emma closed one eye in an attempt at steadying herself and peered into the inky blackness of the long ally way she found herself all alone in.  Quickly and as quietly as she could manage, she walked halfway down the ally past a dumpster to the first door on the right.  As she reached for the handle she was grabbed and a strong hand wrapped itself across her mouth to prevent her from screaming, the other arm wound itself a little too tightly across her middle, effectively trapping her between the door and the body behind her._

_“Shhh.  Not a word.”_  
  
_She tried to struggle and break free, but in the painted-on thigh high mini skirt and sky high heels she was currently wearing all of her movement was restricted.  There was that and the fact that three drinks ago she probably should have stopped at four._

_"Take it easy, Em, I'm just fucking with you.”  A gruff voice replied to her unanswered question._

_S_ _he turned her head slightly and tried to glare.  “What the hell, Neal?  You think that shit is funny?”_

_He ran his calloused hands down the length of her body, still pressing her tightly against the metal door.  “I think you look fucking hot in this get-up and I've been wanting to do a lot more than just grab you all night.  I still can't believe we were able to get in.  You pulled off eighteen like a champ.”_

_She rolled her eyes at the lie – mostly because he completely bought it, somewhat because she was getting tired of trying to pull it off two months later.  When she met Neal, he had no problem believing she was older than she actually was – mainly due to to way she spoke and handled herself around adults.  She was incredibly bright and paid attention to the smallest details.  She drank coffee in the morning, had a smoke now and then and could match him beer for beer most nights.  This was, however, not like most nights at all._

_“I'm not fucking amused, Neal, and we've talked about this.”  She took a sharp breath in suddenly as he leaned over and kissed the back of her bare neck.  It was bare because of the teased up-do he'd talked her into.  He said it made her look more grown up and it would be more convincing to the bouncer at the door if she pulled it up into the 'naughty secretary' look._

_Coupled with her black rimmed glasses, Emma decided that she was in fact able to pull the look off to startling accuracy.  From the bulge she felt rubbing against he backside, she decided she pulled it off a little too well._

_"_ _Come on, Emmy, you know you wanna.  Lemme give you an early birthday present.”_  
  
_“My birthday isn't until the fall.”  Emma's eyes rolled in the back of her head.  The cold air combined with the too many drinks she'd had that evening was effectively lowering every inhibition and rolling over every reason she'd given Neal as to why she wouldn't go all the way with him.  “I told you not to call me that.  Only August can and that's on a good day.”_

_His hands came around her front and he squeezed her breasts hard.  “Fine.  I'll call you anything you want me to as long as we can keep going.”_  
  
_Emma's cheeks felt heated.  If she were honest with herself, they felt overly heated – it was almost as if she'd suddenly gotten a fever.  “I don't feel so great, Neal.”_  
  
_He held her closer and pulled the door to his apartment open with a quick tug.  “We drank a lot tonight, Em.” He snickered and continued to tug her through the door of his place._

_S_ _he managed to whisper out as he led her to his room.  “Neal, I just want to sleep.  Can I just lay down and rest a bit?”_

_He led her over to his mattress on the floor in the corner and helped her down onto it.  He took off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.  “Sure, Em, whatever you want.”  He smirked and laid down next to her and took her in his arms._

_She turned her head to give him better access as he began to pepper stubbly kisses along her neck.  “Mmm, that feels nice.”  She giggled and looked up at him.  “I like you, Neal.  You're a pretty great guy.”_

_“I like you too, Em.  Don't worry, I'll take care of you.”}}}_

. . . . . . . .

“No, no, no, no, no!!”  Emma bolted upright in bed.  Her hair was matted to her face and sweat was dripping down her neck.  She looked around the room in horror and then relief.  She wasn't waking up alone in Neal's mouse infested illegal basement apartment, she was safe in her own dorm room.  She wasn't suffering from the worst hangover of a lifetime, she noted that she was a little sore, but pleasantly so.  She also wasn't trying to fill in the blanks of what had occurred the night before, as the vivid details flooded her mind of what exactly had happened and who it had happened with.

“Are you alright?”  Regina appeared out of nowhere and sat down on the bed next to her.  She reached out and began to rub her hand up and down the length of Emma's back.  Almost immediately, she could feel the woman began to relax.

Taking the bed sheet from across her lap, Emma wiped the sweat off of her face then tried to tame down what she could only imagine was the worst case of bedhead _ever_.  “Yeah.”  She managed to breath out half horrified at what Regina had witnessed and half relieved at the attention she was being given.  “I don't want you to think I have some deep rooted unaddressed mental issues.  That hasn't happened in a very long time.”

“Everyone has nightmares, Emma, even me.  There is truly nothing to be ashamed of.”  
  
Emma leaned her back against Regina's front then turned her head slightly, kissing her cheek.  “Good morning, by the way.”

Regina smiled easily.  “Good morning.”  She snaked her arms down around Emma's middle and clasped her fingers together.  She pressed her lips lightly against the skin of Emma's neck and couldn't help it when she nipped gently with her teeth.

"Regina.”  Emma breathed out.  “I'm sorry I'm all sweaty and gross.”  She moaned a little at the attention her neck was receiving, but then she wriggled her nose and took a deep inhale.  “Do I smell coffee?”  
  
“Why do I have a feeling your stomach needs are about to take priority over other more _pressing_ matters at hand?”  As if to illustrate her point, Regina snaked her one hand down across Emma's torso and disappeared beneath her cotton shorts, fingers teasing lightly over her center.

Emma chuckled as her stomach let out a rumbling growl she was sure Regina felt through her arm.  “Sorry.  Though that is very nice, what you've got going on down there.”  She turned slightly and reached around for the back of Regina's head, pulled her lips down to her own.

When Emma's stomach protested again, Regina pulled her hand away with a sigh.  “I think I've just been outvoted.”  She rose up and put out her hand.  “Come.  Before it gets cold and I get any warmer.”  
  
Emma smiled as she took Regina's hand and was led over to the high top counter in her little kitchenette.  There was a stack of pancakes in the middle, two eggs over easy on each plate, and ham steaks next to the eggs.  Two tall glasses of orange juice and two steaming cups of coffee finished off the spread with a small bowl of mixed fruit with a dollop of yogurt on top next to each plate.  

“Wow.”  Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around Regina from behind.  “You did all of this?”  She knitted her eyebrows together, placing her chin on the woman's shoulder then looked down.  “And are you wearing my shirt?”  
  
“Yes, well,”  Regina bristled a bit in Emma's arms.  She was wearing Emma's t-shirt alright, and not much else.  It was a dark purple cotton t-shirt emblazoned with 'Captain' in white script on the left breast, a cartoon pirate across the front and Emma's number 33 on the back with her last name across the shoulders.  The hem of the t-shirt reached mid thigh.  “the waistband on my yoga pants was pinching and I couldn't very well sleep in a button down blouse.”

“Mmm, I see.”  Emma kissed her cheek and nuzzled into her neck from behind.

“To answer your first question, I couldn't believe you had all of this in your cabinets and refrigerator.  Why is it that each time I speak with you, you seem to be stuffing a cheese burger into your mouth?”

Emma chuckled.  “I'm too busy to cook much for myself this semester.  Between work, practice, classes and matches, I'm lucky to be in my bed four hours a night.”  Emma kissed her on the cheek and moved to sit down on a bar stool.  “This is amazing, Regina, thank you.  I think this might be the first time my kitchen was used for what it's meant for.  I usually wind up rinsing my hair in the sink if I don't have time for a shower in the morning.”

Regina took a sip of her coffee and smiled.  “Yes well, I did notice the over abundance of Gatorade, string cheese and yogurt in there too.  Is that a sports thing?”

Emma stabbed two pancakes and poured syrup all over it and her eggs.  “It's a fast thing.  Mostly I eat on the run and those things are small and portable.  I can fit three bottles, six string cheeses and four yogurts in my messenger bag with all of my books without a major disaster happening.”

“You eat like a child.”  Regina daintily cut up her eggs and placed a small fork full in her mouth.

Emma looked up from her plate with syrup smeared across her lips.  She quickly took a napkin and wiped it away.  “And you eat like a little bird.  Come on, dig in, you don't know what you're missing.”  She stabbed a pancake and flopped it onto Regina's plate.  
  
“Do not compare me to those filthy disease infested creatures.”  She cut a piece of pancake off with her fork and dipped it into a puddle of syrup at the corner of Emma's plate.  “Also, I'm well aware of what my cooking tastes like, Miss Swan.”  She smirked in an effort to soothe the sudden use of Emma's formal name as she chewed on her pancake.  From the grin that graced Emma's face, she was well aware Regina was only playing around.  “Besides, I did this for you.  You don't seem to take care of yourself very well when it comes to dietary needs.  You are aware that onion rings don't fit into any food group, are you not?  Especially for an athlete.”

“Oh yeah?”  Emma wiped her mouth free of any stray syrup and suddenly stood.  With a glint in her eye, she grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up just enough so that the bottom of one breast peeked out.  “Tell that to my six pack.  I don't think it got the memo.”

Regina's eyes went wide and she almost choked on the sip of orange juice she was swallowing.  “ _Indeed_ .”  She mumbled into the glass.  Without removing her eyes, she put the glass down and cleared her throat.  “I seem to have missed _that_ particular memo as well.”

Emma reached over and pulled the stunned woman to her feet.  While by no means arrogant or cocky about her looks, she knew she had a great body and used it to her advantage in that moment.  Apparently it worked judging from the look of lust that had just appeared in Regina's eyes.

The energy in the room changed suddenly as Emma reached over for a napkin and wiped a little remaining smear of orange juice from the corner of Regina's mouth.  She cupped her cheek gently and placed a thumb under Regina's bottom lip in the little divot she decided was one of her favorite spots on the woman's face.  “Speaking of which, we _both_ missed some stuff last night and kinda, I dunno, skipped a few steps?  I need to know if you're really okay, and if you're not, then we'll talk it out.”

Regina smiled and leaned into the touch.  “I'm perfectly fine, Emma.  I haven't changed my mind from last night.  You are in no way this mornings regret.  Quite the opposite actually.”

“Promise?”  Emma brushed her lips lightly against the other woman's.

Regina leaned in and returned the kiss.  Just as suddenly as Emma's mood changed, so did hers.  She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, placing her cheek against Emma's shoulder.  “I was almost convinced nothing was meant to happen with you and I.  It felt as if I was imagining what was occurring between us.  It drove me a little mad to be quite honest.”  
  
Emma chuckled and kissed the side of her head.  “Me too.  All the interruptions were getting a little out of hand, like we were in a badly scripted rom-com.  You weren't imagining things.  Trust me, I felt the exact same way.”   
  
“Mmm, that's good to know.”  Regina turned her head and kissed just below Emma's earlobe, wrapping her arms around her a little tighter.  She knew the next thing she was going to say could ruin the happiness bubble they were able to put themselves into since last night, but she couldn't help the concern that kept growing in the back of her mind.  “Emma, may I ask you a question?”

“You can ask me anything, Regina.”  
  
“Who is Neal?”

Immediately Emma tensed up.  She took a deep breath and closed her eyes against the sudden torrent of emotions that were hitting her all at once.  Here she was, holding one of the most beautiful women she'd ever laid eyes on after the woman had spent the night in her bed and spent the morning making her breakfast.  She'd even soothed her from the nightmare that startled her awake with just the simple touch of her hand.  Now Neal's name was suddenly coming out of Regina's mouth and it sounded _so_ wrong when it hit Emma's ears.

Logically, Emma knew nothing between her and Neal and her and Regina were related in any way.  Both experiences were the exact opposite of each other.  For all of the abandonment and fear she felt after her night with Neal, she felt nothing but comfort, acceptance and ease with Regina this morning.  It had turned out to be one of the most perfect mornings in recent or distant memory and the thought of ruining it now with more truths from her past suddenly made her very sad and on edge all at the same time.

“Apparently not only do I still have nightmares, I still talk in my sleep too.”  Emma wrapped her arms a little tighter around Regina's back.  If they were going to talk about this and Regina was going to react in the way she expected her to, then Emma decided she was going to savor every last moment she was able to keep the amazing woman in her arms.  She had a sinking feeling that their bubble was about to pop.

“Well, I'll start with the easy part.  I met Neal when I was in a group home in Boston  He was the first, last and only guy I've ever been with.”

“He did something to you, didn't he?”  Regina whispered tightly.

“Neal did lots of things, many were illegal and unpleasant.”  
  
“I'll kill him.”  Regina huffed.   
  
Emma chuckled despite the subject matter they were broaching. She placed her lips lightly against Regina’s forehead and mumbled against it. “You'll have to get in line behind August for that.  As it is, he did get his hands on Neal and broke his arm.”   
  
“Good.  Remind me to send Mr. Booth a gift of some sort.  Does he like chocolate?  I remember finding candy wrappers under his seat during Dr. Hopper's lectures last year.  The man is a walking billboard for early onset diabetes.”

“So you _did_ remember him when you met back before school started?”  Emma smirked and pulled back to note the amused expression that crossed Regina's features.

“Of course I did, though the manner in which we met left no room for pleasantries.”

Emma sighed when she saw the amusement turn again to concern on Regina's face.  She wasn't sure exactly how much she was willing to reveal in this moment, but Regina did deserve answers.  “I have an appointment with Dr. Hopper this morning.”  
  
“And it has to do with this Neal person?”

Emma shrugged.  “Well, indirectly it _kinda_ does.  Directly no.  If I can help it, Neal will never be a part of my life again.  He's on year five of a ten year tour in a Massachusetts State Prison.  Before you ask, the answer is no.  I had nothing to do with him getting arrested and I had nothing to do with what he did wrong.  Neal put Neal there, no one else.”   
  
“Well, thank goodness for that.”

“I'll tell you what.  My appointment with Dr. Hopper is in an hour.  If things go well, I'll give you the rest of the story.”  
  
“And if things don't go well?  What then?”

Emma sighed.  The concern and slight hint of fear written across Regina's features had her heart squeezing tight in her chest.  After last night, she knew that there were only so many more times she could put off telling Regina about her son; especially now that Regina knew a little bit about her past with Neal.  Henry's birthday was today and she woke up with nightmares about Neal this morning for the first time in four years.  She knew they were related and it was all a jumbled mess in her head.

Blue was right, she needed someone objective to talk to, that's why she accepted the appointment.  Everything in her life was changing so fast and she needed to slow down to try and make all the pieces fit together.  Most importantly, she wanted the pieces of Henry and Regina to fit and she knew she was going to need some help with that.

“You have to understand something about me, Regina.  My past isn't a pretty thing.  I grew up in the system, I got moved from place to place and back again.  Remember when I told you I lived in four states?  That happened before I was nine years old.”  
  
Regina's expression softened a little and she placed her hands against Emma's shoulders.  “Emma, what ever this is, it is clearly effecting you in a very profound way.”  She wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders in a hug and smiled when she felt arms wrap around her waist.  They fit so well, so perfectly and Regina suddenly couldn't remember what life was like before Emma Swan walked into it.  “Tell me what you're afraid of, hmm?”

With a drawn out sigh, Emma finally whispered.  “I keep people at arms length and this, us, is all very new to me.  Hell it took me until just this summer to trust Ruby and we've known each other for three years.  I don't get invested in people and I don't trust very well.  There are reasons for that, very good, _very_ valid reasons.”

“Emma, if you're fear is that I will hurt you, then rest assured that I have no intention - ”

“That's not it at all.  You're the first person in _forever_ that I – God, Regina, I mean,”  Emma squeezed her eyes tight and whispered.  “I'm not afraid you'll hurt me.   _I'm_ afraid of hurting _you_ .”  She opened her eyes again and looked deeply into liquid chocolate ones.  “There are things you still don't know and I'm scared that every _next_ thing I tell you, will make you want to turn and run because it's too hard to deal with and I can be very difficult and -”   
  
Regina stepped forward and cupped Emma's face with her hands effectively cutting off the waterfall of words springing forth.  She kissed her on both cheeks slowly, first the right, then the left.  She rubbed their noses together as her one thumb lightly caressed the bottom of Emma's chin then she smiled as she felt the woman relax into her touch.  “Emma, you foolish, chivalrous, beautiful idiot.   _Of course_ you're going to hurt me,”  She smiled wider when Emma's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.  “and I will hurt you too.  We cannot promise or expect to _never_ hurt each other, but we _can_ promise to be sorry for it.  We _can_ promise to never do it maliciously or with intent to harm.  We must always apologize and make it up to each other and be gentler to each other in the future.  In anything you do, even with people, you have to choose:  ham or eggs.”

Emma's eyes went wide as a grin stretched across her face.  “I've heard that before!  Committed or involved.”  
  
Regina tangled her fingers into long blonde locks.  “Of course you've heard it, I said it to you on the beach the day we met.”  Before Emma had a chance to respond, Regina closed the distance between them.  The kiss was lighthearted, warm and reassuring.

At first.  

Then Regina's fingernails danced down to the bare flesh of Emma's biceps.  When she felt the muscles stretch and tighten as Emma's arms enveloped her waist and pull her closer, she couldn't hold back the tiny moan that rattled her chest.

Emma deepened the kiss.  It wasn't like the night before.  It wasn't demanding or hard.  It was begging and sweet.  It was intimate and close.  Slowly she ran her tongue along Regina's top lip from one end to the other then back across to the other side along her bottom lip.  She slipped her tongue between parted lips the moment she was granted access and -

“Holy shit! It's about fucking time!”  Ruby exclaimed from behind them.

Emma and Regina sprung apart so quickly, Emma managed to knock over both bar stools in domino fashion.

Regina startled at the sound and knocked her glass of orange juice off the edge of the table.

“That key was for emergency's only, Red!”  Emma glared before she bent over to pick up the two stools.

Regina quickly got a dish cloth and started mopping up the orange juice, thanking Emma silently in her head for having only plastic tumblers in her cabinets and not glass.

“This is an emergency, dumb ass, you disappeared on us for almost two days!”  Ruby immediately went around the kitchen island and began to help Regina.  “When Regina didn't call me back to regroup this morning _like she said she would_ ,”  Ruby looked at the raven haired TA pointedly, then tossed the dishrag into the sink with a wet flop, “I decided to come over here and make sure you weren't passed out on the floor drowning in a puddle of your own vomit.”  She leaned back against the counter, folded her arms across her chest and glared. “You’re welcome, by the way, for the abundance of concern I have for you,  douchebag.”

If the look on Emma's face was any indication, she felt duly chastised.  “Sorry, Rubs, you're right.”  
  
“Yes, Ruby.  I apologize for not getting back to you sooner.  I should have at least sent a text message when I found Emma here last night.”  Regina walked around the counter and stood next to Emma, a tiny grin played at the corner of her mouth but she suppressed it as Emma's hand slid into her own.

One of Ruby's eyebrows lifted almost straight into her hairline when she looked Regina up and down, noticing for the first time what she was wearing.

Emma noticed Ruby's wandering eyes and glared.

Then Regina noticed the sudden tension running through the blonde's body and put her arm around Emma's waist, side-eyeing her.  “As you are wont to say, 'Seriously?'”

Ruby outright snorted then doubled over, unable to contain her laughter at Regina's quip and Emma's shocked face.  “On that note, I'm gonna get back to Belle.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my absence dear readers. I had been well and truly over the fandom fuckery going on as of late and apparently my muse was over it as well. Here is a tiny chapter to move the story along. This, as well as the following several chapters will be moving at a much quicker pace with lots of progression in the story-line - That said, I hope it somewhat meets your expectations and fulfills the many requests I've received from all of you for updates. You can of course find me on tumblr at CooperS33  
> _________________________________________________________________________________

Mary Margaret was finished grading papers and it was very early Saturday morning.  She couldn't help it.  She had a habit of trying to keep busy when she couldn't sleep.  When she couldn't sleep, it was a good indication that something was on her mind.  What had been on her mind over the past months more and more was of course, her missing daughter.  Well, not missing exactly, just, absent at the moment, unable or unwilling (or both) to be contacted.  It frustrated her to no end, especially at this time of the year.  It was exactly two weeks away from her birthday.  So in order to keep her mind off of those cyclic thoughts, she finished grading papers quite early and decided to submit the grades to the school's server from her laptop.

While waiting for her coffee to finish brewing and the laptop to boot up, she noticed Henry's book bag sitting open in the middle of the living room.  Walking over to grab it and put it away, a folder fell out and the contents spilled across the living room floor.  With an exasperated sigh, she knelt down and began to gather the papers, glancing over them before stuffing them back into the sleeve of the folder.  “Oh. My. God.” 

Mary Margaret had been through a lot in her lifetime.  She'd survived a (minor) car crash with her then boyfriend current husband David, while she was pregnant.  She survived giving birth as a young teen and being whisked away not two days later to a boarding school where she would live until David found her three months after she turned eighteen and two days before her high school  graduation.  She survived living in a hostile with her new husband in the worst part of Boston just so they could be together.

Mary Margaret waited tables for twelve, sometimes fourteen hours a day while David waited around at construction sites trying to get a day laborer job so they would always have cash on hand.  That, combined with her tips each day, allowed them a roof over their heads and food, but not much else.  When David caught a lucky break helping a city pound employee chase down a stray dog, he was offered an interview then a starting position with the city of Boston Animal Control department.  By no means a luxurious job, it did allow them to put money away and within six months they moved into their first apartment in a better part of town.  They'd gone through so much and come so far from where they started.  They both felt as though together they could survive anything.

But this?  This she wasn't quite sure she could survive.  While wringing her hands in front of her, Mary Margaret began to pace frantically back and forth, mumbling to herself the entire time.  “It couldn't be.  Could it?  No, it's impossible.  How could Henry know anything about her!  David and I never said her name in front of him, not once, I'm sure of it!”  Quickly, Mary Margaret made her way to her bedroom.  Quietly so as not to wake her sleeping husband, she opened the hope chest at the foot of the bed.  At the bottom of the chest, she pulled out a large cedar box.  Making her way to the living room again, she sat down on the couch with the box on her lap and stared at it.

Truthfully, it had been years since she even  _ thought _ about opening it.  The box was always tucked away anywhere they lived, and now it was safely stowed in a hope chest, away from the elements and any harm coming to it.  The memories contained inside were much too painful and still very fresh in her mind.  Steeling herself against what she knew she was about to see, she slowly opened the lid and took a deep breath before looking at the items within.

A plastic hospital band was the first thing she saw.  Inside that hospital band was a much smaller one, probably two times smaller in fact.  She pulled the smaller one out and held it in her hands.  She touched it gently, reverently, to her cheek and smiled sadly.   _ 'Baby girl Blanchard, Security Code 24601' _ was typed out on a small piece of paper within the band and below it a date, ' _ 10/22/1992' _ , the day her daughter was born.

Slowly, she reached for Henry's folder.  As she began to go through the papers one by one, the evidence became almost irrefutable.   


There was a greyhound bus schedule that went from Storybrooke to Plymouth Harbor City.  

A local shuttle schedule that went straight to the college itself every twenty five minutes around the clock.

A printed out map of the university grounds, with Davis Hall circled in red ink with the numbers 1007 written in Henry's distinctive scrawl.

A girls soccer team schedule was also there with the team's roster listed below.  Emma Swan, #33, Captain, was the first name on the list.

The next page was a print out from the University's student directory website.  The whole page listed the students whose names began with the letter 'S' and a head shot to accompany it.  Quickly, Mary Margaret's eyes landed on another red circle and began to read the description within.

_ Swan, Emma _

_ Expected Graduation date:  Spring 2016. _

_ Major:  Criminology _

_ Minor:  Behavior Sciences _

_ Residence:  1007 Davis Hall, 10 _ _ th _ _ Floor _

_ Email: ESwan@phu.edu _

_ Summary:  This is the fourth year for Emma Swan on the Lady Pirates soccer team.  She proudly leads them as Captain this year with a flawless record for the first time in eight years.  Coming to Plymouth Harbor University on a full athletic scholarship from Boston Commons High School, Ms. Swan plans on applying to the Maine Police Academy after graduating with honors this coming May. _

There was a square box with a giant question mark in it where the head shot photo should have been.

Mary Margaret placed the student directory print out on the coffee table and placed the tiny hospital band on top of it.  She had to see for herself.  She had to know this wasn't all in her imagination.  Before her in black and white were the matching birth dates.

“Snow?”  Henry's sleepy voice came from behind her.

Quickly, she grabbed the hospital band, put it in the box and shoved it under the couch.

“What are you doing?  Is that my special folder?”  Henry's expression was that of confusion, but also concern.  He knew he was caught.

“Henry.  What is all of this?”  Mary Margaret pointed to the papers now spread out on the coffee table.  “Come.  Sit with me.”  She patted the empty cushion next to her and kept her voice very even, hoping not to scare the boy into silence.  He'd been so tiny and shy in the first few months she and David had gotten him and only weekly therapy sessions pulled him slowly out of his shell.  Even with something as serious as this, she knew she had to tread water lightly so he wouldn't have a setback.

He regarded her a few moments before deciding to do as he was told.  He knew he had a lot of explaining to do, but also hoped that Snow and David would understand what he planned on doing and why.  Well, planned in the past tense, since Operation Cygnet had been discovered by Snow, he knew there was no way he was going to be able to get to Emma on his own.

“Please tell me what all of this is, Henry.  I'm trying to understand and I don't want to be angry with you.  Did you go through my things?  Were you in my hope chest when you knew you shouldn't have been?”

The boy's eyes went wide. “What? No! Snow, I swear I'd never go into anything of yours without permission.  You know I didn't like it in the group home when the other kids went through my stuff.”  he frowned at the accusation.

“Then would you care to explain to me why you're looking for Emma?”  Snow tried her hardest to maintain her composure, she really did, but the moment her daughter's name came out of her mouth it felt strangled and foreign.  The pain she'd felt all those years ago when the nurse took her out of her arms was suddenly right there, so acute and fresh it practically took her breath away.

“I want to meet her.  Please don't be mad.”  Henry finally replied in a tiny voice.  His head was hung low and he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  “I know I shouldn't have peeked.  I know it was wrong but I just couldn't help it.”

“What did you peek at, Henry?  How do you know about her?  You just said you didn't go through my things, so I don't understand.”  Mary Margaret took his tiny hand in her own and gave it a little squeeze.  This was obviously a traumatic conversation for both of them and she wanted to help him through it by being supportive, not angry.

Henry sniffled a little and wiped his nose with his pajama sleeve.  “When we went to see Miss Blue and I gave her the picture and letter for my mom.  I watched her write my mom's name on the envelope and I couldn't help it.  I couldn't do take backs no matter how hard I tried.  I saw it.  My mom's name was right there and I have a good memory and I remembered it with Dory's trick.  I love you and David, I really really do, but I just wanna meet her, you know?  I just wanna meet Emma and I'm ready for her to be my mom.  I don't understand why she isn't.”

He sniffled a little bit more and pointed down to the papers.  “I was planning on finding her.  She goes to the school Miss Blue works at! And she's really smart!  And she was  _ right _ there, Snow, Emma was right there in one of those big buildings!  She coulda been in the same building as us and we wouldn't even know it!  And I don't even know what she looks like cause she was absent on picture day.”  He picked up the directory print out and stared at the question mark intently.   
  
“Emma is your birth mother?”  Snow's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open in shock.

“Henry.”  David's voice came low and smooth from the doorway.  “Why don't you go get changed and play in your room for a while.  Snow or I will call you out when we're ready to go to Granny's for your special Saturday morning birthday breakfast.”   
  
“I'm sorry.  Please don't be mad.  Please don't send me back.”  Tears were falling down his cheeks at this point and he looked between David and Mary Margaret with worry etched into his young features.

David quickly got on his knees in front of Henry and placed both hands on his shoulders.  “Hey, buddy.  No one is mad at you and we'd  _ never _ send you back, no matter what you ever did.  It's okay.”  He used his thumb to rub the tear tracks away from Henry's cheeks.  “We understand, don't we, Snow?”  He gave a reassuring look to his wife who could only sit there and nod.  “You just wanna meet your mom.  So after breakfast I promise I'll make a phone call to Blue and see if there's been any progress, alright?”

Henry sniffled again and nodded.  “Okay.”  He got up from the couch and hugged Mary Margaret before turning around to walk to his room, the door clicking softly behind him.

David remained kneeling next to his wife.  The conversation he'd overheard was playing over and over in his head and he truly had no idea where to even begin.  Tentatively, he placed his hand on his wife's and smiled slightly when she tangled her fingers in his.  He noticed the wooden box poking out from under the couch, grabbed it and placed it on the coffee table.

“I didn't understand.  I couldn't figure out how he knew about her.”  Mary Margaret whispered.

David sat down on the floor next to his wife and opened the lid of the box, smiling when he took the two hospital bracelets out, noting the matching security codes all hospitals used to ensure each child was matched up to the correct mother after birth.

Next he pulled out a Polaroid photo of a very young Mary Margaret with long black hair holding a tiny blonde haired baby swaddled up in a pink blanket.  Tear tracks were evident on her cheeks and the photo was worn out on the edges, but it was a close up of both their faces and you could clearly make out the features of the tiny baby girl with piercing green eyes in her arms.

“Not once did we  _ ever _ say her name in front of him, David.  I would stake my life on it if anyone asked me to.”  Mary Margaret took the photo from him and held it in the palm of her hand.

David then removed another Polaroid photo, this one of the baby being fed on a nurses lap covered over in a knitted blanket,  _ 'Emma' _ stitched into it in purple yarn.

Mary Margaret took this photo from him too.  “Johanna made that blanket for her.  She made sure to swaddle her with the name tucked on the inside so our fathers wouldn't see it when they took her away.  Thank god they never unwrapped her when they dropped her off where ever they took her.”

David nodded but remained silent.  Next, he took out a brown reinforced envelope.  An envelope that had remained sealed for the past twenty two years.  He held it in his hand as if it was made of glass, as if it would shatter or disappear any second.  It was the only thing Johanna could do for the frightened teenage mother, but to both she and David, it was the best gift they could have ever received.  It was incontrovertible proof of who their daughter was.  He laid the envelope on the coffee table and reached in for the last item.

David pulled out a four inch by six inch color photo.  It was the same blanket in the same incubator and the child was in the same position as thousands of other children before.  The difference between those children and this one?  This was their daughter.  You could see the wrinkle next to her eyes, her tiny fists raised in possible rebellion, a smile played across her face that he'd joked at one point was probably gas.

The picture was so clear you could even see the fingerprints on her tiny little fingers.  There was no mistaking the emerald green eyes that peered at the camera.  Eyes that were exactly like his.  Eyes that mirrored the little six year old boy currently playing quietly in his room.

David placed his head on his wife's lap and a lone tear fell from his eye.   When Mary Margaret tried to take the photo from him to see it better, he gripped it even tighter.  “She knew.”  He finally whispered.  “Blue knew all this time.”

“Henry.”  Mary Margaret stated as if she needed to hear it for herself.

“Henry.”  David looked up at his wife and smiled through his tears.  “He's  _ ours _ , Mary Margaret.”

Mary Margaret's eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth.  Only as David was saying it, did it register completely in her brain.  “Oh my god, David!  He's our grandson!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously with the comments, you guys. You're killing me with your kindness and I love them all. I am trying to respond to each one. Since you've been so generous, I wanted to be as well. Here is a BONUS CHAPTER I didn't plan on posting till next week!!!! Feedback is food for the muse after all ...  
> ______________________________________________________________

Emma Swan was patient.  Once when she was nine, another boy in the group home she was residing in took her favorite flannel shirt.  Sure, it was ripped slightly at the edges and the sleeves were much too long for her, but it was hers.  Being much larger and two years older than her, the boy was a force to be reckoned with and after getting in trouble for stealing extra food during lunch when the lunch lady's back was turned, she knew the group home supervisor wouldn't believe her.  Especially since she'd just been moved there and no one was familiar with her or the meager belongings she'd arrived with.  She knew they would take his word over hers and she would be in trouble for trying to take something this bully clearly had decided was his.

So she waited.

She waited three whole months, well into the summer to get the flannel back.  Up until then, the boy had worn it practically every day, throwing snide glances at her every time he passed by.  He'd even slept with it under his mattress and because the older kids were responsible for doing laundry, he always made sure to wash it, dry it, then put it right back on straight from the dryer.

Then one hot summer day, the group home had a swim activity planned for the older kids.  They were all shuffled into the beat up white van and taken to the community pool as a special treat for some swim time.  As soon as the van  pulled away, little Emma Swan darted up the stairs and into the room the bully shared with five other boys.  She tore straight for his things, flipped the mattress and claimed her prize.  Not wanting to get caught, she darted into her own room, slid the bunk beds out from the wall, wrapped the shirt up in a plastic bag and stuffed it into a hole she found in the wall behind the rotting wood paneling.  There it stayed until she packed her bags again when she was thirteen and shipped off across town to a much more strict group home after she was caught stealing candy from a bodega.

Sitting in Dr. Hoppers office, Emma picked at the loose threads of the bottom of her beat up flannel shirt.  Her prized red leather jacket was slung across the back of the chair she had been sitting in for the past forty five minutes.  The past forty five minutes she'd spent in complete and utter silence no matter where Dr. Hopper tried to start a conversation.

“Emma.” Dr. Hopper tried in the most soothing voice he could find.  “Let's start someplace easier, shall we?  While it is true that I can't force you to talk about anything you don't want to in our session, the fact remains that I have been appointed by the courts to find out if you are ready to take the next step with your son.”

Emma rolled her eyes.  Somewhere between her dorm room and the ride over to Dr. Hopper's office, Emma felt all the nerve drain out of her, her walls go up and her defenses come out.  “Isn't this a conflict of interest for you?  Being my professor and all?”

“Not at all.”  He smiled kindly and shifted in his seat.  “I'm well acquainted with many students in much the same situation you find yourself in.  I've counseled countless birth parents through the Guardian Angel program at the behest of Miss Blue.  Do you really believe your situation to be so unique?  Of course due to privacy laws I can't reveal who these students are, but please take my word that anything you reveal in this room will have no impact what so ever on your grade or the fact that you are one of my students.”

Emma eyed him skeptically.  “So no matter what I say, or who I talk about, you can't use it against me?”

He smiled again.  “No, of course not.  Please understand that it's not only the fact that I can't, it's the fact that I will not.  My judgment has never been clouded by the counseling I provide to my active students.   Because of the privacy laws and the oath I took, I can't reveal who they are, but rest assured I see many of my former and current students on a regular basis for therapy, court appointed or not.”

“I thought I already jumped through all the hoops I had to in order to see Henry.  I finished all of my parenting classes online over the summer, I met with my social worker once a month and submitted all of my grades and income.  I even took an extra class in child psychology last year.”

“That's all wonderful, Emma.  You have gone above and beyond all of the requirements the courts have imposed on you and I applaud you for that.  But that doesn't tell me how you feel.”  He offered gently.

Emma gave him a puzzled look.  “What does that have to do with anything?”

“From what I read in your file, you had to wait an extra three years to see your son.”  He could see Emma bristle at his words and could only imagine the thoughts quickly forming in her brain when he held his hand up and stopped her.  “Miss Blue explained everything, Emma, and I'm not here to accuse you or make you feel bad about anything that's occurred so please don't misunderstand me.  I am in no way here to judge you.  It was a very unfortunate turn of events that put you on court ordered probation and delayed your reunion with Henry.  You've been off of probation for quite some time now and the records have been sealed.”

“I know that.”  She seethed out.  “I don't want to talk about that.  That has nothing to do with how I feel about my son.”

“I have a feeling it has everything to do with your son, Emma.”  Dr. Hopper gave her a knowing look.

Emma was squeezing the arms of the chair so tight her knuckles began to turn white.  Why couldn't she put this behind her?  Why couldn't she just leave it where it belonged, in her past, and never have to deal with it again?

Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a few deep breaths and counted from one to ten on each inhale, then ten to one on each exhale.  She hadn't had to use that technique in a long time, but it was certainly needed now.  After about five minutes passed and she was much calmer, she opened her eyes and looked at the man sitting before her.  She knew him.  She'd gotten to know Dr. Hopper not only out of class the past three years, but now in class as her professor.  This man, she knew, was one of the kindest and most genuine souls she'd ever met – and that was saying a lot considering the types of 'adults' she'd run into through out the course of her life.

The roller coaster of emotions she'd been on the past few days, especially the past twenty four hours, could all be traced back to the one thing.  All of the defensiveness and resistance to help and inability to trust someone who was nothing but trustworthy all came back to something she swore she never wanted to delve into ever again.  “Neal.”  She whispered and blinked back tears.

Dr. Hopper nodded.  “And who is Neal, Emma?”

She blinked a few times and took a few more calming breaths.  Not even under the threat of never seeing her son again did she reveal who Neal was to any authority figure who'd tried to get the information out of her.  She never wanted Neal and Henry's names uttered in the same sentence for fear that Neal would want to see him, would want to get to know him and be a part of her son's life.  “Dr. Hopper, if I tell you – if I tell you everything – do you have to tell the court?  Do you have to tell Blue?  Is there a statute of limitations?  Does Henry have to find out?”  Her voice was soft, pleading, begging him to understand.

He shook his head and smiled reassuringly.  “No, Emma, not at all.  No one will ever know the details of what we discuss here.  My job is to prepare you to meet your son.  Here, look.”  He picked up a form from his desk and handed it to her.  “See?  They ask for a transcript of your schooling, any work history, what your career goals are and a few paragraphs explaining why I feel you should or should not be able to take the next step and be granted visitation.  Nothing more, nothing less.”  He took his glasses off and cleaned them as she looked over the form.  Finally, she handed it back to him and he continued.  “If part of that preparation involves something you wish to talk about, something you feel the need to address, then that is between you and I.”

Emma clasped her hands in her lap and studied them intently.  Finally she began in a whisper.  “Neal is, unfortunately, half of Henry's DNA.”

“You mean he is Henry's biological father.”

Emma nodded then continued while studying her hands.  “He was eighteen and I was stupid.  To be fair, he was twice as stupid because he believed me.”  She shrugged and sighed.  “Neal had been putting the pressure on for a few weeks by then, wanting to step up the middle school make out sessions we were having in the back seat of his car, but I always said no and I was always careful to not drink too much.”  Emma looked up to find she had Dr. Hoppers full attention, but not only that, she found not one trace of judgment in his eyes. He nodded at her and tilted his head, willing her to continue.  “I let go for just one night.  I drank way too much and it was all a blur before I knew it.  When I woke up the next morning I couldn't remember a damn thing and Neal was gone.   I only found out for sure what had happened between us eight weeks later when I found out I was pregnant.

“Two weeks before that I got a letter from Neal in prison.  He was caught fencing stolen jewelry and couldn't afford bail so from the minute he got caught, the morning he left me alone at his place, he was behind bars.”  Emma wiped the tears from her eyes then took a tissue from the box on Dr. Hoppers desk and blew her nose.  She laughed under her breath as the next words came out.  “Do you know what he said?  He said he was sorry.  He said things got out of hand and … and none of that really matters, does it?”  She shook her head and rolled her eyes.  “He gave me the title to his car.  Like that would make up for it.  Like that would get me to forgive him.”

Dr. Hopper allowed her a few moments to gather herself before he began to speak.  “I must say, it is truly amazing the way you have turned your life around,  Emma.  You have come so far from where you first began your journey.  Tell me, honestly.  Where do you stand with Neal now?”

“I don't.  I never had any contact with him again aside from his cell mate passing a message to me that one time.  I'm not stupid, Dr. Hopper.  I know what it all means legally.  That's why I never named Neal on Henry's birth certificate.  That's why there are only two people in this whole world who know the real story about him, you being the second.  Yes he was legally and adult and should have known better than to try and bed a sixteen year old, but I also know that there are choices I made to put myself in that position.  I chose to lie to him, to sneak out, to drink, steal cars and go for joy rides.  I chose to play dress up and pretend I was someone else – someone that I wasn't ready to be.”

Emma sat up straight and smiled.  “But I don't have any time for regrets.  I don't have time to beat myself up over it because there's a little boy out there who has half of  _ my _ DNA in him.  There's a little boy in this world I fell in love with the minute I held him in my arms.  Everything I did gave me Henry and I will never, ever regret Henry.  Henry isn't a mistake or a consequence.  Henry is my  _ son _ .”

“And your personal relationships?”  He asked as he began to type into his laptop.  “How are you doing with friends in and out of school?”

“I'm learning.”  She carefully replied.

“In what way?”

“I don't do well with trusting people.  I think the reasons are pretty obvious and you don't need all those degrees on your wall to figure that out.”  She smirked.

He chuckled a bit in response.  “No, I suppose not.”

Emma began playing with the edge of her flannel shirt again.  Carefully and quietly she continued.  “I met someone.  Someone I'm interested in and I'm pretty sure she's interested in me.”  She hoped Regina was as interested in her as she was Regina.  After all, they woke up in the same bed this morning.

Dr. Hopper's eyebrows shot up in interest.  “That sounds wonderful for you.”

“I guess.”  She shrugged, suddenly becoming very shy.  “I haven't – I mean, it's just that ...”  Emma exhaled loud and long.  “I've had … people.  I mean, I wasn't exactly Sister Mary whatshername after what happened with Neal and I've dated, but ...”

“But?”

“This is different.  She's different.  I feel things for her that I've never felt for anyone and I'm afraid it's all gonna blow up in my face because I'm so inept at keeping relationships, any kind of relationships.  I'm talking  _ August  _ being my longest lasting relationship and he's been my brother since I was nine and what if she can't handle my having a kid or how I got pregnant in the first place and, and I snore and I'm messy and sometimes I drink milk straight from the carton...”

“Emma, Emma relax.”  Dr. Hopper put his hand up and interrupted her with a soft smile.  “It's okay.  It's perfectly natural, all of the things you're feeling.  I'd be surprised if you didn't feel a little bit of anxiety in undertaking any kind of relationship be it platonic or romantic.  The key is to keep a balance.  The most important thing in any relationship is to lay a solid foundation based in honest straight forward communication.”

“Yeah, well I don't do that very well either.  She only found out yesterday that I'm an orphan and I've been seeing her for over two months and ...”  Emma cut herself short when she realized the words that had just tumbled out of her mouth with ease.  She'd been seeing Regina for over two months?  Where the hell did that come from?  After all, they had just shared their first kiss last night.  Well, that and a very unconventional, intimate mind blowing evening that spilled over into coffee and juice and eggs with an ease she'd never had with anyone before in her life.  Regina being in her dorm room the next morning looking sleep rumpled and beyond adorable in Emma's soccer t-shirt felt like the most natural thing in the world to her.  After her embarrassment over having a nightmare passed, it felt as if they'd spent a hundred mornings together, a thousand even.

Emma smiled and blushed a little when she noticed Dr. Hopper observing her.  She could only imagine the myriad of emotions that had crossed her features while she thought about the raven haired TA.  “and she makes me happy.  She makes me feel like tomorrow isn't gonna be hard, you know? Don't get me wrong, she's fierce, like way fierce and she doesn't take anyone's crap and can intimidate you like it's her job.  She's like a tornado when she walks in a room and everyone one just stops and looks because she has that, I don't know what you'd call it, presence maybe?  And then, and then it's just us, you know?  And it's different and she has this ease about her when we talk and believe me that's gotta be like ninety eight percent of our relationship because we're both so busy with classes and work and we both graduate in the spring and – and she makes me stop.  She makes me feel warm and safe with just her words and with her I can be – well, I can be still.  There's these long pauses in our conversations on the phone and it's okay and not awkward and she's - it's kinda perfect.  And I'm terrified that I'm gonna mess it all up and lose her to my own insecurities and idiocy and so –“ Emma shrugged.

“So you've kept her at a distance.”  He nodded.  “And I'd also venture that you haven't told her any of how you feel about her or even about Henry.”

“Yeah, no she doesn't know anything.  Yet.  I figure if I keep her here -”  Emma put her hand out straight in front of her, palm up, arm rigid.    “Then there's no way possible she can crawl into here.”  She placed her other hand over her heart.

“I don't usually offer my opinion but I'll make a small exception in this case just to help you move a long a little bit.”  He leaned forward and looked at her kindly.  “I think your arm is getting tired, Emma.  I also think that you've just given yourself some sort of revelation in regards to your relationship if our talk this afternoon is any indication.  We had a rough start of it, but you've given me nothing but honest and straightforward communication through out the session regarding Henry.  Now, it's just two people talking and as a mentor and adult in your life, the best advice I can give you is to carry that honesty with you to the people you value in life in spite of how difficult the truth may be for them to hear.  You're very resilient and I'm willing to bet the people you chose to surround yourself with are just as resilient too.”  He checked his watch quickly and smiled.  “Well, it looks like that's it for today.”

“What?  Really?”

He nodded while rising from his chair and walked around to the front of the desk.  “I routed my findings electronically to any parties involved in the case with Henry while we were chatting.  It may take a few hours, but I'd keep my cell phone on if I were you.  Miss Blue will be giving you a call when she gets the go ahead.  Now, as far as you are concerned – I think you're gonna be just fine.  You know who you are.  You know what you want in life and most importantly you know how to get it.  Emma, the only thing you have to work on is trusting yourself, but you didn't need a session with me to know that.” He chuckled lightly and cleaned his glasses on a white handkerchief.  “You've made some missteps, but everyone does.  It's human nature to make mistakes, and not only have you made them, you've learned from them and made moves to correct them.  In that, you are much farther along in awareness of self than even some adults my age are.  Trust yourself.  As soon as you do that, everything else will fall in line.  I'll see you in class next week.”

“That's it? So soon?”

“Soon?  We've been here over two and a half hours.”  He chuckled when she gaped at him and her eyes blew wide in amazement.  “If you wish to make another appointment that would be perfectly fine with me of course, just let Leena know on your way out.  And it would have nothing to do with Henry, unless you wanted it to.”

She put out her hand to shake his.  “Well, wow. That's – that's great Dr. Hopper.  Thank you.”

“Oh, I didn't do much, Emma.”

“You listened.  I get that's your job and everything but,” She shrugged and smiled at him.  “I can tell when people are lying and you, you really mean everything you say and you've been nothing but honest with me.  That means more than you know.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **And now it's time to get some insight into what Regina really feels for Emma. She's played it very close to the vest so far, and I thought it was time to jump into our favorite TA's psyche for a tiny swim.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Things will be picking up a bit in the chapters to follow. Lots and LOTS of stuff happening that I'm SO excited for!! There is a lot going to happen in a very short span of time and I hope you'll all stick with me through each and every twist and turn. My muse has been poking me something fierce as of late and there's still a ton of ground to cover where our favorite ladies are concerned. That being said I had a date yesterday at an aquarium that was like two hours away, because we live three states away from each other and it was the first time we were meeting in person and NOTHING ever comes remotely easy to me but the date was nice! and easy! Who doesn't like fishes and otters and an iMax movie capped off by a wonderful middle school make out session in the front seat of my car for 20 minutes, but, ahem - too much information, no? Anyway - onward and upward with the action ...**

“She had a meeting with Dr. Hopper this morning.”  Regina bristled while fixing her hair in the bathroom mirror.

Kathryn hung out in the doorway, watching her best friend unnecessarily fiddle with her makeup and her hair and anything else she could get her hands on in order to distract herself from the current conversation.  Or, what could be a conversation if she could just get the damned stubborn woman in front of her to open up about what was going on in that head of hers.  “Regina.  You didn’t come home last night.”

“So?”

“So?  So don’t you think that warrants further discussion?”  Kathryn arched a knowing eyebrow at her friend.  “Especially since a certain blonde was missing for over twenty four hours.”

“I truly do not, Kathryn.”  Regina opened the medicine cabinet and began to rifle through it.

Coming up behind her, Kathryn closed the door firmly and continued to hold her hand there when her raven haired friend tried to open it up again.

“You are being quite obnoxious this morning.” Regina glared at her in the mirror.

Kathryn allowed a knowing smirk to grace her lips.  “I do learn from the best, dear.”

Regina took a deep breath and let it out slowly while closing her eyes.  The last few hours she’d spent with Emma felt unreal.  From falling asleep in her arms after two hours of whispered talking, to the moment she opened her eyes with a mane of unruly blonde hair tickling her face.  The secrets they shared in the dark, the chaste kisses exchanged and the contented sighs between them.  It was, “It was … it was wonderful, Kat.”  The TA finally whispered, a tiny smile playing at the corner of her lips.

“Then what’s the problem, sweetie?”

“It was wonderful.   _ That’s _ the problem.”  Regina opened her eyes and looked at her best friend in the mirror.  “It  _ finally  _ happened; she kissed me, Kathryn.  That kiss,  _ that kiss _ ...”  She husked then closed her eyes again as a slight shiver passed through her body while remembering in vivid detail being pressed hard against the wall.  Feeling Emma’s touch light her entire soul on fire.  Tasting the cherry chap stick on her own bare lips as the blonde’s tongue explored every crevice of her mouth.  “It was so …”

Kathryn smiled and placed her hands on her best friend’s shoulders.  “Wow?”

Regina nodded slightly then whispered.  “Wow.”

“And?”

Regina turned around to finally face her friend.  “She’s been through so much, Kathryn.  We talked for hours and as much as she told me, I can still discern that there is so much more left unsaid.”  Regina shook her head and tried to continue to unravel her thoughts into a straight line and less the tangled mess they were at the moment.  “The things people have done to her, the way she has been treated in her life, it makes me so angry.  It also terrifies me, Kat.  I know her well enough now and I can tell she’s holding back. Something we talked about last night was her insecurity.  She’s been afraid to get close to me because she wishes not to hurt me.  She’s scared the more I learn, the more likely it will be that I will not be able to handle the truth about her, whatever that may be.  She’s frightened it will push me away and she would be left with nothing.  All I wanted to do in that moment was promise her I would  _ never  _ do that, but I could not for the  _ life of me _ find the right words.”

The worked up TA shook her head and gathered her bag while walking past her friend out into her office from the private bathroom.  Her bag was unceremoniously tossed onto her desk and she flopped carelessly into her desk chair.  With her head in her hands, she took a few deep and calming breaths.  As she lifted her head, she saw the frizzy haired blonde across from her waiting patiently for her to continue.

“This is it, isn’t it, Regina?”  Kathryn kept a perfect mask of nothingness firmly in place.  She had no intention of swaying her friend’s choice either way but she knew this woman in front of her well enough to know.  “ _ This _ is it.”

“I’m not quite sure what you mean by that, Kat.”

“Regina Mills, I’ve been your best friend since high school.  I know when you’re angry or sad.  I know when Cora has gotten on your very last nerve and I know when you’re frightened and where your weaknesses lie.”  Kathryn leaned in and placed both arms on the desk.  She looked at her best friend and took a quick inventory.  Regina kept a few changes of clothes in her office for emergencies and Kathryn had arrived to her just coming out of the bathroom with a laundry bag in her hand.  What was telling wasn’t the bag; it was the dark wash jeans she was wearing cuffed up slightly above her ankles.  It was the white tennis shoes that graced her normally high heeled feet.  It was the obnoxious purple t-shirt she wore with  _ Captain  _ in glaring script above her breast.  There were at least four different outfits to choose from, and yet her best friend chose this.  “Want to know what else I know about you?”

“The suspense just may kill me, so please get on with it.”  Regina snarked back.

“I know when you are stupidly, head over heels, madly in love.”  Kathryn sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, rather satisfied with herself if the Cheshire cat expression she wore on her face was any indication.

“You’re being ridiculous now, Kathryn.  We only just kissed last night for heaven’s sake!”

“You’re wearing her shirt.”

“I had a blouse on and didn’t want to look like I was doing the walk of shame this morning.”

“You have jeans and sneakers on, Regina.  There are three other perfectly acceptable outfits in that closet of yours, yet you chose this one.  You touched up your make up and brushed your hair but this,”  Kathryn waved her hand dramatically in front of the increasingly annoyed woman.  “ _ This _ .”

“What exactly is wrong with  _ this _ , Kat?  Is there some fashion fax pas you’re accusing me of on a Saturday morning?”

“Regina, you look happy, sweetie.”  Kathryn smiled gently at her.  “Regardless of how annoyed at me you are in this moment, underneath the death glare you’re giving, you look happy.  You look relaxed, like you’ve come to some sort of, I don’t know, peace with something.  You look so young like this, Regina, and you’re practically  _ glowing _ .  Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you?   _ This  _ you?”

Regina sat stock still for a very long time.  In her brain, however, it was a completely different story.  Sure the blonde had crawled under her skin, but love?  She was certain she loved Daniel, but it was so very different from what she felt for Emma.  With Daniel it was always there, it was natural and easy and safe.  She always knew where she stood with him, and everything in their shared lives came easily.  They’d had a few break ups here and there due to some petty nonsense that all teens go through but for the most part, loving him was easy.  They quickly found a routine once they’d gotten together and combined their friends and activities seamlessly.  She’d found little resistance with her parents and once they arrived at the beginning of their senior year, they had planned out the next ten years of their lives together.

Emma.

Emma was stubborn and difficult to read.  She was a wildcard in Regina’s otherwise routine life.

Routine gave Regina confidence.

Routine kept Regina safe and on a set path.

With Emma, she didn’t know sometimes if she was coming or going.  She never knew what her mood were going to be, never knew if she’d say the right or wrong thing.  Emma challenged her.  She challenged her authority, her intelligence and the way she’d always looked at life.  Emma changed the landscape of her world the minute she walked onto that beach in August.  Since then, Regina’s life had been filled with hundreds of pages of text messages back and forth, hours of late night conversations on the phone and several moments of wonder, of excitement, of true awe over the tiny gestures Emma had made.

Emma fixed her dinner and surprised her with it.  She’d taken her short lunch break to come all the way across campus just to walk Regina to her office so they could spend a little time together.  She also questioned Regina’s every move:  Not to make her second guess herself, but to make certain she was sure about her decisions and firm in her beliefs.

Emma is beautiful.

From her flowing blonde hair right down to her toned calf muscles, the blonde had a body to absolutely die for.  Last night for the first time in reality, and not in some pre sleep fantasy world, Regina was able to feel her, really  _ feel  _ herself pressed against the blonde.  Last night, the only thing missing from their night was fear.  She felt Emma’s heartbeat in her hand; she caressed the soft supple skin of her lower back.  She shamelessly grabbed a fistful of her toned ass, and it was electrifying.  It was probably the most turned on she’d ever been in … Regina shook her head.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt the way Emma Swan made her feel.

It wasn’t just that, though.

It wasn’t all about the fact that Emma was so very easy to look at; Regina learned very early on that her looks were just the tip of a very deep iceberg.  It was the strong will, the determination, the humor and sometimes goofy and childlike behavior.  It was,  _ all _ of it was, wrapped up in a package meant to be peeled back slowly, cautiously and with reverence.  Emma Swan wasn’t  _ just  _ an infuriatingly gorgeous blonde with wit and intelligence.  She wasn’t  _ just  _ the soccer Captain or the front runner for valedictorian.  She wasn’t just some unworthy of love orphan meant to be cast aside: Emma was so much more than the things she’d over come and the strides she was making now. 

Emma was  _ more _ .

Emma was someone to be  _ earned _ .  She felt like a deep breath on a cold winter morning.  She felt like laughter and joy.  She looked like hope and the way she laughed, well, it felt like  _ tomorrow _ .  It felt like all of the tomorrows Regina had to give.  Emma was … Emma  _ is  _ ...

“She’s,”  Regina looked off in the distance and whispered.  “She’s everything, Kathryn.  Emma is  _ everything _ .”

. . . . . . . .

Walking through the hallway that led to the elevators to get out of the Psychology building, there was a surety in her steps that wasn't quite there before.  In the past three hours, everything felt like it had started to slide into place and she knew exactly what it was she had to do.  Emma Swan was suddenly on a mission.

After everything she and Dr. Hopper talked about, several things became quite clear to her.  One, she would see her son as soon as possible.  She wanted to see him, to know him, to hug him and memorize his face in person, hear his voice and witness his smile.  For the first time, she felt like she deserved it.  She felt like she  _ earned _ the right to see him, and that she was worthy.

Having the nightmare about Neal, having the short discussion about him with Dr. Hopper made her come to a few conclusions that she was unwilling to face up until now.  Half of Henry would always and forever be Neal no matter whose name was written on his birth certificate.  There was no getting around that fact for the rest of her life.  She knew she ran the risk of Neal finding out about Henry someday and that wasn't anything she ever wanted to deal with or face before.  But now, sitting on the cusp of seeing her son again for the first time since he was born, Emma made a decision.  She knew that Neal jumped through a lot of hoops and pulled a lot of strings to get a message to her, even if she refused to take it.  That meant he was going to be stubborn.  That meant that there was a very real possibility when he got out of jail, he would try to track her down.  Instead of looking over her shoulder for the rest of her life wondering if he was going to show up at her job or apartment or worse, she was going to set the rules.  She would deal with him head on and set in stone the where, why, how and if he ever got to know Henry.

It made her sad that for this past year she'd been punishing herself, feeling like she shouldn't be allowed to see him because of the things she'd done in her past and the mistakes she'd made.   No one kept her from her son except herself, and that would change as quickly as possible.  It was a self imposed exile, a punishment for the choices she'd made with Neal and on her own while growing up and now it finally felt like it was over.  No more distance than necessary would be put between her and the one person in the world who was truly her family.  She'd said it herself, he carries half of her DNA too, he's a part of her – a very large missing part and as soon as she got the go ahead from the courts, she'd put herself in her Bug and on the road to reunite with her son at last.

Also, she would have a long and very hard talk with Regina.  The admission to Dr. Hopper that they'd been in some sort of a 'relationship' for over two months took her completely off guard, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense.  This  _ woman _ , this infuriating, beautiful, funny, exceptional human being came into her life like a rainstorm and was beginning to wash away any thoughts of being unworthy and unlovable that they foster system had instilled in her from a very young age.  Regina being in her life felt like a transformation in some ways, a catharsis of mind and heart and soul and all of a sudden, Emma Swan was excited for life, thrilled about the unknown, and didn't want to wait another damn minute to see the gorgeous TA again.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks on the pavement in front of the psychology building and smiled.  “Speak of the devil herself.”

Regina was fifty or so yards away near a cluster of other students and professors milling about the quad.  It was an unusually warm October day and her blazer was folded neatly over one arm.  She seemed to be in the midst of a discussion with two other students Emma sort of recognized from her class with Dr. Hopper.  Both had scowls imprinted on their faces and found the ground by their feet rather interesting.

Emma chuckled to herself as she got closer to the scene and caught the tail end of what was probably a good lashing, “My decision is final in this matter, gentlemen.  Now if you’ll kindly remove yourselves from my presence, I have much more important things to do with my time.”

The blonde put her messenger bag down on the bench quietly, snuck up behind the raven haired TA and very gently wrapped her arms around a petite waist and whispered, “That must have been some chewing out you gave them.”

Regina stiffened slightly and whispered, “Emma?”

“Um, yeah?  Is there someone else you were expecting?”  Emma questioned, half joking, with a smirk on her face as she craned her neck around to look the woman in the eye.  The other half, well, that part of her always expected her built in lie detector to go off at any moment.

Regina shook her head and turned around fully, grasping Emma’s hands in her own. “No, of course not.”

_ Ping! _

Emma’s shoulders slumped a little as she felt Regina’s grasp on her hands tighten.  It wasn’t like Regina was outright lying to her, not really, but something was very off with her right now and Emma’s guard went up slightly.  “Regina?  What’s wrong?”

Giving a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes; Regina squeezed the hands clasped in hers again and shook her head.  “It’s nothing.  I seem to be having another  _ day _ .  May I ask how your appointment with Dr, Hopper went?  You’ve been gone almost three hours and I was concerned.”

Emma slid her hands out of Regina’s and placed them firmly in her back pockets while putting some space between them.  Something was off about Regina’s entire demeanor but for the life of her, Emma couldn’t seem to put her finger on it at the moment.

All the bluster and bravado she’d felt after her appointment had disappeared suddenly and inch by inch her walls began to build.  “It went fine.”  She gave a half smile and nodded.  Grabbing her messenger bag from the seat, she plowed on, “But I really should be going.  I have to meet with the coach to discuss what happened at practice the other day.  You know, about setting a good example and all that.”

“But you just got here.”  Regina took one step forward and placed her hand on the blonde’s forearm.  “Emma, don’t shut me out.  Especially after all we shared last night and this morning.”

The blonde shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, sighing as Regina continued to rub small soothing circles on her arm.  She  _ was  _ doing it again.  She was retreating into herself and blocking someone out that truly cared for her.  Someone who, Emma could only venture to guess at this point was possibly just as damaged as she was.  After a few moments spent gathering not only her thoughts but her courage, she opened her eyes slowly and immediately they locked on a point in the distance beyond Regina’s head.

“Oh, no.  No way!”  Emma’s eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth.  It couldn’t be.  There was no way he could be here.  On campus, on  _ her  _ campus just walking around like - like he’d been here a hundred times before, but there he was, not fifty feet away from her, smiling and laughing, sitting with Miss Blue and holding her hand.  Those eyes.  She would know those eyes  _ anywhere. _  “Oh my god he’s  _ here _ !”

“Emma?”  Regina turned around and watched as Emma ran toward the benches.

“Henry!”  The blonde broke out into a full blown sprint toward her goal.

. . . . . . . .

“Come on.”

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

“It’s fine.  As long as we clean up as ‘payment’ for using it, Emma said it was ok to use her dorm for the day.”  Ruby stuck the spare key into the lock and opened the door.  Emma and Regina had apparently been in a rush this morning to get to their respective appointments and the dorm suite showed ample evidence of their hasty exit.

Emma was more than glad to agree to give Ruby and Belle some alone time on the condition that they cleaned up around the dorm before they settled into whatever activities they had planned.  The blonde herself hinted slyly at plans of her own involving taking Regina someplace special and had not planned on being back in her single until much later in the evening - if at all.

Strewn about the kitchen table were the remnants of their breakfast and as Ruby walked toward the sink, her sneakers protested against being lifted from the floor.  “Ew, gross.”  She lifted her feet up and danced around the stickiness from the orange juice incident hours earlier.

Belle chuckled and opened the tiny closet off to the side in order to grab a mop and bucket.  “How is it we’ve turned into Merry Maids for your best friend?”

“Well, Emma wanted to take Regina someplace special after the meetings they both had scheduled this morning.  I guess things got kind of heavy last night when they were talking and there’s more talking to do.”  Ruby shrugged as she cleaned off the plates and placed them into the sink.  “Anyways after talking with them this morning, Emma called me right before her appointment and offered her room to us for the day knowing she wouldn’t be around but the condition was that we clean up.  Seemed like a fair trade.”

Belle wrung out the mop and dumped the dirty water down the toilet.  She flushed it and came out, then leaned against the doorway while she watched her girlfriend move about the single straightening things out.  It struck her as sweet, how familiar Ruby was with being in Emma’s space.  How she seemed to know exactly where everything belonged - right down to the bottles of supplements that any normal person would keep in a medicine cabinet, but here Belle was, watching Ruby line them up on a bookshelf.  She smiled to herself as Ruby continued to move about the room.  Other women would be downright jealous of how familiar their girlfriend was with another girls’ room - but it didn't bother her at all.

As a matter of fact she was grateful that Ruby and Emma had each other to lean on and that their friendship progressed rapidly from just being shoved-together roommates freshman year into something very close to sisters who lived together over the summer before starting their senior year.  It was something Belle knew both of them desired and secretly needed in each of their lives.  The Australian's brows furrowed a moment as she recalled what Ruby was saying to her earlier.  “Wait a moment.  You saw them this morning?  Does that mean Regina spent the night?”  A playful smirk played across her lips.

Ruby smiled wide and nodded.  “Yup.”  Then turned back around to pick up a few papers strewn across the small wooden coffee table.

“Ruby.”  Belle came up next to her girlfriend and poked her playfully.  She lowered her voice and looked around the room cautiously.  “Does this mean they shagged?”

Ruby snorted ungracefully and shook her head.  “No.”  She flopped down and placed the stack of opened and unopened mail on the table, beginning to sort through each one.

Belle sat down beside her and placed her hand on top of the envelope Ruby was about to open.  The blue eyed beauty narrowed her gaze at her girlfriend and looked at her very seriously.  “Ruby Lucas, have we truly gone back to one word answers?  As fond as I am of you, I don’t quite think I can take your mime impression again.”

“Oh, you’re fond of me, huh?”  Ruby grinned at her girlfriend, then leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly.  “Babe, it’s none of my business.  All I know is that when I got here this morning looking for Emma, they were both in their pajamas eating breakfast.”

“But you do think  _ something  _ happened?” The brown haired beauty questioned as she sad back on the couch.

Ruby began to pull papers out of a coffee stained envelope while grinning at Belle.  “I think  _ something  _ happened, yes, but from the way Emma sounded this morning, I’m willing to bet they had a pretty heavy conversation too.  Regardless, they both seemed pretty happy.  I mean there was none of that weird awkwardness between them like there was in the beginning.  Emma even had her arm around Regina’s shoulder like it belonged there.”  Ruby continued to sort through the already opened envelopes.

“Well good on them.   I was beginning to wonder if they’d ever get together, you know?  I don’t know much about Emma’s background, but Regina has been my friend since I moved to the states.  I think Emma could be really good for her.  If what Kathryn says is any indication of how Regina feels about Emma, you’d think she hung the stars.  Regina had a rough go of it not long ago and it seems like Emma is exactly what she needs.”

“Oh, god, Belle, I shouldn’t know this!”

“Oh!  I’m sorry, Ruby.  I shouldn’t be telling you how Regina feels about your best friend.  I mean, it’s all good feelings, as if you couldn’t already tell, but still, I shouldn’t sway your thoughts one way or the other and …”

Ruby placed her hand on Belle’s arm to stop her from rambling.  While it was cute and adorable when the beauty went on and on about things sometimes, this was in no way the time for that.  Not when Ruby knew for sure she’d just fucked  up six ways to Sunday.  “Belle, no that’s not what I mean.  God, how could I be so dumb?!”  Ruby kept looking at the papers in her one hand hand and he other hand was plastered firmly on her own forehead.  “I’m such a fucking idiot!”  She placed the papers down on the coffee table.

Belle picked up the papers and shuffled through each one.  “Emma has a son?  And this paper from the child welfare office - this is her parents information?  Oh my god, Ruby.  You didn’t know?”

Ruby shook her head.  “No, I knew.  She told me everything, but,”  Ruby began to gather the papers up and shove them back into their respective envelopes.  “Emma never opened the letter with her parents information.  She’s not ready.  I just read it Belle!  I know everything now.  I know more about Emma than Emma does!  How am I gonna keep this from her?  How am I gonna play it off that I know all of this?”  She got up and began to pace around the room.  “Oh god, you read it too!  Now you know about Henry.  Oh this is bad, Belle, bad, bad, bad!  Emma has this freaky built in lie detector and if she ever mentions  _ anything _ about  _ any _ of this she’ll know something is up.  I didn’t mean to look, Belle, I was just going through her mail like I have a hundred times before.  What am I gonna do?”

“Ruby, calm down.  You just said it yourself, love.  You’ve been through her mail a hundred times.  If it comes up you’ll just have to explain it to her, that’s all.  You have both been through too much together to have something like this come between you,  have you not?”

“I hope so.  I just feel so bad, you know?  It took her so long to open up to me, now here I am digging through things I never should have seen until she was ready to show me.”

Belle wrapped her arms tight around Ruby’s waist. She knew there wasn’t much she could say to make her girlfriend feel better, after all, she herself had looked at the papers also and was now privy to a lot of information about Emma that the very private blonde didn't even know herself. They were both possibly in some pretty hot water. “Ruby.  Emma has a son?  Named Henry?”

“Yeah.”  The taller brunette sighed out.  “It's a long story but -”. She shrugged and sat back down on the couch, bringing her girlfriend with her.  “Basically, Henry was taken from her at birth. She's working so hard now because she's close to getting him back. Like real close.”

“Henry.”  The beauty whispered.

“Hmm?”

Belle shook her head.  “Nothing. It's just a very unusual and old fashioned name for her to choose. Regina’s fathers name is Henry. It struck me as odd.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"Henry!!"**

She ran full speed across those fifty feet that felt like a hundred miles to the lost little girl inside of her. She came to an abrupt halt and fell to the ground on her knees in front of him grabbing his waist and hugging him tight.  
  
Henry Mills didn’t bat an eyelash as the mess of blonde hair bounded toward him and collapsed into his arms. A few days ago he had mentioned to Blue that he wanted to find a special foster child he’d formed a bond with and knew she would be able to help him track her down. The minute her name passed his lips, Blue had smiled widely and told him that yes she knew Emma and she would arrange a meeting between the two of them as soon as she could. This is why Blue pushed so hard for Emma to see Dr. Hopper that morning for her interview. She knew Henry would be on campus anyway to visit his daughter.  
  
Blue was practically bursting at the seams wanting to tell Emma about Henry, but she saved it as a surprise for this very special day. Blue already had confirmation from Dr. Hopper just a half hour ago through text message that he’d sent the necessary information in to allow Emma unfettered access to her son. It all came together rather nicely in her mind. She was able to give two Henry’s back to Emma in one day.  
  
Henry wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly. “Emma! I thought I’d never see you again, Little One.” The smile he wore was radiant as he cradled her head protectively with one hand and gripped her around her back with the other. He turned his head slightly toward Blue and smiled, “Thank you.”

Emma looked up and wiped a few tears off of her cheek. “You did this? How? How did you know about Henry? This Henry.” Her voice was rough and tear laden, but they were tears of joy for a change.  
  
“I didn’t.” She smiled and squeezed Emma’s hand. “Henry and I are old friends. He came to me looking for a foster child he’d formed a bond with many years ago. I thought I’d be spending a few hours in the archives, then another few days making phone calls, but as soon as he said your name -” Blue shook her head and smiled again, reaching out to rub the still shell shocked blonde’s arm in comfort. “Emma, why didn’t you tell me? I always wondered where you got the name.”

“Emma?”  
  
Emma turned her head and leapt to her feet. She had completely forgotten about Regina and all the awkwardness of their conversation moments before. She jogged over to the shocked woman and immediatly pulled her into a hug, placing a kiss on her forehead, “I’m really sorry about before. I don’t want things to be strained. I’ll explain everything later, I promise, but right now I need you to meet someone very important to me.” Emma pulled back and her smile could light the darkest corner of a room. She took Regina’s hand and began to walk quickly toward the benches. “Someone that changed my life.”  
  
“Emma, wait ...” Regina whispered, still in shock, but allowed herself to be half dragged by the enthusiastic Captain none the less.  
  
Emma stopped in front Henry and Blue who were now standing by the bench wearing matching amused expressions. “Henry, I still can’t believe you’re here and I want to talk to you about everything but I also want you to meet someone that’s special to me, this is - “  
  
“Regina.” Henry smiled and opened his arms.  
  
The TA disentangled herself from Emma and stepped into his arms without a second thought. “Daddy, what are you doing here? I told you it wasn’t necessary to come today.”  
  
In much the same way he did with Emma, Henry cradled his daughter’s head in his hand and wrapped her up in a warm embrace, pressing his lips to her temple. “I wouldn’t miss it, my darling daughter.” Henry looked over to Emma who he could tell was trying to work out the logistics of everything in her head.  
  
“Oh my god.” Emma whispered as she plopped unceremoniously down on the ground. “You’re Regina’s father?” She looked up at Henry for confirmation she really didn’t need since she’d heard the words with her own ears. He nodded.  
  
Regina remained wrapped up in her father’s arms a few moments longer until the silence became unbearable. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded then walked away with Miss Blue. Backing away slowly from her father, she turned to look at Emma. Squatting down, she took the blonde’s hands in her own. “It appears there are a few things we need to discuss, Miss Swan.” She smiled and squeezed her hands lightly. “How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?”  
  
“I think I need to sit down.” Emma remarked offhandedly.

“You are sitting down, dear.”

“Oh.” The blonde breathed out. “Good for me.”  
  
Regina helped Emma up from the ground and placed her long forgotten messenger back across her shoulder. Placing her arm through the crook of Emma’s, she led them to the parking lot toward her Mercedes. Using the key fob to pop the trunk and unlock the doors, she stowed Emma’s bag in the trunk then closed it. Regina then ushered the blonde to the passenger side and opened the door for her.  
  
The drive to her apartment took less than five minutes, but for Regina it felt like a lifetime. Not only did Emma already know her father, but apparently she’d spent quite some time with him when she was younger and in the foster system. This brought about so many swirling thoughts, the raven haired TA could barely keep them straight. How old had Emma been back then? How long had they known each other? Emma knew how to ride horses? How did they meet? Surely it had to be in …  
  
“Boston.”  
  
Regina turned the car off after parking in her apartment complex’s assigned spot and turned to the blonde. “Pardon?”  
  
“Boston. I met Henry in Boston for equine therapy. It was the first year he’d put the program in place for group home kids. We were the kids the system gave up on. The system would bide their time and wait for us to age out so they weren’t responsible anymore. Before that, it was only available privately with a recommendation from a doctor or therapist.”

“I remember.” Regina smiled and nodded. “I was sixteen when he started that program. He took one of my favorite horses with him from our private stables at home to the public one in Boston. He said the horse’s temperament was perfect for what he was trying to do.”  
  
It was then that Emma began to chuckle. Her tiny chuckle turned into almost full blown laughing and Regina stared at her as if she’d grown two heads and an extra limb on her forehead. “What exactly is so funny, Miss Swan?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Regina.” She began, as she caught her breath and wiped wetness from her eyes. “It’s just all so unbelievable, you know? Ham or eggs. I should have made the connection when you said that to me. Henry is the only person I ever heard that from. Oh, and Honey? Seriously? Who names a beautiful majestic stud like that, ‘Honey’? You apparently! Henry told me the story about how you got all snotty with him and your mother when they tried to convince you to name him something more manly.” Smiling, Emma took a deep breath and turned her head toward the woman next to her. She reached her hand over and entwined their fingers together over the center console. “I know a few more stories about you, too. You’re something else, you know that?” She pulled the woman's hand toward her mouth and kissed it lightly, leaving her lips lingering on the smooth olive toned skin.  
  
Regina’s breath hitched at the contact and her eyes fluttered closed. There it was: that feeling she was desperately trying to pinpont while she was talking with Kathryn. That something suddenly rushing through her veins at even the slightest contact. Never in her entire entire existence had Regina met anyone with more mercurial moods than Emma Swan. The effect was instant and always astonishing. “Something?” Regina opened her eyes as she flexed her fingers forward. She brushed her index and middle finger lightly across thin lips with a tiny smile threatening to spill into a full blown one when she noted Emma closed her own eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
“My father. He called you Little One?” Regina whispered and her fingers moved lazily to trace the contours of her jaw line.  
  
Emma’s eyes remained closed. “Yeah. I was really small for my age, like scrawny and under weight. Add to that the clothes I wore were too big because they were hand me downs, and ...” She shrugged and trailed off the thought, suddenly embarrassed by how much she’d revealed.  
  
Regina cupped her face with her right hand and rubbed across her cheek soothingly with her thumb. “Emma. It is okay, you know, to tell me: to share. You should in no way be embarrassed by things that were not under your control.”  
  
“Your dad is the reason I picked law enforcement. He told me about his brother, your uncle I guess?”  
  
Regina nodded. She knew the sudden subject change was Emma’s silent plea for her to not push. She smiled sadly at the mention of her beloved godfather. “My uncle passed away two years ago from a heart attack. When daddy had one last year, I was so terrified I was to lose him in the same manner.”

Emma’s eyes went wide. “Henry! Henry had a heart attack. Oh my god, Regina is he okay? Is he going to a doctor and taking his medication? Should he really be golfing and riding horses?”  
  
“Emma, he had a minor heart attack that was brought on by stress.” Regina in no way wanted to get into the dynamics of her parents so called marriage, or what was left of it, and how her mother was the one who caused all the stress in the first place that led to her father’s sudden decline in health. She had a feeling that Emma’s fierce protectiveness of the few people she held in high regard, which now included her father of all people, would rear up and do nothing but cause friction if she ever did meet Cora Mills. “While I appreciate your concern, this affection you hold for my father, that I just found out about not a half hour ago mind you, is going to take some getting used to.”  
  
“Next to August, he is one of the most important people in my life.”  
  
“I have a feeling that list is very short.”  
  
Emma closed the distance between them and placed a sweet lingering kiss on the tempting lips in front of her. “It may have gotten a little longer recently.” She whispered. “Maybe.”  
  
“Emma.” Regina breathed out, unsure and afraid and her voice hitched a tiny bit at the end. Chocolate eyes searched emerald ones for answers to questions that went unvoiced ever since she’d woken up in the blonde’s arms that morning. There was still so much to learn about each other. Finding out her father had a significant impact on Emma’s childhood was still a shock and what she’d said to the blonde was true: It would take some getting used to.  
  
Regina had been somewhat resistant to the way Emma Swan made her feel from the day they met, but truth be told she was completely disarmed by her charm and wit, taken back by her humor and enamored by her dedication to making herself more than what the people throughout her life tried to tell her she was.  
  
Knowing her father as well as she did, she had a feeling he was the first person, besides August, to show the blonde any sort of kindness without expecting anything in return. She imagined him teaching her how to ride, having seen her father give hundreds of lessons over the years to much more willing participants than Emma probably had been.  
  
“Hey.” Emma reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind Regina’s ear. “Where’d you go?”  
  
Regina smiled and pecked her lips lightly. “I’m right here, darling.”

“Mmm, I kind of like that.”  
  
Regina’s smiled coyly and her eyelashes fluttered all on their own. “Kissing? I’m rather fond of it as well.”  
  
“Well, yeah that, of course that goes without saying.” Emma pecked her lips once, twice for a bit longer, and then pulled back before they could get lost in each other again. “God, I didn’t realize how long I wanted to do that until it actually happened, you know? But I meant what you called me.” She ducked her head down suddenly embarrassed as a slight blush settled at the tips of her ears.  
  
“What? Darling?” Regina ducked her head down to try and capture the blonde’s eyes with her own. It took a few moments, but Emma lifted her head slowly and gave a slight nod.  
  
“You are, you know.” She reached out and ran her index finger across the blonde’s forehead then down her cheek as her thumb settled on her chin.  
  
A loud, horrendous and unwelcome sound came from the inside pocket of Emma’s phone.  
  
“Sorry.” Emma pulled the device out of her pocket and was about to press the ignore button when she realized who it was. Quickly, she picked up the phone. “Blue?” Immediately she opened the passenger door, leapt out, closing it firmly behind her while walking away about fifty feet.  
  
Obviously Regina wasn’t going to be privy to that conversation unless Emma decided to share it later. Regina had never gotten along well with Miss Blue and she didn’t even spare the woman a second look when she was on campus standing with her father and Emma in the quad. Her father was quite fond of the woman and ran several fund raisers with her over the years. Regina saw her as shady and always up to something much more than she’d been willing to let on.  
  
From extensive personal research she’d done, she knew Miss Blue’s name was all over the surrender papers for her ‘secret sibling’ and much of the file she was able to get her hands on, through less than legal means, was blacked out. Entire pages of court transcripts, letters and even a copy of the birth certificate had bold strokes of sharpie marker going through them as if this child was some secret CIA or FBI project that no one was to know about. It infuriated Regina to no end when Miss Blue refused to even listen to Regina’s pleas to help her find her sister. The only reason she knew it was a sister was because Miss Blue slipped and said, ‘Let it be, Regina. She’s better off.’  
  
Regina knew that if Miss Blue was as involved in Emma’s life now as she seemed to be, there was something going on. Emma was well past the age of eighteen and no longer in need of court supervision, the child welfare system or an appointed social worker. Her thoughts immediately turned to last night. The papers from the state of Massachusetts child welfare office. The mystery envelope Emma said she planned on opening today.

Regina huffed again. The thought that Miss Blue was awfully familiar with Emma irked her to no end. And the blonde, in turn, wasn’t defensive nor did she shy away from the affectionate touch the woman so easily provided. As a matter of fact she seemed to welcome it. Though they had spend hours each day texting, talking or both for the past several months, Emma never once mentioned she has a relationship with Miss Blue on a personal level.  
  
The raven haired TA was roused from her thoughts with a knock on the window of her car. She could see the outline of a person in the halo of sunshine that beat down brightly and knew, of course, it was Emma.  
  
Regina got out and turned to the blonde. The blonde who, Regina just realized without the sun in her eyes, had telltale red rims around her eyes and tear-stained cheeks. “Emma? What is it?” Regina opened her arms and gathered her close.  
  
The blonde for her part could do nothing but collapse into waiting arms. She tucked her head into the crook of thick raven hair and quite simply balled her eyes out. She was in shock. After all this time, after all of her sleepless nights, her bouts of deep depression, her deep down wrap around doubt in her own self worth - after so many years of working so hard, it was all about to pay off. Everything was coming to a fine point in her life; her burgeoning relationship with Regina, being able to see the only father figure in her life again, there was a welcomed and much needed winter break coming up then in a few short months she’d be graduating and moving onto the academy. She had August and Ruby and even Regina’s friends were starting to grow on her.

“Come. We’ll talk more inside.” Regina kept her arms wrapped around the blonde and headed toward the front door of her apartment complex.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Regina finally learns the truth about Emma's past, and we get some surprising details we hadn't know before right along with her. Buckle up kids, it's gonna be a bit of a bumpy ride, but I assure you it's all worth it. . ._
> 
> * * *

“Hi, I’m Henry. I’m your son.  But, ummm,”  Henry scratched his mop of brown hair nervously as his eyebrows knitted together.  “I guess you already know that.  I’m six today and in first grade and - well, I guess you know that too.”  His shoulders slumped down in defeat.

“Henry, its ok buddy.  Just relax.”  David clicked the button on his phone to stop the video from recording.  He knelt down eye level with the obviously nervous little boy and placed his hands on Henry’s tiny shoulders.  “We don’t have to do this right now, champ.”

They received the phone call just an hour ago.  Henry’s birth mother had been granted full access to him by the courts and Miss Blue couldn’t help but call them straight away after she called Emma with the news.  Henry had been playing in the living room on the floor with his trucks when the call came in and as soon as he heard David greet Miss Blue, he couldn’t take his eyes off the phone that was pressed against his ear.

_{{“Yes.  Really?  It was all submitted this morning?  No, Blue I understand it’s been a long time coming, of course.  I’m just surprised because it’s Saturday.  Oh, well, that was good of you - to call in a favor to have it expedited.”  David looked over at Henry who was having a staring contest with the phone currently pressed to his ear.  He lowered his voice to a whisper.  “This is quite the birthday gift you’re able to give him.”  Clearing his throat, he turned to Henry and motioned for the boy to join him on the couch.  “Yes, he’s right here.  Would you like to speak to him?”_

_Henry shot up from his spot on the floor and took the phone as quickly as he could.  “Miss Blue?  Yes, thank you! I’m six today!. Did you give my mom the envelope …?”_

_As Henry continued to speak with Blue on the phone, Mary Margaret walked up beside her husband who immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  “It’s time.  The court approved everything.  Blue is telling him now.”_

_With big eyes, Mary Margaret looked up to her husband.  “They’re going to meet?  She’s going to see him?  We’re going to meet her, David!”  The joy and elation in her voice couldn’t be contained as Mary Margaret’s heart beat to almost deafening levels in her ears.  “I can’t believe it!  Finally!  I have to clean the house and go grocery shopping.  What kind of food do you think she likes?  Oh, there’s no time to do everything, David, you have to help me and …”_

_David stopped his wife mid freak out by placing his hands on her shoulders.  “Mary Margaret.  This is about Henry._ Henry _is going to get to meet his_ mother _.”_

“ _But, David,”  She dropped her voice to barely a whisper.  “She’s our daughter.  We’re going to meet our_ daughter _.”_

 _He shook his head and gave her a crooked but slightly chastising smile.  “Right now, she’s Henry’s birth mother.  Emma doesn’t know anything about us.  She doesn’t know we’ve had him all this time.  I haven’t been able to talk to Blue about it at all.  She was in the middle of a meeting when I called her after breakfast about Henry’s plan you happened to foil earlier.”  He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and as she huffed below him, he let out a small chuckle.  “I know.  I_ know _it’s going to be hard to separate the two.  I am just as excited as you are, trust me, but the next few weeks, whatever they bring, it has to be all about Henry and putting him first.  We were never told the exact reason she gave him up.  We don’t know what she went through back then, Snow, and we can’t force ourselves on her now.  She got the letter but didn’t act on it.  That was her_ choice _.  We can’t let on that we know who she is unless Blue gives the okay.  I have a feeling she pulled a lot of strings to put everything in place and give us Henry.  I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize a future relationship with our daughter or our grandson.”_

“ _Our grandson.”  Mary Margaret whispered as she leaned against her husband’s chest.  “It’s still just so unbelievable, David.”_

_Henry clicked the end button on the cell phone he was holding in his hand and sat down gently on the couch.  He placed the phone on the cushion next to him and placed both hands on his thighs.  Almost immediately, tears began to leak from his eyes._

_Mary Margaret rushed to his side and placed her arm around his shoulder.  “Henry, what is it?”_

“ _My mom.”  He looked up at her with one of the biggest and goofiest grins he could muster.  “I get to see her!  I get to meet her, Snow.  Blue says I can make a video to introduce myself.  So we know what each other looks and sounds like.  That way it won’t be weird when we meet in person.  And Blue said she’d call back as soon as she could cause Emma gets to make a video too!  She’s gonna email it to you.  I wanna make the video_ now _.  Is that okay?  I’ll clean up my trucks and we can do it right here.  Can we please make a video for my mom?”}}_

Henry took a deep breath and let it out in a giant gush.  “I wanna make it, but I don’t know what to say.”

David got up from his kneeling position and handed his phone to his wife.  “Just aim it at us.”  He whispered.

Mary Margaret did as she was asked and zoomed in on the two of them now sitting on the couch, Henry on the left and David on the right.

. . . . . . . .

Ruby Lucas was a mess.  Her hands were shaking, her eyes were darting all around the corridor she and her girlfriend were currently standing in and she couldn’t stop her feet from shuffling back and forth relentlessly.

Belle placed both hands on her girlfriend’s biceps and shook her gently.  “Ruby.  Please try to calm yourself, love.  All your fidgeting is making me sea sick.”

Ruby rolled her eyes.  “Sorry.”  She looked down at the lock box in her own hands and the large envelope currently tucked under Belle’s arm.  “This is big, Belle.  This is like, really, _really_ , big.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

“This means she’s gonna tell Regina.  If she hasn’t already.”  Ruby’s body had finally stilled, but her mind continued to race a million miles a minute.  She continued in a whisper, “How do you think Regina’s gonna take it?”

They’d been in the middle of a movie on Emma’s couch when the call came.  Ruby picked it up on the first ring and barely got a few _yes’s_ and _no’s_ and _sure’s_ out of her mouth before she hung up the phone again. Emma was calling from Regina’s apartment asking Ruby to bring her prized lock box and the large envelope on her coffee table over, as she didn’t want to waste any time going back and forth with Regina to the dorms and find parking, only to have to leave again.  It would take just a five minute drive for Ruby to drop the items off to her before she lost her nerve.  So here she was, in the hallway of Regina’s apartment building in front of her door, holding onto the two things that would change the course of her best friend’s life forever.

There were only two outcomes Ruby could envision.

One, Regina would be understanding and welcoming of the news that Emma had a son.  She’d be happy and supportive of the fact that Emma was on the cusp of getting visitation rights to him after they’d been separated for such a long time.

Two, Regina would recoil into herself and run, the news that the first person she’d shown any remote interest in for the past six years had a very heavy past.  A past that came with a child who was conceived by less than perfect circumstances.  A child Emma had hidden from her this entire time.

Ruby couldn’t help but sigh as Emma’s words tumbled around in her head:   _If anyone I get involved with doesn't like the fact that I have a kid or it makes them second guess being with me, then they're not worth my time. Regina Mills included. My kid and I are a package deal._

The door flew open.  “Hey.”  Emma smiled wearily.  Her red rimmed eyes bearing evidence of her recent crying jag.  “How long have you guys been standing out here?”

“Not long at all.”  Belle smiled easily at first, then noted Emma’s expression and immediately frowned in concern. “Emma, are you alright?”

Emma nodded.  “I’m fine, or I will be once I can talk to Regina about some stuff.  She ran out to pick up lunch.”  She reached for the envelope in Belle’s hands and looked over at Ruby.  “Thanks for this.  I don’t have The Bug, Regina drove us over here from campus and …”

Ruby handed the lock box over to Emma and smiled.  “No problem.  Really.”  She chanced a quick look over to Belle who continued to look at Emma with a worried frown on her face.

Emma realized her best friend’s strange behavior and looked back and forth between the two of them.  “Hey, everything ok with you two?”

Ruby nodded enthusiastically as Belle reached out her hand and rubbed soothingly along the blonde’s arm.  “We’re glad we could help is all.”  
Emma narrowed her eyes at her best friend and let out a deep suffering sigh.  “Ruby.”  Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head.

The brunette looked up, her eyes saucer wide.  “It’s not what you think.”

Emma recoiled from Belle’s touch, placed the lock box and envelope on the floor just inside the apartment and wound her arms defensively across her chest.  Looking back and forth between the two of them, her steely gaze finally settled on a very terrified volleyball player.  “And what is it you think I think?”

“It was an accident, I swear!  You asked me to help you out by cleaning up the dorm.  They were right there, Em!  Mixed in with all your junk mail and I was just sorting through everything and they were already opened so I thought they were garbage and I totally didn’t mean to read them but then I was halfway through it before I even realized what they were and Belle looked to find out what I was so upset about seeing and …”

“Miss Lucas.”  Regina strode up the hallway quickly with fire in her eyes.  “What have you done?”

“Nothing!  I didn’t do anything on purpose!”

“Oh really?  Care to try again? And do _not_ lie to me.  From the look on my girlfriend’s face you’ve certainly done something idiotic to upset her and if you think for one moment that I will allow you of all people to …”

“Regina.”  Emma placed her hand on the TA’s shoulder and she immediately stilled.  “It’s ok.”

“Clearly it is not.”  The woman huffed.  She shook her head and quickly softened her tone despite the infuriating scene she’d just walked up to.  “Are you alright?”  Ruby had apparently done something to upset Emma and was trying desperately to backpedal out of it and justify what ever moronic thing she’d accomplished.

“Smells good.  Come on, Regina, let’s eat.”  She gave a half hearted smile to the woman still glaring daggers at her best friend.  “It’s okay.  I swear.”  With that, the raven haired TA stepped inside the apartment with the bags and headed off to the kitchen.

“Emma.”  Ruby breathed out.  “Please, let me explain.”

“I think you just did.”  She turned to Belle.  “You know about Henry then?”

The beauty chose to nod in the affirmative instead of trying to find her voice.

“And you won’t say anything unless I say it’s okay?”

Belle shook her head no.

Emma smiled wearily at both of them.  “Good.  I’m starving so I’m gonna go have lunch with …”  Her eyebrows scrunched up briefly in thought then her head whipped around to look behind her. Regina was placing napkins next to the plates she just set out next to two glasses of light amber liquid.  Emma smiled then turned back around to face her friends.  “Well, apparently, I’m having lunch with my _girlfriend_?” Her thumb jutted back in the direction of Regina.

Ruby snorted and Emma grinned at her affectionately.  Everything may not be okay in this moment, but they both knew eventually it would be.

“Good luck.”  Belle intoned quietly as she grabbed her girlfriends hand dragging her down the hallway.

. . . . . . . .

The video arrived in Emma’s email about two hours after they’d finished lunch.

“Oh my god it’s here.” Emma whispered.  “It’s actually here.”

Regina turned off the water at the sink and dried her hands on a small towel.  Turning around, she quirked an eyebrow in the direction of the distracted blonde and waited.  Lunch had been a semi quiet affair, with Emma recounting a few stories from her early teen years involving her father.  He had, as she suspected, taught her how to ride.  After her first equine therapy trip, Emma had found herself at the stables almost every weekend mucking stalls, brushing, washing and feeding all of the horses as well as walking them in the pasture with Henry at her side.

Regina recalled the period of time in her own life that mirrored Emma’s.  The contrast in experiences was jarring.  While she was attending debutante balls and sweet sixteen parties, Emma was using the small amount of money Henry paid her for helping out at the stables in order to get there.  She was also trying to survive day to day at a group home (the second to last she would ever be in) that had no less than fifteen children in it.

Regina noticed how distracted the blonde was, checking her phone every few minutes all through lunch.  Normally the raven haired woman would be insulted and insist on the full attention of whomever she was dining with, but she had had a suspicion that whatever Emma was looking for was very important and could be life changing.

Emma finally looked up from her phone and took a deep breath.  “Regina, there’s something I have to tell you.”  Her voice was both hoarse and wet, each syllable straining to come out.  “There’s something I want to show you, to share with _you_ first - I just - I don’t know how.  I’m not even sure of where to start.”  She shrugged and leaned against the wall.  Running her hand through her hair a few times, Emma came to some sort of conclusion in her head and suddenly asked, “Do you have a laptop we can watch a video on?”

“Of course.  It’s in my room.”

Without any preamble, Regina led the way to her bedroom and handed Emma the laptop.  Instead of going to the living room with it, Emma placed the laptop on the nightstand and folded her legs under her.  Then she patted the spot in front of her for the TA to sit.

“Emma, please tell me what’s going on.”  Regina reached out and touched the twisting hands of the blonde in front of her and she immediately stilled.  “Please let me help with whatever this --”

“Do you know what dubious consent is?”

Regina inhaled sharply and her eyes went wide.  “Of course I do.  I am a sociology teaching assistant, Emma, and we covered this in class a few weeks ago.  What are you trying to tell me?”

“That nightmare I had this morning.  This has to do with that, but it’s not exactly what you think.”

“Emma …” Regina whispered. She didn't like where this was going. Not one bit.

“I stopped going to the stables after about a year and a half.”  The blonde started off in a whisper. She swallowed the knot stuck in her throat and continued.  “There was this guy. When I arrived at the group home, he had just aged out a month before. A lot of us that age out of the system go back to the group homes that made a difference with us. To give back a little, you know?  Help the supervisors with the smaller kids, do homework with the bigger ones.” Emma shrugged.  “There’s not one home I ever felt like going back to.  Anyway, he was always there. Then after a few months he started bringing me leftovers from the restaurant he was a working at. Then he started to give me rides to the stables on the weekends so I could save the money I was making.

“Neal was a con artist of sorts. I know that now. He was always looking to make a quick buck. He had all these shady side jobs going on and I did a few ‘jobs’ with him and made more money than I had ever seen all at once. The more I made, the less I went to the stables.

“Neal was arrested for trying to sell off some watches he had taken from a jewelry store next to the restaurant he worked at. They caught him red handed. I had just turned fifteen two months before.  I woke up that morning in his apartment, in his bed, with the worst hangover I have still ever had in my entire life.  It took me a good hour just to get my feet on the floor then another three to get dressed and get the hell out of there.”  A tear escaped the blonde’s already red rimmed eyes and she swiped it away in annoyance.

She wasn't crying over Neal, she wasn't mourning his loss. She was mourning the innocence she lost that night both figuratively and physically.  Emma was upset over the turn her life took in an instant and the way she was fooled by him for so long. That morning, she vowed to never allow anyone that close to her ever again. The promise she made to herself held true all of this time until Regina came along. The raven haired woman seemingly broke through all the walls the blonde had taken such care in constructing.

“Emma, how old was he?”  Regina’s question broke the blonde from her silent thoughts.

Emma sighed and closed her eyes as she answered quietly.  “When I met him? Eighteen.”

The lightening fast math in her head made Regina’s heart race. “Emma …”

“The not so legal jobs or whatever, that's not what I'm trying to tell you, Regina. I've told you about some of this before, I just never put a name to the person. The things Neal did, I was barely involved in and I know he gave me more money than he should have just to keep me around.  I’m not stupid now and I wasn't back then either. I knew what I was doing.

“I felt like I had dodged a bullet when he was arrested.  I was saving money to run away from the group home and I had enough to make it at least six months on my own. It worked out perfectly.”

Regina squeezed the Captains hands in reassurance. “I am sensing a ‘but’ in there, Miss Swan.”  It wasn't curt or hurtful. It was more of an encouragement, the way Regina said her name. A reassurance that she was still there.

“I did run away a few weeks after I received a letter from Neal while he was awaiting sentencing. He gave me the title to The Bug and some more cash. It was parked in one of those month to month garages and the spot was paid up for three years.”

“You lived in your car?”  Regina was astounded. She knew Emma’s teen years were difficult to say the least, but she'd always been under the impression that she was in a house, under a roof, even if that roof was leaking. “Emma you were fifteen and homeless for how long?”

Regina cursed her privileged upbringing and rolled her eyes at the naïveté of her initial thoughts. Of course Emma would gloss over the really bad times. Of course things were much more dire than she’d let on in their previous conversations and of course Regina accepted each conversation for what it had been presented as and without question. They would have to have a conversation about honesty. She didn't want to be protected from the Blonde’s true past with funny stories and tiny antidotes. Regina wanted her truth, no matter what it looked like. But that would have to be saved for another time, so she tucked the thought away in her brain to be addressed at a later date.

Emma sighed. This was it. There was no turning back now. No amount of stalling or dodging was going to change how the story ended. She screwed up all the courage she had left in her reserves and continued. “Yes, I lived in The Bug. Then August found me six weeks later and over three months pregnant.”

All of the air suddenly got sucked out of the room. Regina opened her mouth, then promptly shut it again.

Emma had a child.

Where was this little boy or girl? Surely that pathetic excuse for a human being who took advantage of her hadn't been granted custody. How old was the child now? Five maybe? Six?

Regina suddenly focused on the fact that Miss Blue must have been a bigger force in Emma’s life than she’d initially thought. And that phone call Emma received just as they arrived at Regina’s apartment.  Emma wasn't _devastated_ by that phone call, she was overwhelmed with emotion and in shock.

All of the pieces were suddenly snapping into place.  

Emma’s drive to get the grades needed to keep her full scholarship. The extra shifts she’d been taking on at the café. Emma barely ever had enough food in her suite to feed herself for afew days, often opting to eat leftovers from where she worked in order to save money for the future. Her internship with the police department that secured her early acceptance to the Maine Police Academy that would guarantee her a stable job and a steady income.

“How long?” Regina finally asked.

“What?”

“How long do you have left to wait in order to see your child?  That was Miss Blue on the phone earlier today. I know she runs the Guardian Angels program.  Of which she confirmed Mother wanted no part of when I inquired about my sister she’d given up.  I have been trying to find her for almost twelve years now and _that_ woman has been no help at all.”

“I, uhh”. All of the words Emma learned in her twenty two years on earth suddenly packed their bags and vacated her brain.  Regina wasn't running out of the room. Regina wasn't yelling or upset or telling her to get out. She was patiently waiting with a look of … anticipation on her face that for the life of her, Emma couldn't process.

“Emma,” Regina squeezed he hands again in an attempt to anchor the blonde back into the conversation. She smiled genuinely and rubbed soothing circles into the backs of pale hands. “When can you see your ...daughter? son?”

“Son.”  Emma looked up suddenly and smiled. So far, Regina was ok. Regina was accepting and encouraging and it was so much more than Emma ever hoped for. “I have a son. _Henry_.  My appointment with Dr. Hopper this morning was to determine if I was fit to start the visitation process. Not only did Blue tell me I was approved, but she had Henry make me a video to introduce himself.”  She pointed over at the laptop. “That's why I wanted your computer. I got the link to the video in my email while we were standing in the kitchen.”

“You have a son.” Regina whispered in awe. “And you've not been allowed to see him in all of this time?  From what I understand, that is not how the Guardian Angels program works.  Emma, it’s been what, five years? Six? You should have had him back by now.”

Emma shook her head sadly.  “No, that's not how the program works., you're right.  I screwed up, Regina. I screwed up really bad and I almost lost my spot in the program completely.”  Emma got up off the bed and walked over to the window. She waited a few moments to gather her thoughts then continued. “Neal sent someone after me. Not to hurt me, just to get a message to me. It was a little over a year after Henry went into foster care and I had about three months left until I would be given supervised visitation.”

Regina found herself up off the bed and behind the blonde as she began the final part of her story. What ever this was, this last piece of the puzzle, it was enough to rattle Emma so Regina did the only thing she could … She reached out and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Immediately, Emma relaxed and gained a little bit more confidence in order to continue.

“It was only supposed to be a message. Neal wanted me back of course because in his fucked up brain we had been together all that time.”  She shook her head. “So delusional. Anyway, the guy he sent, Jefferson, he was … He was screwed up in the head. He had been Neal’s cell mate and qualified for release since he’d been in jail for five years already before Neal got convicted. This guy was a real head case and I guess Neal talked about me constantly while they bunked together and he found me a month after he was paroled. I was walking back to the group home from school and I knew something wasn't right. I had this feeling like I was being watched all day. He came out of nowhere and pushed me into an ally.”

“Oh, Emma.” Regina tightened her grip on the woman in front of her. She took a few deep breaths, but they did nothing to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

Emma reached up and squeezed the arms encircling her. “It’s ok. It's not what you think.  I actually beat the crap out of him.” She smiled slightly and a tiny laugh escaped her lips. “It's not funny, I know, but I wasn't about to go down without a fight. I didn't stop until a shop owner and a few of his employees pulled me off of him and called the cops.  Bottom line? I was arrested and charged with aggravated assault because I grabbed a piece of wood that was next to me and used it on him.

“They gave me three years probation. The only reason I wasn't sent to jail was because when they searched his place, they found all these pictures of me tacked to a wall. They were grainy and you could tell they were taken from far away. He had been following me from the minute he was set free. Apparently he became obsessed, and Neal was the one who planted the seed in Jefferson's head. I guess his train of thought was ‘screw this guy Neal, I’m gonna take her all for myself.”  Emma turned around in Regina’s arms and wrapped her own around the woman's tiny waist. “I’ve never told anyone that story. August knows, but, it's because he was there.”

“That is why you were not allowed to see your son? Because you were arrested for defending yourself against a possible sexual assault?” Regina shook her head sadly. “I wonder sometimes what this world is coming to.”

“It's all over now, though. I was taken off of probation this summer. I completed all of my parenting classes, met with Dr. Hopper for an evaluation and,” Emma’s words trailed off slowly.

“And there is a video sitting in your email from your son.”

Emma’s smile was sudden and wide. “Yeah.  There is.”

Regina pulled back slightly and took both of the blonde's hands, walking them back toward the bed. “Come. I think you’ve waited long enough to see your little boy.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hope you all like this chapter. The idea to do it this way jumped into my head and I ran with it.**
> 
> * * *

_._

_. ._

_. . ._

_. . . ._

_. . . . ._

_. . . . . ._

_{The camera pans around the room, focusing on a few cobwebs in the corner of a wall.  A tiny sigh and then tsk tsk can be heard off camera then it then swoops down unsteadily and focus’ on the two people, a man and a boy, sitting on a couch in a tiny homey livingroom}_

  **David**

So, Henry, if you could tell your mom anything about yourself, what would it be?

_{The brown haired boy shrugs and pickd at lint on his jeans.  The camera pans to a tight shot of David as he speaks}_

**David**

Do you remember when we went camping two weeks ago?

_{The camera scrolls to the left and gets a slightly unsteady close up shot of just Henry’s head.  It zooms out slowly and stabilizes.}_

**Henry**

_{Fidgeting and nodding his head earnestly}_

Yeah, it was so cool.  We got to sleep on the ground in tents and we went fishing and you showed me how to bait a hook.

_{A wide smile breaks out on his face}_

And I caught a fish!  But we had to throw it back cause it was just a baby. Baby fish have to grow up to be adult fish so they can make more baby fish for the pond to stay stocked.

**David**

_{Chuckles easily}_

That’s right.  Do you remember what else we learned how to do?

**Henry**

_{Scratches his head in thought}_

Ummm, well, we learned how to build a fire, but only for camping and only when grown-ups are around.  We should never play with matches cause it’s real dangerous.  That’s what the scout leader said.  Oh!

_{He bounces lightly on the couch and claps his hands together excitedly}_

And we got to make hot dogs over the fire! Then we had some more for snack.

**David**

_{Laughs but tries to cover it up with a cough}_

S’mores, Henry.

_{David throws a half smile toward the camera and nods slightly}_

_{The camera frames the two of them sitting together on the couch from the waist up.  Sunlight is filtering in through the window behind them, illuminating the room in a warm glow}_

**Henry**

_{Rolls his eyes}_

That’s what I said, David. Some mores.

_{A tiny feminine chuckle comes from behind the camera somewhere and David and Henry’s heads shoot up disapprovingly.  “Sorry, go on.” Is whispered from somewhere off screen}_

**David**

_{Places his hand on Henry’s shoulder}_

Try again, you’ll get it.

**Henry**

Ssssmores?

_{He peeks up at David from behind long lashes that the camera has suddenly zoomed in on.  The entire screen is taken up by his big earnest green eyes}_

**David**

There ya go, buddy.  Good job.

_{David says off camera since it’s currently zoomed in on the collar of his shirt.  The camera adjusts suddenly only on Henry.}_

_{Henry gets up on his knees on the couch and turns to face David.  He seems completely engrossed in the conversation and it looks as though he wants to give it his full attention.  A car that was buried in a couch cushion appears in his hand and he begins zooming it around in the air complete with motor noises and screeching tires.  The car crashes with another that suddenly appeared in his other hand and he makes an explosion noise.  A tiny self satisfied smirk appears on his face}_

  **David**

Tell me, Henry.  What’s your favorite subject in school?  What grade are you in?

**Henry**

_{Rolls his eyes and sweeps his hand through his hair in frustration}_

David.

_{He says in a tone normally reserved for chastising a small child when they say or do something wrong}_

I’m in first grade.  You know that.  Gosh.

_{He shakes his head and gives the man half a smirk}_

My favorite subjects are reading and writing.  My progress report is up on the board in the kitchen.  I can read three whole levels above my grade.  Didn’t you read it?  It’s been there _forever_!

_{He tilts his head in confusion}_

**David**

_{Tries to keep it together and not burst out laughing at the six year old going on twenty next to him}_

Of course I did, buddy.  I just wanted you to talk about some of your favorite things.

**Henry**

Oh, well that’s easy.  I like to ride my bike and play with bugs outside.  I never kill them, I just play.  They might have a daddy or mommy who would miss them. And I like to feed the duck family at the pond and ohhh!  Do you amember when we played catch at the park by my castle?  That’s pretty fun too. And umm …

  _{Knits his eyebrows together in thought then slowly turns his head toward the camera suddenly noticing it for the first time}_

Are you recording this?

_{He narrows his eyes at the camera and slowly approaches it.  He makes a few funny faces and David can be heard, not seen, laughing in the background.  Henry’s head suddenly disappears from the shot then reappears just as quickly.  This happens in rapid succession six times.  “Henry, you can’t see yourself while I record it.  You can watch it back later.”  The feminine voice chirps happily off camera close to the microphone}_

**Henry**

_{Appears in the shot again with another very thorough eye roll}_

Duh, I know that Snow.  I was just playin around.  It’s not like I’m The Flash or anything.

**David**

_{Can be seen blurry in the background as he nods a few times and smiles wide}_

I thought I could help you make the video.

**Henry**

_{Has his head turned toward David so all you can see is the back of his head, his brown hair flopping with the sudden turn}_

You mean you’re gonna give this to Emma?

_{“Yes, sweetie.  If that’s okay with you.”  The woman’s voice intones carefully, still much too close to the microphone.}_

**Henry**

_{Turns back to the camera and nods his head earnestly.  He runs his hand through his hair again, careful to push the wisps away from his forehead.  He straightens out his green lantern t-shirt and gives the camera his best toothy grin.  His face is framed perfectly in the shot and his little hand comes up near his chest.  He wiggles his fingers at the camera}_

Hi, I’m Henry.  I’m your son.  I’m six today!  I can’t wait to meet you.  I hope you liked the picture I made.

_{He blows a kiss to the camera then suddenly turns shy.  He runs back to the couch and curls up next to David, hiding his face from the camera}_

**David**

_{Ruffles Henry’s hair affectionately}_

Perfect.  You can turn it off now, Mary Margaret.

_{The camera moves around a little bit and suddenly, Mary Margaret’s entire face is in the screen.  She frowns as she notices she’s on camera and seems to turn the phone around in circles}_

**Mary Margaret**

I don’t know how, David.

_{She’s exasperated and there are tiny feet running in the background toward her.  Suddenly, Henry appears on camera again}_

**Henry**

_{Looks into the camera seriously}_

They’re great and I can’t wait till you meet them.

_{He looks over his shoulder then back to the camera as his eyebrows arch up and he attempts to stage whisper}_

But someone should really teach Snow how to use an iPhone.

**David**

Henry!

_{David tries to chastise him but the chuckle is evident in his voice}_

**Henry**

_{Giggles}_

Bye Emma!  I can’t wait to see you so hurry up and get here soo

_{The camera cuts off his last sentence.  It’s frozen on his smile and bright green eyes}_

_. . . . . ._

_. . . . ._

_. . . ._

_. ._

_._


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look! A new chapter and it only took two weeks this time!! I'd especially love your thoughts on this one - I hope I did all of what has been revealed some sort of justice and that you find it mildly satisfying :)
> 
> * * *

Emma blew her nose and threw the tissue into the wastebasket on top of a pile that had accumulated over the past half hour.  She was sitting in the middle of Regina’s queen sized bed, pillows propped up behind her with the TA’s laptop set up in front of them.

Telling Regina about Henry had been surprisingly easy. The words flowed out of Emma with nervous excitement and an ease she hadn’t quite anticipated. Telling Regina things about herself, about her past was suddenly as easy as blinking. No extra thought went into it, it just happened naturally.

Regina was shocked at first but the look on Emma's face as she talked about her son and getting to see him did nothing but warm her heart to the blonde even more if at all possible.  Emma had a _son_ and here she was in her apartment sharing him with her. It was one of the most precious gifts she’d been given in her entire life.

Emma slid the laptop toward the bottom of the bed and flopped back against the pillows.  “He looks happy.  With them I mean.”

Regina slipped her hand into the blonde’s and gave a slight squeeze. “He became very animated when he realized they were recording it. It seemed as though he wanted to impress you.”

“You think?  He was really shy until that David guy got him talking. He seems like he'd be a good dad. I wonder if they have any other kids?”

“Today is his birthday?”

Emma brought the lock box up on the bed. She swirled the combination in, clicked the lid open and pulled out the first picture, handing it to Regina. “August took this. I got to hold Henry for two hours after he was born. I freaked out a little when I noticed he wasn't crying, like _at all_. I mean, babies are supposed to cry, right? He just looked up at me the whole time. August said it was because he felt safe in my arms.”

Emma rubbed across the picture with the pad of her thumb reverently and sniffled.  “The only time he cried was when they took him away.  He let out this ear piercing scream when August took him out of my arms and my heart shattered into a million pieces.”

Regina reached over and brushed away the tear tracks on the blonde’s cheeks. “He has your eyes and it seems as though he's gotten your sense of humor as well. There's much to be said for nature versus nurture.”

Emma sat up and took both of Regina’s hands into her own. She took a deep breath and looked at her seriously. “Are _you_ okay? I just dumped a whole lot of baggage at your door, and if you …”  She stopped and swallowed hard in an attempt to calm her frayed nerves, “If you can’t handle this, Regina, then I …”

Regina’s finger came up to thin lips to silence the blonde. “Shh.  He’s perfect. He’s yours and I am happy for you, Emma, that you've been granted visitation to see your son.”  The last few words were said in a barely heard whisper.

Emma eyes closed for a moment. She could hear the strain in Regina’s voice. She could tell there was something else there that the raven haired woman was desperately holding back. She opened her eyes and grabbed the TA’s hand, kissing it lightly before bringing it down to her lap.  “But?”

Regina sighed. To be honest, this was a lot of information to take in, in such a short period of time. It was less than twenty-four hours ago that they’d finally shared their first kiss. It was less than six hours ago that they’d woken up together, tangled limbs and warm skin pressed against warm skin.

The raven haired woman thought back to the bonfire. She’d begun texting Emma out of curiosity, out of a need to know more about her after they spent time talking in her dorm room. From the moment the blonde stepped onto that beach back in August, all Regina wanted was more. She wanted to know Emma. This captain of the soccer team on a full scholarship who acted so aloof and cocky and full of herself; so proud and arrogant and sure.

But, Regina could tell there was so much more to her and it drove her toward the blonde like a magnet. The pull she’d felt toward Emma was both undeniable and terrifying at the same time.  There was, right from the beginning, this _thing_ between them Regina still could not explain.

“This is a lot to take in. I should be upset that you kept something so vital from me for so long.  I have begged you for months to open up to me, to let me in and you have refused up until now.”

“Regina …” Emma squeezed her hands tight, afraid of where all of this was going.

“Miss Swan, let me finish.”  Her tone brooked no room for argument and Emma sat silent and dully chastised. “I should also be jealous that you share a bond with my father; so strong a bond that you named your _child_ after him. I feel as though I should be petty and stamp my foot like a toddler who did not get their sweets before bedtime.”

Regina rose from the bed and walked over toward the large picture window of her bedroom. She pulled back the curtain and took a deep breath.   _Emma is like a deep breath on a cold winter morning._ She reminded herself of the discussion she’d had with Kathryn just a few hours ago.  She turned toward the blonde and smiled slightly. “I am angry, Emma.  I am quite furious actually but not for the reasons you may think.”

The TA walked the short distance to her bed and sat down next to the dumbstruck blonde.  “I am angry you had to go through this alone. My heart breaks at the thought of what that man-child did to you while you were at your most vulnerable. It makes me want to pull his heart from his chest and crush it to dust right before his very eyes.  I hurt _for_ you, Emma, because you’ve never truly had someone to depend on, to fight for you and what was right. Even August for all of his good intentions, let you down and betrayed your trust.  You have a _son_. A vibrant tiny person that has been kept from you for six years and I cannot imagine how that feels.”

“You haven't.”  Emma whispered so softly, it was almost lost in the wind blowing through the curtains.

“Pardon?”

Emma cleared her throat and smiled.  “ _You_ haven't let me down, Regina.  You’ve been nothing but patient with me. You have done the one thing that everyone else has failed at miserably. You've let me set my own pace. You don't poke or push me for answers. When I was talking to Bug this morning, I said something that stopped me dead in my tracks. I was talking about you and I said that we’ve been seeing each other for months.”  She laughed. She laughed at not only the absurdity of it, but the perfectness as well. “After I got off the phone with Blue about Henry, my next thought was you. That I needed you and I'd feel better as soon as I saw you, as soon as I was able to wrap my arms around you, I knew I was gonna be okay.”

They fell into each other suddenly. In that perfect, messy, emotional moment they wrapped their arms around each other and no more words were needed. Regina’s head nestled into the crook of Emma’s neck as if that crevice was made just for her. Emma’s arms wrapped around Regina’s back and met perfectly in the middle.

“So, I’m your girlfriend, huh?” Emma smirked against dark locks and pressed a kiss to soft olive skin.

“ _Miss Swan_.”

“You really laid into Ruby. I half expected her to take off up the hallway with her tail between her legs.”

“When I saw the look on your face as I was walking up the hall,” Regina shook her head and sighed. “She told Belle, didn’t she?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah. They came across my papers on the table when they were cleaning up. I told her she could use the dorm since I planned on taking you someplace so I could finally tell you about all of this.”  

Emma sighed. To be fair, the envelopes were already open. Ruby always poked through the mail while cleaning to make sure she wasn't about to throw something important away. Emma knew this from having roomed with her for three years. Ruby was the neat freak of the two of them.  “There's no way Ruby knew what they were until she actually read them. I’m a little mad only because I wanted to share the news about Henry with you first.  But, it's partially my fault for leaving them out in the open like that.”

“You're much too kind. I would be furious. I am furious _for_ you. It just feels like another way someone in your life has let you down.”

Emma kissed her forehead again and allowed her lips to linger.  “Well, you can be mad for both of us then. I just don't have it in me right now. I’ve been on an emotional roller coaster for the past 6 hours and I think I'm ready to get off.”

“You're right, I apologize. I should not be fueling your anger toward someone as important to you as Ruby.”

“I think … I think sometimes I let things go with her and with August - probably more than I should. They’re all I've had; you know? Sure I get annoyed, and let's not forget I didn't talk to August for the whole summer but,”

“They're not all you have, Emma.”  Regina sat up and gazed into swirling pools of green. All of Emma Swans emotions, every last thing she truly felt, could be seen in her eyes if you just looked close enough. Regina spent the last few months studying her and she knew somewhere deep down that little orphan girl was still there. No matter how many people told her she was worth it, she was something, she was _good_ \- the foster child was still lurking behind a dark corner waiting for the other shoe to drop. “You have … You _will_ have Henry soon.” Her gaze dropped to their joined hands and she whispered shyly, “And you have me.  If that is what you want. I don't want to take your choices away, Emma, because it seems as though that's all anyone has ever done to you. But I must be honest and say that I cannot bear the thought of not being a real part of your life anymore, so if we are not going to do this then ...”

“I choose you.” Emma's hand went up and cupped the woman's face firmly. She forced her head up so they were eye to eye and there would be no misinterpretation of the words she said next.  “You, Regina, your my choice, you're one of the best decisions I’ve ever made in my screwed up life. You got under my skin from the moment I met you in all the _best_ ways. You've _never_ been far from my mind since the moment we met and I meant what I said before; it feels like we’ve been seeing each other for months.  You’ve _seen_ _me_ for months, haven't you? You see _me_ all the time; past all of my bullshit bravado and it makes me feel so … solid, so rooted in something I’ve never felt before and as terrifying as that may be, I can’t, I won't give up that _something_ between us - God, don't you know by now how much I ...”  Emma closed the gap between them and pressed her lips firmly against the raven haired TA’s. She sought entrance to a warm and welcoming mouth as her other hand came up and fingers tangled into thick flowing tresses. Their tongues battled back and forth, and when Emma pulled away slightly dragging across a plump bottom lip with her teeth, the moan that escaped those perfect lips set her entire soul on fire. “You,”

“Me.” Regina managed to whisper as her lungs sought the air that had been stolen straight from her chest.

“That's right.”  Emma pecked her lips and pulled back with a smile. “Me and you. You and me, together. It's gonna be hard until the spring semester and a week might go by without us getting a minute alone but,” she leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, “It's all I want, Regina, right now and tomorrow, I want _you_ , even if you don't want me, even if this is too much ...”

“I do.”  Regina closed the short distance between them again with a kiss.  “I want all of you and the mess that comes with you.”  She kissed her again with more intent and conviction and then just as suddenly the moment was broken by a soft rapping at her front door. She chuckled to herself and closed her eyes.  She'd completely forgotten about the plans she made. “Mmm, that, my darling, is for you.”

Emma pulled back slightly confused and scrunched her eyebrows up in such a way that all Regina could do is laugh. “My father has come to make dinner on the condition that you’ll be joining us.”

Emma leapt out of the bed and sprinted to the door. “Henry!”

. . . . . . . .

Regina stood in the doorway of her room and watched the scene before her. After disentangling themselves from a hug, Emma quickly took his jacket and hung it up in the tiny coat closet. She was gesturing wildly with her hands and the glint in her father’s eyes, the pure affection that radiated from him toward the blonde could probably be seen for miles even on a cloudy day. This was one of the most incredible and highly unlikely scenarios she would have ever envisioned in her life. Not only did she have a girlfriend, but that girlfriend was just as taken with her father as she had been all of her life. Her father, the most important person in Regina Mills’ entire world, already loved the woman she quite possibly was madly in love with herself.

As Emma approached the bedroom door with her one arm wrapped firmly in the crook of Henry’s arm, she reached out her other hand and clasped it with Regina’s, pulling her along with them to the kitchen. “Henry promised me a long time ago that he'd teach me how to make tamales.”

Regina arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in her father direction. “Oh, did he now?”

Henry cleared his throat. “Yes, mija, I did, and I promised you too, if you remember correctly.”

“I remember, Daddy.”  She nodded fondly and the amusement in her voice was evident.

Emma looked between the two of them, clearly missing something important. “I feel like you two are burying the lead here.”

It was Regina's turn to clear her throat as she went about emptying the bags her father brought in with him. “It is my great grandfather’s recipe from the old world. It has never been written down and is only passed on to one person in each generation. My grandmother taught my father, and you can imagine my uncle was in quite the funk for months afterward.  He thought because he was the oldest it was his birth right to learn the recipe.”

“Bah, your uncle could burn a pot of water without even trying!” Henry defended. “Of course Mama picked me.” He puffed his chest out proudly as Emma chuckled to herself.

“Anyway,” Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes at her father’s antics, “Up until this very moment, my father had yet to teach me.”

“ _Henry_.” Emma gazed lovingly at him.  “You should teach Regina, not me.”

“There's nothing you can say to change my mind, Little One.  Perhaps you don't know yet, but this day has been a difficult one for many years for my Regina,”

“Daddy.” Regina began to chastise him. Daniel was not a subject she wanted to broach with Emma in this moment. It just wasn't the time and to have her father refer to it so casually caught her completely off guard.

Henry shook his head and smiled. “Anyway, look at you, mija, you're glowing.” He then looked over at Emma and smiled fondly. “A father knows, Little One, you did that to my little girl. You made her heart light and she in turn has made yours light as well.  Where is that tiny angry teenager I met in a stable who referred to my prized stallion as a smelly beast?”

“Henry!”

“Daddy!”

Regina and Emma cried out in unison, the deep shade of red settling in both of their cheeks from the way Henry was teasing.

“So today is a day of celebration, yes? I have two of my favorite girls in the same room.  Something, if I am being completely honest, that I have wanted for many years. I always wanted you to meet but it never seemed the right time.”  He clasped each one of their hands in one of his own. “Everything happens in its own time I suppose but these tamales, as magical as they are, will not make themselves. So let's all wash our hands and begin, shall we?”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm ... miss me?  
> 

“Obviously I missed a great deal in the few short hours I’ve been gone.”

Regina smiled fondly at the scene before her.  Her father and Emma were sitting out on the balcony at the tiny cafe table, empty glasses of apple cider long forgotten.  They were huddled up close, knee to knee and Henry had both of Emma's hands clasped in his own. Every once in awhile, as Emma said something, he would squeeze them or rub tiny circles across the tops of pale hands.

“Regina.  Are you going to tell me what's going on?”  Kathryn lightly hip checked her best friend as she whispered in her ear.

Regina shrugged. “I wouldn't even know where to begin, Kathryn.”  She shook her head and finally looked over to a very confused frizzy haired blonde. “My father and Emma met when she was thirteen and forced into equine therapy.  He apparently took quite a shine to her back then and went in search of her recently.”

Emma giggled after Henry snorted over something she said. Both women looked out at the balcony again.  Regina smiled fondly and Kathryn narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Kathryn poured herself a glass of wine and took up her spot again next to Regina at the kitchen island they were both leaning on.  “Well I’ll be damned. Isn't that something?  How do you feel about it? What's going on with you and Emma?”

“Mmm.” Regina hummed into her wine glass “Something indeed.”

“Regina.” Kathryn stared wide eyed at her best friend. Regina seemed … She seemed almost Zen about the whole thing. Anyone who knew Regina for any length of time knew how fiercely protective she was over her and her father’s relationship. It was a special unbreakable bond they shared, one her mother was always secretly envious of and was always trying her best to meddle with and undermine.

Kathryn had witnessed one too many times for her taste, the way Regina’s mother spoke down at her father, treating him as if he were one of her servants and trying to belittle him in every way she could. The fact that Cora was a snake was an understatement. Kathryn never went with Regina when she went to visit her father after his minor heart attack and she’d met him a handful of times during their high school years, but only with both parents’ present. And here now before her was Emma Swan, currently locked in a bear hug from the man himself.

Emma walked through the balcony doors into the living room, leaving Henry lounging on one of the Adirondack chairs with a pile of papers in his lap.  She walked with single minded purpose straight toward Regina, reaching out both her hands to cup olive skinned cheeks and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Regina hummed as their lips met and she snaked her arms around Emma's back and pulled her impossibly closer.

Kathryn stood in the middle of the kitchen, mouth gaping like a fish, eyes wide and blinking furiously. “Would one of you care to tell me what the hell is going on?!”

Emma and Regina jumped at the loud intrusion and broke their kiss but didn't let go of each other.

Emma laughed slightly and kept her forehead pressed against Regina’s. “Hi, Kathryn, I didn't see you standing there.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her. “Clearly.”

Regina finally looked over to her very unamused best friend and smiled.  “You're complaining? If I remember correctly it was you who started planting ideas in my head about Emma and I.”

“Well, yes that's true, but …”

“I was on the receiving end of a few talks from Ruby over the past few months now that I think about it.” Emma chimed in.  She released Regina reluctantly and poured herself a glass of wine, smirking at Kathryn over the rim.  “Know anything about that,  _ Kat _ ?”

Kathryn rolled her eyes then cleared her throat. “So, you two are a thing now? It's official?”

Emma nodded and Regina blushed, nodding as well.

“If you mean to say two of my favorite girls are together, then that would be a hearty yes.”  Henry stepped in from the balcony.  “Kathryn, lovely to see you as always.”  The smile he wore reached out to touch his eyes. “And apparently I have a namesake to meet very soon.” He held the pictures out to Kathryn who grabbed them at lightning speed before Regina had a chance to wrench them away from her.

“Daddy!” She chastised.

“It's ok, Regina.”  Emma reached over and squeezed her arm affectionately. “I’m not upset; you shouldn't be either. I want everyone to know about little Henry.”

Kathryn slowly went through the pictures in her hands, marveling at the age progression of the little brown-haired boy presented in them. The final picture was a still shot from what seemed like a video. His face framed with a smirk. Just like Emma’s. “ _ Little _ Henry?” Kathryn blinked and looked between the three of them like they’d all gone mad.

Regina looped her arm with her best friends and guided them both out to the balcony, wine glasses in hand. “Daddy has a meeting to attend and Emma needs to take care of a few things. In the meantime, let's sit out on the balcony. It's a lovely evening, don't you think?”

Kathryn nodded dumbly and allowed herself to be escorted outside.

. . . . . . . .

Emma could hardly believe how quickly two weeks had gone by.  Between work, classes and practice every day, it all passed in a blur with how busy she had been.  She and Regina were unable to see each other since they’d had dinner with big Henry and when they’d parted ways at the door of her apartment, it was with whispered promises of stealing time away with each other any chance they got.  

When the ninth day without seeing each other rolled around, Emma got the chance to skype Regina at her apartment after several failed attempts in the days previous and they wound up talking for over four hours, well past midnight.  They’d shared a few rushed phone calls and unlimited texts throughout every day, but there was something so soothing and grounding about being in the TA’s presence that until she experienced it again, Emma hadn’t realized what she’d been missing in all that time.

Skype had been for the past two days, the only way they’d been able to see each other aside from class and Emma was becoming frustrated and sad.

“I’ve missed you.”  The blonde confessed quietly.

“I’ve missed you too, darling.”  Regina looked down at her desk at the few remaining papers she needed to grade.  “We’ve done fairly well; don’t you think?  Nothing has really changed.”  She bit the top of the pen and scrunched her eyebrows in thought, then scribbled something on the paper in front of her.

Emma tilted her laptop up so her shoulders and face were showing on screen as she propped herself up against the pillows on her dorm bed.  “Yeah, I guess things haven’t changed that much.  It’s not like we got to see each other every day before.”  She shrugged and pushed some stray strands of hair from her face that had escaped her after-shower ponytail. “It’s been kind of par for the course and all that.”

Regina tapped the pen against her lip in concentration and hummed in agreeance as she took a few seconds to jot down some more notes in the margin.  She glanced up and noticed an odd look cross the other woman’s features as Emma was looking off at some point in the distance.  “Emma, what is it?”  She placed her pen down, finally finished with the papers she had to review and neatly placed them in the corner of her desk just out of shot of the camera.

Emma’s attention snapped back to the computer screen quickly and she blushed a bit at being caught.  She’d been so used to talking to Regina on the phone or through texts, she completely forgot that Regina could see all of her facial expressions as they talked now for the second night on camera.  

Emma was bothered by the fact that, yes, nothing really had changed.  She and Regina we both ridiculously busy with their course loads and work, and Emma doubly so with practice every day and deciding to see Dr. Hopper twice a week.  They hadn’t seen each other in almost ten days at this point and while, yes, that was the norm with them before - she felt that it shouldn’t be now.  They’d kissed and been intimate.  Granted not one hundred percent naked and sweaty bodies against each other intimate, but it was more than she had ever been willing to give other women she’d dated.

“Nothing has changed.”  Emma frowned a little and let out a big sigh, so big that the stray hair in her face blew away on her exhale.

“Pardon?”  Regina could clearly see the blonde was turning something over in her head but couldn’t quite put her finger on it with how the conversation suddenly shifted.  They’d been chatting about their respective days as they always had.  Emma called her right at eight after she’d changed and showered from practice.  As Emma at her yogurt and cheese, Regina graded papers and told her about what her schedule would look like in the next few days and Emma relayed antidotes from practice and any notable exchanges made with her team mates.  “Keep talking, I’m going over to my dresser to change.”

“It’s no different.”  Emma sat up and tilted toward the side of the screen Regina currently walked out of as if she were actually in the dorm room and waking around the corner.  Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance at both her lack of technological prowess and the fact that Regina wasn’t jumping on her train of thought.

A few moments later, Regina came back into view in a red camisole top and long pajama bottoms that matched.  After propping herself up on her own pillows, she adjusted the screen and sighed.  “While I usually pride myself on being able to figure out even the vaguest of riddles considering some of the drabble your classmates dare to pass off as term papers, unless you begin to speak in complete and fully formed intelligent sentences,”

“You’re supposed to be my girlfriend and nothing has changed.  Everything is the same.  Our schedules, our complete lack of seeing each other in person, you’re grading papers until nine o’clock at night.  Nothing is different, Regina.”

“I’m  _ supposed  _ to be your girlfriend?”  Regina narrowed her eyes at the screen.  “And what exactly is that  _ supposed  _ to mean, Miss Swan?  Are there some contractual obligations I am not fulfilling?  Some fine print I missed in the terms of our arrangement?”

“Terms of our arrangement?  Contracts? That makes it sound like we signed our names on the dotted line of some long scroll looking thing or something.  That’s not what I mean.  Is that what you think this is?  Some sort of arrangement?”  She spits the last word out like it was bitter on her tongue and she needed to get rid of it quickly before it slid down her throat into the rest of her body.  It felt so strange and foreign to her, this being frustrated and angry with Regina.  She was clearly confused and hurt over how this conversation turned south so quickly.  What the hell did she say that was so wrong?

“I suggest you find your words, Miss Swan, as I will be ending this conversation post haste if you choose not to do so.”

Emma sat up and glared at the screen.  “I don’t have to  _ find my words _ , Regina.  I know exactly what I’m saying but you don’t seem to be paying enough attention to understand it!  I miss you.  Okay?  I miss being in the same room with you, I miss you popping in on me at work or catching you in in the bleachers at practice cause don’t think I haven’t seen you sneak in and out over the past few months.  Yeah, I noticed.  I miss the sticky notes you used to leave on the last page of my term papers.”  Emma sat back suddenly deflated and quite a bit hurt.  Her admissions, while accurate, weren’t supposed to come out in a heated exchange or out of anger or frustration.  “Was that enough fully formed intelligent sentences for you?”  Yes, she had wanted to share all of this with the woman currently staring at her with a deer in headlights expression at the other end of a computer screen … but not like this.  “Look, just forget it.  It’s been a long day and I’m tired.  I’m just gonna go to bed.”

“Emma, no, wait!”  Regina touched the screen as if she could magically reach through it and stop the other woman from signing off.  How could she have been so dense?  Emma was reaching out to her and trying to share how she felt and what did she do?  She read through and graded papers and barely paid attention to half of what Emma had said in the entire time they’d been on skype.  Which was now almost over two hours.  How could she have missed so much time, so much  _ precious  _ time, with Emma?

She knew exactly how it happened and she felt ashamed for it.  After the bombshell of Emma not only knowing her father but also having a child and naming him after Henry, Regina threw herself into her work.  She took on a few more tutoring jobs, stayed later at the office and, Emma was right, she’d stopped showing up at her practices and her job.  She even missed the last two matches her team had won.

While Regina had recently come to a kind of peace with herself over all the information she now possessed, she hadn’t quite factored in one important piece of the puzzle.  Emma had no idea about how she struggled with it the past few weeks.  Regina had, quite effectively, shut Emma out of something that they should have been getting past together.  After all they were  _ supposedly  _ in a relationship and that’s what you do in one.  You support each other, tell each other how you feel, talk things out.  None of which Regina had done with the blonde.

Had Regina even hinted at having trouble wrapping her head around everything, she knew without a doubt that Emma would have talked her through it and helped her not be so overwhelmed.  After all, it was the life that Emma had lived and aside from knowing her father, everything else was something the blonde had  _ chosen  _ to share with Regina.  Things that Emma took a risk with and trusted her with.  The raven haired TA remained at a loss for words.

They sat there staring at each other, each being able to see themselves in the tiny box at the bottom right of their respective screens.  Emma has her arms folded across her chest and her mouth was turned down in a scowl.

Regina, for her part, was still touching the screen with the tips of her fingers, stroking flat Emma’s arm with the pad of her thumb.  She caught what she was doing in the corner of the screen and retracted her hand embarrassed at both the gesture and the way she’d snapped at Emma.

“Emma …”

“I’m tired, Regina.”  Emma sighed and closed her eyes.  She remained silent for a full minute before opening her eyes again.  “I just want to go to bed.  Okay?”

Regina pursed her lips.  Why?  Why all of a sudden could she not think of one thing she could say to make this situation she put them in even marginally better.  She sighed in frustration but acquiesced.  “Okay.”

“Goodnight.”

“Good night, darl …”  Regina stopped speaking when she realized that Emma had signed off before she even finished her sentence.

Tossing her laptop to the other side of the bed, Regina huffed and folded her own arms across her chest and pouted.  Literally, she sat there and pouted for a good ten minutes.  Finally wiping the frustrated tears from her eyes, she slid off the bed and stomped over toward her closet.  “This simply will not do.”

. . . . . . . .

“I just, I miss her, Ruby.  I feel sad and pathetic about it already so please, don’t make me feel any worse.”  Emma was sitting on the far end of her futon with her back to the arm rest.  She had a pillow hugged to her chest with her legs bunched up in front of her.  “I called you for support, not sass.”

Ruby smirked at her best friend’s current predicament.  Who would have thought that Emma Swan would be so, “Yeah, you’re right you are pathetic.”

Emma glared.

Ruby put her hands up in surrender but continued to grin at the blonde Captain despite the pointy eye daggers getting thrown her way.  “Emma, Emma, Emma.  How many times do we have to go over this before it penetrates that thick skull of yours?  You need to  _ make  _ time.  Be creative.   _ Again _ .  That shit doesn’t get to fall off once you’ve chased the girl and  _ actually _ caught her.”

Suddenly Ruby was pushed to the side and Belle slid into part of the frame on the laptop monitor currently propped up on two pillows at edge of the futon so it was eye level.  “Emma …”

The blonde rolled her eyes.  “Seriously?  Don’t I just get to be sad and hurt over this?  You’re gonna double team me now??”

That earned her an eye waggle from Ruby.  “If that’s what floats your boat, Blondie, though I think Belle here will probably need some convincing.”  An elbow to the ribs gave her the indication that Belle was less than amused with the suggestion as expected.

Emma laughed despite her current mood.  “Asshole.”

“Yes, I will fully cop to that term of endearment but still, an asshole that got you to smile.”

A light rapping at the door stopped Emma from commenting further and she looked over her shoulder.  “Who the hell could that be?”  She turned back to the computer and narrowed her eyes at her friends.  “Well, it  _ looks  _ like you’re both in Ruby’s dorm …”

Belle smiled sweetly and shook her head.  “It’s not us, love.  I swear.  We’re using all the time we have while Ruby’s flat mate is off boinking her boyfriend on floor eight.”

Emma hoisted herself off the couch and trudged over to the door.  She opened it without even looking through the peephole and when she saw what, or rather who, was on the other side she blinked several times and froze.

With a bag slung over her shoulder and water in her eyes, Regina’s breath hitched at the sight of Emma after almost two weeks of not being anywhere near the blonde.  Not until she saw her in the flesh had she realized exactly how much she missed her and how much of an ass she’d been.  Emma’s eyes were bloodshot from crying and her nose was red.  Regina’s heart sunk down into her toes.

Even with her black pea coat buttoned up tight, Emma could tell the woman was wearing her pajamas and was at least an inch shorter even without looking down at her slipper clad feet.  She stood there just staring at her as if willing it not be some crazy dream sequence.  Regina was here?  “You’re here?”  Emma was able to breath out before her voice betrayed exactly how upset she’d been since they said goodnight.  “Regina, why are you here?”

“Obviously she misses you too, dumbass, so how about you step aside and let her in the damn door?!”  Ruby’s disembodied voice broke the spell they’d both been under.

“Ruby hush.” Belle chimed in none too softly.  “Sorry, Em.”

Emma closed her eyes and stiffened at the sudden intrusion of her two friends.  She turned away and walked back to the laptop.  “Goodnight, you two.”  Without warning she signed out of the program and closed the lid.  When she turned back around, Regina wasn’t there.  She walked swiftly to the door only to find her still standing in the same position with the same expression on her face.  “Why didn’t you come in?”

Regina cleared her throat.  “I wasn’t sure my sudden appearance was welcomed.”

Emma sighed.  “Regina …”

“Emma, please let me speak.”  The raven-haired TA began and she tightened her grip on the handle of her bag with both of her hands.  So tight that her knuckles turned white with the effort.  “I am so sorry.  I honestly have no idea what came over me in speaking to you the way I did.  No, that’s untrue, I do know what came over me and I do wish to tell you about it.  I was completely out of line and I know I hurt your feelings quite deeply.  You were trying to tell me how you felt and you were right, I was not paying nearly as much attention to what you were saying as I should have.”

Emma smirked slightly.  It was so slight that had Regina not been paying such close attention to every movement the blonde made, she would have missed it.  “Well, I was gonna say ‘come in’, but I guess we could start there.”  She opened the door fully and allowed the visibly upset woman to walk inside.

Immediately, Regina placed her bag on the floor by the kitchen island and turned back around to the blonde.  “I’m sorry.”

“You already said that.”  Emma replied flatly without any indication of acceptance or rejection in her voice.

“Emma …”

“It hurts, Regina.”  Emma whispered and looked down as she found a spot on the floor much more appealing than looking her girlfriend in the eye.  “It hurts and I hate it.  I hate that it’s only an eight-and-a-half-minute drive from my dorm room to your apartment and we haven’t seen each other in almost two weeks.”  Emma looked up at her with watery eyes threatening to spill over.  “And I hate that it feels like it doesn’t affect you at all.”

“But it does.”  Regina insisted.  “I wish with every part of me that you could believe that.”

“But you said …”

“I am fully aware of every word I said to you on the video conference call this evening.”  Regina took a chance and began to walk, slowly, toward the blonde.  As soon as they were toe to toe, almost eye to eye, she looked at her, really looked deep inside and admitted.  “I don’t know how to do this,” She waved her hand between them in frustration, “this thing between us.  I’ve never been good at it to be quite honest.  I know how to date, to see someone a few times then have it pitter off.  I also know how to pass the time with someone under mutual agreement, but Emma, I have had one serious relationship with one person over the course of almost ten years until – until I no longer had it.  I know how to relate to my father and nurture our bond, that is a fact that even a stranger on the street cannot deny if they look for just one second at how I beam whenever in his presence.”  

Regina smiled slightly at the mention of Henry, big Henry … she’d have to start getting used to referring to him in her head like that if she planned on keeping Emma around.  Which she, without a doubt, most certainly did. "But this? With you? It is territory I am quite unfamiliar with and I am doing the best that I can. Which seems to be, from your reaction tonight, not very well at all."

Emma softened just a bit. She thought back on the past two weeks of texts and missed opportunities that had clearly presented themselves for them to see each other.

Emma had a tiny inkling of what was really going with the raven-haired beauty, but her sudden appearance at the dorm and the very clear torment in her eyes tonight had sealed the deal.

“Regina,” The Captain took a slight step forward and brushed her hand down the other woman's bicep, squeezing it affectionately for a moment. “I wish you would talk to me.”

Regina tilted her head in confusion. “That  _ is  _ what I came here for; what makes you think otherwise?”

Emma smiled slightly and shook her head. “You came here because I had a tiny tantrum over our schedules not syncing up the past two weeks.  You came here because you felt bad, and I do appreciate the thought, don't get me wrong, but,”

“But what, Miss Swan? Please do get to the point sometime in the near future.” Frustration laced the TA’s voice and as the words tumbled from her lips, she immediately regretted each one.

Regina squeezed her eyes closed and rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers. “Emma, I’m sorry. Again.  I’m not sure what's come over me as of late. I do not mean to be so short and frustrated with you.”

“You do though.”  Emma shrugged when chocolate eyes widened at her in surprise and she could already see the protest forming on the TA’s lips.  Taking the hands in front of her twisting in worry, Emma wove their fingers together and started backing up toward the couch, pulling a very reluctant, confused woman with her.  “And that's okay, Regina. It's alright to show me how you feel, but I also want you to  _ tell me _ .”  She watched the woman for a reaction, and when she got none, she continued.  “This is hard for you, isn’t it?”

“I believe I already stated as such.”  The TA sassed as she rolled her eyes.

Emma sighed deeply and decided to change tactics.  “When something is bothering me, or I can’t wrap my head around something, I run.  I put my trainers on and bolt out the door as fast as I can.  Sometimes it’ll be a run around the campus perimeter or I’ll go over to the track.  If the weather sucks, I’ll run up and down the stairs of the dorm – It’s part of the reason I chose this room – the emergency stairwell is right there.”

Regina eyed the woman in front of her curiously.  She brushed some invisible lint from her thighs and sighed.  Had she done that these past few weeks since Emma’s revelations?  Had she really run away from how it made her feel after all the dust settled?  “I suppose I find some possible … similarities … in the way we each handle conflict and strong emotions.”

“Remember when I showed up to your office with dinner?  We almost kissed but Kathryn walked in and interrupted.  The entire week after that I went for a run down to the docks and back.  I hit the shower then hit the bed.  Every night for over a week until you came to the café and handed me that paper with your address on it inviting me to yours and Kathryn’s party.  Up until that point, I couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that not only did it almost happen, but that you acted like you wanted it just as much as I did.”

Regina nodded and smiled.  “I most certainly did want that to happen, Emma.  Why didn’t we ever discuss it?”

Emma smiled back and shrugged slightly.  “Probably the same reason we’re not talking about the Henry sized elephant in the room.”

Regina’s widened in shock. “Emma, please don’t think I am against your son or your being reunited with him.  I truly am happy for you  _ and  _ for him.”

“But how do you feel about it?”

“I just told you I’m happy for you.”

“Being happy for me, Regina, has nothing to do with how it makes  _ you _ feel.”

“I –”A protest began to form on the TA’s lips and just as quickly she dismissed it.  Sighing in defeat she simply stated, “I don’t know.”

Leaning over slowly, the blonde placed her palm on a soft cheek and a feather light kiss just shy of cupid’s bow lips. When Regina’s left hand snaked its way up and lightly attached to her wrist, Emma leaned over next to her ear and whispered, “It’s okay to not know how you feel about something. Just let me know, even when you don’t know.”

“Emma.” The raven-haired woman whispered hoarsely. Suddenly overcome with emotion, she squeezed the blonde’s wrist tighter and held her in place, snuggled against her neck. Intimate.  Close.  Warm.  “You’ll have to excuse my lack of response and complete ineptitude in adequately expressing just how much your understanding of my behavior means to me.”

The Captain chuckled lightly and managed to pull away to look the other woman in the eye.  “I  _ think _ that was a ‘thank you for putting up with my wonky moods, Emma’, but I’m not quite sure.  Care to dumb it down a little for me?”

Rolling her eyes, Regina leaned in and erased the space between two sets of lips that had been apart for much too long. It was sweet and soft and conveyed hopefully how much she’d missed the woman sitting beside her.  “Thank you for putting up with my wonky moods, Emma.”

“There’s my sassy girl.”  The Captain beamed.  “I’m not good at this either, the whole sharing feelings thing.  The relationship thing.  The caring about how someone else feels about things thing.  So let's do it together then.  We'll learn as we go along."

"Together?"

Emma nodded and her smile reached her eyes. “I wouldn't have it any other way, Your Majesty.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made you wait so long for a chapter (gosh that was a long time wasn't it?) that I decided to post two! We're bumped up to a solid M rating now. Thank you and you're welcome :)  
> 

“Ruby!”  Emma sprinted down the hall yelling her friends name.  “Ruby Lucas wake your ass up now!”  The pounding on her friends door commenced in earnest.

“What the holy hell, Em?” Ruby snatched the door open and glared at her friend.  It was six o’clock in the morning.  On a Saturday.  A freaking Saturday this better be important. “This better be good.”

Emma forced her way into her friend’s room, an envelope clutched in her hand and waving it around the room like she was trying to kill a flying insect without success. “Storybrooke, Rubs. Storybrooke!”

Ruby combed her unruly hair out of her face with deft fingers.  “What about it?”

“Henry is in Storybrooke!  I can see him on break when we go there! Can you freakin believe it?!”  She shoved the letter into her friend's hands and eagerly waited for her to read it.

Ruby shuffled over to her desk and pulled out a pair of glasses from her top drawer.  Quickly she scanned the document and smiled.  “Well I’ll be damned.” She mumbled to herself.

“Right?”  The blonde was bursting at the seams with the news.  She’d gone out for her usual five am run and on her way back she’d stopped off at the mailboxes.  Normally it was just to keep it clutter free as most of the mail she received were school event flyers and local menus from food places that delivered to the university.  But this morning she was shocked to open up an official letter from the State of Maine Child Welfare Services regarding visitation with her son.  Apparently, Dr. Hopper and Ms. Blue sped the process along and the State was officially granting her unsupervised access to him if she went to see him where he lived with his foster family.  The letter also stated that if his advocate felt the visits went smoothly, she’d be allowed to take him for overnight and weekend visits eventually.

“You must be over the moon, Em. This is so awesome.”  Ruby hugged her friend in earnest.  If anyone deserved a break like this and to have things go their way for a chance, it was Emma.  “I’m so proud of you.  And can I just say holy crap about Storybrooke of all places?”

“I can’t believe it, Rubs.  They moved there about a month before classes started for him, so that was like August.  He had to have been moving in just days after you and I left to come here.  I wonder if Granny has seen him?  I wonder if he goes to the docks to see the fishing boats come in?”  Emma stopped her frantic pacing in the middle of Ruby’s dorm room and a look of horror crossed her face.  “Oh God, I hope Leroy hasn’t been singing dirty limericks while he’s drunk in the middle of the street!”

Ruby’s face lit up. “Your internship is there this break, isn’t it?”

“Oh. My. God!  I totally forgot I signed up for the deputy program over winter break!”

“Yeah, Granny would have kicked your ass if you missed Christmas schlepping around the streets of Boston.  What’s Regina think about all this?”

“She’s still upstairs sleeping.  I got the mail when I came back from my run and came straight here.”  Emma’s face fell as she thought back to their talk last night.  What would Regina think of it?  Would she be upset about Emma spending almost a month in Storybrooke not only being the town’s deputy, but also spending it with her son?

“Emma, what is it?”  Ruby furrowed her brows watching the different emotions cross her best friend’s face.  “Everything okay with you guys?  I mean, she slept over last night right?”

Emma flopped down unceremoniously on the edge of Ruby’s bed.  “I guess.”  She shrugged.  “I think she’s having a hard time processing everything with me knowing her dad and finding out about Henry.  I told her about Neal finally.  It’s just a lot of stuff to take in, and I get that.  But until last night, she didn’t even admit that there was a problem.  She just dove head first into work and tutoring and grading papers the past few weeks and ignored it.  Ignored me.  I guess I’m still a little hurt over it.”

“I never thought I’d say this but, here it goes,” Ruby sat next to her friend and pulled her into a sideways hug.  “She’ll come around.  Give her a chance.  Hell, I had a hard time with it too and I’ve known you for more than three years.”  Ruby shrugged and squeezed her friends arm.  “Normally Em, I’m the first one to say fuck it, fuck her if she can’t accept you and your son and all your flaws but … I think, after seeing you two together more and more, I think Regina’s different.”

“Yeah?” Emma gave a little lopsided smirk to her friend who nodded and smiled at her.  “Me too.” She whispered.  “I’ve never liked someone so much and so quickly, Ruby.  It scares the ever-loving shit out of me how badly I want this to work. How bad I want  _ us _ to work.”

. . . . . . . .

Emma silently opened the door to her room in the hopes that Regina was still fast asleep. After running into Ruby, the blonde rushed off to the common showers to rid herself of the stank an early morning run usually provided. It was just going on 7 as she tiptoed over to the pull out futon. 

A muss of dark hair cascaded along the side of the pillow and across the TA’s eyes.  She was on the furthest side of the bed laying on her left side with the covers kicked down to her hips. In one loosely clasped hand was Emma’s Captain T-shirt - the same one Regina ‘borrowed’ to sleep in that first night so many weeks ago.

Emma smiled and carefully pulled some loose strands of hair away from the woman’s still closed eyes. The tension & stress etched into her face the past few weeks was completely gone, leaving this beautiful tiny creature in its wake. Regina with skin soft as silk. Regina with a tiny smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and dusting her cheeks  sans makeup. Regina with kinky curly hair freshly showered from the night before & minus all the product she probably needed to tame it down into something straighter and more manageable.

This was just Regina. 

After slipping her sweatpants off leaving herself only in a tank top and underwear, Emma slid in behind the woman and molded her front to Regina's back. The TA stirred slightly when the Captain gingerly placed her hand on her hip.

Regina linked her fingers atop the blondes and brought it down to the flat of her stomach while leaning her body back more secure against the other woman. 

Emma managed to slide her other arm under Regina’s neck and around her front. Then she peeled the thin shoulder strap of the camisole down an olive toned shoulder leaning in to place a feather light kiss on exposed soft skin.

Regina gripped the hand under hers at her stomach then began to run her thumb back and forth across emma’s knuckles squeezing at random intervals. 

Taking the hint, and a giant leap of faith, the Captain’s fingers slid easily under the hem of the red camisole and explored the bare skin that lay just beneath her belly button. 

Instantly at the contact, Regina's breath hitched and her stomach muscles, along with others, clenched. “Good morning to you, too.” Her voice was rough still from lack of use and it came out almost as a whisper. 

Emboldened, Emma continued to place kisses along the back of her bare neck, feather light and not quite there but everywhere all at once. “Hi.” She whispered in her ear as she nipped at the expanse of soft skin below her lips. 

Regina dipped her head down into the pillow to allow the blonde more access. She let go of the hand currently exploring her pantyline and reached back, digging her fingers through damp long blonde hair pulling the woman currently torturing her even closer still.  “You showered.” Slipping slightly more to her back, Regina's patience all but gave out as she guided Emma's talented mouth towards a more satisfying target. 

As Emma's lips met the eager ones beneath hers she sighed, or moaned or made some sort of noise that was definitely pleasurable to the other woman, were the tightening of fingers at her scalp or the tongue slipped into her mouth any sort of indication.

Coming up for a quick breath, Emma pulled back slightly, “I ran this morning,” and the smile on her face reached her eyes when she finally caught sight of rich brown hooded ones looking back at her. 

All mornings should start like this. 

“I appreciate your foresight.” She squinted slightly at the sun just making its way into the room. It cast a soft golden hue along Emma's jaw line making her look almost ethereal.

Briefly, Regina chided herself in her head. How could she have stayed away from this gorgeous creature for so long. And to what end? Despite the upbringing Emma had, or lack thereof, she had all this love in her heart to give. She was brilliant, funny, engaging and ambitious, those attributes alone were enough to make Regina's heart flutter. The blonde’s looks were a stunning bonus. 

Emma's right hand ascended from the hem of the now pulled up camisole, across her hip and brushed lightly all the way up her side with a thumb brush over a taunt nipple for good measure. A shiver slid down her spine at the reactiveness of Regina’s body.  Her hand continued its ascent until her fingers caught under Regina’s chin and turned her head slightly for another deep and satisfying kiss.

Regina moaned into the blonde’s mouth and pressed her rear harder against the Captains slightly rocking body. That one tiny brush of her nipple suddenly had her aching with want and slick with desire she’d couldn't remember feeling before. With her eyes squeezed shut as her back lifted slightly off the mattress, Regina arched forward even more seeking out pressure that was quickly taken away. “Emma,” As Emma's hand travelled the length of her side and dared to brush-tease by her nipple  _ again _ , Regina grabbed her hand and placed it right where she wanted it. “There.”

With her fingers trapped against a hardening nipple, Emma let out a soft low moan herself as Regina's hand squeezed hers. “You feel  _ so _ good.”  Emma husked into her ear as she firmly rolled that particular nipple into a stiff peak between her thumb and index finger as Regina's ragged breathing egged he on.  She dipped her head slightly and latched onto the other nipple through the fabric of the camisole.

Regina's hands came up and buried themselves in golden locks. “Yes,” She hissed and squeezed her eyes closed tightly as a million stars burst behind her eyelids.  The feelings and sounds Emma Swan could evoke from her by using  _ just _ her mouth; Regina felt another wave of heat course through her veins from the thought alone.

As Emma began to scoot down to pay even more attention to those beautiful breasts just within mouth reach, Regina reached around and ran her nails up and then down the edges of Emma’s spine, pulling the tank top up with her movement.

Emma pulled away slightly still kneading, pinching, caressing Regina’s breasts and grabbed the front edge of the tank top, flipping it over her face and across her neck, then leaned down to suckle a nipple into her mouth just beneath the now bunched up camisole top. She laved her tongue around the peak then bit down lightly, tugging slightly, moaning with each nail scratch she felt at her back.

Regina hissed in pleasure, “Oh god, Em, that’s, oh,” The raven haired TA grabbed two fistfulls of damp hair and squeezed, pulling the blonde closer as she arched up into a warm mouth. Emma was everywhere suddenly all at once and Regina could hardly keep up with all the sensations she was feeling.  

Emma shifted slightly and draped half her body across Regina’s, straddling one of Regina’s legs with both of her own.  She ran her tongue around Regina’s belly button and up the center of her taut stomach.  She continued in an upward motion and across the underside of her breasts, licking then blowing lightly against already goose pimpled skin. All the while her other hand scrabbled lightly up and down a smooth toned stomach. Fingers dipped lower and lower with each pass. Under breasts to belly button, then one perfect mound to panty line, then nipples to silky red panties that matched the camisole currently rucked up above perfect breasts.

Finally, Emma opened her eyes and planted the softest of kisses on plump, swollen lips.  As she pulled back and gazed deeply into dark lust coated chocolate orbs, her hand dipped lower and cupped Regina’s sex lightly, earning a low moan and shutter from the woman beneath her. Emma shuttered herself at her own boldness and the desire she could see in the other woman’s eyes and feel all over her palm. “Regina, you’re … you’re so …”

Regina reached down, covered the blondes hand with her own and pressed her fingers firmly against the ones teasing and taunting her folds. “Wet.” She husked out on the exhale as her thigh rose slightly,  _ just  _ enough between Emma’s legs and she rolled her hips eliciting a gasp from the woman above her. “I’m wet, Emma.” She whispered out as her fingers entwined with the ones slicking along the soaked fabric covering her throbbing sex. Her other hand snaked its way between Emma’s legs and she slid her fingers along the outside of equally soaked panties, using her index and middle finger to capture the engorged nub there. “And so are you it seems.” Regina batted her eyelashes and looked up at the blonde almost innocently,  _ almost _ , and whispered, “Do I make you wet, Em?”

Emma’s eyes fluttered and her breath hitched as Regina continued to roll her hips against the blondes soaked center with her hand trapped there.  She felt the first wave of liquid as it left her body and soaked her panties further as well as Regina’s hand.

Regina skillfully slipped inside her own panties, guiding Emma’s fingers to where she wanted them most while simultaneously reaching into Emma’s own soaked underwear and finally ran her fingers through the wet heat escaping from her core.

As liquid heat coated her fingers, Regina moaned.

Regina moaned loud and long and lifted up off the bed to crash her lips against the blonde Captains for a searing kiss.  She opened her mouth and Emma’s tongue met hers halfway in equal measure. 

Their lower bodies slid together, skin against skin, both keening and writhing, locked together at their mouths.  Emma used her free hand to grab the back of Regina’s sweat soaked neck and hold her there, right and  _ there  _ below her where she could ride Regina’s hand with abandon as delicate fingers slid along her folds and across her clit.   Emma cried out as Regina latched onto her nipple and tugged, nibbled and licked her into incoherent sounds and moans she’d never produced before. Without warning, Regina’s middle finger slid into her center and Emma was  _ done for _ . Emma was blindsided by the sensations ripping through her body, the passion coursing through her veins and as one finger became suddenly two, the blonde cried out and shuttered through the raw emotions invoked by this woman beneath her. 

Emma’s fingers dipped lower as Regina’s hips lifted higher and her legs parted wider. Her fingers danced and spread and dipped, as Regina’s panting said  _ harder _ , her moans begged  _ faster  _ with kisses of  _ more  _ and nips of  _ right there _ .  And as Emma slid her fingers inside the beautiful  _ wonton _ creature below her for the first time, then corkscrewed them up, Regina almost came undone - but not before there were one, two, three more pushes up into Emma’s soaked core with skilled fingers and a come hither motion against a spongy wall.

Foreheads pressed against each other, with eyes locked emerald to umber they split apart at the seams together, quaking with need, gasping for air and daring to push the other to a place of bliss and warmth and satisfaction. Their orgasms hit hard and sudden and at the same time as they scrambled to hold on to the other, coaxing each last bit of pleasure out until the waves stopped crashing against their walls. 

Emma slumped half on top of Regina, half on the bed and nuzzled her face into wet brown locks plastered against a hot shoulder. Her heart was beating in her ears and her breath came in ragged gasps.

Regina for her part tried to regulate her own breathing down to something that resembled inhale and exhale but was failing quite miserably at it. Instead, she turned her head slightly and placed the softest of kisses on the temple of the woman next to her.  She reached up and pushed blonde hair behind an ear and ran her fingers through it.  She continued to play with Emma’s hair until both of their breaths had slowed down to a somewhat manageable pace.

Emma tilted her head slightly so her face was no longer hidden in Regina’s shoulder and smiled.

“Thank you.” Regina whispered and Emma’s smile grew brighter. 

Reaching up to capture the hand running through her hair, Emma brought it down to her lips and kissed it lightly, almost reverently. “Thank you.” She whispered back. Her breath hitched suddenly under the gaze of this woman next to her, in her bed and in her heart. The way Regina was looking at her with her eyes so soft and her lips slightly parted. Her breath caught someplace deep in her chest and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Regina caught it. “Darling.” She whispered and cradled a pale cheek in her hand.

Emma reached over the few scant inches that separated them and kissed her lips tenderly. “I’m ok.” She kissed her again, this time more firm, more sure of everything that was bubbling inside of her. “We’re okay. I’m ok.” She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the one before her.

Regina inhaled deeply and crinkled her nose. “I believe you are in need of another shower.”

In one swift motion, Emma rolled on top of her and crinkled her own nose. “I believe you’re in need of one as well.  Want to conserve some water?”  Emma wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Regina couldn’t help but giggle and pressed both of her hands into flushed cheeks above her. “I _adore_ you, Emma Swan.” Her thumb brushed lightly across lips that sighed in contentment.

Emma got up and held out her hand. “Come on.  I have a perfectly working shower here. No need to go to the common ones down the hall.”

“How convenient, Miss Swan.” Regina took the blondes hand and rose to meet her with a kiss.

“When you call me that, it does things to me.” Emma whispered in her ear.  

“Mm,  _ things _ ? Whatever do you mean?”

After a nibble to Regina’s ear solicited a tiny moan in response, she pulled back and smirked. “I have a feeling you already know.”

“I distinctly remember the promise of a shower in my near future.”

Emma leaned down and kissed her lightly. “As you wish, Your Majesty.”

. . . . . . . .


End file.
